A Seam in Time
by dem bones
Summary: AU after GOF. It's been over a year since Hermione Granger has been missing and Harry has longed to find a way to search for her but it falls short. When he finds her he discovers she doesn't want to leave but Harry fears she will die. Can he ensure Hermione will survive without dying along the way? HP/SS slash, RL/HG, Time Travel. I do not own the image.
1. Back in Time

Title: A Seam in Time

Author: dem bones

Genres: Romance/Drama

Pairings: Main HP/SS, RL/HG with more surprises.

Summary: AU after GOF. It's been over a year since Hermione Granger has been missing and Harry has longed to find a way to search for her but it falls short. Will Harry ever be able to bring Hermione home or will he fall in love along the way?

Warnings: SLASH, HET, Femmeslash, a smidge of incest, disfunctional relationships, arranged marriages, character death, offensive language most of which will be hyphened out, harems, implied child abuse, smut in later chapters

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

A/N: Written for Ultimate OTP competition with prompt: library, the Cross-gen boot camp with prompt: misinterpretation, the AU Diversity Boot Camp with prompt: Help and the Time Travel Boot Camp with prompt: Maybe we were put here for a reason

Edit 6/10/2014: I noticed a bit of confusion with my narration so here is clarification: The story is split into 3 POVS. The first chapter covers Harry when he's back in the marauder's era. The chapter after that is Harry in his fourth year after Hermione disappeared. Then the chapter after that is from Hermione's POV after she disappeared. The story continues in this pattern switching POVs in this order.

Chapter 1. Back in Time: September 24, 1996

While everyone had been practising defensive spells during class, Harry Potter had found himself peering at Professor Snape with conflicting emotions.

If it wasn't for the incident over a year ago, Harry imagined they would have been quite distant. With the disappearance of Hermione Granger, Dumbledore had thought it to be more important that ever for the two of them to put aside their differences.

Needless to say it wasn't exactly one of the brightest ideas, he had. The two hardly got along as it was. Everything at the time had been strained and Harry had remembered often remembered the spats they had got into.

Harry didn't know when it happened though but suddenly that seemed to vanish and slowly he began to discover more about the professor. One might say it was against his will that he knew more about the man than he had ever cared to know.

With much surprise, the events brought them closer in a way that not even Harry could fully comprehend.

The man had taught him a lot of things and Harry began to slowly see, slowly open his eyes to who the man truly was and with that came the horrible revelation that he had developed feelings towards him.

Snape had a surprisingly agile grace with teaching the class new defensive spells.

It was one of many things that had Harry was attracted to. He didn't dare mention his fascination with the thin sinewy body, his firm chest, his feisty furiosity or his openly defiant stubbornness though.

After the events of the tri-wizard tournament the school had been closed down by the school board though it hadn't stopped Harry from insisting that everyone train at the school in secret.

One wouldn't think that Draco would be apart of this group, but after his father had died the Weasleys had taken him under their wing at Narcissa's insistence. She had wanted him to train with the rest of the children.

From behind Professor Snape, Draco Malfoy met his eyes glaring at him wholeheartedly. There was something peculiar about the way he was gazing at Harry as if to tell him, hands off my things.

How Draco knew of his crush on Professor Snape he didn't know.

"Today we'll be practising wordless spells." Snape said. "Mr Potter, you'll be practising with Mr Malfoy."

Draco had his wand out.

"What exactly is your relationship with Snape?" He bit out.

"What's it to you, you fancy him or something?" Harry retorted. "How scandalous."

Draco flushed.

"So what if I do?" He said. Harry noted he suddenly looked rather smug. "It's not like he'll love you anyway. I think I have a better chance as any. At least I was his favourite student."

Irritation began to well up in Harry's gut and a bit of disappointment crept in. The whole reason why he hadn't pursued the whole idea anyway was simply for the sheer certainty that Snape was going to reject him and possibly expel him from the school for his unwanted affections.

'The sad thing is he's probably absolutely right. There is no way he'd even consider someone like me but I can't let Malfoy win.'

'Expelliarmus.' He thought mentally.

A sweep of a large yellow light hit Harry in the face knocking him off his feet with a burst of white, red before there was black.

"What did you do to him, Mr Malfoy?" Snape asked as he stood before Harry Potter who was lying unconscious.

"Nothing." Draco swallowed though Snape was quick to notice the red flush on his cheeks.

"Nothing, Mr Malfoy." The man muttered softly. "It looks alot like you used an extrasensory hex. You might has well have cast the cruciatus curse."

The extrasensory hex was a lot like the cruciatus eliciting an intense mental burst of pain but without the tremors that came in wrecking havoc on the victim's psyche.

Draco paled.

"Mr Weasley, send Mr Potter to the Hospital Wing." Snape told Ron who had been in the middle of dueling with Blaise Zabini.

Ron approached his unconscious friend and helped him into the hospital wing.

When he awoke up though, Ron was quick to observe the melancholy expression on his face.

"What's wrong with you?" He asked softly as if he was a piece of glass that would shatter if his friend didn't say the right words.

"It's nothing."

"It was that git, Malfoy. He said something didn't he?"

"He fancies Snape."

"What?" Ron sputtered, his eyes widening in shock. "What did you tell him?"

It had been no surprise to Ron when Harry had finally opened up to him in concerns about his feelings for Snape. The general prospect of romance had been discussed last year after Harry had been dating Cynthia, who happened to be a centaur whose tribe had been visiting Bane's clan for a while. She had long since gone traveling visiting other clans from other regions after breaking up with Harry.

Some of his peers hadn't exactly been too kind to him knowing that he was dating a woman from the centaurs. Harry had been quite depressed after the two had broken up and he hadn't quite understood what he had done wrong.

He had thought it strange and awkward to begin with and had thought Cynthia would have been better without him because a romance between a centaur and a human just wasn't logical. It couldn't be logical.

"It can't be logical? What kind of horseradish is that?" Ron snapped at him a week after their breakup.

"Stuff like that isn't normal."

"Since when has that mattered to you?"

"It always has." Harry said as if the answer was obvious. "I mean I know about Hagrid's parents and I know his father was a muggle and his mother was a giant but can you honestly wrap your head around the fact that they've possibly had to do 'that' in order to have Hagrid. It just sounds disgusting to me. I didn't say anything about it because I like Hagrid."

"So what you're trying to tell me is your relationship with Cynthia was nothing. You're trying to tell me it meant nothing." Ron said in a dangerously low voice.

"Things like that...I just don't understand. I mean how can your...world support this? How can your world not think it's strange. It's hard to grasp things. Oliver and Flint kiss in the corridors as if it's the most normal thing, and Fleur and Bill are going to get married never mind the fact that their children are probably going to be teased for the rest of their lives."

"How can you say that?" He inquired angrily. "If you love someone Harry, it shouldn't matter what race, or gender they are."

"I guess so." Harry replied numbly.

"Harry," Ron said. "It's okay to be different. It's okay to stand out. I mean think about it this way, even if they do scorn us whose to stop us from whatever we want. If we dared you could dress up as Batman and I could be Robin. You know the one who wears the spandex and then I could be all like: "MWAHAHA WHO WEARS THE SPANDEX NOW?"

Harry coughed through his mouth.

"Harry, are you alright?" Ron asked in concern. "Maybe I got it all wrong maybe it was Batman who wore the spandex."

Then just as suddenly Harry ruptured in laughter.

Ron patted him on the back. "You can let it out."

It was not long after that Harry began his own fill of questions.

"So I'm guessing you've liked someone from another species or are you gay?"

"That's partially right. I have crushed on an elf before, I'd say that I'm more pansexual than gay though."

Harry looked down in his lap, thinking now just brought forth horrible memories. He didn't want to think about Cynthia anymore.

"I didn't tell him anything." He said bitterly. "He cursed me before I could utter a word."

"Why does it bother you? You think Snape would really find interest in a peon like him?"

Harry sighed.

"You do don't you? If it bothers you so badly why don't you confess your feeling to him?"

"Are you crazy?" Harry asked, facing with madness in his eyes.

"Are you afraid of rejection? How will you know unless you try?"

Harry turned away.

"Look I don't think you have anything to worry about. I have a suspicion that Malfoy isn't exactly the professor's type."

"If you say so." Harry replied not looking the least bit convinced.

HPSS

That evening heeding Ron's advice, Harry donned the invisibility cloak over his head, snuck out the Gryffindor Common Room and headed to the dungeons.

The journey was treacherous and Harry thanked his lucky stars that he wasn't caught by Filch as his cat did it's best to give him a heap of jump scares from time to time.

Finally Harry arrived outside Snape's office and knocked on the door. In minutes it was hastily opened by Snape whose hair looked unkempt and disheveled.

"Potter! You imbecile what are you doing down here out after curfew."

"Um, uh I-"

Harry looked at his shoes as though they were the most interesting things in the world.

"Well spit it out, Potter. I don't have all day and I'm sure the headmaster would love to hear why his golden boy is out after curfew." Snape added with a malicious sneer.

"It's just that..."said Harry who looked to be at a loss for words.

"Potter, I don't have time for this and can tolerate no more of your antics."

"I...I love you." Harry stammered

Severus Snape was momentarily taken aback before a mask of repulsion took over his features.

"Get out, boy. " Snape replied looking quite repulsed. "And Potter, I'll be informing McGonagall that you were out past curfew."

A sharp pain in his chest became unbearable and Harry gritted his teeth. He wasn't going to cry, he wouldn't give Snape the satisfaction. As he was walking away from Snape's office he waited until he was out of the older man's sight before his shoulders fell into a slouch and Harry slowly made his way to the Room of Requirement not giving a crap whether he got caught or not.

Truthfully he would welcome it, to get rid of the pain in his chest. He didn't want to stay at Hogwarts any longer. If he could, Harry would even stay at the Dursleys. Anything to not come face to face with Snape in his class.

The door to the Room of Requirement appeared and Harry stepped inside. The sight of a bed appeared against a wall in the room and Harry collapsed upon the bed crying his lungs out.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

The next day Harry got up. He knew that leaving now he'd have to face Snape in the Great Hall while he stopped by to eat breakfast.

'How can I face him after that-after I-He must think I'm so pathetic. I feel so pathetic. I shouldn't have told him.' Harry thought.

Harry contemplated staying there for the remainder of the day.

'I can't remain here forever. Well-I could but if I don't go out there, the only thing I'll prove is that I'm a coward and I can't give Snape or Malfoy the satisfaction that they've got to me.'

Now that he was thinking about it more thoroughly, Snape never did give him an answer and Harry couldn't help but wonder if it was because he was dating Malfoy or if he had another lover that Harry knew nothing about. Struck with curiosity, Harry was determined to discover the answer. He wasn't eager to accept that Snape wanted nothing to do with him.

With a newfound determination, Harry prepared himself. If he was going to face Snape, Harry would face him like a man.

As Harry exited the Room of Requirement making his way towards the Gryffindor Common Room, he crashed into something.

Someone startled, and there was a bunch of moaning and groaning as Harry saw six legs poking out from nothingness.

It was an invisibility cloak but the only person who knew about it was Ron and Hermione.

Suspicious, Harry reached to remove the invisibility cloak, thinking that Draco and his cronies might have taken it.

Who he saw instead made him stumble back several feet. There in a messy pile stood a young version of his father, his godfather, and Peter Pettigrew.

"Who?" Harry stammered puzzled by the inhabitants before him.

James Potter got up and brushed the dirt off his trousers.

"Are you alright?" Harry asked the boy who was known as his father.

Sirius was next to get up.

"Are you alright, Prongs?" Sirius asked his best mate, but James wasn't paying any attention to what his friend was saying.

Instead James looked directly at Harry Potter startled to say the least.

"Who are you?" He asked.

Harry was paralysed with no ability to speak. What should he say? There was no way he was truly in the marauder's era and if he was? What if he created a time paradox if there wasn't one in development already?

Doing the only thing he could think of, Harry turned on his feet and ran. He concealed himself within the Great Hall waiting for the students to gather around the four tables.

Harry then sneaked over to check for a seat in either Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw. When he could not find a seat, Harry had to contemplate his last two options.

He could sit at Gryffindor but there was a slight chance he might run into his father again or he could sit at the Slytherin table and risk having an encounter with one of his archenemies.

Harry transfigured his clothing to a Slytherin uniform and took a seat at their table as it dawned on him that he might encounter Severus Snape in this timeline.

Immediately after he took his seat however, Harry had a feeling he was being scrutinised by everyone around him. The scrutiny unnerved him.

He looked around hoping to spot someone familiar but he could find no one. Harry quickly finished his food and made his way to potion's class bumping in to someone along the way.

"Watch where you're going." A female voice snapped at him.

Harry didn't turn back, the voice reminded him too much of Hermione. Even with her gone it didn't stop her from appearing in his mind every now and then whenever he made a crucial decision.

Once he arrived in the dungeons, he took a seat in the back of the room not wanting to draw attention to himself. Just then he spotted the marauders coming in. James and Sirius both seemed to have a grin of satisfaction on their faces. Ducking Harry hid his head under the table looking at their shoes as they passed him by.

The classroom was noisy momentarily before it died down with the appearance of the potions professor.

Harry wearily looked up a bit to stare up at the potions professor, an old man with a rather round stomach. He had never seen the seen the man before.

"Mr. Rosier, would you mind telling me where Mr. Snape, Mr. Muliciber and Mr. Avery are at?"

"They'll be running a little bit late, Professor,"

Harry turned to look at his father, who was staring at someone behind him.

A burst of excitement jolted through his veins when he saw his mother's dark red hair.

With a newfound ambition to get the potion done, Harry was about to set off to work when he felt a warm touch graze his shoulder.

Harry turned and spotted a middle aged woman with short brown hair that hung in waves.

"Do you happen to need a new cauldron?" She asked quietly.

How the woman knew that, Harry would have never known. Apparently she was an assistant to the potions professor for today.

Harry nodded his head and the woman returned with an empty cauldron.

Today the class was brewing the Draught of Living Death.

He quickly gathered the potion ingredients and set off to work.

Towards the middle of potions class wrapped up in his potions, Harry heard the sound of the doors behind him faintly opening.

Someone poked him on the shoulder.

"You're sitting in my seat." A scratchy voice said distastefully.

At the sound of the voice, tremors scalped through his veins as Harry slowly turned around to face Severus Snape.

There was a look of surprise as Snape looked upon Harry but it was gone and replaced with a mood that forbid anyone who didn't want to risk their lives to cross it.

Harry moved knowing Snape's moods well-enough, so he had room to set down.

Snape looked at him with curiosity and surprise. His friends Muliciber and Avery however didn't seem to find anything special in the boy and took their place beside Severus, pushing Harry in a corner without a cauldron.

Looking at the cauldron with distaste, Snape rose from his seat along with his sidekicks which Harry thought was to gather potions ingredients.

Harry carefully took his cauldron back and moved it to his corner where he continued to complete his potion.

When Snape looked down to where the cauldron had been, the etched lines of distaste disappeared to be replaced by shock and surprise. Then Snape did something unexpected, he grinned.

The two boys turned and shot Harry a sharp glare as they spotted the cauldron that was upon Snape's side.

Snape however was unphased and took out a cauldron of his own and set off to work as if he prided himself on doing his own work.

At the end of class as Harry tried to leave, the potion professor had stopped him before he had left.

"Mr...Mr..." the old man seemed to be trying to figure out his name. "You can't leave your cauldron on the desk, you must leave it in the back to stew."

Harry made his way to place his cauldron in the back. "By the way, have I seen you around, I can't seem to recall your name and you are clearly from my house."

The old man's eyes suddenly widened in a dawning comprehension.

"Miss Lestrange, have you seen this student on our campus before?"

"Yes professor, don't you recognise him. He's my son." The woman replied.

Harry was startled to say in the least his parents were dead and the woman she looked nothing like his mother and something just wasn't right with what she told him that.

"I don't recall ever seeing this boy at Hogwarts."

"Nonsense, Professor. You must be getting barmy at your old age. My son has been attending here since he was a first year."

"Perhaps you are right."

The woman winked at him.

"Don't worry, Horace I'll keep an eye on him."

Once the old man had left, the woman knelt in front of him.

"It's been a long time hasn't it, Harry."

Harry was in shock to see the warmth in her eyes. Her eyes lit up in such a familiar fashion. It was eerily similar to a face he had seen before.

"Hermione?"


	2. Harry's Story filling the blanks: Words

Chapter 2: Words That Stab: January 15, 1995

It was one afternoon that Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger found themselves outside Snape's classroom. The professor wanted to see Harry after he had talked back to him.  
>Earlier during class, Hermione had persistently told Harry not to start any trouble and keep his mouth shut but her friend blatantly refused.<p>

Professor Snape had blatantly told him he was a waste of space and would never amount to anything great. Hermione had thought otherwise but it was apparent with the way Harry openly defied him at every turn that he hadn't wanted to expend the effort just to satisfy Snape and she was beginning to think that the potion master was right.

'It shouldn't be about who wins.' She thought irritably. Their rivalry was getting old and Hermione was sick and tired of it.

Finally Harry stepped out of the classroom.

"That man is insufferable." Harry said irritably.

"What did he do this time?" Ron asked.

"I have detention for the whole month."

"Serves you right, you know." Hermione said. "You shouldn't be expending your efforts in rebelling against him. It won't do you any good. You know he's doing this to get a rise out of you. If you didn't give into him for once you might even be able to become a better wizard than he is."

Harry fumed.

"Why are you defending him? You know he makes his duty to make me suffer. Are you trying to justify his actions?"

"I'm not trying to justify him at all." She said. "I'm just saying when have confrontations done you any good?"

"That isn't the point."

"Sirius said that Snape knew more spells than any seventh year student in his first year. How many spells do you know?"

Harry seemed to contemplate this and found himself irked at Hermione when he realised that outside the occasional unlocking spell and shielding charm he only knew how to sufficiently disarm and knockout opponents.

"If what you say about Snape is always true, if he's working for you-know-who wouldn't you think it'd be in your best interest to pay attention and actually learn something?"

"You're one to talk. Throughout these four years you hardly pitched in to help me. All you think about is which cute bloke to lay your eyes on? Then you sit around nagging how I'm not as good as you that I should listen to your advice..."

"That's not true."

"Yes, it is. You can deny it all you want. You think that if I actually made an effort that none of this would have happened. Why is it my responsibility to tackle this world's problems? You're skilled enough why don't you go out there and kill Voldemort?"

Hermione looked scandalised.

"Mate."

"Don't even try to defend her, Ron." Harry snarled.

Hermione stepped back slowly as if what she had witnessed had began to creep her out. It was as though she were talking to a stranger.

Suddenly Hermione took a step too far and a ghastly skeletal hand intruded from beneath her and pulled her in by ankles.

Hermione cried out.

"Ron, Harry something's got my ankle."

Harry and Ron lunged towards her grasping on her hands.

"Harry, hurry and fetch a professor."

Harry let go of Hermione's left hand giving it over to Ron and headed out to the Great Hall. His train of thought though was stopped at a crucial point.

He could go get Professor McGonagall but then there was the chance that he might not make it to them both in time. Professor Snape was closer and though the man wasn't reliable he was still a professor.

Harry ran back to the potions classroom and saw Snape behind his desk grading papers.

"Professor, come quick Hermione's in trouble."

"And why should I care, Potter?" Snape asked without looking up.

"She's being pulled into the ground, Professor."

Snape looked up with a sneer.

"I could care less."

Harry turned to head out of his office.

"Wait, Potter. I think you ought to be punished with the way you waltz in here demanding attention when I'm very busy." Snape said softly.

Harry opened the door and stepped out readily ignoring him. He didn't have time for this. As he headed back to where Ron and Hermione were. He saw that Hermione had nearly sunk in the floor. Only her hand and her head were peeking out from the floor.

"I can't hold on for much longer." Ron said looking very red in the face.

"Give me her hand." Harry said.

Ron relinquished her hand towards Harry.

Just then Ron caught sight of Snape who seemed to be running towards them.

"There's Snape."

Harry was suddenly struck by a force that pulled him down with Hermione.

"HERMIONE!" He called towards her.

Her eyes watered as she looked at him in fright.

"Potter, let her go." Snape said grabbing him around the waist.

"NO, HERMIONE!"

Eventually the force was too much and Hermione's hands slipped out of his own.

Harry sobbed and pulled away from him as he reached out for her. The floor closed up before

Harry could reach for her.

"HERMIONE!"

"Enough Potter. She's gone."

Harry whirled around.

"No thanks to you." He snapped.

Snape looked at him coolly.

"Enough with the dramatics, we have to inform the headmaster. If the headmaster doesn't have a solution than you'll just have accept the chance that she'll never come back."

In a matter of seconds, his hand flew without prompting across Snape's face leaving a red mark.  
>Snape looked at Harry with surprise.<p>

"How can you say that? How can you say she'll never return? I won't accept it. I won't accept it." Harry uttered defiantly.

Snape pointed his wand at Harry and the boy crumpled at his feet.

Ron looked at him in horror.

"She's gone isn't she?" He asked the potion master.

"I cannot say for certain." Snape said as he conjured a stretcher for the boy. "I'd suggest you not tell anyone else about this and head back to your common room."

Ron continued to watch as Snape set Harry onto the stretcher and conjured it to follow him.  
>No doubt taking Harry to the Hospital wing like a good teacher should.<p>

HPSS

Ron stayed with Harry in the hospital wing thinking about what had transpired earlier. It had certainly been a surprise when those skeletal hands came from the ground to dragging her into that weird abyss.

His first thought was to blame Harry. If Harry hadn't said those mean things, if he had been a better friend but the thought was stupid. How could Ron place blame on Harry for such a stupid reason.

It's not like he pushed Hermione down that abyss. It's not as if Harry wanted to let her go.  
>Harry was better than that he wouldn't do such a cruel thing.<p>

"Ugh." A groan came from the bed.

Ron turned and saw Harry waking up.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Snape knocked you out."

"That greasy git."

"Madam Pomfrey scolded him before she kicked him out of the hospital wing for being so rough with you."

Harry chuckled.

"Serves him right."

He looked around as though he were searching for Hermione.

"Where's-?"

Ron's eyes looked downward as though they were trying to focus on something, as if the subject was too painful.

"Hermione is really gone now isn't she?"

Ron nodded.

"Will you be alright by yourself? I'm kind of hungry for breakfast."

"Go, I'll be alright."

Ron smiled before heading out of the hospital wing.

Harry's face darkened as Ron had left the hospital wing. He needed to get out of here.

Quickly Harry got off the hospital bed and fetched his clothes getting promptly dressed before stepping outside. Luckily the hall was empty for the most part, Harry assumed that everyone had gone off to the Great Hall to eat breakfast.

Stealthily he crept in the shadows keeping a close eye on the halls watching for potential trouble before he finally made his way through the front door of the castle.

The forest looked rather welcoming right now. With all it's dangers no one would dare try to find him in there.

Harry ran to the forest and headed deep into the forest continuing in such a way that he was sure to get lost.

He expended most of his energy treading through the forest for so long before he finally sat down on large rock that stood in the middle of two forking paths.

All he wanted to do was run away. He never wanted to shoulder the responsibilities of the whole world. He felt that Hermione's demise was his fault. If he hadn't insulted her, if he hadn't taken her for granted he probably would have enjoyed himself a lot more.

'Well at least if I wind up expelled, no one would be able to find me and take me back to the Dursleys.' Harry thought dimly.

Suddenly Harry heard a rustle in the trees and turned. Someone was here. Was it a professor?  
>Harry got up from his rock intending on hiding when...<p> 


	3. Hermione's Story: Teleportation

Warnings: Mentions of Child Abuse.

Chapter 3. Teleportation: August 31,1958

Hermione gazed upon a large manor made of stone with dried grass outside it's door. It was a dark and forboding place.

A man with black and grey hair approached her.

"Who are you and what are you doing on my property?" He said.

"I was teleported here."

"Teleported?"

"I suppose that's your place?"

The man looked at her lecherously, his eyes bright and Hermione imagined there to be drool coming from the side of his lips.

"Yes, why? Did you drop by this place because you needed someplace to stay?"

"No not really."

"Do you have anywhere to go?"

"No, but I-"

"Well, come along then. You could stay with me and my family."

He opened the door of his manor and his wife immediately came in the picture. She had long dark hair and brown eyes, a stark contrast to her husband's blue eyes.

Hermione almost felt sorry for her with the way her husband seemed to lust after other women.

The woman glared at Hermione.

"What is she doing here?"

"She's staying here for a while you got a problem with that?"

"Who is this woman, Jacob? Is she a witch?"

"Yes, actually." Hermione replied calmly.

"What's your name?"

'Uh, oh.' Hermione thought nervously. She tried to think of names...anything that could pass her off as a pureblood. 'Malfoy, but what if they try to confirm it? Weasley, but with that name I might has well use by my old one. Potter? Wait that's it.'

"Um...er...it's Molly Potter"

The woman's eyes narrowed in her direction.

"You're a Potter, eh? Better that than a muggleborn I suppose." She said. "My sons will show you to your room. Rodolphus, Rabastan, can you two come down here please?"

Suddenly Hermione could hear a group of footsteps stomping down the stairs and two boys ran down stairs.

The eldest of the two boys stared at Hermione with utter curiousity and fascination but the younger one was more reclusive.

"What do you want, mum?"

"Can you show this young lady to one of the guest rooms?"

"Sure." The eldest said and turned to head back up the stairs. "Hurry up, Bastian."

The younger boy seemed to be struggling with his feet.

"Srow down, bwother."

Rabastan's feet collapsed under him.

Hermione couldn't help herself and she lunged forward to pull him to his feet.

"Thanks." The little boy murmured gratefully.

Hermione smiled as the two continued up the stairs and showed her to her room on the far left corner passing by a hall of portraits whose expressions varied from disdainful to great hatred.

After both of the boys had left, Hermione glanced around the room. It was surprisingly sparse only containing a wardrobe and a bed covered in scarlet satin.

She couldn't rest easily knowing that kind of man was lurking in the manor however and got out her wand to perform a complex ward one that was to inform her when anyone approached her room. Since she didn't know how to hone the wards to expel a specific person from her rooms she also said nasty spells that would trigger if someone attempted to open her door, a stinging hex, a spell that warded wizards and witches from her door and a furnicus hex and a heat sensing charm that triggered two poison laced daggers from the left and right direction of the door.

Only then was she comfortable enough to get some sleep.  
>HPSS<br>Weeks went by and during that time Hermione had been working at the Ministry, looking through the library searching for books on time travel.

Whenever she came home she was greeted by both Rodolphus and Rabastan who hadn't much to do outside of studying magic with the teachers that were paid to teach them.

"Where were you today? We finished our studies earlier today and we were bored." Rodolphus said.

"I had work." Hermione said.

"What do you do?" He asked curiously.

"I work at the Ministry. I've been doing some research."

"What were you researching?"

"Magic." Hermione replied curtly.

"You were gone for so long we thought you left."

"We missed you." Rabastan said.

Hermione knelt down before him.

"I missed you too." She said ruffling his hair. "Don't worry I'll never be gone for too long."

Rabastan smiled.

"Gwood. I want to marry you when you get older. Mum said that we can choose who we marry when we get older."

Hermione flushed. Was the boy serious?

For the rest of the week, Hermione found her research more often than not lead her on dead ends. With the most recent development however Hermione was fascinated by the method of time seams, a branch of magic that connected to moments in time together like glue. This branch of magic it seemed was very rarely seen in use and theoretically could only be used to mend a grandfather paradox. The idea was that the original universe and the altered universe could be mended if there were two pieces that connected.

If Voldemort had managed to kill Harry's parents prior to his birth in the original universe than if afterwards someone else managed to alter the time stream before Harry was born and make it so he survived before Voldemort killed him in an altered universe then the two time lines could theoretically be sewn together and two Harrys could exist.

It was a very complicated piece of magic but in all of her research she had never heard of any skeletal hand coming up from the ground and dragging a person through time. She was puzzled by what that thing was. Why did it drag her of all people?

One day, Jacob and his wife stopped her before heading out.

"I need you to do us a favour, Molly since you are staying here."

"What is it?" Hermione asked.

"I need you to watch the boys while we're gone. We have errands to run you see."

"It's fine." she said ignoring the intense scrutiny of his wife.

The two headed out leaving Hermione alone. The boy's teachers would be coming later in the afternoon and she treated them to keep a good eye on the boys while she did more research.

One evening when Hermione had come back after a long day, she noticed that only one of the boys had greeted her when she had got home.  
>Rabastan looked a bit distraught about something.<p>

"Where's Rodolphus?" Hermione asked.

"He's outside playing with the muggles next door." Rabastan said looking very distraught.

"What's got you so upset? Does your parents not allow you to play with them or something?"

Rabastan nodded.

"Well come along then. Let's retrieve your brother."

Rabastan followed Hermione as she went out in search of his brother.

Eventually Hermione caught sight of Rodolphus who was playing with one of the neighbor boys.

"There you are, Rodolphus." Rabastan said.

Rodolphus looked up, face flush and eyes wide in horror.

"You told her?!"

"I had to. What if mum and dad came home and seen you playing with the muggles?"

"I'm going home." said the neighbor boy.

"See you later, Chris." Rodolphus told him with a grin on his face.

When the boy had left, Rodolphus looked up at her with a pleading expression on his face.

"You won't tell my parents will you?"

Hermione found she couldn't resist his puppydog face.

"No, not this time." She said.

Rodolphus ran towards her, wrapping his arms around her waist in a tight embrace.

"Thank you, Molly."  
>HPSS<br>The next day the routine had continued as it had yesterday and Hermione was once again in the library doing some more research on time travel.

As she skimming through the books in the library she discovered a book that stood out from the rest. It was a big book that stuck out of the shelves. Hermione removed the book and skimmed through the pages finally stumbling on an interesting passage.

"All methods of time travel have been banned since around 1000 a.d. Only recently have unspeakables managed to get there hands on the acclaimed time turner that could not only travel back in time but forward in time and the device is only available to be used under close watch by the Ministry. The only way to travel through time without leaving a single trace of evidence is to borrow time from something else. Both the caster and the person in question must have a bond of some sorts for it to work or the effects of the spell not work."

Smiling in satisfaction Hermione was just about to close the book when she caught sight of another passage.

"Warning: If you should find yourself in a dangerous situation never...I repeat never try to cast any form of time magic or the events may be catastrophic. Doing so may result in you wiping out your entire existance or you may find yourself in a scenario equivalent to that of a neverending time loop where time repeats over and over again and you'll have no ability to stop it should this scenario occur."

Hermione sighed in defeat. Her only hope rested on whether or not she could get her hands on a time turner? There would be no way anyone intelligent would even bother issuing her one once they realised what she was going to do with it. The only option was borrowing someone's own time to travel forward in time. Problem was it required a close bond and Hermione hadn't the time or the effort to form a close bond with anyone besides Rodolphus and Rabastan but she couldn't steal their time. They were kids and they had their life ahead of them.

She returned later that night. It was with much regret as she returned to the sound of a fight going on between Jacob Lestrange and his eldest son, Rodolphus.

"What pray tell were you doing playing with the muggles next door?" He fumed, shaking Rodolphus back and forth.

"We were just playing, sir?"

"Was your brother involved?"

"No, it was just me. Leave Rabastan out of this."

"How many times do I have to tell you to leave those muggles alone?" Jacob inquired, voice deep and dark as an unlit cave.

"Why do we have to leave them alone? They act just like us." Rodolphus said. "So what if they can't use magic."

Rodolphus winced as the man's nails dug into his skin.

"I've had it up to here with your muggle loving ways."

Jacob dug into his robes to fish out his wand and pointed it at the boy.

"Stop leave my brother alone." Rabastan cried out before he ran straight to Hermione's arms.

Jacob released Rodolphus from his tight hold and he collapsed to the ground. The elder man lunged towards Rabastan much to Hermione's horror.

She released her grip off Rabastan's shoulders.

"Rabastan, look out." She cried out as his father lunged for him.

"Enough." Jacob's wife cried out. "I'll take care of Rodolphus. You don't need to punish Rabastan for what his brother did."

Jacob's anger seemed to fade away and Hermione was grateful to the woman. It did little to settle her unease when he left the manor.

Hermione treaded upstairs to where the woman was taking Rodolphus before knocking on the door of her room.

"Come in." A soft voice uttered on the other side of the door.

Hermione felt Rabastan's hand clasping her own. He must have caught up with her. She opened the door and stepped inside.

"So you've finally decided to show up." She said. "I don't believe I've introduced myself and you've been a guest at my home this entire time."

"That isn't necessary."

"It doesn't matter. If I find you unlikable or if I happen to have enough decency to like you, it's just a courtesy." She said. "My name is Irene. Under normal circumstances I would have been quite hasty in kicking you out of my home. It's no secret my husband has taken a liking to you and if the two of you haven't already shagged I'd miss my guess."

"I'm not interested in your husband and we haven't shagged at all."

Irene huffed.

"How disappointing."

"What do you intend to do with Rodolphus?"

"I fathom that the boy will be persistantly stubborn until the day of his death. Unless I can somehow cleanse him of his ideals I imagine it won't be too long until he snaps and winds up killing him."

"Killing him?!" Hermione asked. "He's your son."

"You don't think I know that. If I could stop his behavior I assure you I would have done it already."

Hermione sighed.

"I am curious though, there has been one thing I've been meaning to ask you about ever since our absence yesterday."

"What is it?"

"What are you really researching about?" Irene asked. Clearly the woman hadn't bought the fact that she had been researching magic. What did the woman have to fear? It was obvious that the family was apart of something rather shady.

"Magic." Hermione replied honestly. "What are you expecting me to say that I'm researching your family's shady background?"

Irene chuckled. It seems it was rather obvious now that the family had something to hide.

"It doesn't matter if there's not a thing I can do about it. So why would I dig into it, what would I have to gain?"

"I suspected you might have been a spy working for the Department of Magical Law Enforcement."

"No and I'm being honest about that. I honestly was teleported here." Hermione explained. "I was pulled here it seems from my own time. I was actually researching how to get back."

"What did you find out?" Irene asked.

"Not anything useful. I either have to obtain a time turner from the Ministry or use magic to borrow someone else's time to launch me forward in time. Unfortunately neither is a reasonable option."

Irene stroked her chin thoughtfully seeming to think something through.

She turned and glanced at her son.

"I may have an idea."

Rodolphus looked at the two women in fear.

"Relax Rodolphus, you know I'd never hurt you." Irene said. "I have a question to ask you."

Rodolphus nodded.

"I want you to answer honestly. How much do you trust this young lady?"

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Would you trust this woman with your life?"

Rodolphus nodded.

"Yes."

"You are aware that I can't protect you from him as long as you are residing in my home."

Rodolphus nodded.

"Your only chance of remaining unscathed may be to relinquish your time to Ms Potter for the time being."

"Is this the only way? How can you be sure that you can trust me?"

Irene smiled.

"You immediately thought there could be a different way therefore conveying the belief that you are very concerned for their welfare and I like that."

"What will you do after this?"

"What does the ritual entail?"

"If I remember correctly if the ritual goes as planned your son will be placed under an ageless sleep for a great deal of time. I'm uncertain for how long. If all goes according to plan it might not be for too long."

Rodolphus gulped.

"That's fine because Molly will wake me up again. Won't she?"

Hermione nodded.

"Molly, you're going to go?" Rabastan asked sadly. "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too, Rabastan."

"You won't change your mind?"

"I can't. People are counting on me."

"If that's the case," Irene said. "It'd probably be safer to leave him with a friend of mine. The headmaster has always been quite considerate in regards to me and my family. So I'll leave him at Hogwarts until you return."

"Alright. Rodolphus I'll need to see your hand."

Rodolphus issued his hand and Hermione flicked her wand so that his arm was bleeding.

Hermione did the same to her own arm and made certain that he had some of his blood mingled with her own.

"Thank you." She said before turning towards Rabastan."Promise me that you'll protect your older brother. I want you to go visit him whenever you get the chance and never forget him."

"I won't." Rabastan said.

Irene set Rodolphus on the bed.

"Relax Rodolphus, it will be over soon."

With much concentration Hermione closed her eyes focusing on the magic required in the spell. Imaging that time was moving forward at a very fast rate. Speeding by her at the speed of light.

Her wand flicked through the sky in the shape of a star and a violet light appeared below her.

Right when she had finished the incantation of the spell, Jacob stepped inside looking furious.

"What are you doing?" He sputtered pointing his wand at her casting a disarming spell.

Hermione's eyes widened around the same time that Rodolphus crumpled to the bed and she vanished out of sight.


	4. The Truth Becomes Clear

Chapter 4: The Truth Becomes Clear: February 18, 1974

With reunions came long explanations as Harry began to scrutinise Hermione's body. She had grown a couple inches since he had last seen her. She almost looked...dare he say grown up.

"Hermione, is that really you?"

"Do you need proof because I can-"

"No, no, I believe it's you. Only you would want to prove to me."

Hermione frowned, looking very disappointed as if the very idea that she couldn't even prove herself to Harry was some big injustice.

"What are you doing here?" He asked curiously.

"I've been here for a little under 10 years." She said. "I was sent back in time."

Harry didn't look too surprised.

"You believe me?" She asked.

"No one can impersonate my father and his friends quite like they can."

"So you've seen them already."

"Yes, along with the rat."

"Why do you go by the name Lestrange? Don't you know that they're death eaters?"

"Death eaters? Maybe their father perhaps."

"What are you talking about?"

"I was living with the Lestranges for about a year and they had two sons, Rodolphus and Rabastan. I met them both, they were nice children."

"Nice children? The two are death eaters. They tortured me. How did you know they weren't deceiving you? They probably follow that same sticky pureblood regimen like the Blacks do."

"You weren't there. Rodolphus was friends with the nearby muggle neighbor and Rabastan looks up to him. He'd never stoop so low as to follow his 'father's path.' That man would have outright killed his sons if he thought he'd get away with it."

Harry didn't seem too convinced.

"After living with them for a year, I used an ancient magic to send myself forward through time borrowing Rodolphus's time to travel in the future and to make a long story short I married Rabastan Lestrange."

"You married Rabastan Lestrange?! How do you he's not going to become some death eater behind your back? From Snape's memories, he would had to have become a death eater sometime because Snape told me he became a death eater around the same time Voldemort returned during the first wizarding war."

"No, he didn't."

Harry stared at her strangely.

It was then that Hermione had come to a very horrifying conclusion. She turned pale, looking extremely horrified.

"Are you certain?"

"One hundred percent."

"This is not good."

Hermione got up on her feet and began pacing the classroom.

"What is it, Hermione?"

"You said in the future that Rabastan becomes a death eater yet the Rabastan I know wouldn't dare do such a thing. He doesn't even have the dark mark. If what you say is true, then I might have just altered the past."

"What do you mean?"

"I was teleported to the Lestranges. If I was never sent there it may have very well been fated that they grow up to be death eaters."

"Well, it could have been worse I suppose. I assume that Rabastan's older brother is still married to Bellatrix."

"He's single actually, last I heard from Irene she was actually removed from the Black family tree after marrying Voldemort. It seems traditions are still traditions in the wizarding world."

"I always thought she had a crush on Voldemort. Did you ever tell Rabastan about who you are?"

"He was surprisingly quite understanding. I think he suspected something when I fetched his older brother that day before I traveled forward in time."

"Are you going to tell him about me?"

"Do you want me to?"

"I don't know yet. It just seems a little farfetched to believe that the man is trustworthy after-."

"I know."

Harry couldn't help but think about what had happened earlier in potions class.

"Why did you tell that old man that I was your son?"

"You mean Professor Slughorn?" asked Hermione. "It's almost the end of the school year, it would be suspicious if a new student suddenly appeared with no explanation and everyone knows the Lestranges. If you wanted to, you could blend in with both Gryffindors or Slytherins if you so chose."

"I think it's pretty obvious which house I'm going to be in."

Hermione's eyes gleamed.

"I never told Horace how many sons I had." She said. "I could make up a brother at your expense if needed."

Harry thought long and hard about it. He was torn between seeing his mother and father for the first time or meeting Snape the man he had crushed on. Each had it's advantages and disadvantages.

If he expended his efforts in getting closer to Snape then perhaps he might learn a thing or two something that Snape had thought impossible. The disadvantage of this path though included dealing with the fragility of Snape's moods and the instability of his mind in general.

On the other hand remaining in Gryffindor, Harry would get to know his parents without living in fear of disastrous mood swings. The only disadvantage was keeping his identity a secret from the people he had known and loved ever since he was a baby.

"You'd be willing to fabricate another son if I wanted to be in Gryffindor?"

"Do you want to be in Gryffindor?"

"For now, though I'd really like to switch between the two. I've always wanted to see my parents but at the same time...it could serve to my advantage if I were to remain in Slytherin. I remember you've mentioned before that Snape was quite powerful. It would be nice to have him as an ally."

"I'm only quoting what Sirius said to you. You did say he knew more spells than a sixth year during his first year at Hogwarts. I think the whole switcheroo could work." She said. "The only way it would work though is if both of your identities took classes at different times and that would imply that you'd have to pose as a student from a different year. How old are you anyhow?"

"I'm in sixth year. You've been gone for about a year. Time tends to change people."

"Yes, of course. Snape however is a fourth year and since you were attending class with the rest of the Slytherins in a fourth year class, if you remain in Slytherin you will have to be a fourth year."

"Then I think this is very straight forward, when I turn into a Gryffindor then I'll attend sixth year classes."

"No, that won't work."

"Why not?"

"You said that I've been gone for about a year. You were ending your fourth year at Hogwarts at the time. If a year has passed you'd only be starting your sixth year. Since it's near the end of the school year what point would it be to attend the end of a sixth year class. You wouldn't be learning anything."

Figures Hermione would think of something like that.

"Fine, then I'll be a fifth year."

"Then there will be the matter over a glamour. I'll have to brew polyjuice potion, and then I could have Rabastan retrieve a random muggle child's hair."

"He can do that?"

"He works for the DMLE." Hermione explained. "You'll have to remain in Slytherin though until I acquire the hair and even after I acquire it if you run low on polyjuice potion don't hesitate to let me know. You have to give me a 24 hour notice before or I won't be able to brew it in time."

"Alright."

"What would you liked to be called?"

"While I'm in Slytherin call me, Harry." He said. If I intend on being friends with Snape I should at least be somewhat honest about my true identity. "While I'm in Gryffindor though, you can call me Arthur, you know after Ron's father."

Hermione nodded.

"Good luck."

HPSS

After Harry left the classroom, he ran straight into Professor Slughorn who was heading back towards his classroom.

"I trust that you are finished discussing things with your mother?"

Harry nodded.

"How did it go? She didn't scold you too badly, did she?"

Harry stammered.

"No, she just she just had some concerns that I might have let my... rivalry with my older brother get in the way of my potion making."

Harry sighed. He hoped that would be convincing enough for Slughorn, Hermione did say she would make up an older brother for his sake so he should be able to get by with what he had improvised.

"Ah, I see. Perhaps that is the reason your skills weren't at their best."

"Yes."

"Luckily you have the remainder of the weekend and the rest of the week to polish your skills."

It seemed Slughorn had a way of being modestly insulting without really intending to.

He walked on and Harry could only assume that there was no more classes for the remainder of the day and judging by a quick tempus spell it was lunch time.

Harry headed to the Great Hall intending on taking a seat with the Slytherins however he didn't think he'd be too welcome if he stole a seat next to Severus Snape...especially with Avery and Muliciber sitting on both sides of him. They were already holed up in a conversation anyway by the looks of it.

A tall boy stood isolated from the rest of them eating his lunch by himself. Harry joined him.

"Hello."

The boy looked up.

"Hello. I assume there is a reason you're sitting there."

"You look lonely."

"Don't we all."

"What's your name?"

"Rodolphus."

"Rodolphus Lestrange?"

Rodolphus nodded.

"I met up with your younger brother's wife?"

"You meet Molly?"

Harry assumed that the name was an alias that Hermione used.

"Yeah."

"Nice woman isn't she? Very loyal, she's lucky to have a man like him."

"Do you know anybody at this table?" Harry inquired impatiently, a bit miffed with the familiarity he used in describing his friend.

"Well outside the batch of fourth year students, not really anyone at all or perhaps you are looking forward to befriending someone in particular..." He asked with narrowed eyes.

"Not really anyone," Harry said gazing at Snape as he was in the middle of conversation with Avery and Muliciber.

"If you are intent on befriending Snape, you are doing it in a rather creepy fashion."

Harry turned away, his cheeks red.

"I'd say good luck with your quest though it might be rather taxing for someone like you. He doesn't really have friends and isn't a very popular person. Many people dislike him. You might even be teased for making friends with a person like that."

Harry knew all about it of course but he wisely said nothing.

"I know nothing I say will convince you otherwise so I'll give you advice. Should you decide to approach him at all, just be cautious whenever he is sitting next to Avery and Muliciber. Those two are not against hexing anyone just for the fun of it even Slytherins. I'd advise you to approach him when no one else is around, a good time would be around the evening or after lunch. Avery and Muliciber usually talk with Wilkes and Evan over in the common room at this time while Snape skulks around the Courtyard."

"Oh really?"

Rodolphus nodded.

"I'll keep that in mind." Harry said leaving Rodolphus to his meal before heading to the courtyard.

Peering from behind one of the stone columns in the courtyard, Harry caught a glance of Snape in the courtyard. Unlike the potion professor from his time, the boy looked very scrawny and his black eyes reminded Harry of Hagrid's black beetle eyes.

He wondered how those eyes had transformed into something so cold.

"What are you doing out here?"

Harry turned and saw his mother Lily Evans, a girl with dark red hair and emerald green eyes.

She was scrutinising him as though he were an interesting specimen not unlike the scrutiny Snape often gave him when he was staring at him...like he was nothing more than an insect.

Harry hated the scrutiny and wouldn't tolerate it from anyone. It flat out irked him, he wouldn't stand by why she examined him as if to decide he was something worth her scrutiny.

"It's not what it looks like." He retorted defensively.

"Uh huh." She said not looking the least bit convinced. "If I didn't know any better I'd say you were stalking Severus Snape."

"I wasn't stalking. I was waiting for the right moment to approach."

"What's your name anyhow? I don't recall ever seeing you at this school. Wait, you're that boy who ran into me earlier."

"I'm Harry."

"I don't recall ever hearing about a Harry in our year."

"Are you done staring?"

Lily seemed to have caught on to what Harry was saying and turned away with flush cheeks.

'What was that all about?' Harry wondered.

"Well, do you want me to introduce you to him?

Harry looked down at his shoes as if they were the most interesting things in the world.

"Sure."

Lily dragged Harry over with a newfound determination.

"Hey Sev."

Snape turned and caught sight of Lily who was dragging a boy along.

"Ah Lily. Who's that?"

"Him? This is Harry. He wanted to talk to you but he was a little shy."

Snape glanced at him and narrowed his eyes in disgust.

"It's times like these that I really wonder where your tastes lie. He holds an almost unnatural uncanny resemblance to Potter."

Harry glared at him defiantly.

"Well, you bear an uncanny resemblance to a certain despicable man that I've had the misfortune of knowing. Unfortunately it isn't as insulting considering that I liked the man and didn't hold a grudge that lasted over a lifetime."

"Do you know something about this despicable man, Sev?"

Harry grew horrified. It seemed his mother was quite sharp.

"Not a clue."

"You needn't act so offended. It's not as if he was talking about you."

"I can't help but feel otherwise," Snape grumbled.

Lily turned to scrutinise Harry with a shrewd expression, her hand holding her chin with her thumb running across her lower lip.

"This man you were talking would have nothing to do with Severus would it?"

Snape's eyes widened as he turned towards Lily.

"Are you daft? I've never even seen him before."

"Then I think it's safe to say that he wasn't insulting you at all."

Still Snape couldn't help but feel as though there was a veiled meaning in his words. The very fact that the boy made him thinking about it made him irritated.

Harry raised his left brow in response to the blatant irritation on the former Defence Master's face.

"Was there a purpose for your visit?"

"I wanted to be friends." Harry said.

Snape's eyes widened in surprise.

The boy was proposing some kind of alliance?

"What's the catch?"

"Catch? There is no catch. I don't see the problem you're good friends with Avery and Muliciber and they don't look to be a very trustworthy bunch, not to add insult to injury."

Lily grinned.

Snape felt his heart skip a beat as he glanced at her.

Harry felt his heart catch painfully as he saw Snape looking at Lily with a love sick gaze. He wasn't expecting the man to fall for him of course but the pain was there all the same.


	5. Harry's Story filling the blanks: Found

Chapter 5: Found: January 15, 1995

"Oh, I thought someone was here." A lighthearted female voice said. "I shouldn't second guess my self though in retrospect it would seem exceedingly foolish if a student came here in an act of defiance against the people looking out for his best interests."

Harry turned and saw it was a female centaur around his age. She had long dirty red hair and brown eyes and hardly wore any clothes outside the small animal hide that covered her bosom.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"Me? I'm Cynthia."

"I assume you are a part of Firenze's clan?"

Cynthia shook her head.

"Are you lost?" She asked.

"No."

"You look lost to me. Bane won't take it too kindly if you intrude in the forest."

"What makes you so certain that wasn't the intention?"

"You want to die?" Cynthia asked as though she didn't think that the thought would have crossed his mind.

"I'm up for anything right now."

"You're an idiot."

"What are you doing here in the forest?" Harry inquired defensively. "You don't look to be in the company of any other centaurs."

"My family travels a lot. We're more free-spirited than anything. So I don't really have a 'clan' that tells me what to do. You on the other hand..."

Harry scoffed.

"Why are you even here in the first place?" She asked.

Under normal circumstances, Harry would have stubbornly kept silent. How dare this girl ask him such a question as if he hadn't acquired some right to be in this forest? He wasn't his mother.

He sighed.

"I was just trying to get away from it all."

That seemed to be enough to satisfy her as her expression morphed into that of a relatable sympathy.

"What happened?"

"I felt as though I was juggling the world's problems on my shoulders. Everyone seems to expect so much from me and I just wanted to escape."

"I can attest that no one would be alive if such a thing should happen...and that is a keen over exaggeration on your own behalf. If you were juggling the world's problems on your shoulders, you would die. The world has such a large mass that the weight would kill you."

Harry laughed.

"I don't see what's so funny. I was serious."

"You make my problems seem pale in comparison."

"It's because they are. Are you so self-centred in not realising that they are greater problems in the world?"

Harry shrugged sheepishly.

"I guess I wasn't thinking about that."

A rustle came from the bushes from behind them. Harry whirled around. Ron had stepped out from behind the bushes.

"It's just me, mate."

"Ron, what are you doing here?"

He looked at Harry before setting his eyes on Cynthia.

"A hot girl too. I'm a little jealous."

"You were saying."

"When I dropped by to visit you, you were gone so I decided to look for you. Unfortunately someone insisted on coming along."

"Who?"

"POTTER! There you are."

Harry whirled around.

"I've got you this time, Potter. You've got a lot of nerve running away."

"No one asked you to come. I was doing just fine without you."

"You may have a death wish but I'm not leaving without you, Potter.

"So you are Harry Potter? I've heard about you." Cynthia said.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

"Don't worry about it." She said. Harry noted the smile on her face.

"I'm sure the headmaster would love to hear the reason why you've been lurking around the Forbidden Forest, Potter." Snape said smugly, grabbing Harry's arm and dragging him away.

"What is he going to do punish me?"

Snape snarled.

"Will I ever see you again?" Harry asked ignoring Snape.

"I'll be around."

As they were heading back however Harry continued looking at her though he quickly noted that her gaze was occupied elsewhere.

It seemed to linger on Professor Snape until they had exited the forest.

HPSS

Once they had set foot inside the school, Professor Snape dragged Harry up to the headmaster's office as Ron followed swiftly behind them.

"Let go already." Harry snapped. The grip on his shoulder seemed to dig into his skin, cutting into his flesh.

His grip however didn't loosen and intensified.

It was only once they were inside the headmaster's office that the grip loosened.

"Why Severus and Harry I didn't expect to see you two here at this hour."

"You were the one who sent me, Dumbledore." Snape snarled. "I found the boy like you asked. He was in the forbidden forest."

"He was, was he?" A smidgen of doubt was present in his voice.

"Yes, I was." Harry admitted without any ounce of shame.

"I hate to say this but I am rather disappointed in you, Harry."

A small part of himself flickered with guilt...it was inevitable really. He couldn't very well say the reasons why he had gone to the forest.

'I went there because I wanted to run away from it all.' It sounded pathetic even in his thoughts.

The sound of a loud buzzing noise proved to be very distracting even though it sounded like it was coming from Snape's direction.

"I understand your reasons but-

"Since when has this stopped him before. He should be expelled, he's been allowed to run rampant for too long."

"That won't be necessary, Severus. It seems young Harry has enough on his shoulders."

Snape glared at Harry.

The least he could expect from the potion master is regard him with neutral eyes but the grudge that he had held was so personal...he had made it personal. Harry could say without a doubt that if it wasn't in his way he would have made him miserable if it wasn't in the way of his ambitions.

Whatever his intentions were, it was quite obvious that it entailed a very crafty mind in piecing together a very manipulative plan and Dumbledore was either very gullible or very naïve to the harsh reality.

HPSS

Of all things that Harry knew, one thing was bothering him. Hermione hadn't been mentioned at all as though she were as expendable as a man working for the army. It was oddly disturbing, how expendable they were. Time and time again, Mrs Weasley had constantly reminded them of their youth and Harry often found it easy to forget that he was a child in every muggle aspect of the word.

If they were kids why were him, his friends and potentially all of the students getting dragged into an 'adult' war?

Harry thought long and hard.

If this war was a blatantly obvious danger to kids attending the school, surely any muggle or any wizard tainted with muggle blood would have the sense to address their concerns with the school or remove their child from school.

They had no excuse because according to Fortesque, the Ministry often sent newspapers to any family that contained a witch or a wizard independent of the muggles living there.

He sincerely hoped that the Grangers would have addressed concerns about their daughter. Thinking about it though, it didn't seem likely. It was a rare thing to see anyone uncomfortable in his presence and no one dared push their point. He remembered a time where he felt it was fruitless to do so...that Dumbledore was just that stubborn. Not even Snape could change his mind and he mustered that Snape must have been somewhat powerful to have been a potion master.

Harry wondered if it was only inevitable. Was it destined for everyone just to forget about Hermione...forget about that missing student because he was beginning to harbour the feeling that Dumbledore couldn't have cared less and Harry couldn't accept that. He wouldn't accept that.

"Sulking again?"

Harry looked up and saw Cynthia who happened to be lurking near the stone pillars of the castle.

"How'd you get in here? The doors are warded."

"It's nothing that a centaur can't get through with enough time and effort." She said with a smile.

"What are you doing here?" Harry asked.

"I was doing a little exploring and...I admit I kind of wanted to see you again."

"We hardly know each other."

"Still the desire was there just the same." she said before her lips curled in a smile. "What are you upset about? You look conflicted about something."

Harry explained everything to her including his doubt about Dumbledore.

"What do you think about him?"

"I beg your pardon."

"Well, you suspect that he's been manipulating you for his own ends. How do you feel about that and how do you think of him? Do you think he's a good guy or do you think he's a bad guy?"

"He must have a good reason for doing it." Harry said.

"Why do you think that?"

"He's always listened to me whenever I confided in him."

"So that automatically makes him a good guy?" She asked, her fingers were poised underneath her chin as though she was struck with wonder.

What was she trying to get at?

"I mean whether or not it was to achieve good ends do you really think that justifies your existence? Do you really think your existence is worth that much? Just an expendable tool used for the greater good." Cynthia said. "You said it yourself. There are kids your age attending this school yet he seems to think that the few are expendable for the sake of the many. As it is any reasonable adult wouldn't stand by and let their kids attend a school if it meant the inevitable death of their children. How many lives do you think it would take for peace and by the time everyone you love is dead what is there to live for?"

Harry thought long and hard about it. He hated to admit but he had looked over it as though it was a minor flaw and had neglected to realise that Dumbledore in his own words was insulting him in the very manner that the Dursleys were.

Sure the Dursleys were a nasty bunch...their emotional and verbal abuse was jarring on his wellbeing but with the insults Harry never felt worthless. He instilled fear in them but at the same time the Dursleys never backed down from him, never ignored him when they could have ignored him so easily with the amount of times he had to have remained in that cupboard.

The Dursleys had been weary of Harry attending Hogwarts at the start but it hadn't been their decision from the start. If Harry had been aware that he was intending on being recruited as a soldier serving in a wizarding war, he wouldn't have even bothered joining.

At the time he was only just a kid, naïve and only thinking about how fun and refreshing it would be to join something that in theory would be new and exciting.

If he didn't accept he thought the Dursley would intentionally take his fun away. It was a better alternative considering that the alternative was to have his fun taken away.

People were always like that though...weren't they? So selfish always thinking about themselves never thinking about why rules were in place...so that they would never get hurt.

It would be kind of hard though sacrificing something good and fun for something dull and boring...it always was. So it would have been easier to lie to cover up the truth.

They were simply soldiers of war and as expendable as any adult soldier in a war. It didn't take a child to know that the lives lost never justified the results of war. With war came a toll...a price...human lives. With this war in particular there was no denying the emotion that came with the loss of human life because there was the chance that one of those people could very well be someone that Harry had loved.

So the answer was obvious...

"Nothing." He said. "There would be no purpose of living."

Unless I was only looking out for my best interests but that isn't an option. Harry wouldn't accept it as an option.

Cynthia smiled.

"Do you think there is a reasonable outcome for this war?"

"No, the sacrifices would be too much."

"Your headmaster seems awfully eager to dispose you like a soldier in his company."

"What are you getting at?"

"The man...the one who fetched you earlier. You know the one with the long black hair and pale complexion."

"You mean Snape?"

"From what I gather the relationship between the two of you isn't exactly amiable."

"How did y-?"

"I have what you call premonition, an ability to look into the future. Wizards like you would call us seers but our power isn't quite the same. A seer's ability is the ability to foretell danger. This ability though comes from their close relationship with an entity known as Fate. This same entity made a deal with witches and wizards towards the beginning of time. Fate said, 'It is fated that humanity will eventually fall due to it's own demise making it a race bent on war and destruction. If I were to give everyone my power the human race would no doubt perish under my own power. So I'll tell witches and wizards I'll tell them about their future...and by giving people these warnings I can only hope they learn from it and acquire wisdom.'"

So was that Fate who had told Harry about that prophesy during his third year. Was it her way of warning him of an event that could potentially pave way to his own destruction.

"Premonition is more of an ability to look forward in time so to speak. It isn't limited to one time stream though like that of a seer but more like looking at potential futures."

"If this is your ability you'd potentially know all possible outcomes of this universe so to speak."

"Not necessarily. Our tribe specifically picked centaurs from our pack to learn the ways of fate and time, training us to be time sages. The only thing is the skill is nothing that can be acquired through tapping into magical reserves. It was acquired through holes in time. We were taught how to tap into these powers if we were to acquire them."

"So you are a time sage?"

"Yes and with my abilities I managed to manipulate the time stream.

"How?"

"Our fates were never destined to intertwine but because we managed to meet, your fate can no longer be dictated."

"Dictated?"

"What exactly do you hate about Snape?"

Harry was thrown off guard from the question.

"What do you mean?"

"Why do you hate him?"

"He-He doesn't treat me with respect and he's pent up on some grudge against my father that happened over 20 years ago which he uses as an excuse to be all out nasty."

"Yet he seems to look out for you all the same."

"It's only because of Dumbledore." said Harry who sniffed distastefully.

"Perhaps but from his future it's apparent that he seems to hold a huge regard for people he's close to."

"You've seen his future?"

"It's closely intertwined with yours."

"Why does he work for Dumbledore? Does he work for the death eaters?"

"Would it matter? You don't seem all too upset that Dumbledore has set you up as a soldier to an unwinnable battle yet you're curious where Snape's loyalties lie. The man could be a good person and you'd still be searching for an excuse to hate him...just because he didn't stroke that ego of yours." Cynthia muttered distastefully.

Harry flushed.

"Go away." He said.

"No!" She spat defiantly. "Just because you can't face the truth."

Harry snarled.

"I said go away. I don't want to see you again."

Cynthia flinched and stepped back sensing the raging magic in the air. She seemed to realise the state that Harry was in and looked down, eyes furrowed looking very sad and ashamed.

"Alright." She said softly before she turned and galloped away.


	6. Hermione's Story: Promise

Chapter 6. Promise: February 13, 1963

It had been 6 years since Molly had been living in their home and the only thing Rabastan could think about was her long bushy brown hair and brown eyes.

'She'd be a good mother.' He thought.

After Molly had left pretty much everything at the Lestrange home was the same. His mother however had gone to great lengths teaching Rabastan, Occlumency in case his father had tried anything.

Deep in his thoughts, Rabastan concealed many secrets. His father had wanted him to join the death eaters and had been training him.

The acts he was expected to conduct was enough to make a person vomit. His father had instructed him to kill small creatures at first but eventually he had instructed him to kill the house elf who had been serving his family for quite some time.

Rabastan had been rather close to that house elf. She had took care of him after his brother had gone to sleep.

Still the only thought in his mind was his self-preservation.

'I can't afford to rebel now. Mum says father is crazy. If I refuse he might just be crazy enough to kill me and I have to live. I have to live for Molly.'

So with every act of manslaughter Rabastan had dealt with it the best way he could. By distancing himself from his emotions it was easier to dish out the killing curse. It was not without a price however.

The boy had nightmares daily and Irene often dropped by his room in attempt to console him.

"I wish Molly were here."

"She'll be back Bastian. Have a little faith."

Sometimes he just wished his mother would leave his father. It seemed to be breaking her apart, the longer she was with him.

Apparently annulment was considered to be quite a disgraceful act in the wizarding world especially for the woman. The woman was always blamed for the crime...

He always harboured the wish that someone would stumble across them, that someone would rescue them from this torture but he had the feeling it was impossible. No one could possibly understand.

It was just minutes before midnight, when there was a knock at the door.

Rabastan ran downstairs but his mother was already at the door.

Outside their door stood a tall man with black hair and blue eyes.

"I take it you have a purpose for your visit?" She asked.

"I am Charlus Potter and I am an auror working for the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. We have uncovered traces of unforgivable magic that was cast here and we know your husband was responsible."

"So then why don't you take him away?" Irene snapped irritably.

Charlus' eyes darted in surprise.

"You'd let me apprehend your husband in order to be put on trial in front of the Wizengamot?"

"Do I look to be in a state where I can refuse?"

His mother sounded very defeated. Charlus stepped into their manor searching the building.

Irene nudged Rabastan out the door.

"It's better that we remain out here, Bastian." She said. Rabastan could sense her worry as her fingers quivered along his back.

Finally Charlus stepped out with Jacob in his custody.

"You'll regret this, Irene." He snarled as Charlus all but pushed him outside.

"You leave my mother alone." Rabastan snarled.

"Quiet you." Charlus snapped at the prisoner. "I'll return after I've finished. I'd like to get your sides of the story if you don't mind."

Irene nodded and Rabastan followed her lead.

Charlus and Jacob vanished leaving Rabastan and his mother alone outside the manor.

Rabastan sighed with relief but it was short-lived the moment he heard a sob coming from his mother's direction.

"Mum? What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry Rabastan, for putting you through all of this. If only I hadn't been such a coward."

"You're not a coward, mum. You're very brave."

Irene smiled.

"Thank you, Rabastan."

HPSS

Not long after Charlus had apprehended Jacob Lestrange, the man had obtained both Irene and Rabastan's story of the events.

"You know we tend to stick together." Charlus said. "Even though we're distant cousins, it wouldn't feel right knowing that I left a fellow cousin to raise their child alone."

He patted Irene on the shoulder.

"Do you happen to have a sister named Molly?" Rabastan asked curiously.

Charlus looked puzzled.

"I don't have a sister."

"Do you have an aunt?"

"Yes, but none of them are named Molly."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

There was exactly no way that Molly had been lying about being a pureblood...the woman practically knew all about their traditions and she could use magic at her age. She had to have been quite young however there was no denying the possibility that she had lied in order to protect her true identity. From what he had gathered Molly was a time traveler from the future from the way she had addressed his mother yet it seems she had taken measures to keeping that a secret as well so it wasn't exactly a stretch that she could have been lying about being a pureblood.

Rabastan wondered how he felt about that. He had often heard that muggles or wizards with muggle parents were often very cruel people with many plotting out ways of killing them and that was why they remained concealed. Even his older brother who was friends with the neighboring muggles was always careful about keeping his wizarding lineage a secret, out of fear yet Molly had been very nice to them.

She had watched them when their parents had gone and she retrieved his brother when he had been playing with the next door neighbor. Had that all been a lie? It couldn't be...it was too genuine to be a lie. He didn't care if his emotions were fueling his decision, he didn't want to hate Molly.

"Mum."

Rabastan tugged on her arm sleeve.

"What is it, Rabastan?"

"Mum, can I talk to you for a second?" He asked softly. His tone was timid and somber.

"If you'll excuse me, Charlus. I have to talk with my son." Irene said turning to follow Rabastan as they headed towards his room.

Irene stepped into his room.

"Close the door."

Irene closed the door.

"Can you lock it and put up a silencing charm?"

Irene flicked her wand at the door behind her before pointing the wand straight into the air.

"Silencio."

"Any reason why you wanted to lock the door? Are you intending on telling me a secret you wish to keep from Mr Potter?" She asked and it sounded almost like she was enjoying herself as if the very thought had amused her.

Rabastan shook his head. He wouldn't be the object of her teasing.

"That's not it." He snapped.

Her eyes widened.

"Is Molly ever coming back?"

"That's not like you to be so cryptic, Bastian."

She clearly suspected that he had more to say.

"Please don't be angry with her, mum?"

"Why would I be angry unless you suspect something?"

Rabastan's face turned a red colour.

"Tsk, tsk, you should be more trusting. I think I have a pretty good idea of what she was from the start."

"So she is..."

"A muggleborn...yes. There are spells out there to confirm this. I had to know why she was keeping her identity a secret."

"You're fine with that?"

"Not at first...but she seems to be a good woman at heart." Irene said.

'It's not often I have something good to say about a muggleborn.' She thought. Never a compliment towards anyone unless they happened to be purebloods. If they were people like Molly among muggleborns perhaps they were people like that amongst various wizarding minorities: vampires, werewolves, any magical creature really.

"I wouldn't oppose your marriage if you wanted to marry her." She said. Irene wouldn't have found it possible but she thought his red cheeks turned even redder at the revelation.

Several weeks had gone by and Rabastan had been quite surprised overhearing his mum talking with Mr Potter.

"It's illegal to keep it a secret but some would say they were better off. Some of my close friends died after informing the Ministry of their condition."

"What kind of wizards work there? Lunatics?"

"I heard recently that they hired that Lupin guy. He seems pretty good and is very capable though I fear he's not a very sensitive person. That department needs more than a couple of competent hotshots who are so arrogant that they have to constantly compete over who could pick their nose the fastest." Charlus explained irritably. "You'd think the people working there were a little insane."

"What are you two talking about?"

"Your mum was thinking about getting a job at the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures."

"Isn't that dangerous?"

"We need the money, Rabastan. We can't rely on Mr Potter forever."

"That's alright." Charlus said with a grin. "What is family for?"

"Nonsense, I insist on working and paying my fair share." insisted Irene.

No one was aware of the consequences of those actions as the months had gone by.

HPSS

A whole year had passed when Irene came home one day.

"How was your day, mum?" Rabastan asked.

"I was talking with Lupin earlier today. He had some concerns about a couple of muggle children who had died under mysterious circumstances."

"Who killed them?"

"Lupin suspects it was Fenrir Greyback after the Ministry took him in for questioning."

"Is he a wizard?"

"He's a werewolf and he certainly looks the part. I don't think Greyback had anything to do with the deaths of those muggles however. If you saw his face...he genuinely seemed a little sad over their deaths." Irene said.

"What are you going to do?"

"I am going to get to the bottom of this."

"What were the circumstances behind their deaths?"

"What?"

"How did they die and where did they die?"

"I was told that they died around an abandoned manor. Their bodies were slaughtered and dismembered and their remains were smeared against the door in the front of the manor. It was almost as though they were torn apart by an animal."

"Anywhere specific?"

"Not really." She replied. No one had told her anything specific and she hadn't been curious enough to really ask. It wasn't often details like that were kept under wraps from the Ministry employees. The only two scenarios in which this could occur is if the employee was someone suspected of being directly involved with the crime or if the employee was directly related to the crime.

It was too much of a coincidence that 2 muggle bodies happened to be spattered on the door of an abandoned manor considering that her husband was relatively known as a violent pureblood supremist.

The next day, Irene showed up for work. She spotted Lupin hovering over her desk and pacing around her office anxiously.

"What is it, Lupin?"

"With what I said yesterday I can't help but think something bad is going to happen."

"You didn't exactly help matters with that big sentence of insults that you issued to Greyback. I believe the words that were expelled from your mouth was: 'soulless, evil, deserving nothing but death.' What if your son was a werewolf?"

"A person like you dishing out advice? How quaint. From the rumours I hear you weren't exactly opposed to that law allowing the deaths of house elves and your family actively participated in the harassment of the local muggles if memory serves."

"You can judge me all you want but I'm telling you to have a little faith in humanity. Perhaps the same could be said of some werewolves but surely not all werewolves are evil or soulless."

"How else would you explain their deaths?"

"Where did their deaths take place?"

"In front of that abandoned manor...you know that."

"Where was the manor?"

"Didn't you get the report?"

"I didn't receive the report but I have a theory. Perhaps that manor we specified is in fact my old manor and my husband is dealing out revenge."

"You told me he's in Azkaban."

"Did you check recently?" Irene asked. "The Ministry has been known to except bribes if it works to their advantage."

Lupin turned red.

"I'll talk with Greyback." Irene said. It had only been with her convincing that Greyback had remained in that cell that day before he transformed.

Once Irene had opened the door to his cell, she stepped inside.

Fenrir sat at the table in the room still wearing his disheveled clothes.

"When my pack hears about this, you and Lupin will be sorry."

"Listen here, Mr Greyback. At the moment I don't care if you are angry at me or Mr Lupin. What I care about right this minute is finding justice and I don't believe for a second that you killed those muggles." Irene said. "It'll only make you seem guilty should you seek revenge. The moment we find the killer I'll make it my obligation to see that Lupin apologises for any insults and I'll advise that you take it into consideration."

Fenrir grinned with his bright yellow teeth sticking out.

"I'd hope so."

The sound of the door opened behind her and Lupin stepped in the cell.

"You were right. About a week ago, your husband Jacob Lestrange was released from Azkaban. If your husband committed these murders his finger prints will have to be analysed by the DMLE. If we can connect him to the crime then Mr Greyback can go free."

Fenrir shook his head.

"No, no...you're not getting out of this that easily." He said.

"What do you mean?" Lupin asked.

"I find it insulting how easily you folk dish out your accusations and if you think for a second I'm going to accept you scumbag watching our backs like we're dirt at the bottom of your shoes you have another thing coming."

Lupin flushed.

"What do you want me to do about it?"

"I want you to promise me..."

"Promise me what?"

"That you protect my pack from the Ministry." Fenrir said. "You have a son right?"

"What's it to you?" Lupin inquired defensively. "I won't let you touch him."

"Why would I want to touch him now? He's a little young isn't he. Four years...nah, it'd be too soon. I want to mark your son and eventually take him as my mate. Then and only then will I know you keep your promise"

Lupin swallowed.

"Alright."

Not long after that proclamation, evidence had been found and Jacob Lestrange was thrown back into Azkaban. Eventually news came out that he was to receive the dementor's kiss within the next several weeks.

Irene sighed, exhausted from the extensive work.

"Wow, I guess next time I shouldn't underestimate you."

"I wouldn't go so far as to take credit. It was my son." she said. "He asked me if he knew where the manor was and it hit me that most of the employees at the Ministry usually receive every single piece of evidence and all the details within. Then I worked it out from there."

"Still I wouldn't think wizards would go so far." Lupin said.

Irene wanted to pretend that news like that surprised her but it truly never did.

HPSS

The next time Hermione had woke up she had been a little bewildered by the sight of the dark and achoo...dusty room.

"Lumos."

A bright light lit up the room and Hermione glanced around it seemed wherever she had arrived the place more than likely had been abandoned for quite some time.

Where was she?

Hermione followed the light and left the room heading downstairs. The manor was more familiar now...it was the Lestrange manor.

Where was Irene and Rabastan?

Stepping outside the manor, Hermione looked around. The area was isolated for the most part. She wondered how she was ever going to reach them as Hermione had never been taught anything about apparating.

Hermione sighed. It was a pity she had no way of knowing whether their floo was still connected to the floo network or she would have traveled through their fireplace but considering that the manor was abandoned there was a high likelihood that there wasn't any floo powder in the first place.

She wished there was a way to travel into London. Hermione had heard from Harry about the time the Knight Bus had stopped by when he had been wanting to leave Privet Drive about a year ago. If she could find the Leaky Cauldron she might have an idea where they were at and what time she had teleported to.

Hermione wondered if the bus only came with the subconscious desire to leave the place you were actually at. She'd have to concentrate hard if she was expecting the Knight Bus to arrive as it was her only option at the moment.

Suddenly as though driving at the speed of light, a large blue bus appeared. Hermione could only assume it was the Knight Bus from the supernatural speed.

The driver stepped out and Hermione immediately felt at home.

"I assumed you wanted a drive. Where to my lady?"

"The Leaky Cauldron if you please." She said before stepping on to the bus.

"Have a seat." The driver said once he was back on the bus.

Hermione was surprised by the lack of adequate seating and was a little unnerved to discover that the bus housed decent sized beds. Did wizards often lounge on the bus?

Cautiously Hermione sat on one of the beds. She heard the driver starting the gas and just as suddenly the bus drove in high gear. The speed had such force behind it that Hermione and the rest of the beds were shoved in the back of the bus.

It was downright horrifying and within seconds the bus was in front of the leaky cauldron. Hermione stepped off the bus and headed into the Leaky Cauldron.

A young man stood behind the counter of the pub, Hermione could only assume that the man was Tom, the landlord Harry had been talking about.

"Can I help you, maam?"

"I am a little lost, I've was supposed to visit with the Lestranges but I wasn't able to find them at their old place."

"The Lestranges? Let's see. If I remember they were staying with the Potters last time I checked."

"The Potters?"

"The younger ones, Charlus and Dorea Potter. I can draw you a map if you like."

"Yes, please."

Tom fetched a napkin from one of the napkin dispensers and took out his wand drawing out the directions.

Hermione watched with awe as the map became more distinct.

"Thank you." she said before his lips curled into a heart-stopping grin.

Tom blushed, waving shyly in Hermione's direction but she was long gone.


	7. Clearing the Air

Chapter 7. Clearing the Air: February 18, 1974

There were rumours that Harry had acquired his famed temper from Lily but seeing it in person was a whole different story.

Her hair was ruffled and her eyes were lit in irritation and fury.

"What's happened?" Harry asked curiously.

"It's frustrating. You'd think that some people would know when to leave well enough alone," Lily said. "I know who spread the rumours but it isn't right...all this just because I openly professed my complete and utter dislike for James Potter."

The two had been sitting in the courtyard eating lunch when Snape joined them.

"It's probably that blonde chit."

"Blonde chit?" Harry asked.

"Her name is Marlene."

Snape shrugged.

"If you'd rather call her that."

Lily sighed irritably.

"Look I know it's her. She's the only one that clings to them like they are her knights in shining armour," She said gritting her teeth. "I only just caught Mary exiting the girl's bathroom with her hair dyed with rainbow colours. She almost had to serve detention with Professor McGonagall. If it wasn't for the fact that I knew the counter curse..."

"I'm liking this spaghetti," Harry said.

Snape looked at Lily's plate.

"Is that what they are serving today?"

"It's not just spaghetti, there's also salad and breadrolls."

"It sounds repulsive." Snape said, his face looking a little green.

"Do you even eat?" Harry asked, looking at his stalky form rather curiously.

Snape folded his arms irritably.

"I eat." He snapped.

Harry snorted.

"Could have fooled me."

"It's so nice out here." Lily said looking very exuberant.

"I agree." Harry said. "It'd be nice if they could serve food outdoors every once in a while."

The very idea of looking at something so pleasant looking would clearly make the food look twice as delicious.

"Is that all you think about? There are better things to think about then the perfect location to eat your...food."

"He does tend to complain alot doesn't he?"

"Don't talk as if I'm not here."

Harry chuckled.

"Well, I was going to point out that a meal in Azkaban wouldn't be any better but I suppose for the narrow minded that would be quite an improvement," Harry pointed out.

Snape snorted.

"Though if you'd rather go there and risk withering to the bone you can be my guest."

Snape narrowed his eyes and gave Harry a steely glare which he returned with equal fervor.

"Give it here."

"What?" Harry inquired with a combination of curiosity and irritation.

"Your plate of food, you fool."

"What, it's my food." He retorted irritably.

"If you don't comply, I can compile a list of hexes that will make your life miserable." Snape said with a cold voice laced with warning.

The deathly voice never failed in making Harry shiver with delight and he found himself filled to the brim with excitement. All the energy pumping into his veins from their verbal spats and Harry always found himself longing for more.

"Just try it."

Snape growled and lunged for his plate but not before Harry swiped it out of his reach causing them to fall backwards.

Harry felt his heart flutter...Snape's chest was as firm as he remembered.

"Feel free to take it...Severus." Harry said breathlessly.

Snape immediately pulled away and swiped the plate from Harry's hands.

He took the fork in his hand and began to devour the salad and spaghetti like a starved child.

"Hey don't eat it so fast. You don't want to get sick do you?"

The words did no good...if anything they only made Snape devour his food faster.

Harry snorted.

Snape always talked of how Harry always wore his emotions on his sleeve yet that man did the very same thing.

His presence had clearly irked the man.

"How'd you do that?" Lily asked.

Harry shrugged.

"It's a secret."

Snape glared at him.

Lily was puzzled by the mirth in his eyes.

In truth Harry didn't care to mention that he had relished in abusing Snape's own techniques against him. Snape hadn't been too thrilled when Harry had used it against him almost to the point of being outright angry.

"If you're going to waste time blurting out my weaknesses whenever you feel defensive you should always expected retaliation." Harry had told him.

At the time the two had reveled in their daily banters, the only thing occupying their time outside of training.

Harry sighed. He missed those days.

HPSS

After classes had finished for the day all the Gryffindors and Slytherins gathered in the Great Hall for dinner.

Harry reclaimed his seat across from Rodolphus, the only person in Slytherin house who had been somewhat amiable towards him.

Rodolphus caught him glancing at Snape.

"So how did it go?"

"Terrible."

Rodolphus looked up and saw Harry with a grin on his face.

"I take it that's a good thing?"

"Who knows."

An owl swooped in during the middle of dinner dropping a letter in front of Harry.

Harry opened the letter.

~Harry

'Can you meet me in the potion classroom after dinner?'

Molly'

Harry closed the letter and began picking at his food. He noticed Snape seemed to put quite an effort into making thorough care of his meal.

'I wonder if I made an impact? Nah, that's me being egotistical.' Harry thought.

Snape was independent. If the man considered any person's advice that would be considered cowardly in his opinion. Harry knew that much.

After dinner, he headed for the potion classroom.

"Hey Harry. I called you because it hit me, Horace told me the other day that he'd never seen the rooms so crowded. You can't just waltz in there like you own place."

"I could sleep in the Room of Requirement. Maybe then I'll wake up from this horrible nightmare."

"Room of what?"

"Room of Requirement. It's a hidden room, Dobby showed it to me."

"Really? You got to show it to me."

"Right now?"

"Of course, silly."

Hermione followed Harry out of the potions classroom over to the wall where the room of requirement was located. After Harry had taken the utmost care in following Dobby's directions, the two stared at the door that had appeared before them.

"You really weren't lying."

Harry opened the door and grabbing Hermione's arm he pulled her inside as if he was showing her the most exciting thing in the world.

Hermione looked around.

"It almost looks exactly like the Gryffindor common room." She said.

"The room has the ability to morph into a room of your utmost desire. If you wanted a place to sleep it would provide a place to sleep. If you wanted a place to study you'd have a place to study."

"Very innovative." She said "Wait."

Hermione knelt down in front of the bed that was placed beside the fireplace.

"This is your invisibility cloak isn't it?" She said picking up a silvery piece of cloth.

"Oh I completely forgot I had it."

Harry took the invisibility cloak from Hermione.

As if my magic it suddenly hit him that he had brought something else with him.

Harry rummaged through his pockets and pulled out a folded piece of paper.

"I still have it."

"What's that?"

"Just some notes I took."

Hermione saw that most of the paper was wrinkled and crumpled as if it had been in Harry's trousers for a long time.

He put the note back in his pocket for later.

"What were you talking about?" Hermione asked softly.

"I beg your pardon."

"Earlier you were talking about sleeping in here to escape from a nightmare."

"Hermione, I've spent over a year trying to look for you and now that I'm here I can't help but think this is some kind of dream."

"Well, I can't exactly assure you that it isn't." She said.

The smile on Hermione's face was sad.

"If this is real you don't have to worry now. We can finally go home."

"Harry, what are you talking about?"

"This room teleported me here."

Hermione looked to be at a loss for words.

"I...I don't know what to say." She said.

"Say you want to go back with me, Hermione. It isn't that hard."

Hermione looked troubled.

"I...I can't.

"What?"

"I can't if I leave now, Rabastan..."

"It wasn't a lie. You really do love him." Harry said distastefully.

"Harry, I can't go with you. I'm sorry."

Harry felt something in his gut. He had thought it was disappointment but with the way it burned in his gut and weighed heavily on his mind...

If Hermione was still alive why hadn't she bothered contacting him in the future. Something about it wasn't right.

"You'd stay here even if you died?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I just have a feeling if I leave you now...that you'll die here."

"I'm not changing my decision, Harry."

Harry scowled. He looked to be in deep contemplation.

"Then I guess the matter is simple. I'm staying here then."

"Why?"

"I have to make sure you're safe."

Hermione smiled.

"Good, it'd be a pity if my husband went through all that effort in obtaining that polyjuice potion for nothing."

Harry shuddered.

"You don't have to say it like that. What are we going to do about my room? I can't sleep in the Room of Requirement."

"Why? If this room is indeed a portal between two times there is a chance that you could return if you slept in here. It would be a nice experiment to try." Hermione said. "It would be less suspicious than showing up in the Slytherin dorms without any luggage. If you're still here tomorrow we're going shopping for new clothes and then afterwards we'll talk with Horace and see about getting yourself a room. It should be easy considering he was telling me about a scuffle between Muliciber and Rosier, a couple of days ago. He's probably thinking of having Muliciber rooming up with the fifth years."

"Sounds like a plan."

HPSS

After Hermione had left, Harry prepared for bed. He'd have quite a long day tomorrow and he was feeling a little tired as it was.

In a matter of minutes, Harry was out like a light.

The next morning, Harry received a knock on the door.

Cautiously Harry opened the door. Hermione was standing outside.

"You're still here." She pointed out.

Harry did not have much time to change so he had arrived to the door only wearing his pants.

"It would appear I am, yes."

She seemed to be surprised at seeing him again.

"So I guess it was only a one way portal."

"Lucky me."

"Are you ready to go? We might has well go shopping if you're already awake."

"Hold on a second."

After Harry was ready to go, he followed Hermione outside school grounds before apparating to Diagon Alley.

Most of their shopping was spent buying Harry some new clothes and getting him a fancy suitcase. After their shopping they stopped by the Leaky Cauldron.

"Why are we here?" He asked.

"Your room if it's meant to copy the Gryffindor Common Room that would imply that it also has a floo network. I'm wondering if we can get to your room without causing a scene."

"I see."

"Tom should let us floo directly to the Room of Requirement."

The floo was near the back towards the entrance of Diagon Alley and very inconspicuous not to mention very handy for flooing into a secret room.

After Hermione had received the floo powder the two flooed directly into the Room of Requirement.

Harry released his hold on his heavy suitcase.

"I think you got carried away, Hermione."

"It's just like shopping for my son. It wasn't much of a hassle."

"Thank you, Hermione."

"After you change we have to talk with Horace about rooming you with the Slytherins. I'll tell him you got into a scuffle with another Slytherin and had to sleep in the common room for a couple of days."

After changing into fresh new clothes, Harry followed Hermione down to Slughorn's office in the dungeons.

"You're looking very pleasant today, Mrs Lestrange." Horace said as Hermione had waltzed into his office with her son.

"Horace, I have a bit of a problem. My son managed to tell me that he has been kicked out of his bed and he really needs some place to sleep."

"I don't recall you mentioning anything about this earlier."

She turned and scowled at her son.

"He's only seen it fit to come clean about it after I was asking him about his day. You told me about the little fight between Muliciber and Rosier so I'm wondering if perhaps he could switch beds with Muliciber."

"Yes, yes. I'll have to conjure a bed for Muliciber too since you've said a Slytherin has bullied him out of his bed, yes?"

"Yes."

"It shouldn't be a problem. I'll talk with Muliciber later this afternoon."

"Thank you." Hermione said before shoving Harry out of Horace's office.

Once they were out of the dungeons, Harry let out a sigh of relief.

"That went better than expected."

"Horace is surprisingly quite docile compared to most slytherins you know." Hermione said with a smile. "I'll be looking forward to introducing you to Rabastan on Sunday."

From the entrance to the Great Hall on the first floor, the two went their separate ways.

As Harry headed back downstairs to the dungeons, his ears caught the sound of laughter coming from one of the classrooms on the side.

Harry figured it to be an empty classroom since there were none of the professors were teaching today.

As he crept closer to the noise, Harry opened the door where the noise was coming from.

Inside Harry caught sight of Snape and another Slytherin boy hovering over a white circle where small tiny stones were lined across it. In the middle of the circle were a bunch of tiny white circles and in the middle of the smallest circle was a black hole.

"What are you playing?" He asked.

"A game of Gobstones."

Harry was silent observing how they were playing the game, trying to determine whether or not it held his interests.

Ginny had told him of the extensive history of Snape's mother, Eileen Prince who had been the club captain of the Hogwarts' Gobstones club but Harry had never played Gobstones.

He had never been curious at the time.

Harry could deduce it was Snape's turn by the intense scrutiny that he gave the marbles as if he was trying to conclude the angle in which he should begin his attack.

With precise hand movements he flicked the marble. The marble seemed to have gone some distance before it landed outside of the hole.

He appeared to have all the yellow marbles while the Slytherin had the red marbles. All the yellow ones seemed more closer to the hole.

"Since the inner circle is four points. I have a total of 12 points. You have two marbles that are outside the circle which is minus 8 points and 3 points from gracing the two outer circles."

"You're very good at this game, Snape." The Slytherin said.

"When your mother is the club captain of the Gobstones Club it's to be expected."

"Can I play?" Harry asked. The game looked to be quite fun.

Snape looked at Harry with a strange curiosity present in his eyes.

"Evan, do you mind if Harry plays for a little while?" Snape asked.

Harry's eyes widened. It was the first time Snape had ever called him by his first name. He had to be dreaming.

"Fine with me." Evan said.

Evan scooted aside to make room for Harry.

"Snakepit? Classic? or Jack Stone?"

"What were you playing?" Harry whispered.

"Snakepit."

"I'll try Snakepit."

Snape grinned.

"You go first."

Harry flicked the first marble and it rolled passed the circle missing it entirely.

It seemed luck wasn't on his side as the rest of his marbles missed the circle completely.

"Not as skilled as you seem are you?"

"No, you're just better at these games than I am."

Harry looked up. It seemed that Snape was staring at him strangely as if he were confused by his behavior.

"What?" Harry asked unnerved by his scrutiny.

"I don't get you. Yesterday you were all about insulting my opinion."

"Yes, what about it?"

"Is this your attempt at flattery?"

"It's the honest truth. If you can only accept lies then why should it matter?"

Snape seemed even more confused by his statement.

"I did not insult you yesterday. The term you're looking for is 'deflating your ego' because you have a very big one." Harry said.

Much to Snape's ire, the boy grinned at him.


	8. Harry's Story filling the blanks: Insigh

Chapter 8: Insight: January 16, 1995

As Harry headed back he ran into Ron.

"Hey mate."

Harry readily ignored him. He felt if he talked to anyone he would explode.

"What's the matter?"

What was the matter with him? Did her words hit a little too close to him? Had he really been so judgmental?

Sure his top reason for hating Snape in the first place was because the man was an outright prick but the man had protected him...something Dumbledore could have done yet the headmaster hadn't done so. So why did he hate Snape so much? Was it because he looked so easy to hate or was it because the man didn't shower him with praise?

Harry thought he hated the praise that came with his fame. He had thought that he loathed it with every fiber of his being.

Yet he couldn't deny a part of himself craved for affection and craved for people to like him. Just the thought of it...it was just infuriating.

"Ron, do you think-" Harry stammered. "Do you think that I am a person who craves for attention?"

"Um-no." said Ron whose eyebrows had traveled north of his hairline. He seemed to be a little taken aback by the question.

"You can be honest you know? You don't have to hold back."

Ron's face reddened and he looked a little flustered.

"Yes, but it's not a bad thing. It's not like you crave all the attention...you don't like the bad press do you?"

"No but..."

"All it is...is their opinion in the end."

Opinion? Often times Harry took it to be more than that. Harry was often angered by it but why should it matter? If it was just their opinion why did it affect him so strongly? Surely he wasn't that weak.

Yet what he said he was and what he did were two different things. Even Hermione couldn't get by with her opinion without being snapped at by Harry. That girl always took a proactive step in making his life better for him and he just threw it back in her face. More often then not the criticism would have been useful yet his pride had got in the way.

Harry hated that. He wanted to make it up to Hermione somehow...he couldn't stand by and wait for something to happen. The adults in his life had proven that they were less than capable in looking out for anyone much less a school of students.

So with that thought in mind Harry visited the library that evening.

He was certain that the library would help him find answers to what had happened to Hermione. Before heading out, Harry checked to see if all his male classmates were asleep and fetched his invisibility cloak. Once he had done so he snuck out of the Gryffindor common room and headed towards the library.

For most of the night, Harry skimmed through the books eager to search for answers. At the first signs of morning he left the library eager to start looking again after classes.

Of course it wasn't exactly the most intelligent plan as the lack of sleep had caught up with him in a matter of a day however Harry wasn't so easily deterred.

Over a matter of weeks, Harry had managed to adjust to staying up for long hours of time without much fatigue but it was only inevitable with this time pent up on research that his relationship with his best friend had become distant.

Ron never asked, Harry figured he must have been trying to give him some space. It was alright with Harry if it meant more time to research what exactly had happened to his friend however it was only a matter of time before he snapped.

It had already been a matter of weeks of rummaging through books in the library and Harry still hadn't discovered anything useful. All this time the forbidden section of the library taunted him and he was tempted to look there. He was desperate and couldn't help but think if he rummaged through that library that he'd discover a quick and easy explanation even a plausible solution in bringing Hermione back.

He hadn't been caught before and now that he was more skilled...more prepared it should be a cinch.

Harry put down the book he had been holding and crept into the Forbidden section and looked through shelves and shelves of books until he spotted a very peculiar book that stuck out of the shelves, 'The Dark History of Hogwarts'.

He pulled it from the shelves and cast a silencing charm on the book in case it was a 'talkative' book. Harry opened the pages and skimmed through the book. Most of the pages were very wrinkled like it was submerged in water.

Something in particular caught his eye.

'Many know one of the Founders, Salazar Slytherin as the person responsible for creating the Chamber of Secrets, one of the places where he kept a basilisk for thousands of years. What many don't know is that the chamber was not created by Salazar but was created instead by Herpo the Foul who happened to be the trusted advisor of Queen Maeve who was headmaster of the only magical school in existence at the time.

Salazar's death has never been disclosed until quite recently. His body was found buried in a muggle graveyard among many muggles some of which were acclaimed witches and wizards. The words on his stone conveyed the amount of servitude he had issued to fellow muggleborn witches and wizards who were executed simply for possessing magic.

Due to this error in history books Salazar Slytherin with the creation of his house has harboured a nasty reputation for quite some time because of this not many books manage to convey the truth of the horrifying tale of the mysterious founder of Hogwarts or any of his brilliant creations.

He contributed in procuring the heart of the school taking great care in ensuring the safety of his students though it's worth noting that he still has his own share of mysteries. With his contribution to the school, many had been deemed missing and some had vanished. Students proclaimed to have seen a skeletal hand appearing out of the floor dragging some students under.'

Harry gazed down hoping for more information about it but was sorely disappointed until he managed to flip the page.

As he flipped the page it almost looked as though something was off. On the other side the page was flat as though it had been pasted after the book had been submerged in water. It almost looked as if it had been glued there.

His fingernails dug into the page looking for a loose corner and sure enough the page gave way. Harry carefully removed it and saw a potion recipe.

It was a very extensive recipe with ingredients Harry could never hope to acquire simply by dropping by an apothecary.

He swallowed. The only legitimate way he could acquire any of this was to raid Snape's stores. It didn't help that the man had already suspected him responsible of stealing potion ingredients as it was.

Harry sighed. It would be worth it though if he could save Hermione.

Days passed and every so now and then he'd invest his time in planning and preparation for obtaining the much needed ingredients from Snape's storage room.

It was two weeks and Harry was already exhausted. He headed outside to take a whiff of fresh air.

The breeze outside the castle was refreshing, Harry noted as he walked into the courtyard. He spotted what looked to be a brooding centaur pacing anxiously, looking a little lost.

As Harry drew closer he instantly recognised who is was. It was Cynthia.

"What are you doing here?"

Cynthia looked downcast. Harry wondered why.

He knew better than to think that the girl might have been upset because of him. She looked to be a rather strong woman and had accepted their parting on a bitter note.

"I'm sorry." She said softly. Harry could barely hear her. "I know I seem to sound a little presumptuous and perhaps a small part of me might have looked down on you but...for some reason I can't bear it knowing that you're angry with me."

Harry sighed.

"No, maybe your right when you say you're a little condescending but...maybe you're a little too hasty to be dishing out compliments." He said. "You're right. It's a major flaw of mine. I'll admit I may be quick to judge a person and it could possible that I might be wrong about a person occasionally..."

"but...?"

'She may be right about that but there is no convincing me that Snape is a good person.' Harry thought.

"I do think first impressions reflect a big aspect of a person's character. You'll never convince me that Snape is a good person."

"I didn't say he was." Cynthia admitted. "You're always so quick to place labels on people. It always black and white with you isn't it? A person can only be good or evil. Let me ask you something, Harry. Was there ever a time where you did something that anyone could describe as evil?"

"Nothing."

"Well let me tell you a story. In my tribe, we'd always travel from forest to forest. There was always this tall brutish girl who would always tease me in my clan. I was training around this time as well so it would be understandable that I would acquire some powers, right?"

Harry nodded.

"I always felt so depressed. I wanted revenge unfortunately the tribe forbids us from using our powers for our own desires. All centaurs who disobey the laws are alienated it's a rule our tribe had abided by but I thought wouldn't it be nice if she caught wind of what I was feeling. That empty feeling...that bitter taste in the mouth it would be quite easy to replicate it wouldn't it. I didn't care who got in the way as long as I got my revenge."

Cynthia said with excitement in her eyes.

"So I did. I used my magic against her. Unfortunately at the time I was unaware that she had lost all her magic during the training we went through. There's half a chance that a centaur will lose not only their magic but their sense of identity during our training. Her life force was fading away. When the elder caught wind of what I'd done...I was lucky to remain in the clan. He and my father kept it secret and said that she died because her magic was at it's limit however after that day I can't help but feel a little anxious, it's rather bittersweet constantly thinking that you had no soul yet a part of me at the time always felt what I did was justified. Would you agree?"


	9. Hermione's Story: Bullies

A/N: I'm assuming during this time that Dumbledore is not headmaster...

Chapter 9: Bullies: September 1, 1965

Hermione Granger found herself confused by the map in front of her. Normally she would have asked directions but everyone might has well have been strangers.

The Potters apparently lived to the north among the streets of London. There'd be no point in having the Knight Bus take her there since it was such a short walk.

Eventually she had passed by the London Kings Cross station and that was when she caught sight of two familiar figures heading inside.

Curious she followed them inside the train station.

The mysterious sight of platform nine and three quarters was still there between platforms 9 and 10. From a hidden corner she seen Irene and Rabastan who was pushing his cart.

In a matter of minutes, Rabastan ran towards the wall between platforms 9 and 10 vanishing out of sight.

Irene turned and saw Hermione.

"So you finally arrived." She said coolly.

Hermione nodded.

"I was beginning to think you'd never show up that you'd fall back on your word."

"This kind of magic was unstable to begin with. It'd be idealistic if it transported me to the place I needed to be."

"So you're still stranded here."

"Yes. I only just arrived earlier today at your old manor."

"I see." She said.

"What happened while I was gone."

"Nothing you need to concern yourself with. You should be more concerned about yourself. The magic that you used is dangerous. What would have happened if this was the worst case scenario? Your magic is below average...and next time it may lead to your downfall."

"Are you concerned?"

"I'm more concerned about the repercussions on my son. My husband attacked you before you disappeared. Even if you don't feel anything now...you may later."

"I trust your son is with Charlus and his family?"

"No, he's at Hogwarts. I had the headmaster look after him. Only Rabastan knows where he is. I already had him obliviated under my insistence in case my husband tried anything funny though I don't think that's a big concern at the moment."

"I suppose your right. Perhaps my methods might have been more dangerous than I thought but at least I'm here now right. I could attend Hogwarts, learn more and eventually find my way back home."

"Then I'll be looking forward to that day when Rodolphus can come home."

Hermione turned and saw Irene was heading back. Gathering her courage Hermione ran straight between platforms 9 and 10 and vanished to the other side of the wall.

On the other side much like the beginning of her first four years at Hogwarts, lots of kids of different ages stood outside the train packing their luggage before boarding on the train.

Rabastan was nowhere to be seen. In the distance however she could see a girl with short red hair struggling with her luggage.

"Do you need any help?"

She nodded.

Hermione took the heavy suitcase off her hands while she carried the bags on to the train. She struggled with the suitcase in her hands slowly dragging it over to the train when a hand jumped in and grabbed the suitcase out of her hands.

"What?" She looked up and saw two guys who looked a couple of years older than her.

"Hey!" She called out to them. "What are you doing with that bag?"

"We're going to pack it silly. You don't think we'd actually let a woman do it by herself would you?"

She walked off. If she said anything she was almost certain that it might provoke them. The two boys looked very similar to Fred and George if the look in their eyes was any indication.

Hermione returned to the girl.

"Thank you." She said. "By the way what's your name?"

"Um...er it's Molly."

"Oh, I'm Stacy. Is this your first year at Hogwarts?"

"In a matter of speaking."

"You look older than a first year at any rate."

"Yeah."

The two took a seat towards the back of the train. Hermione had been long used to riding in the back with Harry and Ron.

Both girls sat comfortably in opposite seats.

"I didn't see your parents anywhere."

"They have work." Hermione said which was partially true considering they would be when she returned to 1995 if she returned back to 1995. "What about you?"

"My parents work at the Ministry most of the time so they usually send the babysitter but she had more important errands to run so I came here by myself."

What in her right mind believed that anything could be more important than her well-being did she really hold herself in such low regard? Hermione was confused.

Still Hermione knew better than to add her opinion to the matter.

"So I take it that's the first time you've seen the Prewett twins?"

Hermione's eyes widened in surprise.

"Those were the Prewett twins?!"

"They're handsome right?"

"Kind of." Hermione said. Though they weren't physically attractive, she couldn't deny their appeal.

The guy that had helped her with Stacy's luggage was quite tall with short red hair and jade eyes that almost looked grey.

The other guy was somewhat shorter and had longer hair which he kept in a ponytail. Now she knew where Bill got his hairstyle.

"Here, do you want some cauldron cakes? I just bought them from the trolley lady."

Stacy handed her a couple of cakes which Hermione feasted on.

Hermione gathered that despite how rich she seemed to be there was something more to the picture but she'd refrain from talking about it for now.

"So what house are you in? Are you in Gryffindor perhaps?"

Hermione nodded with a smile.

"You caught me."

"Don't worry. I'm in Gryffindor too." She said.

For the rest of the train ride the two continued their talk and Hermione thought they had got along very well.

It was her first girl friend that she had made on her own. Sure Ginny had been her friend but that was a given considering that she was Ron's sister. Under any other circumstances Ginny probably would have seen her as a stuck-up prick and she couldn't deny that flaw.

Still she liked Stacy simply for the fact that she tolerated her.

Eventually the train came to a stop.

Outside Hermione spotted Hagrid who was accompanying a man about 3 feet taller than he was.

Stacy and Hermione followed them to the carriages that seemed to have been transfigured to move on their own.

As the two were heading on the carriage, Hermione spotted Hagrid approaching what seemed to be an invisible entity stroking and cooing at it as if it were a personal pet.

"Hagrid, I better not be catching you touching the threstrals again," The other man thundered.

Hagrid pulled away as if burned.

"Sorry, Mister."

The man smiled.

"Come along, Hagrid."

The man clicked his teeth and suddenly the carriage was in motion.

Across from where they were sitting two other girls were on the carriage with them. One of them had short blonde hair and the other one had long blonde hair with a dreamy look in her eyes.

"Ah you must be Rita Skeeter, that wannabe reporter who writes the school paper." Stacy said to the girl with the short blonde hair.

"Hardly. There is no question about it...I will be a reporter. The best one this world will ever see."

Hermione scoffed.

"That remains to be seen."

"You'll always miss something if you're always so skeptical."

Hermione saw that it was the other girl who spoke up. Something in her demeanor was oddly fascinating.

Rita's eyes darted towards her.

"And who are you I've never seen you at Hogwarts before." She said. Hermione could immediately see she had ruined her favour with the blonde. The way she so deftly tried to smooth things over as if Hermione hadn't offended her in some way was so like her.

"Something that great Rita Skeeter doesn't know. My my." Hermione taunted slyly.

Rita's face flushed a dark crimson red.

Eventually their carriage came to a halt and the old man from earlier opened the carriage.

"We're finally here."

Hermione stepped out and it hit her didn't Dumbledore hire Hagrid as keeper of the keys? Was Hagrid even here or was the old man the former keeper of the keys?

"Where are you going?" Hermione asked Rita who was heading towards the Ravenclaw tables once they had stepped into the Great Hall.

"I'm in Ravenclaw in case you couldn't tell."

'That was a surprising revelation.' Hermione thought. She would have thought that Rita would have been a Slytherin with how persistently cunning she was at pinpointing the dirt on some people.

Hermione took a seat at the Gryffindor table just as the sorting began.

A tall man with a long reddish beard came in with a flock of first years but Hermione recognised his bright blue eyes in an instant.

The man was none other than Albus Dumbledore.

At the staff table, nearly all of the teachers were complete strangers. The only person she knew who was sitting at the staff table was Professor Flitwick.

Professor Dumbledore set the sorting hat on the wooden stool near the staff table, calling the first years names on the list.

"Andromeda Black."

"SLYTHERIN."

Hermione looked up and saw the woman. She kind of looked like Draco's mother in the face.

"Amelia Bones."

"HUFFLEPUFF."

Dumbledore kept on calling first years one after another until finally he called the person she had been looking forward to seeing again.

"Rabastan Lestrange."

"SLYTHERIN."

Hermione looked up. He didn't look much different than the last time she had seen him though Hermione thought he might have grown a little taller. He joined the Slytherins who welcomed him with open arms.

"Alice Prewett"

"HUFFLEPUFF."

"Molly, you know about Professor Dumbledore right?" asked Stacy who was sitting across the table from her.

Hermione nodded.

"You're going to have to ask him about your time tables after the sorting."

"Ted Tonks."

"GRYFFINDOR."

After the sorting was finished, the old man that sat in the center of the staff table stood up.

"Welcome students to another fine year at Hogwarts. All students should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. No magic is to be used between classes in the corridors. Thank you for your time." He said before he sat back down.

After the students had finished eating the prefects took the students to their respective common rooms.

Much to Hermione's surprise, both Arthur and Molly Weasley were the prefects. Of course she knew that they were prefects while attending Hogwarts but she hadn't expected to meet them during her time here. It was a sight for sore eyes.

She went to the fourth year girl's dormitory and sat on one of the beds. Luckily she wouldn't have to provide her own blankets or covers as the school already provided the mandatory pillows and blankets that she needed in order to sleep here.

Hermione had brought no luggage other than her school bag and the clothes she was wearing. She could transfigure more clothes if she needed it though...she just couldn't transfigure blankets was all.

Hermione sighed as she laid on the bed. She would have to meet up with Rabastan as soon as possible because even if she found a way to travel forward into time she couldn't possibly leave while his brother was still unconscious.

HPSS

The next morning after classes, Hermione went to lunch. Much like she had done as a regular student she took her lunch outside to eat near the lake.

She spotted Rabastan as she was heading out. He stood by the doors as Hermione had exited the castle to head over to the lake.

"Who are you?" He asked as she passed him by.

Hermione's eyes darted up in surprise. Didn't he recognise her?

"What are you talking about? Don't you recognise me?"

Rabastan was silent. He made no attempts to look at her. It was as if he didn't believe her.

Hermione huffed. If he was going to be this way...

She ignored him and headed to the lake but much to her dismay he followed her.

"I know that you're not her. That isn't your true identity is it?"

Hermione glanced at him with a combination of surprise and panic.

"What do you think you know about me?" She huffed. "You don't know anything."

"You're a muggleborn."

Hermione paled. She couldn't have played innocent if she tried.

"Even if you lied to me, there are spells that can confirm it."

"What are you trying to say?" She asked.

"I'm trying to say that even if it is true, it doesn't change my opinion of you."

"Must have been a bad opinion from the start." Hermione said bitterly. "I'm not telling you anything. The only reason I'm here is to revive your brother after that I'll be out of your life once and for all."

"You don't even know how to get back home."

"So...I'll find a way. There has to be a way."

Considering that the whole Department of Mysteries has been experimenting with time for centuries at most there must have been more information about it. Professor McGonagall had even told her stories of the famed Grandfather paradox where witches and wizards had vanished from time, there had to be stories.

"I'm afraid I can't let that happen. I'm the only one who knows where he is and I don't think you're acting very trustworthy at the moment." Rabastan said smugly.

Hermione saw he was smirking in her direction. Why was he being so difficult?

"You have a lot of nerve." She snapped. "Do you even care about what happens to me or are you so pent up in making things difficult for your own satisfaction?"

"I put a lot of thought into this." He said. "Mum sent me a letter this morning...she said she met you over at the train station. She said that after she sent me her letter she had made arrangements with Professor Dippet who has already talked with Professor Dumbledore. You'll have to discuss your time tables with Professor Dumbledore in detail though."

"Did you tell them about my condition?"

"That you were a time traveler? No. You should probably keep that a secret." He said. "Mum changed your name slightly. You won't be using Potter as a last name instead you'll be using our last name and you're to be my older sister for the time being."

"Oh. Even if that's the case don't you even care about your brother?"

"You have the power to revive him right?"

Hermione glared.

"Then I believe the answer is clear.

"Why is it so important that you know my name?"

Rabastan smiled.

"You're not helping matters staying silent."

He whistled walking back into the castle.

"Hey I'm talking to you." She yelled.

Rabastan didn't look back.

HPSS

In an irritable mood, Hermione treaded back to where Professor McGonagall's office was in her time. She figured Professor Dumbledore was holed up there using the office as his quarters.

With fragile nerves, Hermione knocked on the door of his office.

"Come in."

The familiar comfort radiated a sense of deja vu as Hermione opened the door and stepped inside.

Professor Dumbledore was sitting at the desk in the office. Many of the artifacts that had filled his old office had remained in his quarters.

Towards the back of his office, Fawkes stood on his perch. The phoenix looked to be plucking at his feathers.

"Um...Rabastan was telling me to talk to you. Something to do with my time tables."

"Armando was telling me that you were a new student but he wouldn't tell me which year you were attending. He couldn't divulge any information about you outside the fact that you were still a student."

"I was just finishing my fourth year before I came here." Hermione said.

"Yes, Armando told me you had done very well on your OWLS."

'What? How would he know about that?'

Hermione chuckled nervously.

"Do you have some idea of which classes you want to take? As you well know Hogwarts is known for it's extensive coverage of ancient runes, muggle studies and various methods in divination."

"I think I'll try my hand at ancient runes and muggle studies."

"Ah, then I'll add them to your time tables." Dumbledore said as he dipped his quill in the ink and began jotting down the rest of her schedule before handing over her time tables.

"Shouldn't you head to class about now?"

Hermione flushed.

"Don't worry about your morning classes. I'll hand you the homework after you're finished with your classes for today."

Hermione nodded and left his office to head over to the greenhouses where the Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs were standing outside.

After the professor had lead them inside much of the class had went by uneventfully and Hermione headed back to Dumbledore's office after class to retrieve her homework.

Looking through her homework it seemed they were to be practising a complicated series of wand movements.

Hermione never extensively contemplated a wand movement in relation to spell casting.

The more precise movements apparently produced the most efficient transfiguration.

She wondered if the same could be said of all spells.

It inspired her to research more extensively on how the wand movement effected other spells. Perhaps it effected the efficiency of the spell itself.

What better place to practise than in the library?

Inside the library was a tall stern woman with grey hair. By the looks of the pronounced wrinkles of her face she could have passed as a 100 year old muggle woman.

She paid Hermione no mind as she began rummaging through books taking a couple of books off the shelves to skim through.

Hermione was so wrapped up in her studies she didn't notice that she had any company until someone swiped her book.

She looked up it was a girl around her age with curly black hair and eyes that were a lighter shade of brown, an almost auburn colour.

"About time. If I didn't know any better I'd have thought you were going to read the whole library."

She dressed up quite conservatively if the lack of robes was a keen example. Hermione had the blatant knowledge in knowing how warm it tended to get and it was quite uncomfortable after a while wearing those suffocating robes yet it didn't seem to bother the girl at all.

"I saw you talking with that first year during lunch."

"You mean Rabastan."

"That's his name? His mother works at the Ministry doesn't she?"

Hermione shrugged. She didn't know what Irene had been up to when she was gone. Hermione had no clue that she even worked for the Ministry.

"I'm Karen."

"Molly."

Karen took a seat across from her.

"So what are you doing?"

"Researching." Hermione said curtly. She couldn't actively pursue any important matters while she had company which irked her.

"So are you and Rabastan friends or something?"

"We're family." She lied.

"Oh."

"Is there a reason why you are so curious?"

"No reason. It's not like I like him or anything. I prefer boys my own age." She said. "Do you usually stay and research in the library all by yourself?"

She had always been alone hadn't she? Hermione couldn't even remember the last time she had seen Ron and Harry. Was she that heartless? How could she forget them so easily?

Suddenly Hermione was overwhelmed with emotion. Perhaps a part of herself had thought this was only a dream. Maybe she thought she'd wake up the next day to see Ron banter with her or Harry get caught into some deeply contrived plot but it never happened.

Did a part of herself block it out because she couldn't bare the harsh reality? Maybe it was a hopeless cause...maybe she had already thought in her mind that it was useless to even contemplate succeeding on a way to get home.

It was only logical. There was nothing on time travel in school books not even the library's books covered it in extensive detail.

She had felt irritated trying over and over again and coming up with nothing and had felt like giving up but a part of her hadn't let her because she had to try again. She couldn't accept that there was no hope.

"I-I'd guess so. I never really noticed before." Hermione said.

"You shouldn't have to be so lonely. You can talk to me if you like, I'm willing to hear you talk about anything."

Hermione saw her palm resting at the side of her chin, eyes firmly glancing at her as if she had captured her attention.

"I don't really know what to say."

"Have you started your homework yet?"

"No...but..."

"If you like I can help you."

Hermione showed her the papers on wand motions.

Karen brought out her wand and began to show Hermione the movements.

She swished the wand every which way and Hermione found herself a little lost by her quick movements.

"It's more complicated than I thought." Hermione said breathlessly, her eyes captured by the girl's fluid movements.

"I can help you practise if you like."

Hermione smiled.

"I'd like that."

The two practised until the evening but Hermione couldn't help but feel she was missing something important.

When you miss a total of 18 weeks there was always a chance that something critical could have been missed and Hermione really wanted to catch up on any missing material but how could she? No one was as dedicated to studying as she was at least not in her time.

She sighed.

HPSS

After Hermione had finished in the library she headed back to the Gryffindor Common Room. She was amazed by the amount of people that had flocked the common room.

There were people gathered amongst the fireplace. Some were playing Chess and others were playing Gobstones.

Still with what had transpired she couldn't help but wonder why no one was sitting on the couch. Surely after standing for such a long time someone would want to sit on the couch.

Exhausted Hermione sat on the couch and was contemplating practising her homework once more when she suddenly heard the room fall silent.

Looking up everyone was looking at her, some were looking eerily pale.

Had she done something wrong?

Just then the crowd parted and a girl who was accompanied by a couple of other girls walked up to her.

"What are you doing sitting on the couch?"

A girl with blonde hair sporting a boycut stood before her. Her face was scrunched up a lot like Pansy Parkinson's face. She was staring at Hermione as if she had done something wrong.

"There was no one sitting there I thought-"

"No one sits on the couch. No one. You're no exception. You think just because you suddenly appeared that you owned the couch."

Hermione was miffed. What right did this girl have to tell her what to do and why did her dorm mates give her such power? Did they not have any Gryffindor courage?

She spotted Arthur with his arm wrapped around Molly looking at the scene with amusement.

Molly seemed to look at the situation in horror pulling away from him.

"Shouldn't we stop them?" she asked shakily.

"Let them have their fun. It's rare we get to see such action."

"I don't know."

Molly ceased her intervention however and continued on though the whole time Hermione noticed her face was looking down in what she could only describe as shame.

'Shame' that's what she'd feel if she let this girl do whatever she wished.

"Well, I certainly didn't see your name on it."

It happened so fast she hadn't even seen when her hand had hit her face.

Hermione turned looking and saw Stacy in the crowd.

"Stacy."

The girl who had just finished slapping Hermione's face turned and glanced at Stacy who looked very pale. Hermione could see her swallow.

"Who are you?" She asked Hermione.

Hermione felt the harsh stab of a betrayal. Now her only choice was to fend for herself. The place where she had slapped her burned and seethed.

She immediately got to her feet and lunged towards her slapping her on the face with retaliation. She had never been one for violence but this girl had gone too far.

At the corner of her eye she saw one of the girls in back. The one with the long curly blonde hair. Her lips quivered and her hand which looked to have been held out had been retracted as though she were hesitant.

Did that girl fear this girl? She seemed more shaky than the rest.

"HOW DARE YOU?" She screamed, pushing her.

"You're the one who hit me. Don't try to play innocent."

The girl continued her attacks and Hermione had tripped backwards from where the marbles from an old gobstone game laid on the floor.

That was when the girl pounced on her, pulling her hair and punching her face.

"FIGHT, FIGHT!"

Hermione looked up and saw the Prewett twins seeming to encourage this violence.

'Well that loses any respect I had for them.' She thought.

Hermione whited out holding out her arms and trying to push the girl away. She was angry and wanted to retaliate against the girl. What gave her the right to treat her this way?

She thought the punches would never end.

"STOP!" She heard Dumbledore's voice.

The punches ceased and Hermione thought it safe to open her eyes.

"Who started it?" Dumbledore asked.

All the students pointed their fingers at the other girl.

"I won't forget this." She spat as Dumbledore had lead her away.

After the girl was gone, Hermione was struck with curiosity. Approaching the girl from before she begin asking her what was on her mind.

"Who was that?" Hermione asked.

"Her name's Rhonda...Rhonda Hatchett."

"Why doesn't anyone stand up to her?"

"She's violent. The last time anyone stood up to her they were sent to St. Mungos for 4 months. No one ever heard from them again. You were lucky to remain unscathed. You're tougher than you look." She said.

Hermione saw that she was smiling.

"What's your name by the way?"

"I'm Bridgette and you."

"I'm Molly."

"So why did you sit on the couch in the first place?"

"I was looking for a place to do my homework." She said as she couldn't really tell Bridgette that she was used to sitting on the couch. It had been a habit she had acquired whilst doing her homework.

"I can help you with your homework if you like?" She said with a soft hesitant voice.

"Alright."

Hermione handed over her transfiguration homework and they worked on it for the rest of the day.


	10. Meeting Rabastan

Chapter 10: Meeting Rabastan: February 20, 1974

Rusty red ooze coated his fingers. His fingers seem to relish in taking life force and trampling on it. By taking lives there was a pleasure as if it was some kind of revenge for taking someone vital to him.

At the end of his fingers were sharp beastly nails, he had seen earlier. The blood coated the knife he held in his other hand. Earlier he had been running his fingers through it as though it was his prized possession.

His tongue grazed the blood coated fingers, relishing the taste of the metallic ooze.

Why he could have had pleasure in taking blood from someone else had been beyond his comprehension.

Each time the knife had nicked his skin, it drew more and more blood. Each stab with it's share of pain, he had wanted it to end. He had thought he would die but he kept healing it.

He found he couldn't wake up even if he wanted to because even if this was a nightmare it sure as h-l felt real. Paralysis invaded his body and he couldn't move he had wanted it to be over.

"Are you going to eat breakfast or are you going to stay in bed all day? Wake up, Lestrange!"

The commandeering voice was almost as demanding as that from the old potion master while he had been a potion master anyway.

Harry got up with a cold sweat. That was some nightmare...a part of him had been glad that he woke him up but the other part of him was grouchy. He was tired and he wanted more sleep.

After finishing a small game of gobstones with Severus, Harry had headed to the Slytherin common room following another oblivious slytherin who had picked up the password solely for his own ears.

Hermione had brought him a bag to hold his clothes and most importantly his invisibility cloak.

Once Harry had headed up the boy's dormitories, he spotted Evan laying awake on the bottom bed. The top bed was empty and clean as if no one had been sleeping there at all.

"So you're the new person, huh? Slughorn told me he'd be moving Muliciber." said Evan, who rolled his eyes as if he wasn't amused but the large smile gave him away. He seemed satisfied with Harry taking the top bed. "Severus won't be too happy though. Muliciber is his friend after all."

Harry snorted. He couldn't fathom why Snape had such low tastes yet it made complete sense with how much he knew about the man. It made too much sense.

As if the walls had ears, Snape swooped inside. His eyes glanced around as if to see who was here when his eyes stopped on Harry.

"Why is he here and where's Muliciber?"

"Why don't you ask your head of house if you're so curious." Evan said nastily.

Snape however wasn't paying him any mind his eyes glaring icily at Harry.

"I don't want him here."

"Why?"

"He just rubs me the wrong way."

"I don't see your problem, Severus. He seems quite docile to me. He might even be a better friend for you than those questionable friends of yours."

Harry meticulously set up his bed ignoring their banter. He really didn't care if Snape hated him or not, he solely had the right to his opinion but he was staying.

Laying on his bed, closing his eyes he could relax knowing that he had his secrets and that none of them could be exposed and all of it could be credited to the fact that he had taught himself Occlumency.

While Snape's voice was a comfort under normal circumstances, the arguing that he had attempted to filter out of his head was becoming increasingly louder.

"My questionable friends? Are you on his side now?" Snape inquired angrily.

"I always openly detested Muliciber it has nothing to do with Lestrange." Evan said.

"Who says they're my friends?"

The noise was so loud it was beginning to give Harry a headache.

"SHUUUUUUUUTTTTTTUP!" He snapped.

Evan and Snape were silent. Snape looked up at him silently glaring at Harry.

"Some people are trying to sleep you know."

Snape was silent and decided to crawl in his own bed but not before shutting the curtains concealing him from the rest of the boys in the dormitory.

Harry thought he might have been sulking in there but that didn't last for too long. He seemed good at serving his revenge with waking Harry up so early.

"I want to stay in bed all day if it's alright with you." Harry snapped at him.

"You know that it's common belief that sleeping all day can be bad for your back."

Harry glared at him.

"What do I care about my back."

"If you sleep for too long you'll might miss out on a hot delicious meal and as they say the early bird gets the worm."

Harry got up, giving Snape his tired and angry look.

Snape seemed indifferent to this however giving Harry, a wide smirk looking thoroughly amused.

"I didn't think you cared."

"I don't."

Grumbling Harry got out of bed. It looked like everyone had left for breakfast, the only person here was him and Snape.

As Harry got down from his bed he noticed Snape's face had turned a deep crimson.

"Why do you look so surprised?" Harry asked curiously.

"I'm not surprised, you fool. Get some clothes on." He snapped.

What a prude. It was as if he never seen a naked man before.

Harry put on his shirt.

"You put your shirt on first? What kind of logic is that?"

What was Snape harping about now?

"I put my shirt on first so what, do you have a problem with what I do?" Harry asked irritably.

"Most people would put their pants on first." He stammered, it was almost as if he was embarrassed about something.

Harry turned to look at him. His face was a bright crimson red and he had to admit it made him look almost...delectable.

"If you have something to say about my Albus Dumbledore, just say it."

"You've named your p-p..." He stammered.

"Yes. Do you like it?" Harry asked stepping into Snape's personal space.

Snape took a step back and turned away as if he was fighting with himself not to look.

Harry grinned, stepping away quickly putting on his pants before slinking into his trousers and slipping into his robes before following Snape to breakfast.

As if he was deemed king over a palace, he sat by Snape like a dog with mindless loyalty. Avery and Muliciber were no where to be seen.

Evan sat across from them.

"What you took you two so long?"

"I was sleeping and Snape for some unfathomable reason thought it prudent that I wake up for breakfast."

"Yesterday if I remember correctly you were the one harping over the necessity in eating three meals a day."

Harry grumbled.

"I was only referring to you."

Snape snorted.

"Surely that wouldn't take you a good twenty minutes."

"Snape was just a little flustered after looking at my john thomas."

Evan snorted with laughter.

"Really Severus, you act like it's your first time to seeing a naked man."

"It took me by surprise that's all." Snape muttered defensively effectively not looking at Harry.

Harry scoffed.

"There was nothing surprising about it. You were flustered like you never seen a penis before."

Snape coughed.

"It's only natural that you would be embarrassed from something like that." Harry pointed out.

"I wasn't flustered and I wasn't embarrassed." Snape retorted in anger.

Harry continued eating without further comment. An owl came and dropped a scroll on his plate of food.

"Who's that from, your mother?" Snape asked.

Harry opened the scroll, his eyes wide and his face pale with horror.

"What's the matter, Lestrange?" He asked.

All Harry could see however...all he could feel was the agonizing pain and his lips pursing in anticipation of the horror about to come as Rabastan Lestrange had continued stabbing him with the knife.

"Lestrange!" Snape's voice cut through his thoughts.

"Oh, it's nothing." Harry said. It was really none of Snape's business at this point. One thing he did know about Snape when he was a kid...he wasn't exactly the most trustworthy person around and Harry couldn't afford to spill any of his secrets...least of all to him.

Rolling up the scroll, Harry got up from his seat.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to see my mum. She should be in Slughorn's office."

"Then I'll come with you."

"It's not necessary."

"We're friends right? It'd be a pity if I left you all alone with no one to turn to." Snape taunted him.

Harry didn't fall for the bait...he was somewhat amiable with Rodolphus whether this was a good thing or not however remained to be seen.

"Fine." He muttered weakly.

Snape's eyes widened in surprise as though he hadn't expected him to be so agreeable.

As they made their way to Slughorn's office, Harry diligently knocked on his door.

"Come in." Harry could hear Slughorn's voice from the other side.

Snape and Harry stepped inside.

A tall man with short brown hair stood beside Hermione. Tiny hairs stuck out from the sides of his face and he had a thick brown moustache above his upper lip, a fairly good looking man by the looks of it. Harry immediately recognised him right away.

It was Rabastan Lestrange all right.

Slughorn was nearby looking at Harry before his eyes were drawn to Severus.

"Severus, I didn't expect to you here."

"Just accompanying Lestrange." He said distastefully.

"Are you blind, Severus or did you forget to say hi?"

Chills ran down Snape's spine as he turned to see no one other than Lucius Malfoy.

"What are you doing here?" He snapped.

"Is that anyone to treat your best friend?" Lucius said wrapping his arms around Snape and holding him tight.

"Let...me...go...Lucius."

"You never even come by to say hi anymore."

"As I recall the last time I visited, Scarlett nearly had to file charges for sexual harassment."

"Scarlett?" Harry asked.

"Evan's mother." Snape said.

Lucius glanced at Harry for a moment before his stare turned icy.

"You're ditching me for him. What do you see in him, Severus?" Lucius asked, looking more and more distraught as time went on.

"Where do you come up with ideas with like that? I've told you time and time again I hold no leanings towards the homosexual agenda. Don't make assumptions from something that's not even there."

When Snape wasn't looking, Harry set his hand out letting it rest on his left shoulder.

Much to the Malfoy's irritation, he gave him a smug look and stuck his tongue out causing Lucius to turn red.

"Lucius, Severus if you don't mind Molly wants to talk to her son alone." Slughorn said.

"Then I'll be going." Snape said. Harry let go of his shoulder.

"I'll go too."

Lucius turned to give Harry a triumphant grin.

"ALONE!"

"But Severus..."

Their arguing faded away.

"Now if you'll excuse me I have other arrangements to tend to." Slughorn said leaving his office.

When Slughorn was well out of ear range was when Hermione spoke what was on her mind.

"What was that all about?"

"What?"

"That! It looked like you were trying to get a rise out of Malfoy." Hermione said.

"And if I was?"

"Your fighting is reminiscent to that of a jealous lover fighting over their cherished possession."

"Is it a crime?"

"No, but..."

"Is this the boy you were talking about, Molly?" Rabastan asked, scrutinising Harry with a keen eye.

"Yes."

"You're from the future right."

"How does he know?" Harry asked sharply. His tone was down right accusing.

"I didn't tell him anything, Harry." Hermione said.

"She didn't. I guessed because I honestly never seen anyone that looks quite like you do. You kind of look similar to Henry and Charlus. A Potter, perhaps?"

Harry nodded staring at Rabastan defiantly.

"I'm not afraid of you. If you threaten my life I will not hesitate to kill you."

Rabastan chuckled.

"Is that a threat?"

"It's a promise." Harry replied.

"Bastian!"

Harry turned and saw a tall man with a short crop of red hair and jade eyes.

"How many times have I told you not to call me that." Rabastan growled through gritted teeth.

"Why? You let Molly do it all the time."

"Why are you here?" Rabastan asked.

"The lousy bigwigs at the Ministry wanted to talk to you-Molly, what are you doing down here?" He said walking closer until he was in front of Hermione. "It's been a long time since I last seen you."

Harry looked at Hermione with confusion.

His left arm wrapped around her waist.

Suddenly a woman appeared behind the red haired man from within the shadows.

"Shhh." She said to Harry before she smacked the back of his head with a roll of newspaper.

"W-who did that?" the man sputtered. He turned and growled at what he saw.

"VANCE!"

"What have I said before about flirting with other girls?"

Was that Emmeline Vance, the same woman who was a member of the Order of the Phoenix?

He sighed with defeat.

"You said if you're going to do you better not let me catch you doing it."

"I also said to do it more skillfully. It's so easy to track you down it's not even funny. Do you even practise or do you waste your time flirting with every moving thing with a bosom?" She scolded him.

"D-n it, Vance. Stay out of this."

"She's mine, Prewett" Rabastan said pulling her closer until she was trapped in his arms where she felt secure.

Suddenly it hit him like being submerged in a tub of cold water, did that man happen to be Fabian Prewett, Molly's brother?

The red haired man shook it off glancing at his hand.

"That hurt Lestrange."

Harry could see Fabian's hand where it had turned red from where Rabastan had presumably hit him.

"Then keep your hands to yourself."

Fabian left.

"Who's this? Is this your son, Molly?" Emmeline asked.

"Yes. You'll have to tell me about it later. You ought to visit more often we hardly see each other outside order meetings."

"There's a reason for that." Hermione muttered through gritted teeth.

"You shouldn't let him to get you." She said. "In any case, your husband is with you so it should be fine. If you invite him with you I'm sure Fabian would keep his hands to himself."

She left some time later.

"Was that Molly's brother just now?"

"Believe me, that's not the only person you'll see."

"So after the school year is it safe to say I'll be staying with you during the summer?" Harry asked.

"Yes, but unfortunately that means being invited to the Malfoy's annual parties." Rabastan said.

Harry sighed.

"It'll be alright. Besides Harry I'm sure there's someone you'd like just love to see there, right?"

Harry glanced at her. She looked as though she was trying hard not to laugh.

"I don't see what's so funny."

"It's just the vision of you and Snape."

"It wouldn't be funny if you were the one with the crush."

Hermione sobered.

"I suppose you're right."

"In any case, this arrangement should be fine. It should give me time to practise turning into my animagus form."

"Animagus form? What exactly were you up to when I was gone?" Hermione asked.

Harry smiled.

"A lot." He said as if that was the answer to everything.


	11. Harry's Story filling the blanks: Betray

Chapter 11: Betrayal: February 3, 1995

All Harry knew about her was from all three encounters with her. The time that they spent together wasn't much but Harry thought her question through.

The first time that Harry met her, she seemed like she had the talent to speak her mind without worrying about people talking bad about her. She had a cruel, condescending demeanor too by the looks of it. The second time that he saw her, she seemed to be rather thoughtful that day speaking her mind telling Harry how she really felt without conceiling the truth and when he had snapped at her she accepted it.

Not to mention that she happened to apologise today and she seemed to mean it. Harry could relate to her story at a deeper level, he had been teased by Dudley and Draco had made it a past time to insult his family whenever he had the chance so he knew all about teasing.

"I'd think you're justified for your actions."

"My actions were nothing less than murder. An accident but murder none the less. What would have happened if I let it continue...I mean it's obvious what such malicious intent would contribute to. No one of a sane mind is going to let a person get their revenge unscathed. The cycle continues and the hatred escalates and eventually it's no longer revenge...you want the person dead but neither one of you wants to stop...but it never stops until one of you is dead does it?" She said harshly.

It was clear that Cynthia seemed to hold many beliefs of a reknowned pacifist and Harry could see her point of view but at the same time it only cemented the cold hard truth.

War was not invented to serve the common man but rather to serve what man wanted out of society. Many wars throughout the years were centred on some political or economic agenda. It was inevitable that Harry would be considered a pawn in the grand scheme of things.

It was not a war of good and evil, it was a war representing two sides of a political agenda. Voldemort wanted the wizarding world to reign supreme over all muggles, exposing the wizarding world to the muggle world and Dumbledore wanted to smooth things over with Voldemort by suppressing his army and keeping him out of the affairs of the muggle world.

Harry figured this out solely from the fact he had hired Snape in the first place. Dumbledore didn't directly oppose Voldemort at all. It was sheer stupidity to drag out the war but Dumbledore had exerted all his efforts in suppressing something that was fruitlessly persistent and had manipulated Harry into fighting in this war. Every year he was always reminded of his dead parents and how his parents would be proud of him. It no longer mattered after all of his emotions were torn apart and pasted together forced to stick even though they no longer fit.

Harry hated it. It tarnished his impression of his parents and he couldn't help but feel he was being told lies that he was being betrayed by his mentor. Harry knew of his destiny what right and to what purpose did Dumbledore say those things? Did he hope to justify treating Harry like a pawn because he didn't mind being treated like a pawn. He wouldn't have minded if it was Dumbledore, the person who had been there for Harry as much as he could. It everything Dumbledore had told him was the truth.

"I get it." He said solemnly. "I'd rather not talk about this anymore."

"Why?"

"Don't you think it's a little depressing?"

Cynthia seemed to understand where he was coming from.

"Why would you think that? You're not the only one participating in a war. I imagine everyone has a purpose for participating in the war. You shouldn't think about the good people who might die but rather the people in general who will die fighting for their own cause."

"That would make anyone good when you look at it that way."

"That's the point."

So in other words in her own way, Cynthia had practically asked Harry to take a good look at the strengths of a person before passing down judgement and it had a favorable justification by the looks of it if Harry's past could provide any insight.

Harry sighed.

"I've been meaning to ask you by why did you feel the need to apologise in the first place. I don't understand why my opinion would matter in the slightest. You seem pretty well off by yourself, strong and independent."

"I like you, Harry."

Harry turned with a flushed face to look at her incredulously.

"What? How? We just met."

"I don't know...I just do." She muttered uncomfortably before kissing him shyly on the cheek.

The kiss invoked warm feelings within Harry and when she pulled away he instinctively pulled her into another kiss...on the lips.

It was a rather sweet kiss he thought as they pulled away. Still he couldn't help but think of Cho when he pulled away. Of course she had been a passing crush but Harry had always had the slight hope that they could date at some point. A part of him though couldn't help but feel it was a hopeless cause and that he should move on.

"That was..."

"Yeah."

"I better go..." She stammered. "I'll see you later, Harry."

Harry headed back inside feeling very giddy all of a sudden.

The kiss made him feel nice.

As he was heading back in the Gryffindor common room however a strange sound caught his ears.

It was the sound of gasps and moans and sounded as though it was coming from some place near by.

Harry crept through the corridor and nearly fell back in shock.

Ron had Seamus pinned against the wall. His lips devouring the taunting mouth with a hungry obsession.

Harry looked down curious to where his hands were lurking when he didn't seem them at his sides and that's when he seen where Seamus' shirt was riding up. He could see his slightly creamy chest in all of it's glory.

"Ron?"

Ron turned from his kiss looking a little flush in the face. Seamus appeared to be in a similar state.

"What were you two doing?" Harry asked, not certain if he even wanted to know. If he didn't know any better he'd say the two were lovers but wasn't Ron interested in Hermione?

Ron pulled away and Seamus' shirt almost looked untouched but Harry knew what he had seen.

"We were just talking." Ron replied. His voice seemed to exercise a certain amount of caution when addressing the issue.

He turned towards Seamus.

"I'll see you later, Seamus."

Seamus chuckled before running off. Harry assumed he was heading back to the Gryffindor Common room.

"What was that, Ron? Don't you dare tell me you two were just talking." Harry fumed.

Ron had the gall to look ashamed.

"Yeah so what. It's not as if we were doing anything bad."

Harry's face turned red.

"Don't you like Hermione? How can you betray her like that?" He spat.

Suddenly there was fury in Ron's eyes. Harry nearly stepped back from it's intensity.

"Of course I like Hermione. How could you say that? She was my friend, too." Ron snapped.

"You say that but it's almost like you're forgotten about her."

"What are you talking about?" Ron asked, looking very confused. "The way you talk about us it's as if you think we're lovers or something."

"...And you're not?"

"Hermione doesn't even see me as a romantic interest." He said bitterly. "I'd have accepted her if she had asked of course but our relationship is only platonic."

Was Ron oblivious to the obvious intent of Hermione's actions? She had went to the Yule Ball with Viktor Krum to make him jealous. Even Ginny had told him that Hermione always had a tiny crush on Ron.

"I would have thought that you had forgot she was a girl with the way you act around her sometimes." Harry said.

Ron turned red with embarrassment.

"I thought she wanted nothing to do with me afterwards. I did ruin it for her."

"That's the huge understatement of the year." He snapped.

"Well you aren't exactly the most persistent man either. If I remember correctly you're the one that let Cho run off with Diggory. That's not even the worst part. You're not even bothering to prepare for the third task."

"So that's what you really feel." Harry said coolly.

Ron took a step back sensing the heated anger coming from Harry.

"Yeah, it is." He snapped with just as much fervor.

The two gave each other harsh glares before spliting their separate ways.

So pent up with rage at how immature his friend was acting he was only faintly aware of Professor McGonagall heading up the stairs from the ground floor when a hand reached out behind Harry and pulled him backward. Harry let out a sound between a shriek and a gasp.

It was rather dark here. In front of him he could both hear and see the door closing.

Who? Who dragged him in here and where was he?


	12. Hermione's Story: Secrets

Warning: Implied sexual content.

Chapter 12: Secrets: September 3, 1995

From the first two days of classes, Hermione had retrieved most of her school books so she took her time studying them. The next day after classes Hermione ran into Stacy.

"I'm sorry about yesterday. I was just so scared."

"It's alright. I made a study group with me, Karen and Bridgette if you want to study with us."

"Ah, yes." She said with bright eyes.

The two headed to the library where Karen and Bridgette were already sitting down with their books sprawled out on the table.

All throughout the study group however Stacy would talk about her day, bragging about how the local boys gave her the looksee and how some girls had seemed to be avoiding her and giving her a cold shoulder.

"Why would they be doing that? Is it something I did?"

Something that Hermione admired about her had ultimately been her greatest flaw.

Karen's eyes were focused on something else while Bridgette tensed in her seat. Hermione could tell she was really annoyed.

It must have been difficult for her to concentrate while Stacy was talking.

Eventually she had enough.

"Do you have to continue babbling on like the world owes you a living? Maybe people despise you because you yap like an old angry harpy."

Stacy quieted down.

Bridgette got up and stomped away...Hermione assumed she was heading out to vent off some steam.

"Am I really that annoying?" Stacy asked.

Hermione shook her head.

The three continued on their homework for the remainder of the day before heading to their respective common rooms for the rest of the day.

Hermione found the girl's rooms empty for the most part except for Bridgette who was lying on her bed.

"Why were you so angry earlier?" Hermione asked curiously sitting beside her bed.

"I don't know. Something about her just irks me." She said twirling her fingers through her curls. "The way she talks as if the world owes her a living. The world is never so nice."

Hermione didn't know what she felt but she thought that the warm feeling it induced might have been sympathy.

Of course, she didn't really know about the angst and anguish that came with a cursed life because it just so happened that her parents were employed and were still happily married.

"My father split from my mother when I was only 5. She..."

Bridgette made a choking sound from behind her.

Hermione turned and saw the tears flowing down her cheeks.

"Are you alright?"

"She was so upset so distraught, so helpless. She took care of me and it hurt her. Her heart...is weak." Bridgette explained. "She would always be in the hospital. My father was never there for her. That's why to hear her say that..."

Of course a girl like Stacy born and raised in a rich pureblood family would be used to getting their own way all the time. So it would make sense if such terrible things never happened to her that she couldn't sympathise with Bridgette's problems.

"I don't think she'd understand..." Hermione said.

"I know. It'll be alright I think." Bridgette said wiping her tears from her face. "Are we still doing the study group tomorrow?"

"Yeah."

"Good."

"I'm heading to bed see you in the morning." Hermione said.

The next day continued as before. There was the study group after class as usual however Hermione spent her times afterwards conducting her own research on the side.

Looking through books trying to make sense on how she could have possibly teleported here and how to get back to her future.

This continued for about a couple weeks until one day. Professor Dumbledore had stopped her after she had finished Charms with Professor Flitwick.

"How are you doing in your classes so far, Ms Lestrange?"

"Fine, I guess."

"Your teachers had some concerns that you may fail their classes. What's going on?" Dumbledore asked, his eyes looking grave.

"My knowledge is a little rusty I guess." She said as she couldn't very well tell him that she had missed the last 18 weeks of school.

"I hope you'll improve. I'm kind of concerned about your grades."

"Don't worry I will."

After her final classes of the day she headed to the library to start the study group. Unfortunately everyone had to quit early but Hermione used to opportunity to continue her research.

Hermione was so wrapped up in her books she hadn't noticed Bridgette creeping up from behind her as she was reading books that were very significant in her quest in finding a way to get back to her time.

"What are you doing?"

Hermione recoiled in horror.

She turned and saw Bridgette. Her bright blue eyes were narrowed in suspicion.

"Why are you reading about time travel?" She asked. Bridgette picked up the other books and looked at the titles.

"These are all about time travel. Wait, could it be that you're from the future?" Bridgette asked. "I was wondering why you were still in the library after we were finished studying?"

"You can't tell anyone." Hermione said through gritting teeth.

"I know, it's illegal right?" She said, her eyes focused elsewhere. It was as if the information hadn't sunk in. "Wait, could that be the reason you were failing your classes?"

"How did you-? You didn't spy on me did you?" Hermione asked, irritation lacing her voice.

Bridgette pulled away and sat on the chair across from her. She looked down as if she couldn't bear to look Hermione in the eye and her face was red as if she was ashamed of herself.

"I'm sorry. I was just concerned...you know?"

Hermione sighed.

"I missed the last 18 weeks of class during my fourth year in school so I don't know about the material that was covered."

"Oh, I still have my notes. I kept them from last year. I could help you if you like. My mum keeps them in a special compartment in my room. If I write her then maybe."

"Thank you Bridgette."

Bridgette smiled.

"You're welcome."

HPSS

If Rabastan hated one thing, it was the simple fact that Molly often spent her days avoiding him for quite sometime.

He felt neglected and ignored.

'My services don't come for free. She could at least talk to me once and a while. What does she do everyday in that library anyway?' He thought.

Rabastan had seen her there a couple of times usually with the company of three girls.

Today on the day before the night of the full moon as he stepped into the library however her only company seemed to be that blonde with the long curly hair.

He wouldn't let her ignore him any longer.

"Hey!"

"Hey!"

"You know it's rude to leave your 'brother' hanging." Rabastan said coolly.

"What do you want?" Hermione asked.

"What are you doing?" He asked curiously.

"We're studying."

"Looks to me like you're reading the textbook."

"So what if I am?"

"Why go through all that effort when you could simply skim through to the answers?"

"You wouldn't retain the knowledge that way." Hermione said, her eyes closed and her nose stuck up in the air. It was as though she had thought the answer obvious.

She opened her eyes and saw Rabastan looking a little shaken if the wide eyes and the upturned curl of his lips were any indication. It was a sad kind of smile that seemed forcibly planted on his face.

He tended to smile like that when he was nervous.

"Could it be you're having trouble in your classes?"

"Not at all."

His smile hadn't faltered and Hermione knew he was lying.

"You must be the type of person that does the bare minimum. A day before the tests and you're cramming answers in your head."

Much to his fury, Hermione seemed a little smug about it as if she knew she was right.

"But Hermione, not too long ago you were-"

Hermione glared at the blonde girl.

"It'd seem you yourself had the same trouble."

She turned to glare at him.

"That'd be the past tense. I'm doing quite well thank you very much. I simply needed to catch up on my studies is all. My grades have long since improved since that time. That's more than I can say for you."

"I can read the textbook and pass off what I've read as knowledge as well. That's not true intelligence." He said, his voice tickling her ear as he peered over her shoulder to see what they were reading.

Hermione closed the book.

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't hover over my shoulder to see what we're reading. If you want to learn create your own study group." She snapped.

"What's wrong with joining yours?" He asked.

"You can't."

"And why not?" Rabastan spat irritably, his voice raising an octave. Any second he would snap in anger. The way his jaw twitched reminded her of Severus Snape.

"Because I said so." Hermione snapped with equal fervor.

"You can't dictate my actions...I'll do what I want." He said sitting next to her.

Hermione huffed and remain stubborn, refraining from opening the books that were set out on the table.

Rabastan's lips drew closer to her right ear. His cool breath brushing against her ear sending chills down her spine.

"If you don't let me study with you, I'll tell everyone your secret."

Hermione turned red in the face and glared at Rabastan.

"That's cruel. That's practically blackmail."

"You wouldn't call yourself, cruel? You have the nerve to insult my intelligence in front of your friend." He said dangerously.

"It's your fault. Maybe if you didn't act so stupid..." Hermione said opening the textbook. She could feel Rabastan glaring daggers on the side of her head.

"Um..." Bridgette said anxiously. "I got to go."

After Bridgette had left Hermione and Rabastan were by themselves managing to get most of their studying done.

"So how are you doing on your research?" Rabastan asked. "Have you found a way to get back to your time?"

"None at all but I have done extensive research on the charm I used to travel forward into time and have concluded that I might not have thought this out at all. The reason why it sent me to this time was because of the extent of my magic." Hermione explained. "The charm steals another person's time to travel forward in the future but to steal time requires a lot of magical power."

"Something you don't have."

"Right."

"Theoretically since I've already stole your brother's time to travel forward to this time. He should be waking up."

"Oh."

"I have to trigger this by returning his flow of time."

"I assume there must be some chance of failure."

"There was a huge chance of failure but I think I'll be alright. I was attacked by your father but I'm still here right?"

"What would've happened if you failed?"

"I could've been dead or I could've been stuck in a time loop."

Rabastan's eyes darted up in deep thought as his hand cupped his lower chin. He seemed to be thinking about something.

After study lessons, Hermione was heading back to the Gryffindor common room when something caught the edge of her vision. Someone was exiting that dark corridor...a girl with short red hair to be exact.

'Stacy?'

Quickly Hermione hid in the shadows.

The girl looked smug about something. Careful to remain hidden in the shadows, Hermione around the edge of the corridor nearly gasping at what she saw.

The tallest of the two Prewett twins stood in wait as Bridgette approaching them timidly.

"I'm here." She said softly.

"Good as I'm looking forward to ravishing you tonight." He said in a husky voice as he pushed her against the wall.

His lips furiously met hers and Hermione saw that her arms wrapped around him. His other hand removed her skirt and panties in one sweap and lifted her legs so that they circled around his waist.

As if attracted by forces beyond his control he entered her, ravishing the flesh along the column of her neck.

His hands drew up her thighs massaging the flesh of her thighs.

Hermione's own fingers unconsciously drifted beneath her skirt brushing against her underwear. She was wet and excited just from seeing it.

One of her fingers found her most sacred place and she began to entice herself moving against the fingers buried in her heat.

She could almost hear the girl whispering in the boy's ear.

"Faster..."

He quickly rutted against her and she giggled.

"What's so funny?" The boy asked he didn't seem to amused.

"You're tickling me, Fabian."

His wet tongue traced the exterior of her left ear while his other hand pulled her lower body closer to his.

Her groans grew louder and her voice became more pleading.

"Harder.

Hermione gasped at the pleasure this induced. She was getting off from seeing her friends having sex with a guy. How sick was she?

"Please..." Bridgette gasped. "Have me."

He pulled out of her and turned her around, entering her from behind. His lips traveled down her spine, licking and kissing it as if he were really enjoying himself.

Hermione was overwhelmed by the pleasure this produced. She could feel it building, any minute she'd come in her panties.

"Oh." Bridgette gasped. Fabian's hands reached beneath her shirt to fondle her and she screamed with the intensity of pleasure as he pulled her closer.

Hermione felt overwhelmed with arousal as she came in her panties.

It was only natural seeing it that she would get aroused but she couldn't help but feel ashamed as the uncomfortable wetness between her legs.

She felt like taking a shower maybe a hot steaming shower.

With her head hung down, Hermione walked back to the common room.


	13. The Calm Before the Storm

Chapter 13: The Calm Before The Storm: February 21, 1974

Several questions were on Snape's mind as he was heading back to the Slytherin common room. Though Lucius had long since left Hogwarts it didn't stop him from walking with Severus.

One thing that bothered Severus the most was how Rabastan and his wife had two children without anyone really noticing.

Lestrange just seemed to appear out of left field encroaching on the house of Slytherin very stealthily.

Slughorn seemed to be under the delusion that Harry Lestrange had been attending Hogwarts since his first year but Snape knew better.

Snape had vivid memories of the students in his house. He had to for cautionary measures. Even though many would believe that Potter and his cronies were the only bullies he had to face, there were plenty of people in Slytherin who despised him as well.

Lestrange seemed to had seemed to sneak in like a snake would sneak on their prey and everyone was oblivious to this.

"Lucius."

The older blond turned towards Snape.

"What is it, Severus?" He asked curiously.

"You know Rabastan and his wife pretty well don't you?"

"Not really." Lucius said, looking at Snape suspiciously. Snape knew he was being deliberately obtuse.

"I only asked because it seems very suspicious that the two mention having son who is in their fourth year when they were only finishing their seventh year when I was attending my first year at Hogwarts."

"I'll admit that the circumstances do appear suspicious. You'd think I'd remember someone who had attended Hogwarts here if he was in the same year as you were." Lucius said. "I do believe that Molly may in fact be trying sabotage. Her husband is a spy for the dark lord after all."

"Really? Doesn't Rabastan work for the DMLE?"

Lucius chuckled.

"So young yet so naïve."

Snape scowled.

"Well in any case you seem to be silent about the matter."

"You haven't thought of one thing, Severus. Her son does not necessary have to be one who was born into the family. Molly said she adopted him and his brother earlier this year. Seeing as she adopted them she must have seen some potential in their magic and could very well be seeing if they are good enough to join the dark lord's cause."

Snape sighed. Eventually the two had made it outside Slytherin's portrait.

"So can I get a smooch. I think I deserve one after walking you here this entire way and certainly after you were getting cozy with Lestrange." He said, sulking pathetically.

Snape scowled.

"Cozy? He isn't a fop like you."

Lucius chuckled as if he were inwardly amused about something. 'Isn't a fop indeed.'

"What has you so smug?"

Lucius' hands reached out to stoke Snape's cheek with his fingers before they clinched on the bottom of his chin. Just as he lunged to give Snape a kiss on the lips, Snape pulled away and punched him across the face knocking Lucius to the ground.

"That hurt." Lucius said licking his lip where Snape had caused it to bleed.

"Then don't kiss me." He said coolly.

Lucius chuckled inwardly.

He couldn't forget the way Lestrange had his hand planted on Snape's shoulder as if it belonged there. That smug glance gave the impression that he was confident in his standing with him and that Lucius would never come between them.

If Snape's words had any merit however Lestrange had just as much of a chance as he did and that was comforting enough.

HPSS

If anyone had known Harry at all they would have known he was slow to trust and quick to distrust. There was no denying that Rabastan and his brother were both evil people however at the same time something about that scenario bugged him.

Rodolphus happened to be Rabastan's older brother not the other way around. It was obvious at first glance that while Rabastan looked like an adult, Rodolphus was in fact attending Hogwarts as a fourth year.

Remus had told him that Rodolphus was older than Rabastan. Five years older to be exact. So why was Rodolphus still at Hogwarts while his brother was working with DMLE. Something didn't add up.

While in the past he would think nothing of it, his experiences had aided him in not making assumptions before collecting the facts and at the moment Harry was unsure of anything.

At the same time however it would be foolish to not tread the deadly waters with caution.

The introduction to Rabastan was brief and Harry was relieved when he finally exited Hermione's office to head back to the Slytherin common room.

Inside the common room, Snape seemed to be the only one present. He was currently sitting on the couch his nose glued inside the book he was reading.

"So how did it go?" He asked not looking up to see who it was.

"It was fine." Harry said cautiously.

Snape didn't seem too surprised that it was him. Quite amazing guess work for someone whose eyes were glued into their book.

"You looked a little uncomfortable."

"I can say the same for you. Does Lucius flirt with you often?"

Snape growled looking up from his book.

"That's a vulgar way of putting it."

"Vulgar? He does it just the same." Harry pointed out, scoffing at Snape's audicity.

"Is that supposed to be your idea of a joke?"

"My idea of a joke? You're the one beating around the bush. You can't even admit to yourself that he was actually flirting with you."

"I'd prefer not to be bothered with such things. If you are just going to laugh about it I'd prefer that you do it in your own private abode."

"You're clearly mistaking me from someone else. I would never joke about such a thing." Harry retorted, surprised and angered that the boy would proclaim such a thing. "If it's something you dislike you should be upfront about it. Ignoring the problem is not going to make it go away, you know."

"You don't think I know that." Snape snarled. "You have no idea what Malfoy has put me through."

Harry huffed. Even though the two had expressed frustration for two completely different things, he imagined that he had enough frustration of his own with his feelings for Snape.

He kind of felt sorry for Lucius Malfoy. He must have been used to dealing with his unrequited love for Snape. Inwardly he thought he could relate with this one small thing.

Harry shook his head. Now he was becoming too soft, he'd never feel sorry for a Malfoy.

In any case Snape mistook Harry's silence for a lack of a prudent response to his declarations and turned back to his book seeming satisfied with Harry's silence.

Harry sighed and went to bed.

The next day Harry headed off to breakfast before treading to Professor McGonagall's class for Transfiguration.

Most of the students were lined up outside her classroom.

Harry turned from his spot in line at the sound of footsteps treading up the stairs.

Professor McGonagall was looking much younger with her wrinkleless face and brown hair tied in a bun. Harry was used to seeing wrinkles on her face and specks of her grey hair mixed in her brown hair.

She headed to the door of her classroom and opened the door with her wand.

"Come in." She said.

For most of the class, Professor McGonagall seemed absorbed in her lesson so to speak teaching more complex techniques of transfiguration. Most of the things covered in her class were very familiar.

Harry could feel himself growing drowsy. He was half tempted to sleep during class.

HP

Snape's eyes were planted on Harry. He, Muliciber and Avery were sitting towards the back of the classroom. It was simply by chance that Harry had sat in the row in front of them.

Avery had thought it a good idea to attempt to fold a paper airplane thoroughly tuning out Professor McGonagall's lecture. Muliciber did the same thing, his eyes enticed with Avery's talents so to speak.

What could be interesting about paper airplanes though, Snape couldn't even guess.

Snape was bored out of his mind. His hands itched to do something.

Harry who was sitting right in front of him was slouching somewhat almost as if he were about to fall asleep.

'Idiot.' He thought staring at the back of his head. As time progressed however the sight of his hair began to irritate him. 'It's even messy like Potter's.'

He was sick of looking at the ugly mop and wanted to give him word about it.

Muliciber elbowed him in the side giving Snape a smug grin, pointing at Harry and holding up his new paper airplane.

Snape chuckled inwardly. 'That ought to get his attention.'

Muliciber took his grin as acknowledgement and threw the airplane in such a fashion that it hit the back of Harry's head.

The boy didn't stir.

'Is he fast asleep or is he ignoring it?' Snape thought irritably.

"Mr Lestrange!"

"Which one?" Rodolphus asked.

"Harry."

"Yes, ma'am?"

"When transfiguring unmovable objects in to living creatures what is the most important thing to remember?" She asked.

"Always remember to take in the accordance of the size of the object that you are transfiguring." Harry said groggily.

Snape was confused. He would have sworn that Harry was asleep. There was no way he could have told her the answer unless he had paid attention which he knew for a fact that he hadn't been.

Harry's head in an instant was flat against the desk.

"Pay attention, Lestrange." Snape hissed from behind him.

Harry got up and turned around staring at Snape with confusion in his eyes.

Avery and Muliciber stiffled their laughter.

'Does he have to look so idiotic?' Snape thought irritably.

He looked like a fool with the way he looked at him as if he had just woken up from a long nap.

Snape sighed.

HPSS

After class Harry was heading to herbology the only class besides charms that they didn't have with Gryffindor. His bag was slung around his shoulder as he headed for the greenhouses.

Suddenly a woosh of wind slipped by his ears and Harry could feel his bag growing lighter as its contents spilled on the floor.

Harry turned and peered at the bottom of his bag. It seemed someone had burned a hole on the bottom of the bag.

He knelt to collect his things. Luckily the bag could be repaired but he wondered who would have the nerve to do such a thing.

His journey to the greenhouses took longer than expected and he was late for Professor Sprout's class.

"5 points from Slytherin, Lestrange."

Harry sighed. He peered around and saw Snape, Muliciber and Avery already sitting down so Harry took a seat next to Rodolphus and set his things down on the table.

"What happened to you?" He whispered.

"Nothing really." Harry said waving his wand over his bag, repairing it so it was as good as new.

"You were late to class and your bag was destroyed. I think I could put two and two together." Rodolphus whispered.

"I don't care what you think. It's none of your business." He hissed.

Rodolphus frowned but remained silent.

While the two had talked, Harry had remained oblivious to Snape who was looking at Harry with a touch of concern.

What was the matter with them, he knew that Harry was somewhat of a slacker but Rodolphus didn't need to concern himself with him. He was late to class and that was the end of it.

After the hour had transpired and the students excused, Harry was stopped just as he was about to head out of the greenhouses.

"Lestrange!"

Harry whirled around and saw Snape was running towards him.

"Hey!"

Snape caught up to him and walked alongside Harry.

"Sometimes I just don't understand you."

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked curiously.

"You have an ambition, right?"

Where was this coming from? There was no way Snape would have asked that question unless he was honestly curious.

"Where are you going with this?"

As the two were walking a couple of Gryffindors began to bunch together blending in with the crowds of children in the halls.

"What were your reasons in approaching me? You said you wanted to be my friend. There must have been a good reason. There was a specific time you approached me...anyone else wouldn't have bothered. Most of the Slytherins know better than to approach me when I'm around Avery or Muliciber. Yet you did." Snape said. "I thought you had wanted knowledge."

Harry chuckled.

"That's exactly what I wanted yes."

'The simple minded fool.' Snape thought, pinching the bridge of his nose with his thumb and pointer finger.

A gryffindor with short black hair peered at the crowd, glaring at the two of them.

"McLaggen? Is that the Slytherin that you and Jordan were talking about?"

Snape caught sight of Sirius Black at the corner of his eye talking with the two gryffindors and glared at them.

Black was acting very suspicious. Snape continued glaring at him listening to Harry with open ears. It seemed Potter wasn't going to show up today.

"Could have fooled me. You were sleeping in Transfiguration. It's as if you couldn't be bothered. How do I know you don't treat all of your subjects that way?"

Snape turned and saw Sirius had his wand pointed towards Harry's back. He slowed down his pace. What exactly had he done?

Snape saw a rope attached to one of the armoured helmets in the halls, it ran down the roof. Further along the hall a bucket had been attached to the ceiling.

He turned to scowl at Sirius.

Sirius gave Snape a smug grin.

What was Snape going to do? Save his life or let Harry suffer? In either case it served to his advantage. James had been talking about the new boy stalking Snape.

'What could he see in Snape?' He had asked. 'I don't understand. Who knows the last time that git ever took a bath. It's a shame. Lestrange seems like a nice guy.'

'Anyone who can sleep through class and still turn out smart is fine in my book.'

'It's only a matter of making him see sense.' James had said with a grin.

If Snape pitched in to step in or move Harry out of the buckets path, he'd be humiliated in front of the entire student population. Even if Snape didn't move in Harry's path to prevent the bucket from dropping on Harry's head, Sirius was sure that he wouldn't forgive Snape and break off his friendship with him.

"Oh...that?" Harry asked surprised that Snape even took notice. "I didn't know you were paying any attention to me. Did you see something you liked?"

Snape blushed.

"DON'T change the subject." He said turning away.

Harry grasped his chin and turned him so that he was staring right into his eyes. Snape's face was red it looked to a rather fitting contrast with the rest of his body.

"Don't you think red is a nice colour?" Harry asked pinning the younger boy against the wall.

Snape stared at him looking surprised.

"Don't say such absurd things." He said pulling away. By the way he conceiled his face with his curtains of black hair, Harry could tell that the boy was flustered. "Do you even have a brain or are you intending on using me to cheat on your homework to compensate for your lack of intelligence? I will not be manipulated into being your guinea pig."

So more or less Snape was asking him whether he possessed any intelligence or if he was using him so to speak.

He was insulted. Harry wasn't a Slytherin thank you very much. That was in another time in another universe. He may have taken on a new identity that was sorted into Slytherin however Harry was a Gryffindor at heart.

Harry huffed.

Sirius waved his wand so that the rope that held the other side of the bucket was unfastened. The bucket not having enough of a strong hold moved down, the liquid about to drinch Harry.

"Think what you'd like." He said holding the wand in the air as the bucket started pouring down. He didn't look up nor did he look back. The rope on the bucket began to unfasten and the bucket moved backwards on its own, showering the students including Sirius and the two Gryffindors beside him with water balloons.

Snape turned around at the sound of something of something splashing on the ground. The bucket that Sirius had intended on using had backfired and it seemed to be spawning water balloons on them.

It was an incredible feat in transfiguration to make the bucket spawn water balloons like that. H-l, it was an incredible feat of magic just to remove the rope from the bucket and move the bucket alone. A wizard had to have an incredible amount of focus to even pull that off.

Snape wondered how many he had spawned in that bucket. He had seen the contents of the bucket about to fall on Harry's head for some reason he had known that the bucket was there and caused the bucket to head in the other direction.

"Do you think that I honestly would sleep in class if I didn't know the material?"

Snape sighed. He had to admit that was pretty impressive. Snape turned and saw Sirius was scowling at them, drinched and soaked kind of like a wet dog. It was a good look on him.

Snape gave him a malicious smirk.

'Lestrange.' Sirius growled inwardly. He gritted his teeth, seething with anger. One day he'd get his revenge.


	14. Harry's Story filling the blanks: A Dist

Chapter 14: A Distant Memory: February 3, 1995

The air around him was dry and stuffy almost as though he were in a small area.

"Wh-?"

"Quiet Potter." A biting voice whispered in his ear.

Now that he thought about it he could almost feel someone pressed against his back. It seemed Professor Snape had dragged him into this closet for some reason.

It was quite sometime before Harry could utter another word and during this time he was more than certain that he was leaning against Snape as the heat radiating from his body enveloped the pores of his skin.

This position was quite an intimate one and gave a somewhat comforting feeling.

Among other things Harry could sense the fresh scent coming from the potion master and thanked all the wizarding gods that he wasn't stuck in a closet with some sweaty quidditch player because one thing he couldn't stand was the rotting odor of sweat.

In the distance Harry could hear the sound of heels clattering against the stone floors, drawing closer before fading away.

"Looks like she's gone." Snape muttered.

"What's going on? Why did you drag me in here and why are we in a closet?" Harry snapped turned his head to stare at the man who had taken him captive.

"In any case you don't seem to find this arrangement very detestable." Snape said coolly.

"Why would you think, considering our reputation together that you'd want me for anyone to discover us in this predicament?"

Snape snorted. He must have some idea about the absurdity of their situation. Who would have thought Snape would be one to ask foolish questions.

"Could it be that you said something to cause Professor McGonagall to go around chasing you to the very ends of this castle?"

From the silence Harry could determine that the answer was yes.

"That still doesn't explain why you dragged me in here."

"If Minerva caught sight of you there was a slight chance that my hiding place would be compromised." He said. "Open the door. It should be safe to go now."

Harry's hands reached out, his palm wrapping around the door knob as he pushed the door in attempts of getting it open.

"Professor, the door is locked."

Suddenly Harry was shoved aside and pushed into the corner very forcefully as Snape attempted to open the door.

"Of all the foolish things."

His struggles to open the door however were fickle.

"Now you believe me?!" Harry asked, offended that the man thought so little of him.

Snape pulled away from the door but there wasn't much room to move and the two were already pressed together as it was.

Harry winced as Snape pressed his elbow in his side during the midst of their struggle.

"Stop struggling. You're hurting me."

"Poor Potter, you always feel the need to be pampered don't you? Just like your father."

Harry ignored him. Once Snape had stopped struggling Harry didn't dare edge him on further fearing that the professor might snap at him. If Harry knew one thing if Snape was angry there would be no stopping him from moving around after all it only took a single lunge and he could easily grab his collar and shake him senselessly.

"I'd guess so though you should always remember that you were the foolish one who dragged us in this closed space. Besides what did you say to make her angry with you?"

Harry could sense the grin on his face.

"I may have made a remark or two about her severe lack of faith in the students she's instructing after she had the profound idea that a woman of her calibre could relate to the students even better than I could. This is the same woman who outright demanded physical evidence to a student's claims of being bullied by someone from their own house."

Harry chuckled.

"What is it that you find so funny?" Snape inquired coolly.

"Very shameless but if there's one thing you're right about..."

Snape snarled.

"I've bailed you out many times Potter. If it wasn't for me, you'd be dead. Only you would be so ungrateful."

"You know I'm not afraid to call out for her and what would you do then?"

Snape snorted.

"PROFESSOR MCGON-"

"Quiet you."

Harry grinned smugly.

"Could it be that you're afraid of that outcome?"

"Nonsense."

Harry sighed.

"Well I hope you're happy because I don't think another professor is going to drop by very soon."

"Did you not think to use your wand?"

"What about you? You're trying to tell me the Great Severus Snape doesn't have a wand."

"Oh I have my wand. I have my wand in a very secure place."

There was a peculiar glee in the man's voice and Harry had some idea that the man was speaking a language entirely different from the one he already knew.

"Well then why don't you use it? In case it hasn't escaped your notice it's very dark in here."

All of a sudden he was pushed into the wall by a body which he could sense hovering over him.

Suddenly there was a distinct light coming from the wand in Snape's grasp.

The blue light brought out the dark shadows of Snape's face and he stared at Harry with as though he was planning something at his expense.

With the smug grin on his face it couldn't have been anything else.

"Satisfied, Potter?"

Harry was a little unnerved by his close proximity.

"You're too close." He snapped.

"Am I bothering you?" Snape asked clearly enjoying himself.

Harry pushed him away and rummaged through his robes digging out his wand.

"I'll cast my patronus then." He huffed, displeased by how unhelpful he was being. "Expecto Patronum."

A misty stag trotted out from Harry's wand. The light from the patronus lit up the room and from the corner of his eye, it seemed Professor Snape looked displeased about something.

He noted that his expression had grown darker over the extent of a couple of minutes and it seemed it had something to do with his patronus.

Harry sent the patronus off to Dumbledore. After the patronus had trotted off, the air around him grew uncomfortable as he began to sense that someone was staring at him.

He knew it was Snape trying to bait him though why the man would waste his time staring, Harry had no way of knowing.

"Professor? Is there a reason why you have been staring at me for the past 3 minutes?"

Suddenly in a matter of seconds, thin fingers traced his chin affectionately and suddenly dark black eyes were staring straight into his eyes.

A combination of curiousity and confusion seemed to take hold of the professor and without prompting Snape lunged, capturing Harry's lips with his own.

'Wait, what?' Harry thought. It suddenly hit him that Snape was kissing him. Immediately Harry pushed him away.

"What are you doing?" Harry snapped wiping his lips with the back of his hand. What did the man think he was doing kissing him on the lips like that? He had a lot of nerve.

Snape looked puzzled more than likely radiating off such innocence to save his own skin.

"What's wrong with you? Do you do this to all your students? Catch them off guard drag them into a dark location and snog them senseless?"

"I don't snog anyone thank you very much and what makes you think under any circumstances I'd want to kiss you anyhow?!" Snape snarled.

Harry folded his arms. He looked unimpressed.

"That's a little late considering the fact you kissed me." He said. "There has to be a law on sexual harrassment in the wizarding world...from what Hermione said they have marriage laws, slavery and racism so why wouldn't they have laws concerning sexual harrassment."

Snape growled.

"You have a lot of nerve considering the whole thing was an accident."

"Didn't look like it to me."

"That's your problem. You never listen."

"Fine, I'd like to hear your reasons if you say it was such an accident."

Snape turned away and Harry could see the blush on his cheeks. He looked slightly embarrassed.

"You looked like...almost similar...like a faint memory..." Snape said in deep thought. "My body moved on it's own...I can't really explain it."

'He looks like that man...I don't quite remember his name.' Snape thought angrily. 'He always had a new one.'

The other thing Snape didn't quite understand was his persistant desire in kissing that man. He had always found him quite irresistable and had felt a little strange after he had taken on the mission for the Ministry some time ago but it didn't explain that kiss...that he had given the boy.

Something about the kiss had invoked severe pain in the depths of his heart. It was almost as if he were betraying 'him'. Why? He had no way of knowing it wasn't as though he were ever romantically inclined towards the same gender.

"Harry! Severus!"

"We're in here." Harry called out.

In a matter of seconds the door was open.

"I hope you two weren't in here for too long." Dumbledore said.

"Not at all, headmaster." Snape said before trotting out.

"I beg to differ, considering you got the better half of the bargain."

"Severus?"

Snape turned in anger and embarrassment, his face a shade of red.

"You!"

His pointer finger jabbed straight into Harry's chest.

Harry simply stared at Snape smugly.

Dumbledore turned and saw Snape stammering as though he were at a loss for words.

"Why Severus, I've never seen you so flustered." Dumbledore said serenely.

Snape huffed, turning on his heel and bellowing away.

"Are you heading back to your common room, Harry?"

"Uh, oh yes, sir."

Dumbledore smiled standing in wait as Harry walked out and headed to back to his common room.


	15. Hermione's Story: Christmas

Chapter 15: Christmas: October 3, 1965

After heading to the Gryffindor common room, Hermione had headed to bed. Laying down she couldn't help but dwell on what had just transpired. How sick was she for getting aroused by a little foreplay amongst her friends? It was disgusting.

There was something addicting in the way he was. Hermione already knew of his nature and Fabian Prewett was certainly a bad fruit but she couldn't help but radiate towards him. It was alot like her relationship with Ron Weasley before the Yule Ball.

Something was particularly dashing with the way his mop of red hair blew in the wind and how a light of rebellion shimmered in his eyes.

Still she knew better...knew so better. She scolded herself inwardly and sighed.

Several weeks went by and winter was just around the corner. It just so happened that one day after Herbology when she was exiting the greenhouse with Karen that she was stopped by Fabian Prewett.

"Well well, Lestrange I didn't expect you to be walking with such degrading company. If you prefer to invest your time elsewhere just know that we're through."

"I don't see how this is such a big deal to you. I'd think you had plenty to keep you company."

"That little s-t has been avoiding me for three months."

"Degrading company?" Hermione inquired coolly, her arms extended protectively over Karen.

The girl in question had cowered in the boy's company trying to get away.

Fabian seemed to be ignoring Hermione preferring to glare at Karen.

"You would know all about that wouldn't you?" Hermione said softly.

"I beg your pardon."

"Wouldn't you be the degrading company? I believe you're the one with the harem of girls not the other way around. You're talking to me. Don't bring her into it."

Fabian snarled.

"You know nothing, you little-"

"I wouldn't finish that sentence." Hermione snarled. "Karen let's go."

"How could you possibly prefer that girl over me. I'm handsome."

"If it was a choice between a rock or you, I'd pick the rock everytime."

"Thanks Molly." Karen said once they had escaped Fabian's company.

"Don't mention it. If you'd like I can protect you from him."

"You'd do that for me...even after you know about my secret?" She asked. From the way she didn't look at Hermione, she could assume that it was a very shaming secret.

"Yes."

Karen embraced her.

"Thank you."

Heat pooled in Hermione's gut and it made her feel happy if not a bit uncomfortable.

After classes one day, Hermione was heading to the library when she ran into a young girl who bore a uncanny resemblance to Malfoy's mother, Narcissa Malfoy. Her nose was upturned and thin lips, a rather sharp contrast with her long fiery red hair and warm brown eyes.

"You must be Molly. Rabastan told me all about you."

"Indeed. I hope you're not here to be his messenger so to speak."

"No, of course not. I take it as a personal vow never to interfere in his affairs. I was just so curious since he spoke so much about you. We've known each other since we were kids."

"Really?"

"Yes, I hope you won't be too hard on him though." She said. "He's always detested reading you see. He's has dyslexia and his father always forced him to read."

"Oh I see." Hermione said. She wouldn't apologise. She wouldn't.

"Even though you don't find him in good favour, I hope we become good friends anyway. I'm Andromeda though you can call me 'Dromeda for short."

"You wouldn't happen to be related to Narcissa by chance would you."

Andromeda snorted.

"She's one of my older sisters."

"You sound like you don't like her all that much."

"She's a bit haughty for her age and a goody goody two shoes."

Hermione chuckled.

"Well, well, it looks like you even have a good sense of humour. I admire that." Andromeda said. "You shouldn't be so uptight. We simply must go shopping, I imagine you'd look really good in practically anything."

Hermione blushed.

"I guess I'll see you later, Molly."

HPSS

As the days flew by, things grew colder. The courtyard was covered in white snow and most of the children were recommended to stay inside. It was quite lucky that Hogwarts was conjured to stay heated in the winter months.

As Hermione headed to the library that Friday for the study group she was surprised to see that Karen was the only ones there. Karen of course was covered in black.

Hermione was amazed and imagined it must be quite hot underneath her clothes.

"Where's everyone else?"

"Bridgette and Stacy went to Hogsmeade."

"Why didn't you go with them?" Hermione asked curiously.

"I don't want to."

"Why not?"

Karen mumbled something under her breath.

"What?"

"It's Christmas."

Hermione looked at Karen expectantly.

"That's it?"

Karen frowned.

"I detest that holiday."

"So is it safe to assume that you'll be staying here for the holidays? Surely you want to spend time with your parents?" Hermione asked.

"My parents are dead. My aunt and uncle took me in and they died that same day."

"How?"

"I don't know. The rest of my family thought I was cursed. Eventually I was taken in by my father's friends but even after that I always detested that holiday." Karen explained. "I always thought that holiday was supposed to celebrate Jesus Christ's birth but the children from my neighborhood would always brag about what their parents had got them for Christmas. I never wanted to ask my father's friends for any gifts because I never wanted to seem ungrateful but I couldn't help but hate those kids."

"I understand but it really depends who you celebrate it with. It isn't always a self-centred holiday.

" Hermione said. "Come with me and I'll show you."

"Where are we going?"

"To Hogsmeade of course."

"I don't even have a coat so I couldn't go anyway."

Hermione in an instant had transfigured some parchment into a jacket that Karen could wear.

"You can borrow my gloves if you like." She said removing her gloves and handing them over to Karen.

"Thanks." Karen said putting on her newly transfigured coat.

"Let's go."

Hermione dragged Karen out from the library and mixed right in to the crowd of students piling by Professor Dumbledore with overbearing eagerness.

The two held hands as they walked over to Hogsmeade.

Much of the town was covered in snow as far as the eye could see. Many children were outside playing in the snow and throwing snowballs at one another.

Hermione turned and saw Karen staring straight ahead at the Christmas tree in the middle of town surrounded by Christmas lights and a bright gold star on the top of the tree.

"It's beautiful." Karen said in awe.

From the corner of her eye, Hermione thought she could see Hagrid making his way over to the Three Broomsticks nearby. Since Dumbledore wasn't headmaster she supposed it made sense that she'd see him here since Hagrid was in fact hired to work at Hogwarts when he was headmaster.

Still the sight of him in Hogsmeade made her feel a little homesick.

He looked exactly as Hermione had remembered him, tall, with long wiry brown hair and beetle black eyes though he seemed younger than she was used to.

Madam Rosmerta stepped outside the Three Broomsticks to greet Hagrid.

"Looks like everyone is having fun."

"I could say the same for yerself. You look happy."

"How could you not? It's always beautiful during this time of the year."

Suddenly something cold and solid pelted Hermione in the back.

"What?"

"We're being pelted by snowballs." Karen cried out.

Hermione looked at her and could see the remains of snow dripping down her face.

"Hey you two."

Hermione turned and saw Madam Rosmerta calling out to them.

"Let's go." She said grabbing Karen's hand and dragging her over to Madam Rosmerta's.

"You two must be cold." The older woman said warmly. "Come in. I'll get you two some hot chocolate."

In a matter of minutes, Madam Rosmerta came back with two mugs of hot chocolate handing them to Hermione and Karen.

"Are these marshmellows?" Karen asked while peering into her mug.

Hermione leaned to glance into her mug.

White cubes seemed to float to the surface of the murky water.

"Yes." Hermione said before pulling away.

"I love marshmellows."

Hermione found her heart skip a beat at the sight of the soft grin on Karen's face.

"Thank you for tonight I mean. I think I understand a little more about what you find so brilliant about this holiday."

"It was nothing."

Hermione was drawn to her full lips as Karen's tongue lapped at the excess hot chocolate that covered her upper lip.

She shouldn't be aroused by such a small gesture but it was there just the same. Something about the bright amber orbs held her attention.

It was only when she had spotted a head of fiery red hair that she was pulled away from her stare.

Outside the window that they were sitting by, Hermione spotted Fabian walking outside with Stacy in hand.

"Let's go." Hermione pulled Karen to her feet and dragged her outside barely dodging Fabian.

"What is it, Molly?"

"I saw Prewett outside. Ah, he might be following us."

Hermione pulled Karen in a dark alley.

Peering around the corner she sighed with relief. It seems Fabian hadn't spotted them.

"Well that's a relief."

The two pulled away from each other. Hermione shivered from their close proximity.

"Are you cold?"

"No...maybe a little." Hermione stammered.

Karen unzipped her jacket and holding Hermione's hands within her warm gloves, she pulled her closer so that she brushed against her chest.

Hermione felt she was warm and soft beneath her hands. The feeling elicited arousal and desire. She could feel her face heat up.

"What's the matter, Molly? You look a little flustered."

Karen's lips drew closer to hers and their lips brushed. Hermione gasped under the onslaught and a wet tongue brushed against her own.

Hermione pulled away instantly ashamed at the feelings that the kiss had brought to light.

"I'm sorry." Karen said before she ran off.

HPSS

It was days after Hermione had gone to Hogsmeade with Karen and their interaction had been as awkward as ever. The two hardly spoke a word unless it was during their study group.

One day before the first year exams while Hermione was eating in the Great Hall, an owl flew by and dropped a letter that landed in her plate.

Opening the letter, Hermione was surprised. It was from Irene. Quickly she pocketed the letter.

With all the commotion going on in her life lately she was hoping to get though a little research in privacy.

Much to her disappointment, she dropped by the library to see none other than Rabastan studying in the library. He was looking over a book.

Hermione narrowed her eyes. She didn't exactly forget what Andromeda had told her. Rabastan detested reading.

He looked up as Hermione lunged for him and removed the book from the table away from her prying eyes.

"What were you doing?"

"Nothing." He said innocently.

"Don't lie. I know you don't like reading."

Rabastan sighed.

"I'm just skimming over some notes is all."

Hermione swiped the book. A small book was wedged between the pages and inside was Bridgette's familiar handwriting.

"This is Bridgette's handwriting. You're copying her homework. That's cheating."

"Does it matter?"

Hermione took out the small book and it burned to ash in a matter of seconds.

"How are you going to learn if you cheat?"

"Well, if you helped me it wouldn't have been a problem."

Hermione turned away her cheeks red. She wouldn't apologise to him. She wouldn't...

"I'm not going to apologise and you can forget about trying to use alternate measures in persuading me. I will not feel guilty."

Rabastan snorted.

"I wouldn't think of using such tactics what do you take me for?"

Hermione glared at him with narrow eyes and sat down.

"Well, I hope you're proud of yourself."

"What do you mean?"

"Your mother is expecting Rodolphus home for Christmas. She sent me a letter this morning."

"Let me see."

Hermione retrieved the letter from her pocket and opened it.

A cool whiff of breath grazed her shoulder. It seemed Rabastan had crept behind her, peering over her shoulder to read the contents of the letter.

'To Molly

I'm looking forward to meeting my son. He should be happy finally coming home after so long. I look forward to seeing him on Christmas.

Sincerely Irene.'

Hermione blushed. Rabastan hadn't even disclosed the location of his brother. He had been exceedingly difficult just because Hermione hadn't disclosed her true identity.

"Don't hover over me. Just because everyone else doesn't seem to mind doesn't mean you can do it." She snapped.

Rabastan swiped the letter from her hand and read the letter oblivious to Hermione's scowl.

"Oh, I see. You're worried mum will be angry with you."

"That's an understatement."

"Look I'm sorry alright."

"If you weren't so selfish..."

"I know I was wrong...I shouldn't have been so self-centred. It was wrong of me, but I always wondered for the longest time who you were. You can call it simple curiosity but it was there just the same."

The passion in his words could not have been fake and she couldn't help but feel as though she had been too harsh on the boy.

This was the same boy who went to Hermione after he was concerned that his father would punish Rodolphus for playing with those muggles.

"Look, I don't think you're completely selfish. You certainly couldn't be if you tried to help your brother."

"You still remember that?" Rabastan asked, his face turning a shade of red.

"How could I forget?"

"I would have thought that you'd forget about me. I'm not that smart."

"For a while I thought the same but you still remembered me and treated me like a close friend." Hermione explained. "I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it."

"I'm still worried." She said.

Irene had relyed upon her to retrieve Rodolphus yet Rabastan had been difficult. If she dared place the blame on Rabastan, she was sure that Irene would have reprimanded her for it. She would get in trouble.

"I am worried."

His expression softened and sympathy welled in his gut.

"Look I'll just tell her it was my fault. I'm sure she'll understand. Besides I do got some news to cheer you up." He said. "What are you doing for Christmas?"

"Nothing really." Hermione said, though she couldn't help wondering what had prompted the question.

"Of course you are. You live with us now. It would be unpolite for you not to have Christmas with us. The Malfoys throw quite a party if you know what I mean."

Hermione had never gone to a party at the Malfoys before and it was for reasons quite obvious. She was a muggleborn and the Malfoys despised muggleborns.

"You can even invite your friend. Think of it as my Christmas present since I forgot to get you a gift."

She scoffed.

"If you think I'm going to go out of my way to give you a gift in return you are gravely mistaken. Father Christmas doesn't exactly go around delivering presents to naughty children."

"Naughty?" Rabastan inquired with mock surprise.

"The least you can do is study for your exams."

"You are very ungrateful."

"I beg to differ. I think the Christmas present was very thoughtful and very nice."

"What can I say? I'm a nice guy."

Throughout the rest of the week, Rabastan had studied in the library until the day of the exams. It wasn't until after the exams that Andromeda delivered the good news.

"The teachers were impressed by his wand waving. He has great potential." She said before leaving her company.

Rabastan walked in the library with a smug grin on his face.

"You happy now?"

"You're insufferable." She said shoving him playfully. "Merry Christmas."

Hermione shoved a book in his hand.

"It's a spell I've been working on that causes the words from a book to be spoken out loud. I wrote the incantation on the front cover of the book. Since you don't like to read, I charmed this book to be spoken outloud to you to encourage you to read. You do have the potential to be quite smart you know if you read more often."

"Thanks for the book, Molly."


	16. When Things Get Stormy

Chapter 16: When Things Get Stormy: February 22, 1974

Anger fueled his pace as Harry stomped towards the portrait of Salazar Slytherin who was guarding the Slytherin common room.

'How dare he!' Harry thought. Did he get some satisfaction in insulting him? He seemed to look down on Harry as though he were stupid. Sure he had tried to get close to Snape with less than pure motives but at the same time a part of him had hoped he could at least befriend the boy on equal grounds.

'It seems it's a hopeless cause.' He thought taking out his bag. Inside he had a stash of Naughty Witches magazines which he took out.

'Snape would probably take these away if he knew what I was reading. 'The thought made him grin. 'Better hide it.'

Carefully Harry took out his transfiguration book and hid the issue of Naughty Witches behind the book. 'Perfect.'

"Lestrange!" Snape called for him. Harry looked up and his nose was abnormally enlarged. It was probably the backlash of Sirius Black. He had been up to something no doubt with the way that bucket had been tied to the ceiling. Harry had seen him in the crowds that paraded the halls talking with a couple of gryffindors and occasionally glancing in his direction.

"What happened to you?"

"That isn't your concern, Lestrange."

By the way his eyebrow furrowed Harry assumed he was furious. Harry in a sense would have left without Snape which probably had been rather rude in his opinion if he knew the man well enough.

"What?"

"Does that book fancy your interest that much? I know for a fact you are not studying the textbook." Snape snarled. From what he had seen it seemed Lestrange had known a great deal of magic, things that hadn't even been covered in Transfiguration and Charms yet. He was so skilled he didn't even need to read the textbook.

The thought angered him...Lestrange was ignoring him as if he couldn't be bothered to give him the time of day. He lunged towards him and swiped the book from his hand.

A magazine dropped to the floor stuck on a page of a woman lying nude on a chaise.

Snape's eyes caught the sight and stepped away from the magazine as if he were burned.

"Satisfied?"

Snape's face began darkening almost as if he were a volcano about to erupt.

He glared at the smug look on Harry's face.

"Y-You...y-you..."

"Speechless?"

Snape pointed his wand at the magazine.

"Incendio."

The edges of the magazine began to crinkle black and the faint flickering flames began to eat the magazine making it crumble to ash.

"Hey what was that for?" Harry sputtered. "I was looking at that."

Snape straightened his face.

"Do you often acquaint yourself with naughty material?" Snape asked coolly.

"Are you a prude or something because you sure act like one."

"Where's the rest of it?"

"Rest of what?"

"Your porn stash."

Harry sighed with exasperation.

"Are you really doing this right now?"

Snape glared at him. His expression didn't move an inch and his arms were folded. It was clear he was not going to take no for an answer.

"If you're sitting in class simply to waste time the last thing you need is to lose more brain cells over that rubbish."

Harry dug into his bag and brought out most of his naughty magazines.

'That should be enough to satisfy him.' He thought.

Mixed in with the magazines was also issues of the Naughty Wizards magazines.

Snape glanced over the magazines. A bit of naked male flesh on one of the covers caught his eye.

He removed of the magazines slightly curious about the other magazine in Harry's possession and was stunned by what the other magazines had concealed. There was a naked man on the cover.

Snape was stiff and hadn't said a word for some time.

"Hey Snape! Snape!" Harry said.

Snape hadn't seemed to be aware of Harry. He flashed his hands over Snape's face.

"Are you alright? You're looking a little peakish."

Snape looked a little out of it for a moment before he growled.

"Get your hands... out of my face." He enunciated every word distinctively.

Harry immediately pulled away and Snape ran off the other direction seemingly forgetting about his task in ridding him of those naughty magazines.

'Well more for me in any case.' Harry thought smugly, gathering his magazines and putting them back in his bag.

After he had finished packing his magazine he walked over to his bed upstairs.

Snape was already lounging on his bed, his arms folding behind his head. He looked relaxed for the most part but Harry knew better. His nose was still enlarged and his lips were still curled in a frown.

Harry got up on the bed knowing better to talk to Snape when he was in one of his moods.

Evan came in some time later.

"Severus! Hey Severus."

Snape at this point turned around facing away from Evan, his head covered with the blankets.

"Avery wanted to talk to you."

"I'm not coming."

"Come on, Snape be reasonable."

"I don't want to talk to him."

In one clean sweep, Evan removed the covers off of Snape's head revealing Snape's enlarged nose.

Evan stifled his laughter.

"What happened? Did Potter and his cronies hex you again? You do it on yourself you know? You shouldn't let them get to you."

In a matter of seconds Evan pulled away.

"A stinging hex...very creative." He said staring at his wrist with fascination. A large red welt circled his wrist.

"Then you'll do well to listen when I say I want to be left alone."

Evan snorted.

"Fine. Stay in bed see if I care." He said sourly heading to bed.

It was some time before Harry got down from his bed. Evan it seemed had curled up on his side facing away from Snape. By the looks of it, he seemed rather upset with Snape.

From what he recalled, Snape hadn't had any real friends outside of Lily. Snape had often referred to her as his only true friend.

Still glancing at Evan's backside, Harry wondered what exactly was Snape's relationship with the boy. If Harry hadn't known better he would have thought that Snape and Evan were best friends. His reaction to Snape's behavior had been very tense and Evan had seemed quite upset about it, too upset to be simply acquaintances.

The two argued quite often and they seemed to be very good friends by the way Evan would address him in a familiar way.

Could it be that Snape wasn't aware of how Evan had felt for him? He had always assumed that everyone despised him. There was even a time that Snape had thought that many members of the Order of the Phoenix had disliked him.

Harry sighed. He kind of felt sorry for Evan in a way. It was truly a pity that there was hardly a chance that Snape would see it that way. He'd always be under the pathetic delusion that there was always an ulterior motive.

Evan was a pureblood, a deatheater, a person who hate muggles and all they stood for. Snape had loved a muggleborn witch and his beliefs were completely against Evan's ideology.

With Slytherin's famed reputation of spouting death eaters, it was granted that every wizard in that house would be slightly cautious. There was no telling when someone would stab you in the back if it meant saving their own skin.

It had probably been hard for Snape to trust anyone.

'But he can't even trust you, can he?' A voice uttered in his head. In the beginning he had been very cautious and intent on not telling Snape anything. If Harry knew one thing it had been clear from the start that while his father never wanted Snape dead...the opposite hadn't been true.

One wrong move on his part, one slip about his future and how he was related to James Potter meant the difference between his survival and his death.

Still...even knowing that Harry couldn't help but feel a little sad. It just made Snape pathetic in his eyes...pathetically lonely.

Granted Harry hadn't forgotten how mean and how cruel the man was. He'd never forget.

Still he couldn't help but feel a bit sorry for him after Lily had practically left him as food for the wolves. It had been easy... too easy it seemed for Lily to give up on him.

Through all the trials and tribulation, Ron had been with him through his good and bad. Harry was sure there was many times he had wanted to give up and feed him to the wolves.

With that horcrux in his head, it would have been a matter of time before Voldemort had complete control over his body. Yet Ron had been there. He had been there when Harry wanted to die and he had even been there when he nearly was tempted by the dark arts.

Harry had been mean and he had been cruel. Ron could have abandoned him when his sister had died yet he did not. It had been his fault that she had died, if he hadn't been so self-absorbed...

There was a time Harry had been lonely and had wanted someone there for him even if he hadn't deserved it. Humans had errors. There was a time where he was in denial over this fact but he was human and he had feelings too.

Harry sat down beside Snape's bedside.

It would make him feel twice as pathetic if he had ever left him simply because he was a bad guy. He had always been compared to his mother...a woman who was said to be a pleasant woman who carried a lot of patience and a certain tolerance towards people otherwise scorned by everyone else.

Harry sighed.

Patience it seemed was a fickle thing used too loosely. The bonds of their friendship were fragile to begin with. Many seams were undone. No one could be bothered to repair the damage done. She had given up.

If friendship was everlasting, her patience wouldn't have shattered. It didn't matter what Snape had done because in her mind perhaps she had wanted to believe he would never change so she had given up.

She was a popular girl and probably had friends at the start. Harry wondered if she had ever felt lonely or if she tossed out her humanity.

Harry breathed a shuddered breath.

He'd never forget the suffocating shadow of dark and bitter loneliness, if he had the power he was going to make sure no one ever suffered from it again. Even if Snape angered him or irritated him, he had to be willing to set that aside even if it was painful.

He wanted to be a crutch for Snape to lean on.

"Lestrange."

Harry turned to gaze at Snape who was staring at him, his nose still as large as before.

"Is there a reason why you're sitting beside my bed?"

Harry pointed at his nose.

"Isn't that uncomfortable?"

"A little bit." Snape murmured softly.

"I can fix it if you want me to."

"For a price?"

Harry could sense the caution in his voice. If he told him that he didn't want any money he was sure that Snape would mistake his words for pity.

"I wouldn't accept the payment."

"What brought forth your concern?"

Harry turned to glance in his direction. Snape seemed a little taken aback from his words perhaps he had expected him to list a price.

"It isn't concern."

'People would call this empathy.'

Snape got up from his bed and sat down next to Harry.

"If you're going to do this, make it quick." He said softly turning to glance at Harry.

Harry waved his wand and watched his nose shrink to its normal size.

Snape seemed surprised by the display of kindness. His eyes were very wide and in a matter of second he turned away with bright red cheeks. Harry wondered what he had thought.

Had he been embarrassed from being overcome with joy or did he turn away because he was ashamed of himself? Harry knew that he often didn't like to accept help from anyone, he wondered if that was still the case.

"Thanks..."

"You're welcome."

Harry wondered if he had imagined the words that spilled out of Snape's mouth. No, it was clear he was delusional. Snape would never say thank you to him, not even in a million years.

Unfortunately that day had been the only highlight of the week.

HPSS

Eventually the bullying had built to such an extent that Harry couldn't head to class without some Gryffindor issuing some hex or curse.

Luckily all the bullying had ceased once he set foot in the Slytherin common room. He had definitely been looking forward to turning in for the night.

Relaxing for a while, Harry laid on the bed eventually falling asleep.

Towards the middle of the night, Harry was sound asleep engrossed in his dream. He was being chased. It was rather fast paced and the only thing he could feel was the fear fueling his brain to keep going.

Over time Harry began to feel tired, his chest was tight and he was certain that a headache had formed.

The man had no distinguishable face. He hovered over him with an axe. Harry felt around for his wand.

CRASH!

Harry awoke. 'What was that?'

The dream had vanished and there was nothing but darkness.

Harry peered over the bed. Green eyes shimmered in the darkness. One of his first discoveries while practising transforming into his animagus form was the ability to see in the dark.

It had been relatively useful when he had used it to escape from the Lestranges.

At the corner of his eyes, Harry could see Snape collect his feet. It appeared that he tripped over some luggage in his path.

Snape peered around cautiously as paranoid as ever.

'What's he doing?'

From the looks of it, Harry thought he might have sneaked out. 'That's impossible. After all that lecturing that he gave me for sneaking out.'

Harry was curious where he was going but not wasn't the time. He'd have to prepare before spying on him next time because he had left his invisibility cloak in the room of requirement and he would need it next time if he wanted to follow him efficiently.

Unfortunately for the next couple of days the bullying however still continued. He didn't want to complain about it because the last thing he needed was someone to shower him with pity but it hadn't gone unnoticed for very long.

Harry had fallen behind on his homework with the constant stress in evading attacks and decided to approach Snape about the matter.

"Do you have time to talk?"

"What is it, Lestrange?"

Harry shuffled on his heels.

"I was wondering if you could help me with my homework."

"What could possibly hinder you from completing it? You're smart and intelligent. I'd think it'd be a piece of cake for someone like you."

The last thing he wanted to do was admit he was getting picked on by students from his own house.

"I just need to have a little peek from your notes is all. I didn't hear about the material covered in class."

"Sleeping like usual?"

"No..."

"Forget it, Lestrange. I don't want to hear your excuses. You can borrow my notes." He said. "Just keep in mind that I won't always be so lenient with you."

Snape looked up. There was no denial or an attempt of a retort towards his statement. Just acceptance, he had thought Harry would make a counter argument about how he was so much smarter than Snape.

This silence was bothering him. It wasn't like him to be so quiet. Snape wanted to get to the bottom of it.

"What's wrong?"

"What do you mean, what's wrong? I'm fine."

"You're quiet."

"I can't be quiet?"

Why did Lestrange have to be so difficult?

"Can you hand me your notes please? I want to get started on my homework as soon as possible."

Snape sighed, massaging his forehead where the start of a migraine headache began to brew.

HPSS

It had been rather unfortunate later that day when Harry had run into several Gryffindors on the way to the bathroom.

Harry might have been a little hasty after holding it in through Professor Flitwick's class.

"What's the big idea?" A boy with a mop of light blond hair said, whirling around after Harry crashed head first into his back.

Another boy ran up to him. He had dark hair and face.

"What's the matter, Tiberius?"

"This little git is trying to pick a fight with me." He growled furiously. "Do you think just because we hold a little interest in you that you can do whatever you like? I don't like you. I don't like anyone who is friends with Snape."

"You want me to take care of him?" The other boy asked, crackling his knuckles in intimidation.

"Knock yourself out." Tiberius said lazily.

"Don't touch him." A chilly voice fluttered through the air. Harry turned around and saw a person standing in the shadows.

Walking towards him, Harry recognised him instantly because unlike his brother he wore his hair long.

"What are you doing?"

"I had a feeling you had a run in with a bunch of foolish gryffindors. That's why you kept showing up late."

Harry turned and saw Rodolphus who looked furious by the current events.

"I don't need your help." He snapped clinching his hands into tight fists. A vivid image of two men hovered over his body.

"Stop it."

"You'll never...same...I do."

Rabastan was hovering over his body with the bloody dagger. He was grinning with utter joy at the mess he had created. Rodolphus had stood next to him looking on.

He didn't dare look in their eyes. His older brother didn't hold anything...it was simply the fact that he was there watching on as Rabastan stabbed him with the knife that was horrifying.

Harry couldn't forget the suffocating air, the feeling of utter helplessness as the dagger dug into his skin countless times. He told himself that he'd never forgive them...that he'd never trust them.

"This is not up for debate."

His lips twitched and his fingers inched for his wand which was in a holster on his thigh near his right hand. Was this all a trick? Were they simply using Harry's own emotions against him? Harry wasn't going to be obligated to repay the favour.

The stiff stance of Rodolphus however didn't seem to falter and his face grew darker.

"If I didn't know any better I'd say you were worried about me."

"If I am?"

"It doesn't matter."

Rodolphus peered down at his shoes.

"Do you often just sit back and tolerate it? That's pathetic."

"It's not your concern." Harry said.

"Since you've known my family it's been my concern."

The dark-haired boy pulled out his wand.

"Celerkate."

A beam of white light hit Harry in the back.

Rodolphus had pulled his wand at the same time as Harry pitched forward before everything went black.


	17. Harry's Story filling the blanks: A Surp

Chapter 17: A Surprising Sight: February 25, 1995

As the weeks had gone by, Harry had eventually found himself walking around the courtyard when he saw Cynthia trotting towards him.

"Harry!"

"Cynthia, what are you doing here?"

"Oh I found some time and I just wanted to see you." She said, a keen light in her eyes.

"Hmm... Oh is that all?"

"Well, we are dating aren't we?" She said pulling him to his feet.

Harry couldn't help but think of the kiss that had transpired yesterday between him and a certain potion master.

"I guess so." He said confused by his emotions.

It felt very nice being treasured by someone for once. Wasn't this how a relationship was supposed to be?

"What's wrong, Harry?"

"Nothing." Harry said, but his thoughts were elsewhere. There was something about the way Snape had said the things he had that was nagging his thoughts.

Harry had asked about his wand and there had been something wild present in the man's eyes. As if he were a hunter who had just found his quarry.

'Oh I have my wand. I have my wand in a very secure place.'

Harry coughed. His face turned a deep shade of red. Why talk about that of all things? Had he been trying to seduce him?!

'Better to not think about it!' He thought.

Why had the potion master thought it prudent to kiss him of all people and why was that kiss on his mind?

Something about the softness of his lips and the way his lips met his so desperately. It was if he had been reacquainted with an old lover.

Did Harry resemble someone that he knew and what was this burning feeling in his chest?

"Are you alright, Harry?" Cynthia's voice cut through his thoughts.

"I want to show you something if you have the time."

Harry nodded his head.

"Sure."

"It might get you into serious trouble you know. I want to introduce you to my clan."

"It's alright but don't they hate wizards?"

"I think they'll make an exception for you." She said with a smile and dragged him along leading him into the forest.

Eventually through all the trees and shrubbery, the two made it to a clearing surrounded by trees.

Surrounding the clearing towered a circle of large huts large enough for families of centaurs.

Bane, a centaur with the short curly blond hair stomped towards them glaring at Cynthia and Harry.

"Why is he here?"

"We're together."

"I beg your pardon." He fumed.

"You heard me." Cynthia snapped, her voice turning somewhat screechy.

Bane looked indignant.

"This is absurd, it's unheard of."

" You're going to have to accept that he'll join the tribe eventually if we're to get married in the future."

"Is it something you're planning sometime in the future?" Bane asked, looking at them with disbelief.

"Of course not. It was a what if scenario." She snapped, looking indignant at his nerve.

"Then it shouldn't worry you."

Cynthia gritted her teeth.

"You don't even take me seriously."

"Get this...human out of here." He growled.

"He has just as much of a right to be here as my tribe. Besides he isn't here to visit you and your tribe. He's here to visit my tribe." She said.

Bane scoffed as Cynthia continued on her way until she met up with another centaur. Unlike Bane and his tribe...the centaurs from her clan wore exotic clothes much like ol' gypsies.

"Cynthia, what is this human doing here?" the centaur asked softly.

"Ahalaror this is my boyfriend, Harry Potter."

"Ridiculous." She murmured under her breath. Harry could see the wrinkles under her eyes and her dry lips. She looked very old. "You know this against the rules. A human and a centaur can never be a good match. Humans are greedy and will always seek power for their own ends."

"Harry isn't like that, Ahalaror."

"Say Cynthia, who's that boy with you?" another centaur asked. The centaur in question had a short crop of blond hair staring at Harry with sharp blue eyes.

"He kind of looks funny wouldn't you say Acero?" Another centaur said with long black hair.

"DORAN! What have I told you time and time again?" Ahalaror scolded him.

Doran stared at the ground, looking very ashamed of himself.

"Keep my comments to myself." He said gloomly.

"Is that Cynthia's boyfriend?" Another centaur asked, a girl by the sound of it.

"Yes, Huna."

"I thought that was against the rules."

"If Cynthia wants to take this boy as her boyfriend that is her decision. The elder is the only one who could make the final decision."

Cynthia scowled.

"It doesn't matter what he says." She said. "Isn't it enough that I like him?"

Ahalahor's eyebrows contorted and her lips firmed. She looked outright angry with her.

"You'd dare treat the elder with such disrespect after he spared your life?"

Harry turned towards Cynthia, her face a deadly white.

"That was uncalled for." He snapped.

"It doesn't make it any less true." Doran said grimly.

"Are you alright, Cynthia?" Harry consoled his girlfriend who looked in dire straits.

Cynthia looked up at Harry with a pensive smile on her smile.

"I'm really useless aren't I?"

Harry looked at her, squeezing her hands between his own.

"It'll be fine." He said with a sheepish grin.

A distinctive cough came from behind them and both Cynthia and Harry whirled around to face the direction in which it was coming from.

An old centaur with a long grey beard and a balding head glared at them with shrewd eyes.

"I see that you think yourself above the rules as usual, Cynthia."

"Don't give me that, old man. You've already taken so much from me. Why can't I earn my own happiness for once." She raged on passionately. It seemed Harry's grip on her hands had given her some courage.

"Who is this young man, Cynthia?" He asked staring at Harry shrewdly like he was a creepy insect to be dissected and scrutinised thoroughly.

"His name's Harry."

"Harry Potter?" He inquired with his scratchy voice.

"I didn't say-"

"The scar is blatant. I would have been able to tell even if you had lied to me."

"Is there a problem with that?"

"He doesn't belong here, Cynthia."

"I'm just here to show him something."

"He's not allowed in the forest. Bane has made it clear that the headmaster doesn't allow any of his students in the forest."

"I'm just going to show him something later on in the evening then it will be the last time you see him."

"You live to test my patience, child."

"Thank you, elder."

"I won't be responsible for any trouble that the boy gets into. I imagine that the headmaster will be furious with him by the end of it."

Harry sighed but Cynthia's smile had been worth it in his opinion.

As evening arrived, Harry and Cynthia had gathered around the fire at the centre of the huts.

Most of the centaurs had gathered around looking at the stars in the night sky.

Several bright dots of light fluttered throughout the air flickering different colours.

Some red and green dots fluttered around Harry.

"This is what I wanted to show you, Harry." Cynthia said, her eyes glimmered brightly reflecting the fire in her eyes.

"This is beautiful." He said. "What are these things?"

"Lightbugs." She said. "No one sees them too often. They're shy creatures."

Harry turned to look at her.

"It's beautiful."

Cynthia turned red at his close proximity.

"Are you talking about the lightbugs?" She asked, feigning innocence.

"I was talking about you." He said kissing her lightly on the lips.

She pulled away instantly turning away looking very flustered.

"I think we should go." She said.

Cynthia got up to her feet and Harry followed her to the elder sitting on the other side of the fire.

"Biro, can I borrow your spear?"

"That would be very wise. The creatures of the night will not cease from attacking the both of you."

Biro, the elder took the spear beneath his feet and handed it over to Cynthia.

"Thank you. You've done so much for me and I never thanked you. I've always truly appreciated you for what you did. I'm sorry if it doesn't seem like it."

The elder smiled.

"Don't forget to light a torch. It's awfully dark you know."

Cynthia took a thick piece of wood in her hands and lit it by the fire before trotted along with Harry following from behind.

"You could ride my back if you like. You must be so tired after the journey." She said.

"Alright."

Cynthia stood still as Harry climbed on her back.

"Let's go." She said galloping quickly along. Harry held on tightly as they treaded quickly through the woods.


	18. Hermione's Story: Party at the Malfoys

Chapter 18: Party at the Malfoys: December 23, 1965

Many witches and wizards knew about the parties the Malfoys could hold but the knowledge was surprising to Hermione. Who knew how many parties the Malfoys had held while she was attending Hogwarts and Ron and Harry seemed oblivious about it.

It was the first time she had ever been invited to a party hosted by the Malfoys. She wondered what would transpire at a party such as this one.

Earlier during the week, Hermione and Rabastan had gone on the train back home.

Karen of course had accompanied Hermione for good measure.

Irene was nearly ecstatic when she met them at King's Cross. She seemed a little cross however when she realised that Rodolphus wasn't with them.

The three traveled back to their place where Charlus and his wife, Dorea greeted Hermione.

"You must be Molly. Irene told me all about you." He said holding out his hand which Hermione took, shaking it eagerly. Charlus turned to face his wife and patted her on this shoulder.

"This is my wife, Dorea."

Hermione saw she was a young looking woman with bright brown eyes and red hair tied back in a loose bun.

"Nice to meet you." She said curtly.

"Who's the lady behind you?" Charlus asked.

Hermione turned back.

"Oh that's my friend, Karen."

"Nice to meet you." He said.

Irene came up from behind Hermione and dragged her into a room off to the side. She didn't notice Rabastan looking at them in horror.

Rabastan knocked on the door before Irene could lock it.

"Is it alright if I come in too?"

Irene opened the door and let Rabastan inside.

"So where's my older son?" She asked Hermione, when they were locked up in the room.

"Don't get on her, mum. I didn't have time to tell her the location." He said.

"What were you doing this entire time?" She snapped.

Rabastan looked at his shoes avoiding her eyes. He had a grin on his face.

"I told her I wouldn't tell her unless she'd tell me her true name."

"How childish. She shouldn't have to tell you anything. You are risking your brother's life gambling on the fact she'll even waste time staying here for as long as she has." Irene scolded him.

"You two knew about me?"

"We've known about you for quite some time." Irene explained. "I had suspicions of your status by your reaction to Rodolphus playing with those muggleborn neighbors. I wondered why you didn't pitch in to help him but it would look oddly suspicious if you suddenly said something wouldn't it."

"Much like any witch really."

"Any other witch would have hexed those muggles." Irene said.

Hermione gulped.

"So I take it you're going to kick me out now that you've discovered my secret."

"No. Why would I? You were nice to my sons. We don't exactly see the glass half full you know. So it's easy to see why we shy away from muggles but you're not like that."

"I don't know whether to be flattered or insulted."

"Be flattered. It's a compliment." said Irene with a small smile. "I take it Rabastan informed you about the party being held at Malfoy Manor."

Hermione glared at Rabastan, who chuckled sheepishly. He hadn't told her anything thank you very much.

"You'll pose as my daughter and you could bring your friend as well."

"Thank you. You've done so much for me already."

"Well maybe next time my son won't be so selfish by keeping his brother in confinement longer than necessary."

"I'm sorry already. How many times do I have to say it?" Rabastan asked irritably.

After the long conversation the three treaded downstairs for dinner, Charlus and Dorea were already there.

"Molly, Rabastan there is someone I want you to meet." He said. "Will, get your arse down here!"

"I'm coming father."

The sound of feet pounded on the ceiling floors as though someone came treading down the stairs.

Hermione saw that the boy in question had a mop of black hair that looked alot like Harry's had been. He had blue eyes and was glancing at her with awe.

"Who are these people?" He asked.

"You know Irene right? These are her kids." Charlus said.

"Really?"

Will's eyes lit up.

"You two go to Hogwarts right? You got to tell me what you do while you're there."

"Our young tyke has been wanting to go since he was five."

Hermione knelt down in front of him he couldn't have been any older than 8 years.

"It's a lot of fun." She said. From the grin and the way the sides of her eyes crinkled she seemed happy.

Rabastan didn't know why but something about her grin made him feel as if he were walking on air. She seemed genuinely happy, this was the first time he had seen her happy. Even when he was a child he always remember her smiles and how they seemed so forced.

Her eyes were dull and her smiles looked like grimaces solely because they never matched.

"My uncle will be visiting next week and he needs a babysitter. I was wondering if you two would like to help me by babysitting his son. He's a little obnoxious always getting into trouble."

"Sure." Hermione said before Rabastan could utter a word.

He turned to glare at her. Did she know what she had just volunteered for? They didn't even know what this task entailed.

Rabastan sighed.

For the rest of the week, Hermione's stay went by uneventfully. For the most part Karen and Hermione had avoided each other since the kiss so her only source of entertainment was Charlus Potter who had been talking about seeing his uncle again after the longest time.

"I'm looking forward to introducing him to you. I haven't heard from him for quite some time. Last time I heard from them they told me they had a son. I told you several days ago he had a son but I remember the revelation shocked them. He and his wife were making a big hocus pocus over it like she was barren or something."

"How old is his son?"

"He'd be approximately 6 years if my maths are correct."

Later that week they traveled to Malfoy manor. Hermione marveled at the property which was surrounded by rose bushes.

In the middle of the property was a large fountain that accented the property and peacocks were inching around like they owned the place.

A weird thought sprung in Hermione's mind, did the Malfoys have a peacock fetish?

She shuddered with horror. She'd rather not explore that train of thought.

Once she headed inside with the Lestranges, Hermione was overwhelmed by the vast preparation done inside the manor.

There were many unfamiliar faces scattered about so Hermione felt alone.

"You want to get some punch, Molly?"

Hermione looked to her side to see Karen looking at her expectantly.

"Sure."

She followed her to the punch bowl where they both served themselves a glass of punch.

Nearby Hermione saw a girl with straight long brown hair talking with Fabian. Slowly she turned towards Karen putting her finger against her lips.

"Shhh."

Karen complied looking on in horror to see Fabian talking with the girl.

"Where's the blasted twin brother of yours?"

"Gideon? Probably conversing with the girls from his harem."

"You make it sound like it's a bad thing."

"Women are such distasteful creatures."

"Maybe if you treated women with a decent shred of respect you'd actually get genuine dates instead of that ridiculous harem of girls that submit to your every will."

"You don't think I know that Dorcas? It's bad as it is getting scorned by that girl...what was her name again?"

"I believe it was Molly."

"A rather dull name in my opinion."

"Your sister's name is Molly." Dorcas said, looking completely taken aback. "You're just angry that she had the backbone to stand up to you."

"Hardly." He spat.

"Where's your brother? Doesn't he love parties? I'm amazed he isn't making a scene. That's generally what he usually does at these events, doesn't he?"

"Generally, though he has an extreme distaste for the Malfoys especially after Abraxa's little tiff with mum. The two were arguing like an old married couple over inherited property. Childish things really...but not to Gideon. No, he barged in there like a drama queen and got yelled at big time."

"So that's the reason why he hasn't shown up for the party?"

Fabian gave her a wide grin, looking very smug.

"If I didn't know any better I'd say you were waiting for my brother to arrive?"

"Hah, why do you care anyway? Want to divert the topic so I don't talk about how this Molly wounded your ego?"

Fabian chuckled.

"Why would I do that? It's pretty crystal clear that my ego was stabbed so what?"

"Fine, you win this time. Don't tease me so much, you know how I react when his name comes up."

"Why? It's funny, you get all flustered. It's kind of cute."

A girl with curly blonde hair snuck up from behind Fabian and swatted him in the head with a newspaper.

He turned.

"What was that for, Vance?"

"There's clearly a blind spot obscuring your vision if you didn't see me coming up from behind you." She said in a cheery voice.

"It's not funny. I'm really tempted to kick your a-s right now."

The blonde patted him affectionately on the head.

"Down puppy." She said, teasing him.

Fabian growled issuing insult after insult but the two girls ignored him.

"Hey Emmy, have you seen Gideon anywhere?" Dorcas asked.

The blonde chuckled.

"You don't have him on a leash. I'd think you of all people would know where he's at?"

"Probably out where he always is. You think he'd act like a gentlemen for once."

"Wow! That's harsh."

Dorcas spun around.

"Gideon!"

"You know I wouldn't miss the party." Gideon said looking at Fabian and chuckling under his breath. "I see that Fabian is acting like a wounded puppy as usual."

"Acting like a wounded puppy? I am a wounded puppy. Can you believe Vance snuck up from behind me and hit the back of my head with a newspaper?"

"Let's go." Hermione whispered softly to Karen not wanting to eavesdrop any more on their conversation.

Suddenly in a matter of minutes the hall was crowded, bombarded with witches and wizards from everywhere.

Hermione had already got lost having split up with Karen as she pushed through the crowd.

So wrapped up in finding Karen she didn't notice what was going on in front of her until she ran head first into someone.

The person stumbled before turning around.

"Watch where you're going."

Hermione turned to glance at the person only to catch sight of a little boy with dark lank hair and disheveled clothing.

The blond haired boy next to him could only be classified as a Malfoy.

"Hey Snape, a pity about your mother. I bet it must have been disappointing that your aunt and uncle had left with the family inheritance leaving you with that despicable old man of yours." Lucius said. "If you like I can stand back and heal your wounds. Perhaps a look at my rooms might cheer you up."

"Your presence is detestable." Snape said.

"Your snark leaves much to be desired." Lucius retorted in return.

The two boys glared at each other.

Lucius seemed struck with awe the next second as he smothered the boy in the hug.

"Hey, what's the matter with you. Let go." Snape protested.

"That face looks so cute." Lucius cooed.

"Looks like someone had a crush." A girl with a flawless face, bright brown eyes and curly black hair said approaching them from the right.

Snape managed to pull away that instant missing the love struck look in Lucius' eyes.

Hermione could see a blonde haired girl from the right, looking at the scene in horror face palming as if she couldn't believe her eyes.

The girl must have been the black haired girl's sister.

From a distance Hermione could see that Snape looked equally upset and withdrawn, perhaps he had wanted to come here with someone else and was displeased with his company. Still with the way that the boy practically insulted her he was as bad as her present potions professor.

"Hey!" She called out to Snape.

The boy turned.

"It's only polite to say excuse me when you pass by someone, you know." She said irritably. "It was rather rude cutting in front of me don't you think?"

Snape turned red.

"I'm sorry."

"Not good enough. You owe me big time."

Hermione pulled him away from Malfoy.

She looked back to see if Malfoy was some distance away before addressing Snape before pulling away from him.

"What is it?" He asked.

Hermione chuckled, almost outright bursting in laughter at the images that popped up in her head. All of the images had everything to do with peacock and she could just envision a threesome between Lucius Malfoy, the peacocks and Severus Snape.

"An apology if you'd please." She stammered with her laughter.

"Sorry." He said looking at her if she had gone mad.

"A word of advice..." Hermione choked with laughter. "Stay away from the peacocks."

"I beg your pardon."

"Never mind." Hermione said leaving him to digest her words.

Eventually having remembered her original goal she continued her quest in search of Karen.

HPSS

Treading through the crowd, she felt someone tap her on the shoulder and she flinched turning around to see no one other than Molly Weasley.

Hermione stared at her stunned.

"I thought I recognised you." She said. "You must be that girl that my brother was talking about."

Hermione was puzzled.

"Fabian in general likes to talk about you. I've never seen him so interested in a girl before."

'Could have fooled me.' Hermione thought thinking back on the little spectacle she had seen that one day.

"What are you doing down here anyway? Your brothers seem to dislike the Malfoys so why would they drop by at one of Malfoy's parties?"

"Fabian was interested in crashing it."

"That's sounds like him."

"It sounds like you like him."

"What about you and Arthur, you two have a little chemistry don't you?" Hermione asked, diverting the conversation. She didn't want to offend Molly with her opinion.

"You really think so. He doesn't seem too interested." She said. Hermione saw her face was red and she looked very flustered.

"Well, you do look cute together. That has to count for something."

"Gideon thinks I'm too insistant."

"Well you could always play hard to get."

Molly frowned.

"That doesn't work. I've already tried."

"Molly, there you are."

Molly whirled around and spotted a boy with long faded blond hair.

"Xenophilis, why are you here?" She asked.

"I think your brothers are up to something. Pandora was telling me about it while I was scooping up some punch. Apparently they had this nifty idea in poisoning the drinks with a concoction that causes the drinker's skin to change colour and you know that Pandora is a good potion maker."

"Excuse me, Molly." Molly said nodding her head and turning to leave. Fabian, Emmeline, Dorcas and Gideon ran towards her to see what the commotion was about.

When Fabian had caught sight of Hermione, his face was frozen in both awe and surprise as he pointed his finger at her.

"YOU!"

"Ah." Dorcas glanced at her.

Gideon turned and looked her. From the looks of it, he was struck with awe. Irene of course had let Hermione borrow one of her dresses before attending the event. Her dress was strapless. It was dark blue and reached past her ankles. Diamonds studs were plastered on the edges of her dress making her sparkle and stand out among the various displays.

"You look nice." Gideon said.

"She looks terrible." Fabian snarled.

"Do you really mean that?" His twin asked, his eyes flashing with surprise.

"Yes." He grumbled.

"Someone's sulking."

"If you overlook her blue skin I think she'd look rather beautiful."

Hermione blushed as Emmeline conjured a mirror. She looked at her reflection in horror apparently she had been dosed with the concoction in the punch.

"Shut up, Vance." Fabian snapped before turning towards Hermione. "What are you doing here anyway, Lestrange?"

"I have just as much a right to be here as you do." She snapped.

Dorcas turned towards Hermione and glanced at her with curious brown eyes.

"So you must be Molly. It's nice to meet you." Dorcas said before turning towards Gideon. "Gideon, aren't you going to introduce yourself."

"Um...er, hi." He stammered, his eyes focused on something else. If Hermione didn't know any better she'd say he was avoiding her gaze.

"Gideon, it's not like you to be so shy." Dorcas pointed out elbowing him on the side.

"Stop it." He said pushing her away.

It seemed Dorcas was surprised by his actions and pulled away as if he had stung her.

From the light red flush on his face he seemed embarrassed.

"Is your brother usually so shy?" Hermione asked. In the distance she spotted Molly talking to a little boy on the other side of the room.

"Of course not." Fabian snapped through gritted teeth. He seemed rather defensive over the whole matter almost as if he were ashamed of his brother.

"That remains to be seen." She said giving Fabian a sharp glare before turning on her heel.

"Did you have to be so mean?" Gideon asked after she had gone.

"Why? Do you like her or something?"

Fabian sneered at his twin brother.

"So what if I do." He snapped. "She's a rather good looking woman just because it some how escaped your sights."

"Escaped my sights? Who would love a girl like that? You would have to be an utter dunce to love someone like that."

Gideon sighed and his shoulders slumped.

HPSS

After her brief conversation with Fabian and Dorcas, Hermione had left with the intention of talking to Molly.

"Hey so how have you been doing? I take it you managed to dilute the concoction in the punch bowl." Hermione asked.

"Yes, but not before it affected nearly everyone in the building." Molly said, her voice taking on a dire tone. She almost seemed depressed with the way her lips curled into a frown.

"Who was that boy you were talking to?"

"That's the Potter's boy."

"You mean Charlus and Dorea's kid?"

"No, Henry and Diana's kid. He told me his name was James. He's a big fan of Arthur's work." Molly explained. "It seems the whole school knows about our relationship at any rate."

"His work? What does he do?" Hermione asked.

"He's an inventor. He loves to mess with muggle contraptions. The Weasleys were invited to the Potters last year during their son's birthday party and Arthur brought some food over." Molly explained. "He told me that he had to wrap it all in cling film to make the food last longer. Their son had an interest in the stuff is all though I don't know why."

"Hmm."

"Well, I'll see you later then." Molly said before leaving Hermione by herself. She walked over and sat on one of the benches isolated at the corner of the hall.

It seemed Karen was already there though she didn't seem to notice Hermione. Hermione thought she might have been wrapped up in her own little world with the way her gaze seemed to cloud.

"Karen, are you alright?"

Karen turned to glance in her direction.

"I'm fine but what about you. Your skin is blue."

Hermione decided not to say a word. In truth Karen's skin had taken on a dark green tinge.

Still she couldn't help but wonder about that kiss that had transpired before the holiday.

"Why'd you kiss me that day?" Hermione asked softly. She was careful not to stare in Karen's brown eyes.

"I-I like you." Karen said. "I know it's wrong but please say you like me too."

She held out her hand which Hermione willingly took within her own.

"Why'd you kiss me back that day?" She asked.

"Well I couldn't exactly pull away. Besides it's not like it disgusted me or anything so I'm just as guilty."

"So you liked it."

Hermione felt her face heat up.

"Of course I liked it."

"Would you like to do it again?"

"What do you me-?" Hermione asked as she turned around. She squeaked at Karen's close proximity. Her eyes were vibrant with curiosity and fascination.

Karen grasped her chin and lifted it to her eye level before their lips met once more.

Hermione gasped as her exquisite tongue brushed against her lower lip parting to let it in.

It brushed against the roof of her mouth causing her to crave more of the sensations in her mouth. She loosened her jaw and sucked on her tongue closing her eyes under the intensity of the pleasure.

Karen's arms wrapped reached out and wrapped around her shoulders pulling her closer until their chests brushed against each other. Unlike Hermione, her dress was a black long-sleeved low cut gown that exposed her chest and the seam of her breasts.

The two pulled away and Hermione couldn't help but wonder what it would feel like touching her breasts. Were they soft like hers were?

She knew from the heat she felt in her face that she was flustered and her lips were curled in a smile. It seemed Karen was smiling too, looking just as flustered.

Both of them had wanted to do it again but this was neither the time nor the place.

After the Malfoy's party, the Lestranges and the Potters both headed home.

On the way home the two girls were holding hands.

"Thank you, Molly. I had a good time. We should do this next year." Karen said with a shy smile.

"I don't know if Rabastan would allow it."

"That's all right. It's was fun in any case. I'll never forget it."

Karen turned to give her a grin though Hermione noted it was quite strained and she didn't show any teeth.


	19. A Fragile Friendship

A/N: I've finally managed to retype the missing chapters. So onwards.

Chapter 19: A Fragile Friendship: February 25, 1974

The next time Harry had woke up, he had been in a familiar white room. Hermione was at his bedside looking at him with concern.

"What happened?" He asked.

"You were hexed in the back by Bertie Higgs." She said.

Harry sighed.

"Are you alright? Professor McGonagall brought you in. She was concerned you were being bullied by the gryffindors in her house."

"It's nothing I haven't experienced before."

"Rodolphus was rather concerned. He said they were bullying you over your friendship with Severus Snape." She said.

"What happened after I blacked out?"

"Professor McGonagall happened to witness Rodolphus firing a curse at both Higgs and McLaggen so he was expelled."

"Just like that?" Harry asked. There had to be more to the story, Dumbledore simply wouldn't expel a student for firing a couple of harmless hexes.

"He fired a dark curse."

"But why?"

It wasn't something Harry could comprehend. The two didn't even know each other that well, sure Harry had talking to him occasionally but he had kept to himself for the most part.

He hadn't trusted him. Harry didn't think he had been worthy of their trust. With Slytherins there was always the matter of equivalent exchange. If you wanted something you had to sacrifice something.

Harry recalled something he had heard from Phineas Black from his portrait in the Headmaster's office.

'Occasionally you'll run into slytherins who will not step foot in danger. You gryffindors jump into a situation without thinking if the odds are in your favour. Slytherins know when a situation is impossible. We retreat...it doesn't make us cowards because we never gave up. We waited until the time was right, when the situation had better odds.'

'How is that any different?' Harry had asked at the time.

'When it's your life on the line you'd do anything to live wouldn't you? Of course if you're like some people maybe living for yourself isn't enough...there will be those that put themselves on the line for another person. It's rare but I did know some good friendships that formed from my house.'

The memory was clear. Rodolphus had put his life on the line ensuring that Harry was safe. Harry didn't know why. The two certainly hadn't been friends but somehow these rules applied.

He didn't think Rodolphus would risk expulsion to fire a dark curse unless he was protecting him from grave danger.

It made him feel secure and he'd felt a weight lifted off his shoulders. Somehow he found himself more grateful for it now that he was gone.

Rodolphus had supported him a lot like a friend would have.

"I heard what happened."

Harry looked up and saw Evan had dropped by the hospital wing to visit.

"I assume you were sent here after Potter hurled a couple of hexes your direction."

"No..."

"In any case you seem to be rather level-headed considering the circumstances. I don't know whether to admire your guts or reprimand you for your complete and utter foolishness."

Harry glared.

"I did nothing wrong." He said through gritted teeth.

"What in your right mind possessed you into believing that remaining silent over these matters was a good idea?" Evan asked irritably.

"It wasn't Potter." Harry replied.

Evan's eyes widened with surprise.

"Let me guess, it was a couple of gryffindors?" He asked irritably. With how quickly he was getting irritated Harry could guess that he was growing impatient over such matters.

Harry was silent.

"What's wrong with that?"

Evan sighed.

"Gryffindors tend to band together against a common enemy. It is no secret that James Potter hates Severus Snape. He'd do anything to make him suffer even go so far as making his friends suffer."

Harry thought back on Lily. His mum was quite amiable with the man yet it seemed his father never went out of his way to make her suffer.

"What about Lily Evans?"

Evan scowled, his fists twitching as if he longed to punched something. He turned the other direction as if it was a shame to talk about her.

"She's friends with him why doesn't Potter bully her?"

Evan snickered.

"She has nothing to be afraid of." He said with distaste. "No boy in their right mind would cross a girl. They don't have the nerve."

'More like they're lovestruck.' Harry thought remembering Ginny bringing up the possibility that Snape might have been caught up in a love triangle with both him and his father pinning for Lily.

Harry thought he looked a little envious with the longing he could see in his eyes.

"There's a reason why people stay away from Severus Snape."

"Like you do?"

Evan nodded.

"But you really like Snape, don't you?" Harry asked.

"So what if I do? I know better than to draw attention to it."

Harry was quiet, pondering over it. If everyone in Slytherin was like this, it was no wonder the potion master had been so reclusive. Most people in this house had self-preservation, a strong need to look after themselves.

Friendships in this house were that of the temporary kind. Like in the survival of the fittest there was the strong ones whose ambitions were aided by the fallen. The strong only looked after themselves and the people that they cared about. These people weren't beyond trampling on other people to further their ambitions.

To Harry however it seemed much too easy to follow this path. 'Just years ago, I had wanted Snape to pay...I wanted revenge but thinking about it now...It doesn't seem as satisfying.' He thought. 'If I left my friends because they treated me cruelly what kind of friend would I be?'

He had always imagined if he had ever acquired any friends that their purpose in his life would help him forget about his problems and that he could finally be happy with them.

In his opinion if they hadn't fulfilled this position then they weren't really his friends. When Ron had abandoned him, Hermione had thought he could do much better.

'If he can't treat you with respect why are you friends with him?' She had asked him.

Ron whether he was a jealous bigot or a temperamental arse however had made Harry happy and he thought that it might have been reciprocated.

He could have abandoned him, Ron would have deserved it but Harry didn't do it. If Harry hadn't noticed the difference Hermione certainly had.

During the first week while the tri-wizard tournament had gone on, Hermione had often been upset prior to talking with Harry. From the way her face was red and the tear tracks were apparent in her eyes, it was clear she had awful spats with Ron.

After the first task when the two had patched things up there had been a noticable difference. Thinking about it, it must have been through these events that Harry had realised the extent of his friendship with Ron and what it truly meant.

Friendship meant having to toil through thick and thin and support each other when the other was feeling down. It never was a selfish thing because there was always this cycle of support. Like when Harry was feeling down, Ron had felt down and when they had mended their friendship they had made up like true friends. The fact that he had wanted to abandon Ron solely because he was an angry, jealous bigot was not only pathetic in Harry's eyes but cowardly.

It was similar to the feeling he had felt now. If he abandoned Snape, he knew that the lingering thought of how he had abandoned him would stay on his mind. He had abandoned his friends too often...he wasn't going to do it again.

"You mean by keeping your friendship a secret and hiding your feelings about the matter?" Harry asked bitterly. The conversation had brought up bitter memories.

"What would you know?" Evan snapped.

"I know a lot." He replied with just as much rancor.

"What makes him so special?"

"He's my friend. I'll never abandon my friends.

"You act like he's your only friend."

By the way he was breathing quickly, Harry gathered he must have been very angry however he waited until Evan calmed down which took several seconds.

"There was a time when me and my parents lived in a well populated neighborhood. Your average wizard usually wouldn't be bothered buying a home among muggles but there's only so much homes to come by in the wizarding world." Evan explained. "My grandfather once had a friend who had lived in the very same neighborhood. His friend just so happened to be a muggle who had a son with another witch and his son was a muggleborn."

Harry nodded, leaning his head to the right side listening intently.

"Overtime his son seemed to harbor this idea that he was superior than the rest of us. He was smart, strong, more powerful and very skilled with magic and he was older than me by several years. If I was 15 he'd be 18 now. At first we were friends who would occasionally play in the park. Every year after he was finished with school, he'd drop by and teach me what he learned from school. This happened every year...it got to the point where I eventually became a test subject for his new spells. One day when I had come home from the park I was covered in cat fur...he had attempted to try a new spell that he had created himself." Evan said. "Earlier I had been in the park when several muggles had spotted me playing with him. They had thought it was a good idea to pick on me while he was still around."

'Hey Carpenter, what are you doing wasting your time playing around with this little freak. Is this boy your friend?' One of the muggles had said.

The other boy shoved Evan against a nearby tree smirking menacingly at him.

'No, of course not. Why would I be friends with someone like him?'

'What should we do with him?'

'I say we could do without little freaks like him.'

'The world would certainly be a better place. Who would befriend someone so inferior.' Carpenter had said.

"It just so happened, my father had come back from work and had stumbled across the scene. He had punched and kicked me until I turned black and blue." Evan said shakily. "My father tried to get him imprisoned for his injustice but apparently life isn't as fair. There was no trace of his injustice and my father's in Azkaban for killing his parents. The way I see it, the boy may have very well tried to save his own skin. He certainly wasn't beaten to the brink of death like I was."

"You act as if it was a bad thing. You think 'this' is a bad thing?" Harry pointed to the hospital bed before waving his arms around. "This feels better than standing aside and letting this happen to someone else. Let them bully me. I DON'T CARE."

"What about Severus? Do you even think about how he feels?"

"I am nothing but a crutch. Something to trample on. He'll forget me. I'm not anyone special."

"You're wrong." Evan said coolly. "You're his friend too, no matter how stupid you seem to be."

Harry gritted his teeth, his face turning a deep red.

"How can you be so sure?"

"If you weren't his friend he'd treat you very coolly like he does the rest of us. The fact he likes to deny that he's imminently concerned for you while persistently keeping your eyes on you isn't a very convincing statement either."

Harry covered his face with his arm and lay back down.

"Are you blushing?"

"No."

"Why are you covering your face?" Evan asked smugly.

"No reason in particular."

Harry removed the arm from his face. Evan didn't look very convinced.

"In any case what will happen if Potter and his goons go too far. The next time you may not make it. You're lucky it was just a hex."

"I am a friend. If I back down I wouldn't be a very good friend now would I? In any case how do you know it was a hex? They could have punched me for all you know."

"You wouldn't be in the hospital wing unless it was a curse, charm or hex of some kind."

Harry sighed.

"When you're feeling better, Professor Slughorn wants you to drop by his office to pick up your homework from the last couple of days. I'll see you later, Lestrange." Evan said leaving Harry by himself.

HPSS

Once Evan had headed to the Slytherin common room, he trotted straight to bed. Part of his focus was taken away by his brief wonder over the interesting conversation he had with Lestrange.

'Friendship indeed.' He thought. 'He's probably had his brain screwed on too tight if he's thinking crazy ideas like that.'

Lestrange had to be mad if he thought defending that git had been a good idea.

In the distance, Evan heard the sound of footsteps stomping up the stairs.

"What's got you so hyped up?" He asked as Snape set foot in the boy's dormitory.

"That man has a lot of nerve."

Snape stepped inside.

"What's the matter, Severus?" Evan asked lazily.

"I wonder half the time if he even grades based on the intelligence of his students or he simply grades based on their skill."

"Did you get a bad grade or something?"

"No, he just assigned me more homework so I can practise my wand waving."

"Who was the teacher?"

"Professor Flitwick." Snape muttered with distaste.

"Were you having trouble with charms?"

"Just the wand movement. I'm not used to handling a wand for the more difficult ones. What does he hope to accomplish in teaching us how to use our wands? Wandless magic is far more useful for those kind of spells especially if you're in an emergency situation."

Evan sighed but didn't turn to face Severus and instead indulged at glancing upwards finding the boards holding the bed more interesting for some reason.

"Sometimes I just don't understand you, Severus."

Snape turned and glanced at him curiously. Evan glanced at him with a hint of mischief present in his eyes.

"What do you mean? Don't go beating around the bush, Rosier."

"You act as if life had issued you a lot of hardships yet you have everything you could possibly desire. You're happy aren't you?"

"I was talking about my homework. How did we get on the subject of my own happiness?" Snape asked irritably. He hated it when anyone tried to pry in his personal business.

"How many friends do you have?"

"That isn't any of you business, Rosier."

"How many Snape?" Evan inquired persistently.

"One and that's enough for me."

"Lestrange doesn't count?" He asked, voice laced with surprise.

"Of course not. We're hardly what you call friends."

"If you're not friends then stay away from him." Evan said coolly. "The last thing he needs is to be beat up by Potter and his cronies for being friends with someone like you."

"What are you talking about?"

"It's your fault, he's in the hospital wing."

Snape's eyes widened.

"He's in the hospital wing?"

"You sound surprised."

"What's he doing in the hospital wing?"

"Some friends of Potters thought it was a brilliant idea to hex him in the back. Apparently they thought it amusing to catch Lestrange off guard."

Snape paled. He wondered what foolish thing he had done and why had he done it?

HPSS

When lunch had arrived just around the corner, Snape, Avery and Mulciber sat at the Slytherin table.

Ever since Evan had come clean about the fact that Harry was in the hospital wing all Snape could think about was the events that had led up to it.

What had happened? It wasn't as if he and Lestrange were friends. If he was honest to himself they were nothing more than mere acquaintances and there was really no reason to trust him. That being said the sheer thought of losing a friend no matter how unlikely had hurt like a stab wound in the middle of his heart.

Was he destined to lose a friend simply because Lestrange was being bullied by a couple of gryffindors? It hadn't even crossed his mind that any of the gryffindors would attack him. The two of them weren't even friends not to mention Snape didn't see him as anyone worth his time. He didn't have any friends other than Lily Evans.

'How pathetic.' He thought bitterly. 'I might as well give into them if that's the case.'

Snape hated giving his enemies the upper hand because to him it was giving up control, a piece of control he did not want to lose.

In any other case he would have fought for it but thinking on it...

It was no lie that he tended to crave human affection...so much that his desire for it was obsessive. A part of himself wanted Harry to remain his friend, the very selfish side of him.

The sheer fact that Lestrange was in the hospital wing however only acknowledged that some things were out of his control.

He couldn't make Harry's decisions for him. 'The only decisions that I could make are ones myself.' He thought. There was no clear certainty that Lestrange even knew the whole story however one thing was certain, he had not been in any condition to put up a fight if Evan's words had credibility.

Snape couldn't really say he really cared who put him in the hospital wing and he wasn't overtly concerned about his condition either however Lestrange was an innocent victim in this and he could relate to it very well.

His empathy stabbed through his chest and he felt anger well up in his heart. Snape had already felt an ire towards Gryffindors in general but the situation made him want to bash all of their skulls against the walls.

His jaw was tense as he unconsciously grinded his teeth.

"Snape, are you alright?" Avery asked.

"I'm fine."

Snape found the image that his mind conjured up not too helpful. He didn't even know the damage they had caused.

'I'm not visiting him. D-n it. He brought it on himself.'

He got up from his seat.

"Where are you going, Snape?"

"I'm going to take a walk." He said curtly leaving his lunch untouched. So wrapped up in pacing the halls he didn't notice until it was too late, he crashed into Ms Lestrange.

"Were you intending on visiting him?" She asked. Snape looked around it seemed his feet had carried him outside the hospital wing unconsciously.

He shook his head. It already was embarrassing enough that he had been caught outside the hospital wing.

"Then why are you outside the hospital wing?"

Snape gritted his teeth.

He hadn't even been aware that he had headed to the hospital wing as his main goal had been simply to pace around to keep his mind off of him.

"Is he going to be alright?" The words slipped from his lips before he could stop them.

"I hope so...I'm a little worried about him."

Her face was dark and her eyebrows furrowed as if her thoughts had saddened her.

"Why?"

"Harry has always fought for what he believes in no matter what and he's quite stubborn in these matters." She said. "I sincerely hope he doesn't get hurt. If those two students try to attack him again he might end up in even worser condition than he is now."

The only thing Snape could feel after her words was a great deal of shame. It was clear that no matter how he had felt for Lestrange there was no denying that he had been in a similar situation in his life. It was easy to relate to the pain he must have suffered yet a part of him had contemplated tossing him aside like a piece of trash.

Snape could almost say that he respected Lestrange as a person. The emotion in his mother's voice couldn't be mistaken for anything other than love. Sure he didn't exactly know what love is but that kind of affection was surely unnatural enough for it to pass as that emotion.

One thing he knew for sure is that he couldn't let her suffer anymore than she had to.

HPSS

Later that evening Harry was released from the hospital wing.

"There's a couple of hours before dinner, you should have enough time to sit around and relax in your common room until then." Madam Pomfrey had told him.

Quietly, careful not to make a sound Harry crept back to Slytherin's portrait in the dungeons.

After murmuring the password, Harry stepped inside. The common room was empty. He wondered where Snape was at.

'In bed perhaps?' Harry licked his lips in thought. There were very tantalising images of what Snape could be doing in his bed that came to mind.

'Stop that, bad mind.'

He treaded quickly up the stairs intending on catching a little shuteye.

The moment he set foot in the room, Snape turned to glance at him from his bed. He had turned so he was leaning on his left elbow.

"So you're finally back."

"What are you doing still up?" Harry asked, struck with curiosity.

"Nothing much."

"You have something on your mind. What is it?"

"I simply cannot fathom why you even bother being friends with someone like me? Why are you really my friend and don't give me that hogwash about acquiring the ultimate knowledge from me." Snape said. "It's clear that you're intelligent in your own right so you don't need my skill or insight in anything."

"I am smart and I'm skilled in my own right. That is true however I did not come to you to learn things that I already know." Harry admitted. "You're the one that made that assumption."

Snape growled.

"You do know what will happen if you keep sticking around."

Harry nodded.

"Then why do you still do it?"

"I'm your friend."

"How can you endanger your life like that? It's simply foolish."

"What would you have me do?"

"Stop it. You're not my friend so quit acting like it."

"I'll do what I want." Harry said with a touch of defiance.

Snape's eyes gleamed in anger.

"If you were really my friend, you'd consider my feelings on the matter."

"If it were up to you, we wouldn't be friends at all."

As time drew on Snape began to grow frustrated. There was certainly no way of changing Lestrange's theories on the matter of friendship. He was persistently stubborn and it only brought out more worry as things began to escalate.

Snape clenched his fists. 'I'm half tempted to wring his neck.'

"Sometimes you really irritate me, Lestrange."

"The feeling is reciprocated."

"I hate you." Snape yelled lunging towards Harry and punching him in the chest. The force behind the punches weren't exactly painful and Harry was under the impression that Snape wasn't throwing his best ones or he'd be in the hospital wing again.

It was as if Snape didn't really want to punch him.

"If it'll make you feel better you can hit me. I won't even fight back."

"What about you? You stupid, foolish-why are you so bloody persistant? If I irritate you why do I draw you in like a magnet." Snape growled.

"You irritate me, yes but I'm not willing to hit you."

"Get out of my life." Snape's voice turned raspy and disjointed. He coughed into his hand. " No good could come from dwelling with me."

Harry wondered if this anger was good for his health as he saw all of Snape's hair fall in the front of his face. It was clear he was upset.

"I see."

The last thing Harry wanted to do was make him upset.

"Alright then." He said. "I'll leave."

Harry left with no emotion on his face. It was only when he was gone that Snape had realised that he would miss him.

'It's better this way.' He thought trying to convince himself that he had done the right thing.


	20. Harry's Story filling the blanks: Trolls

Chapter 20: Trolls: February 25, 1995

As they headed towards the end of the forest suddenly a large tree came crashing down ahead of them.

"Cynthia! Look out." Harry yelled from behind her holding on tightly.

Cynthia stopped in the nick of time just as a troll stomped from behind the tree that had crashed before them.

"Light your wand."

"Why?"

"If I drop the torch it will set the forest on fire." Cynthia explained dousing the flame of her torch just as Harry lit his wand.

With a solid grip on her spear, Cynthia pointed it towards the direction of the troll.

The troll locked eyes with them and growled lunging at them with his club.

She rolled to the side causing Harry to fall off her back unceremoniously as the club hit the ground at a high velocity.

She slowly got up to her feet.

The troll growled just as Harry had collected himself and his arm knocked them both back to the ground.

Harry groaned feeling a sort of pain in his back.

"Are you alright?" Cynthia asked, worry lacing her voice.

"I'll distract him." Harry said crawling to the other side of the troll.

She frowned. Her eyes widened at the realisation of what he was about to do.

"It'll kill you."

"I'll be alright." He said, his arms trembling as he continued his crawl to the other side. The troll so wrapped up in it's own victory didn't notice as this transpired under it's nose.

"What if something bad happens to you?"

"Are you worried?"

Cynthia smacked him on the leg.

"Of course I'm worried, you fool."

"I'll be alright." He said with a sad smile. It was as though he were about to face his death.

"You better be, if you die..."

Harry chuckled.

"Who would have thought you had a sense of humour." He murmured.

"Don't die." She whispered under her breath, trying to convince herself that he'd remain unscathed.

"Over here, bad breath." He yelled calling out to the ugly troll.

The troll seemed to have been angered by the distraction and turned towards Harry, his club held above his head, poised and ready to strike.

Just as the troll swung the club over his head about to hit Harry. Harry rolled to the side as the club hit the ground.

With great horror, Harry realised he dropped his wand and began searching the ground. He was pretty sure the light he had cast earlier had gone out since he was no longer in possession of it and Harry knew he had to find it.

Cynthia looked at Harry with horror. What was he doing?

The troll lifted the club where it had landed next to Harry intending on striking him when his guard was down.

'Wait, he's a wizard. Where's his wand?' She thought. 'Could he have dropped it when he fell off my back?'

Cynthia looked around and that is when she spotted the wand lit up in the nearby grass some ways away. As she made to grab for her, her legs twitched with pain.

Slowly she knelt on her front leg lunging for the wand in the grass.

Closer and closer.

It was within her grasp, just several centimetres away.

The troll tried to swing his club at him once again.

It was only a matter of time before Harry lost his energy considering the troll seemed to have massive stamina.

Desperate now, her fingers reached out some more pulling on the muscles in her arm as her hands wrapped around his wand and tossed it to Harry.

"Here's your wand." She shouted.

The troll turned and looked at her then looked at the boy confused. Harry used this time to plant a sticking charm on his club which was embedded in the ground.

In a matter of minutes, the troll suddenly seemed to register what was going on and grabbed his club. It struggled to pull the club off the ground.

So wrapped up in getting it's club from off the ground that Cynthia used this distraction and got closer pinning her spear in it's arm.

The troll howled pulling back and taking her spear with it. It thrashed in pain punching at Harry and Cynthia barely missing them.

"Run! Harry."

Harry grabbed her by the arm and they ran until they got outside of the forest to the safety of Hogwarts grounds.

The relief was short lived however. Argus Filch was standing outside the castle staring at them smugly, stroking the cat in his hands.

"Well, well look who was stepped out of the Forbidden Forest." He said smugly. "The headmaster would certainly love to hear about this."

A fear that was very similar to the one he had experienced with that troll, welled up in his chest. He turned and saw that Cynthia might have shared in his grief if the frown on her face told him anything.

"Get inside." Filch told the boy.

Harry reluctantly followed him inside the castle and continued their trek until they were outside the headmaster's office.

"Sherbert lemons."

The door opened and Filch shoved the boy inside. Harry turned and saw Filch glaring at him. Swallowing visibly Harry walked slowly up the stairs and entered Dumbledore's office.

Inside he could see Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall conversing heatedly on opposite sides of the desk in the room.

Fawkes as usual was on his perch, his head conceiled by his red wings.

The two teachers looked up as he entered the room. Professor McGonagall breathed a sigh of relief.

"Oh there you are." She said, looking very relieved.

"He was in the Forbidden Forest." Filch said, coming in from behind Harry.

Professor McGonagall gasped.

Dumbledore turned and looked at Harry. His lips were curled in a frown.

"Is this true, Harry?"

Harry nodded in agreement. His lips in a straight line as if he was about to be executed to death.

"I'm disappointed in you, Harry."

Harry felt his heart well up with pain but thinking about it he hadn't regretted going with Cynthia into the forest so why should he feel so bad?

It put him in danger but he understood the adults in his life and how they looked after him even if it could be argued that they were the cause of the danger he'd always found himself in.

Still a part of himself had known what he was getting into and even if it compromised his safety he would of went with her anyway. With love came sacrifices and if it meant making her happy it was worth it and Dumbledore had no say in it.

"I think detention is in order, wouldn't you agree Professor McGonagall?"

The woman hesitated looking at the boy with a touch of concern.

"Are you alright, Mr Potter?"

"I'm fine." Harry lied, the last thing he needed was the concern from his head of house.

"That's good." She said, a smile present on her face. She looked very relieved.

Still Harry couldn't help but think there was more to it.

"Then I'll be looking forward to your detention every Friday for the remainder of the school year." She said sternly.

Harry nodded. He had already accepted his punishment the moment he went off with Cynthia.

HPSS

As Harry was heading back to the Gryffindor common room, he nearly crashed into Draco and his friends.

"Ah Potter." He called out to him with a malicious sneer on his face. "How lovely to see you."

"What do you want, Malfoy?" He growled.

Draco pranced around, walking circles around Harry.

"Oh nothing. It's just I wouldn't have thought I'd catch you here walking alone on the way to your common room? Where's Weasley?"

Harry noted that he didn't seem to hold any concern for his friend but was digging for any fuel to goad his goat.

"That's not any of your business." Harry said coolly.

"I'd have thought he'd be beyond himself seeing his best friend condoning in bestiality."

"How would you know anything about that?"

"I saw you Potter outside with your little girlfriend. I think I'm smart enough to put two and two together."

"Could have fooled me."

Draco snarled.

"I didn't think you'd enjoy the company of such vile creatures. You must tell me how it works out for you."

"Vile? You're the vile one, Malfoy."

"Vile, I wonder what people will say about your children. I imagine the rumours would be nasty. Who's that child standing next to Harry Potter? Why does his son have four legs? Don't tell me that Harry Potter had children with that vile creature? Their children must be so ashamed, 'Why do we have four legs?' 'Father, are we really filthy half-breeds?'" Draco mocked.

Harry lunged for him, his hand around the scruff of his robes.

"What no come back, Potter?" Draco asked smugly.

Harry eased his grip. Hermione's words came to mind...and he couldn't help but think how this fight could benefit him...if anything it was giving him satisfaction riling up his anger.

He wouldn't give Malfoy the satisfaction because he had feeling any second Snape would come around the corner and scold him for messing up the boy's face and it wasn't worth it.

"You let your guard down." He said before kicking Harry in the groin causing him to fall on his knees before him.

"POTTER!"


	21. Hermione's Story: Babysitting

Chapter 21: Babysitting: January 3, 1966

It wasn't until the next week when Charlus' uncle came down to visit. Hermione noted that the man in question was quite old. He certainly couldn't have been his uncle at that age.

"He is your uncle, Charlus?" Hermione asked.

If a wizard was old in the wizarding world it implied that he was over 100 years old. Only wizards over 100 ever showed grey hair and his uncle's head was covered in grey hair. He had a grey moustache and a short pointed grey beard sticking out from his chin.

His wife's hair which was a mixture of black and grey was in a loose bun on the top of her head.

"Technically he's my brother's great grandson. My brother died during World War i." The old man said.

"I'm so sorry." Hermione said.

"It's alright. I am Henry and this is my wife, Diana and my son, James."

She took his hand.

"Pleased to meet you."

"James, why don't you say hello." Henry addressed his son. His son had well-kept black hair and brown eyes. Something in his eyes was very familiar.

Could this be Harry's father?

"Hi." James said.

"Hello."

"I heard you and your brother offered to babysit our son. Are you sure you're up to the task?" Henry asked.

"I'm fairly certain that I'm up to the task."

Hermione had been offended at the condescending air that Henry had given off.

Henry nodded in affirmation.

"Good, I need someone to watch him because my wife has work."

"Where do you work?" Rabastan asked.

"My wife and I work for the Ministry. We're cursebreakers."

"I see."

"I'm glad you're interested. We're always on the lookout for anyone interested. Perhaps when you're older-"

"Enough dear." Diana cut in.

"Sorry honey." Henry said looking at his wife with adoration.

"We'll be going then." She said.

"What about you two?" Rabastan asked, addressing Charlus and his wife.

"We're going out for dinner. Dorea invited your mother along too."

Irene headed downstairs wearing a long sparkling white dress with spaghetti straps.

Rabastan gave his mother a nasty glare. His eyebrows furrowed, his lips curled and his arms were folded.

"Really, mum? We're not old enough for this." He said.

"Nonsense you two will be fine." Irene said. "I mean if Molly thinks you could do it I'm inclined to agree."

"You just want a free meal."

Irene grinned.

"Too true."

After Irene and the Potters had left, Rabastan and Hermione were left alone with both James and Will.

Rabastan headed upstairs.

"Where are you going?" Hermione asked.

"Taking a nap." He said.

Hermione lunged for him grabbing the back of his robes.

"Oh no you're not."

"Yes I am. You're the one who volunteered to do this." He snapped pulling away from Hermione and heading upstairs.

With all the fighting going on chaos brewed, Hermione came downstairs to see James and Will running around in a hyper rampage. They were crashing into things, knocking stuff over and making a mess.

Will suddenly charged in the living room from inside the kitchen and ran up behind her.

"You can't catch me now, neener, neener, neener." He said sticking his tongue out.

Hermione heard the sound of running water and James ran in the room with a squirtgun shooting it at them.

"Hey, that's not fair." Will said running out from behind Hermione.

"You two stop this right now." Hermione said calling after them and tripping with the attempts of catching up to one of them.

She groaned as she got to her feet.

"You want me to help you?" Karen asked softly holding out her hand.

"I'm fine but can you help me catch them."

"Sure." She said.

The two ran around the room in attempt to catch the two kids. Eventually the two stopped in their tracks panting with exhaustion.

"I didn't know kids had so much energy." Hermione said.

Karen sighed.

"Neither did I."

The kids were still running like joggers at the start of a marathon.

"At this rate we'll never catch them."

"Maybe you should ask your brother for help."

"Why? He wouldn't want to help me. I already asked him."

"Why?"

Hermione blushed, recalling the scene in which she had offered to babysit those kids. 'At the time, I didn't even bother asking Rabastan how he felt about the matter. I just assumed...'

"I was thoughtless." She admitted.

"Just apologise to him. He might help you if you beg but we need to get these kids under control."

Hermione nodded and ran up the stairs.

As she tread down to the hall upstairs passing by open rooms and glancing through closed doors eventually she found one of the rooms locked.

She softly knocked on the door.

"Rabastan, are you in there?"

"Go away."

"I need your help."

"Do you? Go away." He grumbled. If anything Rabastan seemed more irritable than before and Hermione couldn't help but wonder why.

"What's the matter? Did I do something wrong?"

"You think if you just drop by my door and ask me for my help that I'm going to help you? Do you think of yourself so highly?"

Hermione was silent.

"Look I'll beg if I have to but I really need your help. The kids are out of control."

"You seemed to think you were rather qualified for the job." Rabastan said coolly."Did you even ask if I wanted any part in this? You assume an awful lot. I'm not you."

Hermione felt her face turn hot.

"I didn't think..." She said softly, her hand caressing the door as she slowly collapsed to her knees.

Rabastan sighed. On the other side of the door, he had gazed around earlier and found himself to be in a large bedroom. It was a clean room, mostly empty except for a couple of empty shelves and a bed covered in sheets. Although he found the room a sort of comforting relief, he was rather bored and a part of himself welcomed Molly's company.

He put his hand against the door in a matter that mirrored Hermione's, holding on dearly to her every word.

"No, you didn't."

"I'm sorry alright. Sometimes I tend to be a little presumptuous. It's a flaw of mine. I'm working on it."

The sound of the door clicking was Hermione's only warning before Rabastan walked outside.

"You have me out here, so what do you want me to do now?"

"We need to find Will and James." Hermione said.

Rabastan smiled.

"Then lead the way."

Karen met up with them as they headed downstairs.

"Where do you think they went?" She asked Rabastan.

Rabastan stroked his chin in deep contemplation.

"I think I have an idea. Split up. Molly you look upstairs, your friend could look in the halls; Look for a good hiding spot." He suggested.

"Alright." Karen said.

"Ugh. I really need to use the loo." Hermione groaned.

"Really? Why didn't you do it earlier?" Rabastan growled, turning away with his arms folded like a toddler after throwing a temper tantrum.

Hermione snorted. She would think the answer was quite obvious and his irrational outlook towards the situation certainly didn't help matters.

Diligently she walked upstairs with focused intent while Karen and Rabastan went their separate ways looking for the two boys.

Rabastan was just about to step outside when he heard several voices coming from the backdoor.

"I'm curious why does your family live with the Lestranges?"

"They've always lived here before I was even born."

"I don't know about the one woman."

"Who?"

"The one with the brown hair. She's a bit of a wet blanket always catering to the adults. I don't like her very much."

"I don't know she seemed nice. She's very agreeable."

"I would never trust someone too agreeable. People like that always have an ulterior motive. She's too composed. Sooner or later she'll snap. It's only a matter of time. A few pranks...she'll snap, I'll tell my father and certainly he won't allow her to babysit us like little kids. I've already boobytrapped the toilet now I'll tell you what else we're going to do..."

After all was said and done, Will stepped inside and that was when Rabastan grabbed him from behind.

"Where's your cousin?" He whispered dangerously in Will's ear.

"I-I don't know."

"How obnoxious." He muttered irritably.

Upstairs, Hermione pulled down her trousers and panties to her knees before she sat on the exquisite toilet.

She let out a breathy sigh before relief poured out of her, liquid pouring out from between her hips.

Suddenly she became bewildered at the feeling of liquid soaking her thighs screaming with horror. Why was her thighs getting wet.

She stood up and stared at the shiny gleam of something wrapped on the surface of the toilet. Cling film?

A yellow liquid floated in the middle of the toilet seat causing a streak of irritation to surface from within Hermione.

Who was in charge of such a sick joke? Then it hit her. Molly had been talking about how James had developed an interest in cling film and that's when Hermione had developed the urge to make him pay for what he did but after she cleaned up the mess.

In another part of the house Karen was looked around the halls for any signs of the two boys when she spotted something at the corner of her eye.

There in the kitchen was a boy with untidy black hair and hazel eyes hidden in the corner.

"There you are." She called out.

James chuckled mischievously and pointed his squirtgun over at Karen shooting the liquid in her face.

Karen growled with irritation.

"You're going to get it."

James blew a raspberry and quickly ran off before Karen could grab him.

As he ran outside however Rabastan held out his arm and pulled him in by the neck.

'What're you doing-? Let go." He yelled between gritted teeth.

Rabastan crushed him tighter.

James instantly shoved his knee between his captor's legs and ran off.

Rabastan growled.

Hermione spotted him as she was walking downstairs.

"Come back here, you little git." She snarled, as he struck his tongue at her.

In a rage she ran towards him crashing straight through some solid barrier...some of it clinging to her face.

"Ugh." She removed the cling film from her face.

As he ran from the room, James ran straight into Will who was looking at him with shame and embarrassment.

"Will, there you are."

"What are you so smug about? You got us both in trouble."

"No, I didn't. Besides even if we did do something wrong they have no way of proving it."

"I wouldn't be so sure." An adult female voice spoke up from behind them.

Will's head bowed in shame.

"How did you find me?" James asked taking a step backwards. He turned and saw Rabastan guarding the other door.

"Why would I tell you?"

James' face turned red and his arms were folded as if he was angry with himself for getting caught.

Suddenly there was a loud knock on the front door.

"We're back." One of the two Potters shouted out.

"Bloody hell." James murmured under his breath. The living room was a mess where he and Will had been running in the living room crashing into things. There were glass remains from his aunt's old vase where she kept her marigolds. "They can't come in with the living room looking like this. It's a mess."

"Name one reason why I shouldn't?" Hermione asked.

"I don't want to get in trouble alright." He snapped.

"Very deep coming from you with the way you were intending on placing the entire blame on Molly." Rabastan said.

Hermione's eyes widened for a moment before her face became a cool, calculating mask.

"There is that to consider."

James gulped.

"Look, I'll do anything just don't tell my father anything about this."

"Anything huh?"

James couldn't help but feel as though he was digging his own grave.

He nodded solemnly.

"Alright."

With a quick swoop of Hermione's wand everything was repaired in a matter of seconds.

"How'd you do that?" James asked in awe.

"Come in." Hermione said ignoring the boy.

Henry, Diana, Charlus, Dorea and Irene all stepped inside.

"So how the dinner, mum?" Rabastan asked glumly.

"You sound a little envious, Rabastan. Did you also want to come?"

"Next time you could babysit instead of leaving us here alone with the brats."

"My son didn't give you any trouble did he?" Henry asked.

"No, he was fine." Hermione said.

Henry's arms wrapped around James pulling him close. It was reminiscent of a child holding their prized stuff animal.

"As expected from my perfect little boy."

James' hazel eyes dulled. Long after Henry and Diana had left with their son, Hermione was still thinking about what his reaction could have meant.


	22. Master of Disguise

Chapter 22: Master of Disguise: March 5, 1974

A week passed, yet the bullying had continued but Harry had remained quiet.

'No use in worrying Severus.' Harry thought. Bruises formed on the insides of his wrists making it harder to turn a page of a book or stir a potion he was making in Slughorn's class.

As Severus had avoided him for the most part and Harry had to make himself scare, he found himself quite bored.

'Well, I could always do some more research.'

After classes had gone on for most of the day, Harry headed to the library. An unfamiliar woman worked behind the front desk. She had grey hair tied back in a bun and a stern icy look in her blue eyes as he stepped into the library.

Harry made himself comfortable sitting on one of the chairs in the library that stood near one of the tables.

He'd already looked through nearly all the books in the library on time travel and only now by sheer chance he had been pulled into this time. Luck was not on his side.

Through his research there was one thing Harry had acquired, a profound interest in the theories behind time travel. Why had they been sent back in time and he was sure despite the fact that the school library had not possessed the answers about how to travel forward in time it might possess the power to explain why he and Hermione had been sent back in time in the first place.

He just had a nagging feeling that the answer was very obvious. As Harry continued to read he stumbled on a book talking about time loops.

'There's not many information about time loops but I can say one thing, it is my theory that a witch or wizard cannot replay this singular loop in time forever. Considering a witch or wizard's mentality it would only be a matter of time before they went insane as addressed in Tabitha's work, 'The Insane Wizard'. It is a common theory that one stuck in a loop in time should obliviate the memories as to prevent their eventual insanity.

As the only living person that was stuck in a time loop however I can say it is possible to escape from one. My husband managed to pull me away, he had a journal that he kept with him at all times. Apparently all memories of the person are erased in the original time stream but it was with sheer luck he had read and recorded every moment from the past. Some one stuck in a time loop is erased from existence and placed in an independent time stream that gives off the illusion of time. I've found that when he had come to rescue me he had literally created a hole in time.

My age had remained unchanged as the years had went past without ever knowing how many cycles of time had passed. The nightmares have made it clear that in some of these loops I had died. I had made foolish decisions and had to start over.

There were times I wanted to forget but I couldn't shake off the horrible memories.'

Harry read for the rest of the day before the library closed and he headed to the dungeons.

The next day Harry headed to breakfast and sat next to Evan at the Slytherin table. He felt a tingling down his back as though someone was watching him.

He turned around to see James and Sirius had turned for a moment to grin at him before they turned around chuckling.

Harry sighed. He wondered when the two boys would stop their childish antics. What joy did they acquire with teasing him?

Harry got up from his seat his food untouched and headed to class not noticing when a bunch of kids his age bunched around him.

Suddenly someone issued a brutal blow to his butt. It felt like someone's shoe.

He turned around and saw a group of ravenclaws who were trying not to laugh.

Harry continued but the kicks were relentless.

What was going on?

Sharp pains radiated up his back from the sore area. He almost wanted sooth the aching muscle.

James and Sirius approached him in the dungeons before he headed off to potions.

"Aw, have a sore butt? Of all times, now you decide to be a bad a-s? How hilarious." Sirius taunted him.

"Hey Snivellus. Snivellus." James called out.

Harry turned and saw Snape had walked by heading to the dungeons just as he was.

"Hey Snivellus, want to watch?" Sirius asked before kicking Harry in the back making him cry out before he fell to the ground.

Snape could only look at Harry with horror. 'I must not get involved.' He thought knowing that his participation in this would only be worse. They were trying to bait him.

He had to ignore him he thought continuing on past them.

"Look at old Snivelly turning his back on his friend. Do you often stab your friends in the back?" James taunted.

"Is that the kind of friend you want?" Sirius asked Harry who turned from his place on the floor. 'Snape stabbing me in the back, but that was your intention all along wasn't it?' Harry thought.

He knew from experience when to step down from an unwinnable battle and Harry knew that Snape was in the middle of an unwinnable one.

Still with the way James and Sirius practically slandered Snape, Harry was beyond himself. He was angry.

These were the same two boys who befriended Pettigrew, the traitor who stabbed them in the back and the werewolf Remus Lupin yet they treated Snape like a pile of trash beneath their feet. They were no better than he was.

No wonder Snape would have been happy at their deaths. It was life better spent. He would be happy too if he didn't have to live with the fact that the two were practically a part of his family.

Sirius waved his wand causing Snape to trip and fall to the floor.

"No, but I think you know the reason he's avoiding me. I'm sure if you had enough common sense you'd avoid me too if you knew that you were going to get beaten to the bloody pulp." He said turning to spit at them. "Then again recklessness is very common among gryffindors isn't it? Is your ability to look in the mirror as profound as your ability to beat someone when they're already on the floor?"

Sirius kicked him in the face.

"Watch who you're talking to."

Through the shrouding fog of pain, Harry only had a second to stare at Evan who looked at him with horror before he fell unconscious.

HPSS

Snape having recovered a split second after falling to the ground looking to see a crowd of children looking at the fight that had transpired with glee in their eyes.

What was the big entertainment in seeing someone struggle on the floor before their perpetrator?

Growling, Snape slowly and carefully reached into his robes.

Sirius spotted this action.

"James."

James turned around and was just about to give Snape a piece of his mind.

"Mr Potter."

Ms Lestrange had appeared, stopping the fight in its tracks.

"What transpired here?" She asked.

"Oh, just a couple of pranks is all." James replied innocently.

"Then you won't mind me telling your head of house about the events that have transpired, yes?"

"No." Sirius choked out.

"Why is there something wrong? Perhaps there's someone here with a profound need of anger management or perhaps someone here who is a sadistic psychopath who revels in looking at the bloody entrails of his victim? We certainly need more of those. It must be quite a sight to look at since there's a lot of spectators." She said, he eyes gleaming at James and Sirius before turning towards Evan. "Mr Rosier, fetch Madam Pomfrey."

James and Sirius along with the other students looked at her as though she were crazy.

Snape relished in her complete and utter sarcasm. It seemed she didn't like it when people crowded around these kind of situations either. Seemed like most of the kids that had surrounded them didn't grasp the hidden meaning in her sarcasm and stood around.

Slughorn stepped outside.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"A fight with a lot of spectators who are in to watching other people suffer that's all."

Slughorn lead his students into the dungeons.

"Get to class." Ms Lestrange said to the other students before she knelt next to Harry and removed the piece of paper on his back.

It burned beneath her fingertips.

"Mr Snape, are you alright?" She turned to ask him.

"I'm f-fine." He replied, his voice rather shaken.

Evan came in with Madam Pomfrey.

"What's going on?"

"My son is on the floor."

Pomfrey knelt in front of Harry and conjured a stretcher setting him inside.

She got to her feet and conjured the stretcher to follow her as she headed to hospital wing. Ms Lestrange followed behind her leaving Snape by himself.

He headed back to the Slytherin common room. That alone probably was enough excuse for him to head to there to calm down. The fact Slughorn and Pomfrey hadn't bothered to tell him to get to class spoke wonders.

It had been a span of about a week before Harry was out of the hospital wing. During that time, Snape had dropped by nearly every day when he was asleep.

With a profound subtlety however Snape always made certain that the boy was asleep before he visited. He didn't think Harry wanted to see his face after everything he had done.

One day as he dropped by the hospital wing with the intention of visiting Harry, Snape saw his eyelids twitch.

Harry was waking up. Snape was about to run out of there when a hand held his wrist in place

"Wait, don't leave."

"What reason could you have for possibly wanting me here?" Snape asked.

"I knew you were visiting me. I had a feeling you were avoiding me."

"I abandoned you when you needed me. What possible reason do you have for me staying here?"

"You didn't abandon me you simply didn't want my company. I can understand that. You weren't intending on getting involved and if it's a matter of self-preservation I could understand." Harry said.

"That still doesn't make it right."

"How can you look at me with those eyes, Harry? How can you look in these eyes and call me a friend?"

"It'd be too easy."

"What?"

"It'd be too easy to abandon you over something like that and I want to be useful to you. You are already useful to me and I wanted to repay the favour."

"How can you say that?" Snape asked. 'How was I useful? It's not like I helped him at all.'

Harry shrugged. "I guess I should count myself lucky that I was not injured too harshly. She's releasing me tomorrow."

"How can you be so nonchalant?"

He looked up expecting a reply to his question but Harry was fast asleep.

Snape sighed before he left.

HPSS

The following afternoon, Harry was released from the hospital wing. With the halls empty now was a good time as ever to retrieve his invisibility cloak from the Room of Requirement.

Pacing back and forth the room eventually opened and Harry retrieved his invisibility cloak. Knowing that Potter and his friends would be in there to start more mischief however he knew that he had to proceed with caution.

Donning the invisibility cloak over his head he stepped into the great hall and approached the Slytherin table before noticing that he was already sitting beside Snape.

'What's going on?'

Curious Harry slipped closer so he was behind Snape and his impersonator.

"I trust your evening went by uneventfully." Snape asked.

"I clearly got the sleep that I needed." The impersonator replied.

There was the sound of a quiet rustle behind Harry. He turned around and saw Sirius brandishing his wand. His father was nowhere to be seen. Harry concluded that he must have been the one impersonating him. 'But to what end?'

Snape landed face first into his lunch.

James chuckled.

"What happened?"

Snape scowled. "Just Potter and his cronies. Do you find something amusing, Lestrange?"

"It's just your face. You have to admit that was hilarious."

"Indeed." He said cleaning his face with a napkin, looking at Evan.

Evan nodded.

Harry looked at the exchange with confusion.

After lunch, James and Severus got up from their seats and much to Harry's amusement his impersonator fell face forward.

"Are you alright?" Snape asked offering a hand. James took it.

"Look you're all dirty and everything." He said patting James all over. Now he was really milking this for all it was worth.

The moment Snape had brought his leg out to trip him that's when Harry knew that he had some idea that someone was impersonating him but how had he known?

Evan walked next to them.

"Brilliant weather we're having isn't it? It was quite frosty this morning. I heard Lupin somehow got himself stranded on the roofs outside. I almost feel sorry for him."

The face of his impersonator flushed a deep red. Harry knew better than to think for a second that Evan was telling the truth. For one Lupin was definitely smarter than that whether his impersonator was on the other hand.

"Excuse me." He said. "I need to go to the bathroom."

Harry stepped into a shadowy corridor and removed his invisibility cloak pocketing it in his robes.

"Hey!" He called out to them.

"I thought you were heading to the bathroom." Evan said.

"Are you alright, Snape?"

Snape turned towards Evan and Evan stared right back.

"I'm fine."

"Your face is red like it's been burnt."

Snape smiled.

"So you're finally out of the hospital wing huh?"

Harry nodded.

"I snuck in while you were talking and saw Potter missing." He said. "How did you know he wasn't me?"

Evan turned to look at him.

"It's because he just so happened to laugh when Snape landed face first into his meal. You wouldn't do something like that since you are his friend."

Heat welled up in Harry's gut. 'So we're finally friends.'

"You received a letter so I held on to it for you." Snape said handing him the letter.

"Did Potter know?" He asked.

"It landed on his plate but I told him it was mine."

Harry smiled and opened the letter.

'Harry,

I've already informed Professor McGonagall about our circumstances. Your brother will be attending tomorrow morning. She's already made the arrangements. Drop by my office tomorrow during lunch.

~Molly'

"I assume your brother will also be attending? Rather cunning how you sneak in to this school undetected" Snape asked, peering over his shoulders.

"Y-Yes." Harry said jolting up in surprise at Snape's close proximity. Rabastan must have been able to acquire the polyjuice potion. He folded the note briskly.

Harry sighed. His nerves were shot. He'd be willing to have a breath of fresh air if it meant not having to be bullied by Gryffindors.

That Sunday, Harry dropped by Slughorn's office eager to see Hermione again. Luckily Slughorn wasn't there.

"Oh you're here."

Hermione's eyes shined and a wide smile was plastered on her face. She looked content. He wondered if Rabastan might have had to do something with that or maybe it was him.

"Remember what we discussed, Rabastan." Hermione said.

"I already cast the silencing charms and no one should be able to eavesdrop on this conversation, Hermione." Rabastan said smoothly.

"He knows your name?"

"He's my husband of course he knows my name. There would have to be some level of trust for our relationship to work, silly."

Rabastan handed Harry a vial of muddy looking substance.

"I already added the hair." He said. "Hermione told me you two brewed polyjuice potion while you were attending Hogwarts together."

"What are you going to do when someone starts asking where I am at?"

"This has already been orchestrated." Rabastan explained. "I would have gone in place of you however my brother has been expelled from school. So it's simple he'll go in my place."

"They'll know it's not me." said Harry.

"My brother knows you pretty well so I think it's a safe bet that he could pull off a plausible Harry Potter or are you questioning my judgement?"

"What about the Marauder's map?"

Hermione smiled.

"I confiscated it. I talked with Sirius and your father about their little prank. They orchestrated the kick me sign and the sticking charm so it stuck to your back. I saw the map in their possession so I told them to hand it over as punishment so they won't receive it back until I see it fit."

By the look in his eyes, Harry could tell that Rabastan had been rather displeased with the circumstances. Perhaps he hadn't anticipated Rodolphus standing up for him when he had been bullied by James Potter, Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew.

Harry would have thought that with being a Slytherin, manipulation came in tow. Apparently Rabastan hadn't anticipated this however.

"You're not going to make me feel guilty so don't even try." Harry snarled, his lips curling in anger.

"I didn't say a word." Rabastan said.

Harry didn't like the smug smile on his face. He knew for a fact that he had been along the same lines of his train of thought and thoroughly wanted to blame Harry for his brother's expulsion.

"Stop it, you two." Hermione cut in. "You're acting like children."

"I suppose you'll want some of my hairs then?"

"If you'd like it's really up to you."

If Harry hated one thing it was the flat-out mockery of words that was leaving his mouth. Hermione may have tolerated it however Harry was not Hermione.

Harry swiped the potion out of his hand, sniffing it before taking a swig. The taste was slightly bitter but not bad at least not as bad as Goyle's brew.

Hermione looked at him as he transformed.

Harry's skin grew paler before her eyes. His hair extended until his hair had transformed into a mess of curly ringlets and his nose contorted until it was almost an exact replica of Snape's hooked nose and his lips had grown bigger. His round glasses were still covering his eyes.

"So how do I look?" He asked.

"If you had a pair of groucho glasses you'd look like a nerd." Rabastan said.

Hermione elbowed him in the ribs glaring profusely at him.

"What?" He muttered defensively.

"I think you look nice." Hermione said. "This person really looks like Harry though doesn't he?"

"I asked Will for one of his hairs. As he's going to Durmstrang we don't really need to worry about the credibility of this disguise."

"Will? You mean Charlus' son?" Hermione asked.

"The very same."

"The best part about it is no one will be able to see through this disguise. In case you're worried Harry, I did tell Professor McGonagall about your situation so she could help you move into Gryffindor."

"That being said." Rabastan explained. "If you're intending on continuing switching places so to speak it would do you well to help Rodolphus study before his exams. That man gets the worst grades and I thought I was dumb."


	23. Harry's Story filling the blanks: Protec

Chapter 23: Protector: February 25, 1995

Harry knew that voice anywhere. Whether or not he was pleased to hear it however was another story. He turned and looked up to see none other than Professor Snape.

"What were you doing to Mr Malfoy?"

Harry winced. The pain in his groin had rendered him speechless...that ungrateful little prick. He wouldn't dare give any of those slytherins the satisfaction in knowing that they hurt him.

"He threatened me and tried to choke me. See the marks on my neck." Draco said, removing his robes a couple of centimetres to expose his neck before Harry could utter another word.

Snape gave the marks on his neck an intense scrutiny.

"Threatening a student is against the school rules just because you feel a certain sense of superiority does not mean that the headmaster will always be so lenient with you, Potter." He said glaring at Harry.

Harry ignored him trying to recover his wits. He honestly wouldn't even care if the man laughed at his misery. What would he have done? Tell the man that Draco had kicked him in the groin. Snape would not have believed him. The man thought him troublesome and conceited as it was.

"5 points from Gryffindor, Potter. Come along, Mr Malfoy." Snape said turning his back on the two of them and turning the corner.

Draco remained smirking down at Potter.

"That's a good look for you, Potter. You look good kneeling down at my knees." He said with a smug grin.

Harry looked up and glared at him. Draco glared at the defiance in his eyes.

"Crabbe! Goyle! Take care of this rubbish."

The two brutish bodyguards walked towards Harry surrounding him from the front and the back.

Draco chuckled evilly leaving his 'bodyguards' alone with his rival and following Snape with his head held high like someone of profound arrogance.

Harry winced as he got to his feet and that was when Crabbe issued a punch to his stomach and Goyle had his arms outstretched holding him by the abdomen.

"You!" Harry spat angrily.

When Crabbe seemed angered by his defiance and punched him across the face. Blood dripping from the left of Harry's lower lip.

Then the two ran off leaving Harry alone. He winced. Though there was no pain where Crabbe had punched him across the face, his stomach hurt. The pain was blinding.

At this point however he was more closer to the Gryffindor common room than the hospital wing and thought it prudent to exert all of his effort into making it there.

'I have to get the fat lady.' He thought gathering his feet and walking slowly clutching his stomach as though it would ease the pain.

With every step he took the pain shot through his stomach and Harry wanted nothing more than to sit back down and wait for the pain to ease.

If he was anything however Harry was persistant. He kept pushing himself every couple of steps and would lean against the wall to rest when necessary. Eventually he got to the stairs that had eventually landed so that Harry could tread to the first floor.

Everything felt hot and disorienting. A wave of nausea came in like a flash flood at a beach.

"Potter! Potter! PO-tter..." The voice began to fade away and Harry was only attuned to the sound of his heart beating.

"POTTER!" A man kneeled before him flashing his hand back and forth in front of his face.

"POTTER, can you hear me?"

All Harry could hear was the sound of his heart beating...the sound of running water. The pain in his stomach was blinding.

"POTTER, snap out of it."

Then suddenly the light fell away and there was blackness.

HPSS

Snapping in and out of consciousness, Harry thought he could see familiar black eyes gazing at him through curtains of black hair.

The man made to grab his chin examining his face. Sharp black eyes gazed at his face and a finger seemed to catch some blood on the side of his mouth.

His fingers pulled away. How unlike him? Why did he come back? There was no way he would have came back out of any concern for Harry.

Were his eyes deceiving him? He was certain that the potion professor had walked off with Malfoy.

Snape held out his wand and whipped it over Harry. His fingers prodded his stomach.

"Ooh, hurts." Harry moaned softly through gritted teeth.

"I thought this might have been the case."

'What is Snape talking about?' Harry thought.

"It seems Mr Malfoy has acquired his father's skill in composing very unconvincing lies."

Harry faded out of consciousness. Snape looked on at Harry with a smug smirk.

"Of course if he had more skill in subtlety perhaps he might have been able to pull it off but I'm not easily fooled." He said. "It's a real shame he can't keep his mouth shut. He might have pulled a convincing lie otherwise. It wouldn't be like you if you were to seriously threaten to kill him would it, Potter? Such fools would be a waste of time for you, wouldn't they?"

It was said with such profound distaste that many would have thought he was disgusted with the boy.

'Disgusted? Indeed...if anyone could have been more foolish.' He thought irritably as he thought back on that miserable excuse for a boy. Draco was a bully...there was no question about that. If Snape hated anything it was a person who bullied the defenceless.

He may have hated Harry Potter but there was no denying the fact that Draco and his friends had physically harmed the boy to such an extreme extent.

If it happened in the reverse it would have been so easy to punish Potter but through the past 3 years Snape was slightly aware of the boy's actions. One might say he was more hyper aware than any teacher should be for their student.

From protecting the boy and by extension watching over him, there was no denying that the boy had his share of good traits that seemed to come in par with his bad traits so to speak.

Against his will he had acquired knowledge on the boy and somehow through all of this Snape had known the boy well enough to know that he wouldn't have threatened Draco at all.

Had he paid attention when he caught Harry and Draco with their fights in the halls? The memory of the fights were quite vivid in his mind. Draco would insult either Weasley, Granger or Potter. Potter and Weasley would rise to the bait and Granger would try to stop them.

There was never an issue that involved threats towards Draco's person.

Still a part of himself wanted to hold on to his hatred for the boy. There was a part of him that felt it would dishonour Lily's memory if he was to forget. He wanted to blame her husband and by extension her son because it was easier than accepting that Lily was dead.

It was easy to accept Dumbledore's task in accepting the boy as long as he could think of how much he hated him. His task had been in honour of her memory...an entirely selfish reason to begin with.

So why did he come back for the boy? He could have revelled in the boy's suffering...and he could have lied to himself and said it was because of Dumbledore but he didn't want to.

Maybe it was because he had felt pity for the boy, maybe it was because he had been in a similar situation at one point, something about the boy was familiar and reminded him very much of another man.

This same man having with the same open defiance in his eyes, who always seemed to hold a healthy amount of ambition enough to pursue his goals especially when it concerned one of his friends, and he always seemed to hold strong moral values. Snape always envied this man even admired him, a part of him might have even loved and cared for him in his own way.

Snape envied the loyalty that Harry had his friends...the boy held all those traits. His loyalty towards Hermione Granger was downright admirable.

That was one of the reasons why Snape found it hard to hate the boy for it because he knew what it was like to have someone stab you in the back and the feeling of loneliness that came from the scorn of your own peers.

'If the boy has the potential for kindness it would do the world good to have someone like him around.' Snape thought staring at Harry with deep thought.

Snape who was already on his knees, turned and conjured a stretcher.

"I hope you're thankful for this, Potter."

He sighed and got to his feet, lifting the boy and placing him on the stretcher conjuring it to follow him.


	24. Hermione's Story: The Mysterious Man

Chapter 24: The Mysterious Man: January 5, 1966

Several days went by rather uneventfully in James' opinion. He had been hoping to do something fun and wanted to get revenge on two particular people.

'It's their fault...I can't have any fun.' He thought. He shuddered in memory of what had transpired earlier, apparently Molly had intended on getting her hands on blackmail material in case he tried something like that again.

Why she had him dressed in girl clothing and how she had got him to wear them, he had no way of knowing. She had certainly taken a lot of pictures.

With a sigh, James headed downstairs with the intention of taking a walk in the backyard. It was during this time however that he stumbled straight into a tall man with short dark hair and blue eyes.

"W-Who?"

"I'm an old friend. Where's Molly?"

"You don't have the intention of hurting her do you?" James asked.

"If I do what are you going to do, you little squirt?" He asked maliciously.

"I could do plenty." James said smugly. Something in the man's features was very familiar. "Say I don't tell you anything how will you ever find her then?"

"I think the answer is simple." The man said waving his wand causing James to be paralysed.

He waved his wand and James hovered in the air following the man into some shrubbery by the manor.

It was quite a long wait as James found himself sniffing the air in boredom.

Eventually Molly stepped outside. James noticed Rabastan was nowhere to be seen.

"What are you doing to him?" Hermione asked.

"I see you finally arrived. Took you long enough."

"Did you need something from me? Let him go."

"Maybe I should kill him as I'm sure you'll be quite happy with that."

The man's lips curled in a kind of slasher grin. As if he enjoyed putting the boy in a helpless situation.

"How could you say that?"

"This little brat is quite obnoxious." The man said. "He might even grow up to be a killer one day and we certainly don't want any killers in the world."

"Please don't kill him." Hermione said.

"Why? He's useless. His father and mother clearly don't care for him enough to allow him to walk outside all by himself."

Something in the man's words hit Hermione, could that have been the reason for that glassy stare a couple of days ago.

With the way James had talked it was if every bad thing he had attempted throughout his life had been overlooked by his so-called parents.

She was certain every time he so happened to have a babysitter that any effort in correcting the child at all had failed. They probably wound up fired based on testimonies from their own son.

Henry was quite proud of his son, prattling on about his skills and abilities. It was towards the end of dinner when Hermione realised he wasn't exactly warm to criticism. Dorea had talked about how James had got her son, Will into trouble.

He had become very defensive to such a degree that the meal for that day had been ruined as many moods had soured.

James however had been rather curious about Hermione herself and had caught her after dinner sitting on a chair in Rabastan's room, conversing with him.

"Is this everything you do all day?

You're so boring. What do you do to keep yourself busy, surely there is something you can do? What are your skills and talents?"

Hermione had turned with a softness in her eyes.

"I don't have what you would describe as skills and I certainly have no talents outside what I read in books."

James had his arms folded looking very irritated.

"I thought you were this awesome witch. You're a first year at Hogwarts, right? So you should know a lot of stuff."

"Fifth year." Hermione said sternly. "Most of what I learned I taught myself."

"You can do that? Isn't it dangerous. My father thinks that those new spells that these wizards invent do more harm than good."

"You'll never learn by simply being taught by your parents. Sometimes it's a good thing to learn from other people and develop your own opinion about something."

It was at that time in which she began to come to the conclusion that perhaps his father had liked him for his skills and talents and not as his own person.

"He's right. I am just an obnoxious little kid. You are so much more than that." James said sadly. "If you take Molly, will you promise me that you won't hurt her."

"What if I kill her?"

"Don't kill her, you can take my life if you want to."

The man's grin faded.

"I'm not here to kill her. I've come here to warn her." He said. "Should you try and resurrect Rabastan's brother the moment you find him you'll live to regret it."

"Who're you to tell me what to do? It doesn't matter what you say I'm still going to do it."

"In an act of defiance just because I happened to capture this little brat?"

"I would have done it anyway because I made a promise."

"I am aware of this. I'm not telling you to forget your promise, I'm asking if you intend on doing this that I keep an eye on you."

"Don't think I don't recognise you. Rabastan told me you died 3 years ago, you don't fool me one bit."

The man chuckled.

"Well, it doesn't matter in any case. There's no use in hiding him from me, I know where Irene hid him and don't think that Hogwarts will protect you."

HPSS

Later that evening, Hermione dropped by Rabastan's room.

"What's the matter, Molly?" He asked.

Hermione spilled everything about what had transpired earlier.

"Don't you think it's a little strange?"

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Why did he bother coming here...if he is my father he would know that he would likely get caught snooping around here." Rabastan said. "He's not stupid. Then there is the things he said, it's as if he knows something very important when it comes to you."

"It couldn't possibly be anyone else though. No one knows where I live outside your family and the Potters."

"Yes and I don't think any of the Potters would try to kidnap James just to talk to you."

Still a part of herself was convinced that somehow Rabastan's father was still alive.

"I am worried though. I had a feeling something like this would happen. You should have told me about Rodolphus."

"What do you mean?"

"Don't be coy. You know the only reason why he's still there."

"If it's a matter of my true identity I will tell you but I don't want to hear any more about it." Hermione huffed. "You can cast a silencing charm I hope. I don't want anyone eavesdropping on our conversation."

"Certainly." Rabastan said, his right eyebrow twitching as he waved his wand in the air. "Satisfied?"

Hermione nodded.

"Now tell me."

"My real name is Hermione Granger. I was transported here after being sucked in through a portal at Hogwarts. My friends tried to save me but they couldn't and I was teleported outside your house." She explained. "I was trying to get back but I winded up in this time period."

"Hermione, huh? A rather unique name. It's almost as if they were trying to make a big impression." Rabastan said smugly.

"That's big talk coming from you, Bastian."

Rabastan coughed, his face turning a deep shade of red.

"Don't call me that." He snapped.

"And why not?"

"It's embarrassing."

"Yet you let Irene and Rodolphus call you that."

"They're family. It's different."

"We're family too. I think I should have the right to call you that. It would be very suspicious if I wasn't allowed the privelilege."

Hermione saw Rabastan's cheeks turn a crimson red.

"It just sounds weird when you say it."

The next morning, Irene had taken Hermione, Karen and Rabastan over to Kings Cross to board the train.

"I'll be sitting in the back. Don't forget now." Karen told Hermione before she headed into the train.

Irene pulled Rabastan and Hermione aside.

"Don't forget to bring Rodolphus back this time." She scolded her son.

"Alright." He said.

Rabastan turned to grab Hermione's arm.

"Let's go."

HPSS

In the back where Karen was seated a familiar looking man had claimed the seat across from her.

Hermione shrieked in horror.

"What's the matter, Molly?" Karen asked.

"What are you doing here?"

Rabastan immediately ran up behind her, crashing into her.

"Molly, what's going on?"

He peered over her shoulder and spotted the man.

"Who's that?"

"That's the person who talked to me yesterday."

"Person? I'm offended. You say this to the person who tried to save your life." The man huffed. His arms were folded indignantly.

"Don't get up close and personal with me. We're not on a first name basis." Hermione retorted as she took a seat across from him.

Rabastan sat at the man's side. For the remainder of the train ride everything was quiet and upon getting off the train the rest of trip went by uneventfully.

The man from earlier however leeched at Hermione's side not abandoning her at all even as they headed towards the Great Hall.

Professor Dumbledore stopped her the moment she was heading to breakfast.

"May I ask who is this gentlemen accompanying you?"

"My name is Bart."

"Are you a student?"

"I am here as a bodyguard to Ms Lestrange. I have already asked Professor Dippet's permission to be here." The man known as Bart said before rummaging through his trousers for a slip of paper and handed it to Dumbledore.

The transfiguration professor scanned the note and nodded his head.

"Good luck."

Bart followed Hermione to the Gryffindor table sitting down next to her. Karen was seated across from them, twitching in her seat.

"I saw you were stopped by Professor Dumbledore."

"He just wanted to ask 'him' why he was following me."

"In any case he does seem satisfied with his explanation." Karen said glancing at the man.

"I am nothing but thorough." Bart said.

Hermione noted that his plate was full from what looked like a large raw steak.

After lunch the three headed to the Gryffindor common room before heading to the girl's dorms.

Bart looked up as Hermione left before reclaiming a spot on the couch. He slept there until the middle of the evening when he was awoke by the sound of heavy footsteps coming from the girl's dormitory.

Bart looked up as Hermione was heavily treading down the stairs. Her messy brown hair moved back and forth with her heavy strides. The way the black rings circled beneath her eyes only conveyed how tired she was.

"What're you doing still up?" He asked.

"I couldn't sleep."

"Oh."

"Who are you really and why did you lie to Professor Dumbledore."

"I didn't lie."

Hermione glared at him.

"I assure you that everything I said about protecting you is the truth. I'll even make a sort of bonding vow."

"Who are you? We're not even friends. I would remember if I were friends with someone like you. I want your full name."

"It's Bart S. Astragner. Is that thorough enough for your mind?"

Hermione looked at him with a perplexed expression on her face.

"That's not your true name. You won't tell me your true name."

"It's more fun if you guess."

"What the h-k is a bonding vow?"

"I forgot you didn't know about that." He said appearing rather ashamed of himself.

"It's like the unbreakable vow. Two people promise something to each other...perhaps one will say that the other party can't lie to them about a certain thing. Then the other person will promise to tell the truth about that scenario. If either person breaks this promise so to speak, the magic poured into this promise will kill the person who broke it."

"Just like that? If it's a matter of trust why go through with it. How do you know you can trust me? If you know me like you say you do, then making a vow is pointless because if I unintentionally asked a question you won't answer you will die." Hermione explained.

"There's only one question you need to ask and that's whether or not I came here to protect you. The answer to this can only be the truth...there is no perception involved."

"You could trick me?"

"True though this could be prevented if you learned to trust me."

Hermione glared at him.

"Fine, I'll do it."

"Hold out your hand."

Bart took hold of Hermione's hand and took out his wand waving it.

"The next thing we got to do is state a promise. I'll go first. I promise to be honest about this issue concerning your safety."

"I promise to hear nothing but the truth either perceived or factual."

Bart glanced at Hermione with a perplexed expression on his face. His eyebrow seemed to twitch in irritation.

A burst of a gold ring of magic came out of his heart and wrapped around her wrist just as a similar strand of gold magic wrapped around his.

"Do I ask my question now?"

"Go right ahead."

"Are you really here to protect me?"

"Yes."

"From what?"

"I cannot specify."

Hermione saw that although this question hadn't received a thoroughly honest answer, Bart remained in one piece.

"Who are you really? I know your name isn't Bart."

"But I am Bart." He said smugly. "Are you through with your questions now?"

Hermione sighed as Bart severed the golden strands bonding them together.

"Why didn't the spell kill you? You weren't even upfront with some of your answers. Like what are you here to protect me from?"

"I only specified telling the truth in concerns to your own safety. I think you can figure out the rest."

"Are you just going to remain in here all night?"

"Yes."

"Aren't you cold?"

"Feeling sentimental?"

"Hardly. Can you scoot over?"

Bart moved until he was on the right corner of the sofa. Hermione took a seat next to him.

"So is it safe to assume that the truth about the matter will jeopardise my safety."

"In a matter of speaking."

"Then can you at least tell me how you know me?"

"We are 'good' friends. You just don't remember me." Bart said softly. He turned at the sound of Hermione snoring, as his fingers on his right hand began to stroke her soft left cheek.


	25. Adjusting to Gryffindor

Chapter 25: Adjusting to Gryffindor: March 7, 1974

Harry donned his robes as Hermione lead him outside Slughorn's office and the two together headed to Professor McGonagall's office.

"It's so great to see you, Molly." She said, warmly embracing Hermione. "I take it this was the boy you were talking about."

"Yes, he's a good friend of mine. He drank a swig of polyjuice potion and I gave him a vial so he should be fine for a good 24 hour day."

"That must be so tedious for you. You have made recipe that lasts longer didn't you?"

"It's an experiment still in progress."

"Well, I'd think now would be as good of a time as ever to continue that experiment. Brewing polyjuice potion does get tiresome." Minerva said.

"I'll keep that in mind."

Minerva turned towards Harry.

"Here is your time table." She said handing Harry a sheet of paper. "I take it that you already know where the Gryffindor Common Room is."

"Yes."

"I've already reserved you a bed and the password is 'Carpe Diem'."

Harry nodded as before he left her office and headed towards the Gryffindor portrait relieved that he no longer had to spend his evening cooped up in the dark and forboding dungeons.

The fat lady was a welcome presence as Harry murmured the password and the portrait slid to the side. He crawled through the hole and looked at the common room. Not much had changed in a span of 20 years as the red sofas were still lined against the walls and the fireplace was heated up between them like it was the most natural thing.

Much of the room was empty outside of a small girl with long dark hair who seemed to wait sadly by the fire.

"Who're you waiting for?"

The girl whirled around looking surprised by Harry's presence.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Arthur and you are?"

"Mary. Um, er I was just waiting here for Lily. You're not a prefect are you?"

"No, I'm not. I just got here myself actually."

"Do you mind staying with me for a while? I'm a little lonely."

"Oh, alright." He said and took the seat next to her on the sofa.

"I've never seen you around. Are you new around here?"

"In a matter of speaking." Harry said as he turned to get a better glance of her. He saw she had dark brown eyes, sharp cheek bones, thin lips and her hair seemed to be a blend of both darker and lighter colours.

"You look very familiar. Have I seen you before?" She asked.

Harry suddenly felt hot all of sudden and he was sure his quick breathing would give him away. Even with this mask over his body he felt uncomfortably sweaty and notoriously sticky.

"I-"

"Wait, aren't you from Slytherin house?"

Before he could control the action, Harry sighed in relief.

"No, that's my brother, Harry."

"I think I seen him before, he was eating in the Great Hall during breakfast. He usually eats with Snape and Rosier."

"That sounds like him alright."

"Do you know it's kind of scary how you two look so much like that Potter boy?"

"That's where the resemblance ends unfortunately." Harry replied. "My last name is Lestrange."

"I've never seen a Lestrange in Gryffindor house before."

"It's because my brother and I just came here in the middle of the school year."

"I see." She said shakily.

In a matter of minutes, Harry heard an echo of footsteps from outside the portrait before it moved aside and a series of character crawled through the cubbyhole.

James, Sirius, Remus and Pettigrew all came inside in a singular line. All seeming to hold a steady gait except Peter who tripped just as he was the last to crawl inside.

Hazel eyes glanced at Harry.

"Who is this?" James asked.

"This is Arthur Lestrange." Mary replied sternly. Gone was the shaky woman from before.

"What's he doing down here?"

"He came here in the middle of the school year with his brother."

James glanced at Harry giving him an evil grin.

"I see."

Harry felt a little uneasy as James and the rest of the Gryffindor gang walked past him.

Not long after they left, the portrait had moved aside and a girl with short blonde hair came inside.

"Mary, what are you doing down here? Lily's waiting for you in the Courtyard." The girl said before peering at Harry. "Who's mister hotstuff with you?"

"That's Arthur." Mary said.

"He's kind of cute, is he single?"

"Do you mind? I'm sitting right here." Harry snarled.

"Look Marlene, I've got to go. Lily's waiting for me."

"Alright, spoilsport."

"I guess I'll see you later, Arthur." Mary said waving at Harry before she left.

"I don't suppose you might need my help in locating your dorm?" Marlene asked.

"Unless you know where the fifth year dormitory is, then no."

"Wow, so cold too. You're almost like a wet dream."

Harry sighed, his face feeling as though it was set ablaze. He needed to get out of here.

Just as he was heading upstairs, Marlene caught him by his right arm and eerily lunged for his ear.

"Spill your guts, what's your relationship with Mary? She's not exactly a jabberjaw."

"We just happened to be in the same place at the same time is all." Harry said, the corner of his lips curling upwards slightly in an almost relaxed smile. "I certainly hope you won't be taking my arm captive longer than necessary."

Marlene released his arm as if she were burned.

"Don't flatter yourself." She bit out. Her face burned with ire. 'How dare he? He acts as if I was the Casanova.'

Harry felt the corners of his mouth extend upwards as he tried not to laugh. 'She almost sounds a little disappointed. I didn't know I was that desirable or perhaps she thought she would be the most desirable.'

Briskly he headed upstairs and eventually found the fifth year dorms. Two boys were already seated inside. A boy with brown skin sat across a boy with long shoulder-length blond hair.

"Who're you?"

"Yes, who are you? I 'ave never seen you around zese parts." The boy with the long blond hair asked.

"I'm a new student that's why." Harry said, looking over the beds. Professor McGonagall told him that his bed was near the entrance of the fifth year dorms. He eventually set sight of it directly across from the two boys and spread himself over the bed and let out a sigh of relief.

"What 'appened to you?"

"Let's just say a close encounter with the opposite sex."

"Which one?" The boy with brown skin asked. "There's Mary, Marlene, Lily..."

"Marlene, I think."

"You lucky son of a git and you didn't say anything back. What's ze matter with you?"

"What do you mean, 'What's ze matter with you?' I'm perfectly sane, there's other fish in the sea." Harry said, offended by the blond's words.

"Oh, really?" The blond eyed his slyly. Harry didn't like the look he was giving him. "Perhaps your tastes run in a completely different direction."

Something about the blond was vastly irritating and reminded Harry of what would transpire if Fleur Delacour and Lavender Brown had merged and became one human being.

"Ugh."

"Looks like you ave something else on your mind perhaps you're not interested in girls as much as you are in tragedy. Maybe some Romeo and Juliet might make you a little chipper."

It wasn't until several minutes in Romeo and Juliet when Harry began to regret his choice in remaining silent on the matter.

Groaning he covered his ears as he tried to sleep as the blond began to read rather loudly.

HPSS

The next morning Harry awoke after sleeping very stiffly for most of the night. Half asleep and half awake he turned on his left. To his horror, he felt something that felt like a viscous liquid.

Opening his eyes, he saw his hand was in some kind of brown ooze. He could see bleary white strings in the distance and reached for his glasses.

A couple of contraptions were on the roof he saw and his hand had triggered a chain reaction showering the people on the top beds with feathers from pillows tied to the ceiling.

The blond from yesterday had got up screaming with horror.

"My 'air. MY 'AIR!"

"What's the matter, Terrence?" The brown skinned boy from yesterday asked from bed.

"It's not funny, Shafiq. I worked so ard to grow it so long. Now all my work has been for naught." Terrence said through all his loud sobbing.

"You have to admit though it was kind of funny."

"Funny? Who did zis?"

"Isn't it obvious, Potter and his cronies. I think it's a little hilarious myself."

Terrence lunged for Shafiq.

"You zink zis is funny...yargh."

Terrence slipped on some cooking oil at his feet and landed face first into the stone floor.

Harry grabbed his glasses before he placed them on his face opening his bedside table and retrieving his wand.

"Evanesco."

With a little wand waving the mess vanished though Terrence's hair had remained stuck together like a glued cluster of hair and Shafig it seemed still had a drawn moustache and a goatee on his upper lip and on the tip of his chin.

"Thanks..." Shafiq said.

"Don't mention it." Harry muttered. "Before you go to class though you might want to wash your face. It seems Potter and his friends drew you a 'stache and a goatee to remember them by."

Harry got up and headed to the bathroom to take a bath and transfigure his clothes into something more reasonable before he headed to the common room.

Much to his own horror, James and his friends were in the common room looking at him expectantly as he headed downstairs.

What Harry quickly noticed was James seemed a tad disappointed in his appearance. 'Definitely the guilty party then.' He thought.

Sirius sniggered as Shafiq came in from behind Harry though it was quick to turn to laughter once Terrence came downstairs.

"What's ze big idea, Black?" Terrence snarled. "You ruined my perfect 'air."

"Down doggie." Shafiq pulled him back, preventing Terrence from mauling Sirius. Harry did note that perhaps Sirius did really deserve it though.

"You look a little tired. Had a rough night, Lestrange?" James asked.

"Yes, though it was mostly due to someone reciting Shakespeare for most of the night." Harry snarled irritably.

"Shakespeare?"

"He doesn't know how to throw a party quite like you can, so he wouldn't be that interesting."

"That's what you should have said before he began reciting the entire book." Shafiq said frowning.

"How many times do I have to say it, 'I'm sorry alright.'" Harry said.

"Well, alright then. At least we're clear on that part." Shafiq said before patting Harry on the shoulder.

The two headed for breakfast together with Terrence in tow leaving James and his friends wondering what had just transpired.

HPSS

At around breakfast time, Harry looked at his time tables with a bit of disappointment. It appeared in 1975, Trelawney hadn't been hired to take on the Divination class and the worst part was a part of himself had been looking forward to slacking off like an idiot in that class.

Apparently this time his head of house had saw it fit to give him classes that actually required him to make an effort. Among those classes he had Care of Magical Creatures with Professor Kettleburn and Arithmancy with Professor Vector to replace Divination with Professor Trelawney.

Harry for one wasn't looking forward to classes with Professor Vector. From what he had heard from Hermione her class sounded complicated and much too difficult.

He had heard from Ron that she was a very strict teacher. Of course he couldn't imagine any teacher worse than Professor Snape it was just the idea.

Harry sighed.

As he was heading for the Great Hall he thought he had heard Mary talking to one of the teachers.

Carefully he listened intently to their conversation.

"Professor, I've been meaning to ask but do you know that a record player isn't a food?"

"No, I didn't know that so please enlighten me Miss McDonald."

Mary was red in the face.

"It's actually a machine used by muggles to play music."

"Then tell me, Miss McDonald. What is a record if it's not some monumental food?"

"Uh, erm, it's a round black object with a hold in the middle. The record player had a long thing and you slip the record on that."

"I don't know what you just said."

"Professor it's very hard to explain..."

Harry continued on his way but just as he was about to run to the Great Hall for lunch he crashed headfirst into someone on the way there.

From his position on the floor, Harry saw someone eerily familiar. A fairly average looking man with with a stalky gait. He had a head of brown hair and soft grey eyes.

"I hope you'll watch where you are going in the future. You never know what may happen when you run into someone when you least expect it."

Harry could barely make out the amusement in the man's eyes before he walked away.

'Was that Professor Quirrell?' Harry thought with horror.

From behind him, Harry saw James, Sirius and Wormtail coming out of class. They didn't seem to have seen him from so far away.

He followed them from a safe distance before they sat at the Gryffindor tables.

"You look a little bitter. After pranking those fifth years I thought you would be happy." Sirius said.

"I was." James explained as he stammered over the right words to say. "I-It's j-just it wasn't as satisfying as I hoped and Quirrell didn't help matters."

"Well, you're the one who wanted to try something new. If you weren't interested in studying about muggles you shouldn't have taken a muggle studies class." Remus said, finally arriving, sitting across from James and Sirius.

'So that's who she was talking to." Harry thought. It seemed Mary had been talking to the muggle studies teacher. For some reason Quirrell had taken that position at Hogwarts.

"Say James what did you think about that fifth year the other day?" Sirius asked. "He kind of looks a little bit like you."

"Hmmm."

"You disagree?"

"It's not that. It just seems a little suspicious to me that two Lestranges suddenly appear within a span of two weeks even though I was sure I knew just about every Gryffindor and every Slytherin at this school. It's suspicious."

"You don't trust him?" Remus asked.

"Of course not." James spat. "I don't like the dirty look he was giving me either like the bloody wanker had to refrain from saying anything nasty to my face."

An owl swooped in the Great Hall and a letter landed on Sirius's plate of food.

"Is that from that scraggly old witch again?"

Sirius smiled and opened the letter skimming through it's contents.

"I think she knows at this point that a HOWLER doesn't prove it's point quite as effectively."

HPSS

On the way to Professor Binns, Harry spotted Mary being surrounded by a group of Slytherins a little ways away from class.

Judging from the long curly blond hair and short red hair, it was Avery and Muliciber.

"Why if it isn't the ickle little mudblood all alone." Avery taunted. "Where's your little friend? Don't tell me she had bigger fish to fry? Probably prefers walking with Snape. At least he actually has some magical lineage."

"Lets say we have a little fun while Snape is gone, shall we?" Muliciber said dishing out his wand.

"No, leave me alone." She said slowly backing away until her back was against the wall.

Twirling his wand, Mary's brown hair began to float upwards tying itself into a long braid hanging from a crack in the wall. It was tied in such a way that Mary had to stand on her tiptoes.

"Avery, Muliciber!" Harry heard Snape call from far away.

Harry could see the grins on their faces before Snape approached. He glanced over at Mary indifferently, the corner of his mouth twitching slightly.

He knew the expression enough to know that Snape was possibly trying hard not to laugh at her predicament.

"Sev."

Snape glared at her.

"Don't call me, Sev." He said coolly before walking away.

It became apparent that there was no sugar coating his personality. He hadn't thought nothing about it when Professor Snape had told him he was a nasty guy. Harry had been under the delusion that Snape was the one who was bullied...but Snape had been honest with him...he had always been honest.

For quite some time he had wondered why Snape had been distant with him since the beginning of the year but now it had become clear.

The last conversation he had with Professor Snape had been about their friendship. Though Harry had one-sided feelings towards Snape for quite some time the two had still retained a friendship that bordered on romantic.

He had quite admired the man or at least at the time that is what he told himself. The two had been talking when Snape had asked.

"What exactly is it that you admire about me?"

He had told Snape how much he had been so thoughtful looking out for him for as long as he had and how he respected the man for living as long as he had through all the crap his father and his friends had put him through. How nice he was for helping him cope with Hermione's disappearance.

"I am not nice. I never was a nice man. I am as much of a bully as your father was."

Harry told him he was a liar. At the time, he wanted to doubt because he had a feeling if he had admitted to himself Snape might not have been quite as pleasing to him. Seeing it with his own eyes shattered his own delusions and there was doubt.

'At this point if I tried to convince myself that I was delusional that what I saw was a lie, it would be like trying to see him as someone he's not. The fact that I wish even now that this lie was the truth just makes me feel pathetic.' Harry thought.

'Just like billions of other people it seems you are a big fat liar. How does it feel being compared to the pathological liars, thieves, hypocrites and backstabbers? Guess what you're no different.' A part of his thoughts mocked him. The words tore at him, tearing a part of him to pieces.

Shakily Harry approached Mary after Severus, Muliciber and Avery were gone.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"I'm fine I think. My hair is stuck."

Harry tiptoed so he could see where her hair was stuck. He saw it was wedged quite deeply in a crack from within the stone wall.

Firmly holding on to the rest of her hair, Harry tried to pull the remaining strands of it out of the hole.

"I can't pull it out it seems like it's really stuck in there."

Mary sighed.

Harry lit his wand and began to look in the hole for a better view of what happened to her hair.

From within the crack, it seemed Muliciber had conjured the hair so it was woven within some kind of clasp tied into a knot.

"It's stuck."

"What?"

"Your hair is stuck in the crack on some sort of clasp. If you want to be freed I'm going to have to cut the hair off."

"Are you sure?" She asked softly before murmuring to herself anxiously.

"What's my mum going to say? She's not going to like it. My poor hair."

Harry cast a severing curse on the hair releasing it from it's binds.

"Oh." She sighed as she got to her feet. "Thank you."

"Where's your next class?"

"It's the Transfiguration classroom." Mary said.

"How about I walk you there."

"Alright." She walked quietly beside him as they headed to Transfiguration.


	26. Harry's Story filling the blanks: Doubts

Chapter 26: Doubts: February 30, 1995

Remaining in the shadows of the forest, Cynthia watched Harry head inside the castle alongside that old man.

Once he was out of sight, Cynthia turned to head back. Suddenly a sharp pain radiated through her front leg and she got to her knees.

'Hopefully it will ease off.' Cynthia thought sighing. If only Harry could bring her back but she knew better than to dwell on the impossibilities. 'He's in enough trouble as it is. It's my fault he even got wrapped it in this mess.'

Unfortunately there was no way anyone from her clan would come looking for her so she'd have to walk home by herself. If she treaded slowly and took her time...'I'll make it eventually. I have my spear.'

Slowly she limped on home and was greeted by Ahalaror.

"Cynthia, where have you been? What happened to your leg?"

"We ran into a troll that's all."

"You two? Were you so wrapped up in your little love fest that you didn't see it?"

Cynthia turned red.

"That's not it at all. We saw the trees, I just didn't know that it was still there."

Ahalaror snorted, folding her arms.

"You know if this were any other person, I'd have given him a big scolding letting a young girl walk back by herself. Hah, in my day the man always walked the woman home. Come along child. Huna should be able to patch you right up."

Ahalaror held out her hand and Cynthia took it eagerly.

The two walked into one of the tents were a young woman with long curly black hair sat down. She was surrounded by various potions scattered across a rug of animal hide.

Ahalaror led Cynthia around the tent until she was sitting in front of her.

"I'm so sorry about this, Huna. I know you're busy and all."

"It's all right, Ahalaror." The woman with the black hair said softly. She turned to glance at Cynthia.

"What's wrong?" Huna asked.

"It's my leg." Cynthia replied holding out her right leg.

Huna glanced over her leg before looking up to glance at her.

"What caused these injuries?"

"We had a run in with the troll and..."

"We?" Huna's tone was calm, but the air of disaster was lingering around the corner. She was probing.

"Me and my boyfriend."

"Was it that boy from earlier?"

The air grew tense as Huna was on the search for answers.

Cynthia swallowed, nodding in agreement.

"You're very foolish." Huna said frostily. Her icy blue eyes looked directly at her seeming to stare deep in her soul. "That boy must be rubbing off on you."

"What's that supposed to mean?" She asked.

"He's endangering your health. You never put a human before us and look what's it cost you. You're injured."

"This? This is nothing." Cynthia spat, standing up to prove her point. She winced as pain laced through her leg.

"You can barely stand. Where's your human boyfriend now? Did he abandon you in the forest?"

"That's-"

"This is why humans and centaurs could never co-exist." Huna said coolly.

Cynthia frowned.

Several days passed before her leg had been treated and before she could see the beautiful meadow once more.

The wild grass and flowers grew prominently in this land it seemed. It thrived outside Bane's camp and where Cynthia's tribe was currently staying.

She yearned to see Harry again. 'I wonder if he even wants to see me again.' She thought. 'I did get him in trouble.'

Cynthia sighed. She rather not dwell on that possibility and focused on the grass and flowers in the meadow.

'Maybe I can make him a flower necklace.'

One of her many talents was the ability to weave grass and flowers in order to make flower crowns, bracelets and necklaces for her tribe. They often traded them with other clans that reveled in the art.

It'd be the perfect gift for Harry.

Ahalaror eventually saw her out in the field and sat with her as she was weaving beads of grass.

"What's that?" She asked.

"I'm making a crown."

"It's beautiful."

Interlaced with the grass was several violet flowers and white flowers with yellow centres.

"I'm guessing for the boy."

Cynthia nodded, looking up at her with bright eyes.

"What do you think of him, Ahalaror?"

"It's not for me to say but the likelihood of a centaur and a wizard coexisting is just as likely as any magical creature coexisting with a human. It's possible but it's very unlikely a relationship like that will last."

"What about you and that human man?"

"That was different. Not all loves are the same." She said. Her eyes were bright with wonder and misty with sadness.

"It's still a good love nevertheless. I'd want a love like that."

"It's unlikely to happen."

"Why? We're not that different."

"You think that the distance will not change your relationship, you think you two will never drift apart."

Cynthia nodded defiantly.

"Is that such a bad thing?" She asked. "I thought you of all people would understand. I love him."

"You can't possibly know what love is." Ahalaror said. "Can you even measure the worth? When your heart beats faster and you look at a person with lust in your heart you think that's love? Anybody could feel those emotions for anyone. You cheapen the feeling by saying your lust is love, 'through thick and thin our love will last because we're soul mates and we were born to be together'. Hah, you have the choice who you love just as much as you have the choice who you lust for...even the stars can't predict that. It's a prelude to arrogance and conceit, ignorance and outright foolishness in believing that everything's going to be alright because you are meant to be with that person. It's like you're already ruling out everyone else because of your own desire, you want to be with that one person that suits you."

"Is that why Huna is against our relationship?"

"She was once a young naïve girl like yourself. Huna found a human boy in the forest and fell in love with him. The two did many things that young couples generally do: kissing, touching. She heard about the fair and she was intending on asking him out but she overheard him talking with a couple of his friends. Apparently he didn't want to be seen with her. He said she was too embarrassing to be around. Eventually she discovered he was using her and he abandoned her when he had no use for her anymore."

"Oh."

"Yes oh."

"I'm sure Harry isn't like that."

"Hmm."

HPSS

A tiny rat skittered in front of him and slowly it's body began to shift. It grew into a small distorted man with two buck teeth.

He had blond hair that was receding from the sides of his head.

'Everything is ready, my lord.'

'Good." Harry said. "Is my spy in place?'

"The preparations are nearly complete.'

'Then it should be fine. He will certainly be taken by surprise.'

'Harry'

"Harry!"

Harry groaned as he felt the bed shake from under him. A fiery haired girl stared down at him with bright brown eyes which glistened with worry.

"Ginny, what are you doing down here?"

"I heard what happened."

"I see."

"Draco was bragging about it so I unleashed a bat bogie hex on him and his little cronies. They weren't too happy after that." Ginny said with a smile. "Where's Ron?"

Harry shrugged his shoulders.

"He should have been the first to see you. He is your friend after all."

"It doesn't matter."

"It should matter. If I had a friend like that...I'd be extremely worried."

There was something about his friend's little sister that was cute with the way she spoke her mind so passionately. Her face was red as if she had been genuinely upset and her lips curled in a pout.

"Why?" Harry asked testing the waters. He was certain that she had known what his nightmare had been about and wondered if Ginny was also afraid of what he could become.

" I'm just worried about you. Sometimes you look like you're about to go insane."

"How could you possibly-?"

"It's not just me. Ron told me he had to fetch Dumbledore one time when you were asleep. You were screaming in horror. The fact that you two were so close and he still hasn't said anything could only mean something is wrong."

Harry glanced at her however it wasn't pity that he'd seen in Ginny's eyes but determination. It was then he knew that he'd get through this.

"How long have you had these nightmares?"

"Since the beginning of the year."

"I know you must have your reasons and all but why don't you go to Dumbledore?"

"I didn't want to. What kind of person would I be if I can't even solve my own problems?"

Ginny sighed.

"I know what you're going to say. It's pathetic. I don't even try."

"I wasn't going to say that." She said. "You try your best in your own way. You could be smart if you truly wanted to."

Harry smiled.

"Thanks. I guess I needed that." He said. Even though Ginny was a welcome addition he had wished that Cynthia had dropped by to comfort him from his nightmare.


	27. Hermione's Story: Karen's Secret

Warnings: Femmeslash sexual content.

Chapter 27: Karen's Secret: January 8, 1966

Hermione thought she should have been happy returning to Hogwarts after Christmas but ever since she came back all she found herself thinking about was what Karen wore beneath all those robes.

It shouldn't have bothered her but for some reason it did.

Looking outside the window, Hermione saw bright stars in the sky and a crescent moon. It reminded her of Professor Lupin. 'How many more nights until it's the full moon?'

Karen came in later that evening. Hermione saw she was wearing her black robes like usual never taking them off much like she had done when she had gone to the Lestranges' for Christmas.

"What are you doing, Molly?" She asked curiously.

"Just looking outside. Don't you think it looks beautiful."

Karen stood beside her and gazed out the window.

The sky was full of stars, some near and some far. A crescent moon stood in the middle of all that, with vibrance that filled the sky.

"You should get to bed it's late and you surely must be exhausted." Karen said looking away from the moon to stare into Hermione's eyes.

"Alright." Hermione said.

The air was tense but none of them moved. Instead both moved closer together as if they were drawn together like magnets.

Before either of them knew what was happening their lips met in a kiss.

Hermione's arms reached around to hold on to Karen's shoulders, devouring her mouth with a desire to possess.

Karen gasped at the onslaught and her teeth clashed with Hermione's as her mouth was devoured by her tongue.

Slowly Karen was lead backwards until she was half way sitting and half way laying on the bed behind her.

She slipped and tumbled backwards with Hermione falling on top of her. Hermione held herself up on the palms of her hands looking down into Karen's fiery orbs.

Her black hair was disheveled spread out wildly across the bed. Her lips were swollen pink from being thoroughly kissed.

Hermione didn't know what she found so alluring...Was it her hair, her eyes or her mouth. She wanted to know more about this woman.

Karen pulled her down for another kiss, her steady hands reaching between Hermione's robes and stroking her warm skin carefully with an inexperienced touch.

"H-have you done this before?" Hermione asked shyly.

"No." Karen replied with a confidence, Hermione didn't know she possessed. Hermione's soft lips caressed the side of her neck eager to taste more of her sweet smelling skin. It reminded Hermione of the subtle smell of Lavender...a sweet smell so innocent that it compelled it's victims before ensnaring them with it's strong odour.

"M-Molly..." Karen gasped.

Hermione's wet tongue licked a line down the column of her neck before Karen wrapped her arms around her bushy hair.

"Is it alright?" Hermione asked. "I know I'm not very good at this sort of thing and this is my first time-"

"It felt good."

"Can I touch you?"

"Certainly." Karen said, her eyes looking away appearing to imagine being somewhere else far from here.

Hermione's hands trailed between her robes noting how thin she was as they trailed upwards. There was hardly any flesh to be grasped as she felt the ridges in Karen's ribs.

Slowly she unfastened the robes exposing her black lacey bra which Hermione carefully removed and began lapping at her bosom.

Karen gasped.

Hermione lifted her head up.

"Does that feel good?" She asked with a timid uncertainty.

"It's strange."

Hermione immediately continued her onslaught before she looked at them with wonder. Her teeth pressed on the soft flesh as her fingers reached out to pinch the nipple of her other breast.

Karen keeled, arching her back with pleasure at the onslaught.

Hermione felt a twitch from below and felt herself grind against her leg, the pressure a welcome comfort. Meeting her lips once more, Hermione gave Karen an open mouthed kiss with tongues intermingled.

Hermione pulled away.

"Do you think we should get undressed? I think the robes will get in the way."

"I'd rather leave mine on if that's alright with you."

"Don't you think it's a little hot?"

"I don't mind." Karen muttered dismissively her eyes looking away from Hermione.

"It'll be alright." Hermione reached out for Karen's robes.

Karen's eyes flashed and her hand reached out grabbing Hermione's wrist.

"Let go of me." She said coldly, dangerously.

Hermione pulled her hand away as though burned.

"What's the matter?"

"I've changed my mind about this."

"Why?"

Karen got up and attempted to fasten her robes.

"Nevermind. You needn't worry about it."

Hermione grabbed her by the back of her robes just as she was about to leave.

"Don't touch me." She cried but it was too late.

The force behind Hermione's pull was enough force to lift the sleeve just enough to see the large scar on Karen's wrist.

"Wait, what's that on your wrist?"

Karen pulled away, wrapping her arms around herself looking completely helpless like a stray puppy.

"You might as well tell me." Hermione said. "I won't tell anyone, I'm just a little worried about you."

"It isn't pity?" She asked coolly.

"Why would I pity you?"

Karen rolled up the sleeve of her robes revealing the scar on her right hand. It was a long, thick ugly scar that ran from her wrist up to her elbow.

Hermione looked at the scar and with the crescent moon on her mind she began to think long and hard about the scar and the reasons why Karen would hide it.

When the two had first met she had always dressed in black, her hands were never on the table. Karen never did homework with them. There were times she was gone once every month. Hermione noted the days seemed to be 3 weeks between each other at most...it was alot less often than Bridgette and Stacy.

Based on what Fabian had said at the Malfoys it was quite apparent that Karen wasn't a part of Fabian's little harem and it couldn't have been a coincidence that she was gone the same days as the full moon around the same time as Bridgette and Stacy. Hermione certainly hadn't seen her with Fabian in that darkened corridor.

"You're a werewolf...aren't you?"

Karen turned around and gave Hermione a piercing glare.

"Tell a living soul and I'll make you regret it." She said coolly not turning back.

"I don't see why you have to keep it a secret surely the headmaster would allow a werewolf to attend Hogwarts."

Karen looked at her as though she were crazy.

"Professor Dippet is the sole reason I have to keep it a secret. He hates vampires and werewolves." She spat. "Get out of my sight. I never want to see you again. We're through. You can spill my secret if you want, it doesn't matter anymore."

"Why would I tell anyone your secret? We're friends aren't we." Hermione whispered to the air.

HPSS

Walking with a hollowed air, she unconsciously walked in the common room and headed outside the portrait in the direction of the dungeons.

Rabastan ran into her on the way there and pulled her into one of the empty classrooms.

"You look upset. Is something wrong?" He asked.

"It's nothing." Hermione said.

The boy waved his wand and in a matter of seconds all the doors were closed and locked.

"What?"

"Locking charms and silencing charms. Something is clearly upsetting you."

Hermione felt water coming out from the corner of her eyes.

"I just want to forget about it. Is that alright?"

Rabastan wrapped his arms around her, embracing her and holding her close to his chest.

"Hermione, it's alright. It's going to be alright." He said, stroking her brown bushy hair.

For about an hour the two held each other like this before they eventually broke away.

"I have a good way to forget about all of this if you're willing to listen." Rabastan said, his blue eyes drawn to Hermione. "You have yet to wake up my brother right and I'm the only one to know the location. I can take you to him. It won't take very long."

"Bart wants to come along."

"You trust him?" Rabastan muttered in distaste. "We don't have time. Pringle will catch us if you take too long."

He reversed the silencing charms and the locking charms on the door.

"That won't be necessary I'm right here." said Bart. The man looked as he always did though Hermione thought she noticed a shimmering white scar trailing from his right eye down to his upper lip.

"I don't trust him, Molly." Rabastan whispered in Hermione's ear.

"If it'll make you trust me, I can tell you where he is."

Rabastan's blue eyes drew away from Hermione's and stared deep into Bart. Bart stared intently in his eyes and suddenly their eyes drew away from each other.

Rabastan sighed.

"That isn't necessary." He said in defeat. "Come along if you feel the need, though I can't see what would be so dangerous about this."

Bart and Hermione followed Rabastan until they were on the third floor sneaking into one of the darkened corridors until they found what looked to be a dead end.

Against a stone wall stood only two unanimated suits of armour side to side with their swords drawn.

"Concedo." Rabastan said whipping his wand through the air.

The suits of armour animated, withdrawing both of their swords into their scabbards and sliding away as a large wooden door revealed itself.

With a wave of his wand the doors opened and Bart and Hermione followed Rabastan inside.

From a distance Hermione thought she could almost see Rodolphus standing in the middle of the room incase in a sort of glass coffin...ageless as if he had retained his youth for quite some time.

"Well are you satisfied?" Rabastan asked, looking on with boredom and disinterest.

"How do you remove the glass?"

"Are you sure you're a wizard?"

Bart waved his wand and the glass was removed.

"So what do you do now?" The younger boy asked curiously.

"Since his time in theory should have stood still due to the power of my blood. Then all I have to do is make skin contact and then he should wake up and his time should continue as normal." Hermione explained as she reached out with her hand to touch his skin.

In less than a fraction of a second, a swirl of colours filled her vision before turning white. The last words she heard was someone calling her by her name.

"Hermione! Hermione, wake up." The familiar voice grew dimmer until it faded to black.


	28. True Colours

Chapter 28: True Colours: March 8, 1974

As Harry was heading to his next class he couldn't help but think back on what he had just witnessed prior to class.

If he were any other person, he might have tried to justify Snape's behavior. Perhaps he would have just dismissed his previous thoughts about his blatant bias towards Snape in general but there was no ruling this out.

He couldn't simply hate Snape because he didn't look like a people person but another hand he couldn't pretend to simply overlook the fact that Snape was like any other person in the situation.

It gave Harry a raging headache. Never before had he analysed this...a blatant hypocrisy...this double standard. He never wanted to, perhaps a part of himself had never thought to analyse this life that he lived and instead took it in stride.

He was conflicted...and people always expected him to do the right thing. It had been so easy to do what he had felt was right, so easy to defy everything without thinking of the repercussions.

What if everything he had done was evil? What if he wasn't a good person? Sure he had always thought himself to be a good person...but his definition of good came from other people it was never something he had decided until he had first cast an unforgivable curse. At that point...

'I guess it was at that point that Snape began to keep me together.' Harry thought. 'But this Snape...he isn't him. I have to be the moral compass. This...what he did to Mary MacDonald...it's unforgivable.'

Suddenly Harry felt someone bump into him.

"Oh...um I'm sorry."

Harry looked up and saw Mary.

"I-I wanted t-to t-thank you before."

"Don't worry about it."

"I didn't think you would step in to my aid."

"And why not?"

"Well, I'm a muggleborn. You come from a pureblood family. According to Potter, the Lestranges are extreme blood purists. They don't even associate with muggleborns."

Harry was briefly reminded of Hermione and how most of the Slytherins had acted around her. It made him feel reminded of Hermione and how she had been treated and he felt a bit of empathy for her.

"Do the Slytherins usually act like that towards you?" He asked.

Mary nodded.

"Who were those Slytherins?"

"Oh, Avery, Muliciber and Snape."

"Are they friends?" Harry asked with the intention of getting her to give him the answer he desired. Something wasn't adding up and if his theory was correct then...ugh.

"Sort of. I mean if Snape isn't with Lily."

"You mean your friend you were talking about from before."

Mary looked down and Harry could see her face had turned red.

"Yeah."

"Why does Snape treat you that way?" Harry asked.

"He detests muggleborns."

"Then is Lily a pureblood then?"

Mary coughed.

"No, she's muggleborn too but it's weird how he treats her. It's almost as if he is infatuated with her."

"She doesn't seem to find anything wrong with it?"

Mary shook her head.

Harry was suddenly struck with curiousity.

"Do you?"

Mary coughed.

"What do you mean?"

"I think Lily was talking about you before. She said you often get bullied by the Gryffindors."

Mary nodded.

"She probably thinks that's the only reason I'm against it...their friendship I mean."

"You mean that's not the reason?"

"It's not the only reason," Mary said. "I'll admit I wish Lily didn't drag me into this. Sometimes I think if we just gave up they'd leave me alone but..."

"They are bullies," Harry said. "You're delusional if you think it's just going to stop."

"I don't think you understand."

"Is it in your nature to always think of yourself as so pitiful that noone will understand? It's hardly a flattering trait."

Mary's face warmed.

"They won't stop unless you get the upper hand and sometimes it's from being the bigger man. Being the bigger man means sometimes accepting the worse things in life and adjusting to them," Harry explained grimly. "You won't gain any friends without confidence."

"Easy for you to say. Did you see what Snape and his friends did to me? I can hardly fight by myself. I don't really have any friends though outside Lily."

"You could be my friend."

Mary looked straight into Harry's brown eyes, her face a light shade of red.

"Thank you." She said before she made her way to the Great Hall.

Harry was stopped before he could walk with her.

"What was that all about?" A voice said from behind him.

HPSS

Harry flinched before he whirled around only to see James Potter, Sirius Black and Wormtail.

"Where's the fourth one?" He asked.

"Don't avoid the question, Lestrange." Sirius snarled.

"What are you on about?"

"You were just talking to Mary MacDonald. You are aware that she is a muggleborn."

"Is there something wrong with that?" Harry asked glaring at Sirius.

James smiled.

"Of course not."

He drew closer patting him on the shoulder.

"You're not a bad guy, Lestrange." James said. "Come sit with us."

Harry slowly, reluctantly followed them until they were sitting in the Great Hall and looked over to where he usually sat.

He saw himself sitting at the Slytherin table next to Snape across from Evan. Harry was very impressed by Rodolphus's acting skills and wondered how the two had yet to discover that the person was someone else under polyjuice potion.

The three talked about Quidditch for most of the lunch. It was only when they were discussing next years try outs that Harry's interest peaked.

"Are there any good players on the team?"

"I see you're interested now that I mention about next years try outs. You're lucky that the Gryffindor team is even looking for new players or you wouldn't stand a chance." James said.

"I don't know about that." said Harry with a mysterious grin. "What players am I up against?"

"Sirius and I are chasers. Shafiq and Terrence are beaters and Sean Jordan is the keeper and Tiberius McClaggen is seeker." He said. "We're champions, three years running."

"It's not anything to be happy about." Sirius said with dread. "It's as bad as it is we barely manage to beat the Slytherin team every year."

"That's only because you skip practise." James retorted.

"I can say the same for you, Mr Snitch."

James grinned.

"I try."

"Where's Remus? This room has become much too stuffy for my liking."

"He's studying for the end of the year exams. I think he's in the library with Evans."

"Well let's go. Lestrange, are you coming?" James asked turning around to address him.

Harry nodded and ran to catch up to them.

On the way towards the library, Harry saw Mary and Lily talking in the distance.

"There she is." Sirius said. "She's talking with Mary."

"I wonder what they are talking about?" James asked.

As the two drew closer, Harry could hear what they were bickering about.

"He and his friends are bullying you again?" Lily asked her as they were walking towards them.

"What are you two talking about?" James asked curiously.

"It's none of your business, Potter." Lily said glaring at him with her jade eyes before she turned towards Mary.

"Arthur, can you tell her what happened?" Mary asked.

Harry approached them.

"Well, then I guess we'll leave you three be. I know when I'm not wanted." James said leaving with Sirius and Wormtail at his heels.

Lily looked at Harry expectantly.

"Mary ran into a couple of slytherins, Avery, Muliciber and Snape."

"That couldn't be right? Sev would never let them do such a thing."

"He is a nasty guy, there's no sugar coating that. He's not going to turn good with a bunch of wishful thinking." Harry said. 'It never happens.'

Harry could only remember a time where he had wanted to look at Dumbledore as the good guy and remembered wanting to ignore the vast amount of lies pouring from his lips. He thought everything would be okay, that he could like the headmaster despite all that but he never did like a liar. For a time, Harry had even started lying to himself...indifferent to the headmaster for quite some time. Many people died under Dumbledore's regime, his parents, several old order members but Harry ignored that.

He told himself the people didn't matter that it was all Dumbledore's plan. At the time he had lacked confidence to confront Dumbledore about it. He thought Dumbledore would change that maybe Harry would matter more to him then just a pawn in the grand scheme of things but it never happened.

"I know he's turned into a nasty person."

"Yet you insist on this."

"He is my friend."

"Would he be your friend the moment he killed someone?"

"What kind of question is that?"

"It's a serious question. What if he killed for your sake?"

"Would it happen though?" Lily asked sceptically.

"I think you already know the answer. If he hurt your friend, it would be because you let him. There is no sugar coating his bad side. If you are friends with him, that goes with his good and bad sides. You can't quit when something doesn't go right."

Lily regarded Harry thoughtfully.

"What would you have me do then?"

"I'm hardly the right person to be dishing out good advice. Most of my advice comes from experience."

Lily huffed and walked away.

"What's her problem?" Harry asked Mary.

"I don't know she doesn't usually act like this around anyone other than Potter."

"Hey Mary."

Harry and Mary whirled around as Remus came walking towards them.

"Have you seen Lily?" Remus asked. "We were supposed to study in the library."

"She just walked off." Harry said pointing in the direction she went.

"Thanks." He said before he continued his walk.

HPSS

After Lily and Lupin had been out of sight, Harry had continued to wonder about some of the things in the conversation he had with his mum.

He had been awfully curious what had got Lily so defensive. Her friendship was that strong it surely wasn't a reasonable to think it otherwise if she was confident in their friendship to begin with.

Just as Harry was headed back to the Great Hall to finish lunch, he heard someone call him.

"Hey you!"

Harry whirled around just as Lupin was quickly walking towards him, eyebrows contorted with rage.

A fist came flying hitting Harry straight across his face sending him straight to the floor. There was a sharp pain that blazed through his nose.

It was subtle at first but as the time drew on it grew unbearable. Slowly Harry backed away using a combination of his hands and feet.

Lupin simply stood there panting, looking a little out of breath.

"Come here, you little j-s. What'd you say to her?"

Harry quickly collected his feet and backed away before Lupin could touch him.

"What? Who?" He asked hoping it would quell Lupin's urge to maul him.

"Lily that's who."

"What'd I say?" Why'd it bother him so much, there was only so much one could excuse with friendship and Lupin seemed a little too bothered for his liking.

"She's angry. If you laid one finger on her..."

"I'll pay?" Harry asked, irritated at Lupin's sheer gall. This was the same spineless man who didn't even bother to stop his little friends from having a little fun. He was getting sick of all the flattery everyone seemed to harbour for Lily Evans. "From what I've heard you do the exact opposite though I suppose anyone would act different when it concerns their crush."

Lupin lunged towards him grabbing him by the collar of the robes.

"Shut the h-l up." He snarled.

"I didn't do a thing to her. Just made her do a little thinking is all. My gift to her." Harry said smugly. "Please try to be a little less obvious about your little crush. It makes me nauseous."

Lupin shook him angrily.

"I really hate your sorry a-s."

"Remus let him be."

He whirled around and saw Mary.

"This little jerk?"

Mary turned furious.

"That little jerk is my friend."

"And friends don't let their friends bully other people if they were half as reasonable."

Lupin growled pulling Harry closer and was about to shove him harshly against the wall.

"Stop it, you've done enough. His nose is bleeding." She yelled at Lupin.

"Yes, you wouldn't want to make her upset would you?" Harry said coolly.

Lupin released his hold.

"I'm sorry. She's right. Is your nose alright?" He asked, but not before Harry hit him across the face with a closed fist.

"Unlike you I'm not so quick to forgive." He said. "Maybe you should get your facts straight before you pull the first punch."

Lupin attempted to move around his jaw from his position on the floor where Harry had punched him.

"I deserved that."

Mary dragged Harry over to Madam Pomfrey's to repair his nose.

"How's his nose?" She asked sometime later.

"Managable." Poppy said. "Make sure he lies down while holding that piece of tissue towards his nose."

"Alright." Mary said as the mediwitch left, leaving them alone.

"Is she gone?" Harry asked with a raised eyebrow.

Mary nodded.

"Good. I feel as though I need to apologise for punching Lupin."

"Why? He's the one that punched you first and it was for a stupid reason."

"Aren't you two friends?"

"Hardly. I mean it's almost like being friends with Snape, Avery and Muliciber and I'm sorry but I don't like bullies."

Harry looked up his eyes filled with an unexplainable emotion.

"I wonder how long it will be before that philosophy of yours crumbles underneath a series of double standards."

Mary turned and looked at Harry with a hint of hurt in her eyes.

"Of course I sincerely hope that it is something that doesn't turn into one but it's only human nature to make those kind of mistakes isn't it." He said grimly.

Still the fact he had said it was enough to put the smile back on her face and she was determined more than ever to prove him wrong.

HPSS

After Madam Pomfrey had released him later that night, Harry and Mary walked back to the Gryffindor common room together.

"Do you know something? I've done some bad things before even tried my hand at dark magic. The feeling of darkness completely consumes you almost enticing you with it." "Do you know why it's so bad?"

Mary's eyes widened as she glanced at Harry but he seemed to have a distant look in his face.

"It's not bad because it makes you evil, it's bad because like a soul sucking demon it possesses you and takes control of your wellbeing but you know at some point you have to use it because there is no other option." Harry said. "I'm sure there are witches and wizards who say otherwise but let me tell you they can't possibly know the utter helplessness one feels when dark magic had taken over their being. They can't possibly know that if they have never used it, nor would they know that unless they were in a position when they had to use it."

She felt an unexplainable anxiety as he was talking and a fear that if she met his eyes that she would inevitably disappear at his hand.

'Has he used dark magic before? What situation could he have possibly needed it for?' She thought shakily.

"Have you ever used dark magic before?" She asked cautiously.

"I have but don't think for a second that I'm not suffering for it. I was just lucky he was there to save me." Harry said, eyes alit in wonder.

"He?"

He turned to glance at her.

"An old friend of mine, that's all. A good guy who just so happens to treat the dark arts like an old ex lover. Still so tantalising to him even after they're apart." He said with a sort of bitter amusement.

'The only time I had to use it was to escape that hellhole in the first place. Nothing can prepare you for the moment you have to sacrifice everything to save your own life. NOTHING!'

"This wouldn't happen to be that same man that your brother was talking to me about? He seems to detest that man." Lily asked peering around a darkened alcove.

"He's a decent man really. I only wish you knew him."

"I imagine he's quite decent. I'm just uncomfortable with the concept of dark magic. I feel you may be partially right about your views however it doesn't change the fact that people who practise the dark arts will likely be bad people. Nothing will convince me otherwise."

Harry shrugged.

"You're wrong. There may be bad people who practise dark magic but it doesn't mean that anyone who uses it is bad. You'd abandon your friends if they turned towards Dark magic but what if they weren't bad people and they just made a decision that they couldn't back out of. You'd care for them and you'd help them even if it isn't your problem to solve. If you didn't you wouldn't really be their friend would you?"

Lily stroked her chin thoughtfully as she considered Harry's words.

"If it was only that simple, it wouldn't be a problem. I think you know a while back that You-know-who has come back." She explained. "Not even a year goes by before Professor Dumbledore has to hire a new professor to take on the position of Defence Against the Dark Arts. Our last professor just so happened to be the nasty sort of man. He'd punish his students with the unforgivable curses, I was also inflicted numerous times to the cruciatus curse. Dumbledore of course expressed his concerns to the Minister for Magic but Abraxas Malfoy just so happens to serve You-know-who's political agenda. All the unforgivables are legalised. It was so lucky that the people on the school board happened to intervene on the school's behalf."

Harry's eyes widened. 'Abraxas Malfoy is the Minister for Magic?'

"You look deep in thought."

"I'm just thinking."

"I never had that happen before."

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"It's just the way you talk it reminds me of my older sister." She said. "Even now we hardly get along and when we do talk it's always an argument. When we were younger she was always looking out for me and giving me advice when I would get bullied by the kids at school. Speaking of that, I do wonder why someone like you is friends with Potter and his little band of baddies though. You seem to be little better than that."

"A little? My words may seem to be a bit of a double standard but I can assure you my choices and the reason for my choices aren't going to be so blatantly obvious even to a casual observer like you."

"So you have other intentions then?"

"In a matter of speaking."

Harry heard a soft rustling sound coming from the shadows. It seemed he had a couple visitors.

"Why do you want to know? You wouldn't happen to have a crush on Potter would you?" He asked lazily.

Lily felt her face turn hot.

"No, of course not."

Harry lunged closer to her until she held her by the chin, staring deeply into her green eyes.

"Then tell me what kind of guy does interest you?"

"Well, he'd have to be handsome for one, and I think he should have a little respect for me. He can't be a bully for one." She said breathlessly staring back into Harry's eyes.

"What about a job?"

"I don't know I heard cursebreakers make decent cash, maybe an auror."

Harry pulled away oblivious to Lily's reddened face, looking at Mary with a smug expression on his face.

Mary shared his amusement though it was half-hearted. She wondered if Arthur fancied Lily.

"Who would have thought you were a lady killer, Arthur."

The real reason he had done his stunt however wasn't to seduce Lily...no Harry had other intentions. He stared blankly towards the shadows.

For one he didn't like people eavesdropping on his conversations and Snape was no exception. He never had been an exception.


	29. Harry's Story filling the blanks: Premon

Chapter 29: Promonition: March 5, 1995

He couldn't help wondering as the days went on if they could truly be happy together.

As the days had gone by, the scent of the hospital wing didn't get better. The smell of bitter herbs radiated around the room making him nauseous.

He had been rather lonely for the most part and thought Ron would have dropped by to visit. Unfortunately he remembered all too soon that the two of them had parted on a sour note.

Luckily the Weasleys arrived a couple of days later, Molly had been concerned about the bad omens surrounding the Tri-Wizard tournament.

"I just have a bad feeling." She said.

"Hey Harry, where's Ron?" Arthur asked.

Harry shrugged. Madam Pomfrey had healed the damage done to his mouth. Most of his teeth had been damaged and she had to conjure a new set of teeth.

Even though most of the damage had been repaired he still had to stay in the hospital wing until his ribs had been patched.

"Who did this to you?"

"Malfoy." Harry spat.

"That wretched boy." Molly cursed.

"Dumbledore should expel that boy." Arthur said. "So when are you going to be released?"

"Tomorrow."

"Good good, hopefully Malfoy will keep his hands to himself."

"I assure you Arthur I will personally made sure that Malfoy 'keeps his hands to himself' as you say."

Arthur and Molly whirled around to see none other than Severus Snape looking as menacing as ever.

"Why are you here, Severus?"

"I was simply restocking potions." He said while holding several vials of potions in his hands.

"Well, we'll see you later Harry. It was nice talking with you." Arthur said motioning Molly to come along.

"You too." Harry said.

The two left Harry alone with the potion master who ignored him for the most part.

"I'll hope to see you in detention tomorrow, Mr Potter." Snape said curtly before he left.

It wasn't until tomorrow afternoon that Harry was released from the hospital wing. Poppy had given him a crutch.

"You need to ease the pressure off that leg." She said.

He was stopped before he stepped into the courtyard by Professor McGonagall who informed him that he would be serving detention with Professor Snape. Stumbling towards the courtyard, Cynthia stood glancing at him patiently as if she were waiting for him.

Harry felt his heart skip a beat. She looked so beautiful with her auburn hair gleaming in the sun.

"Are you alright?" Cynthia asked, looking down at his crutch with worry.

"I just have to ease off on my leg is all."

"How did you get hurt?"

"Malfoy."

"Is he a boy in your class?"

"Yeah."

"What'd he do?"

"He just pulled a nasty trick is all."

"This is for you." Cynthia said handing him the flower crown that she had woven a couple of days ago.

"It's beautiful." He said.

"I'm glad you like it."

Somewhere far in the distance, Harry saw Professor Trelawney stepping out from her classroom behind Cynthia.

She was stumbling on a pile of books that she held in her hands. In a matter of seconds they fell to the floor.

Cynthia whirled around.

"Oh no, we should help her."

Harry wanted to refuse, he didn't exactly like Professor Trelawney but he complied with Cynthia's wishes and helped her with her books.

As Cynthia handed her the last of her books, Trelawney suddenly clung to her staring deep in her eyes.

There was flashes of a lonely heart, a deep woven affection, time slipping by as if it never existed, various memories and people fading away.

The fates had spoken through Trelawney and Cynthia was able to glance at a future that would come to pass. It was a sad future. There was a part of her that had hoped it wouldn't come true but fate was never something that could be changed.

She was shaken by the memories. A frown curled her lips.

"Cynthia, what's wrong?"

Cynthia shook her head. "I got to go."

She left without saying good-bye.

HPSS

Harry continued pacing down into the dungeons, knocking on the door to the entrance of the potion classroom.

"Come in."

He opened the door and stepped inside.

"You're late, Potter."

Harry looked up and saw Snape was sitting behind his desk grading papers. His lips were curled in a smile and there was a grace in which he graded his papers. Harry thought he looked happy.

Still as he dwelt on his conversation with Cynthia he couldn't help but feel uneasy. Her mood had changed once she had the run in with Professor Trelawney...when she had began praddling on about that prophesy.

The person with a disfigured fate will have a destiny in the past. Granted with a choice the world will remain or be destroyed.

It was a vague prophesy but Harry didn't think it had anything to do with him.

What could have soured her mood? The only thing he could think of was the so-called premonition powers that Cynthia had. Has she somehow seen something that she didn't like?

She never did explain how she used these powers perhaps all she needed to do was gaze into a person's eyes to see their future. Even if she did see the future Cynthia said herself that it was only a potential future so what would she be so upset.

"How's your leg?"

A fog eased in Harry's mind and Snape was looking at his papers. Had he been talking to him?

"It's fine."

Snape coughed.

"I'm only asking because the headmaster was concerned. It's not because I care or anything."

"I know." Harry said, feeling irritated by the man. Why did he feel the need to rub it in?

"As long as you know that."

"What do you want me to do, professor?"

"Clean the floor, Potter. It seems a couple of loony gryffindors though it prudent to soil my floor with their latest potion experiments and made a mess of the entire classroom."

Harry looked on the floor and saw globs of green sludge spattered across the floor. His lower lips twitched curling in a frown.

"It's perfectly harmless, I assure you."

Had he looked horrified? He wasn't scared of a little goo thank you very much. Besides that he was certain if the potion master had been trying to kill him, the headmaster would have not been too friendly.

"Get a rag from the cupboard."

Harry walked to the shelves towards the back and knelt down to retrieve a rag on the bottom of the cupboard. Before heading to the sink to fill a bucket of water. He mixed in with some soap nearby and placed the rag inside the bucket before moving to the floor.

As he got to his knees, Snape's lips curled into a smug grin. He seemed to be getting kicks out of seeing Harry on his knees.

The stain was proving very hard to scrub and the way Snape was staring at him with a gleam in his eyes was unnerving to say the least.

He turned away and resorted to kneeling so he was nearly on all fours. He toiled on scrubbing at the difficult stain but the first one was proving hard to clean.

His arse stuck up in the air as he scrubbed at the stain with an up and down motion not noticing when Snape's jaw twitched or when his eyes darkened.

Snape got up from his desk and began walking briskly in Harry's direction and promptly took a seat on his back.

Harry cried out at the extra weight and fell to the floor.

"Hey, what was that for?"

Snape glared down at him.

"What could possibly be taking you so long simply cleaning one stain?"

"It's hard." he said pulling himself up to his knees.

Snape was silent.

Harry glanced at him. His eyes seemed oddly focused on his desk like it was the most interesting thing in the world. Were his eyes deceiving him or did Snape look a little flustered. He wondered what had caused the change.

Was it something he said? He was struck with deja vu. The only time he had seen anything remotely similar was when they were stuck in that closet hiding from Professor McGonagall.

'Wait, 'it's hard?' Harry thought.'Could it be? Could he be thinking about-What a dirty mind.'

Harry got up on his feet irked with the man. He had thought that the kiss had been a one time thing but now Snape was a little flustered after Harry said a couple of words.

"You!" He said pointing at Snape. How dare he? It was embarrassing enough that the man had been his first kiss. Harry was certain the man was trying to humiliate him.

Snape stared at him his left hand covering his mouth. Upon scrutinising him Harry thought he heard a grunt coming from the man.

His hand however didn't conceil the upturn of his lips. The man it seemed had been trying to stiffle laughter.

Harry looked down at his robes. The green sludge had stuck to the front of his robes.

"Is there something funny?" Harry spat.

"Nothing Potter." Snape replied with a mirth present in his eyes.

Harry folded his arms, his lips curled in a pout.

A rich sound of laughter spilled from Snape's lips and he seemed to be clutching his abdomen in result of the extent of it.

"Are you done?"

It was a nice sound despite the malicious intent behind it. Harry didn't see what was so funny about the situation. It was his fault thinking that his back was a seat. What had possessed the man to sit on him.

"You're done for today."

"What about my robes?"

"Clean them yourself."

Harry glared at him before stomping out of the dungeons.

As he headed back to the Gryffindor common room, Harry heard a noise coming from a darkened corridor just as he was about the head upstairs straight out of the dungeons.

Peering around the corner however his eyes were burned by the sight of Oliver Wood and Marcus Flint having a go at each other like starved animals.

The two were rivals, what the heck were they doing making out in the shadows.

He'd definitely have to wash his head out with bleach tonight to get that image out of his head. He wondered why he had never heard about this kind of thing happening before but in a way it made sense.

Perhaps stuff like that was normal and Harry felt disgusted by it because he was so used to the norms of muggle society. Muggles weren't as open to such things and no muggle was as close-minded as the Dursleys. Such things were freakish in their eyes.

'They are more progressive though.' Harry thought. 'It would make sense that such things would be normal.'

A part of him had always thought he'd feel weird that he'd feel left out because he wasn't a normal person yet just knowing that they were these kind of people at his school made him feel as if he were no longer that awkward boy.

As the days passed by Harry forgot about all too quickly however as the teasing had not ceased. He found overtime he couldn't stand it and he thought he'd be driven mad.

'I wish it all would just stop.'

A calm sea opened up in the depths of his minds washing his worries away. It felt peaceful here as long as he forgot everything.


	30. Hermione's Story: Dreams

Warning: Femmeslash content.

Chapter 30: Dreams

Hermione could see light from the edge of her vision.

"Are you alright?" A soft voice asked from her side. "You were unconscious for three days."

She opened her eyes wincing at the pain of the light, regarded the boy at her side.

Rabastan was looking at her with bright blue eyes. He looked very grave much like the time his father had caught his brother with those muggles...speaking of his brother.

"Your brother..."

"He's unconscious. Something must have gone wrong."

"I did everything as the ritual said. He should have been awake right after I touched him." Hermione protested.

"I wouldn't worry about that. You really don't look too good." He said staring at her intently with a frown on his face.

For once she thought he might be genuinely concerned for her.

"I'll be alright."

He smiled.

"Good."

Much of the ease she had felt earlier now was gone...replaced with unexplainable irritation from the look on his face.

A part of her was telling her something was wrong, something didn't feel right at all.

"What are you going to tell Irene?"

"I'll tell her everything."

"What if she sends me to Azkaban?"

"Hermione, you were unconscious for an entire week." Rabastan explained less than cheerfully. "The medi-witch told me there were third degree burns on your hands. If she didn't have any burning salve on hand you wouldn't have any hands."

For some reason unknown to Hermione, she didn't seem as horrified as she ought to be by this revelation.

"I think my mum would understand if I told her the reason why I don't want you ten feet from within his proximity."

"So when do you think I can be let out of here?"

"She told me later today. So I'll be seeing you around lunch time." He said as he got to his feet and headed out without turning back.

He stopped outside the door.

"I'm glad you're alright." He whispered softly.

HPSS

After recovering from the hospital wing, Hermione continued classes as usual. Occasionally she'd run into Karen who would simply gaze at her with a penetrating glare before heading to class.

Hermione remembered Karen's words however and she would keep her secret. Still looking at her angry face caused a jarring pain to linger in her gut with it a sense of guilt.

At this point she'd do anything to apologise to her however it seemed she made quite an effort in avoiding Hermione as much as possible. She didn't even bother going to their little study groups anymore.

The rate in which things were going it was only a matter of time before they became enemies and Hermione liked Karen. She loved her amber eyes and the way they stood out from her dark curly hair. Her lips were soft and her mouth sweet like a pure scented flower in a grass field.

Karen wasn't going to do anything to mend this everything was up to Hermione.

It was late one night as she began to think about it that she had an idea.

Luckily tomorrow was potions with Professor Slughorn. He was oblivious enough to what was going on around him that Hermione could follow through with her plan.

The next day, Hermione was heading to class as usual when she crashed straight into someone.

"Whoa."

The two crashed to the floor, Hermione found herself hovering over him. Her face turned red once she realised she was hovering over a boy.

"I-I'm so sorry." She stammered as she shakily collected herself and got to her feet.

"It's alright." He said before his lips curled in a smile.

"I haven't seen you before." Hermione pointed out looking at the boy for the first time. He had short red hair, blue eyes and a pink blemishless face.

"I'm not surprised. I'm usually practising Quidditch around lunch time. You seem a bit of a nerd yourself."

"Is there something wrong with that?"

"My little sister is quite studious herself." He said. "I hope I see you around sometime..."

Hermione nodded finding herself quite speechless in his proximity as he walked away.

Suddenly like a drop of water falling from the sky to the top of her head a name popped up in her head.

'Stephen Bones.'

Was that his name?

'Then his sister must be Amelia Bones.' She concluded in her thoughts.

When Ginny had dropped by the common room to ask to borrow some of her books occasionally the two would talk. Ginny would usually start a conversation and it always had to do with both of her friends. She had made friends with a couple of hufflepuffs from their year.

That was how she find out that Hannah Abbott was in fact a muggleborn and Susan Bones had an aunt that worked in the Ministry.

'Wait, is that really his name?' Hermione thought in confusion. 'How could I have possibly have known that?'

It was with this utter bafflement that Hermione headed to Slughorn's class. With careful intent she sat behind Karen.

Taking out a sheet of parchment from her bag, she began to compose her note before she crumpled it into a ball and tossed it softly with the intention of it falling in front of her.

She overshot her throw and watched with horror as it fell in front of her and sincerely hoped that Professor Slughorn hadn't seen it and that Karen wouldn't ignore it.

HPSS

Karen felt herself tense as she heard a wad of paper bounce in front of her before it fell to the floor.

She looked up and saw Professor Slughorn walking towards them as he continued his lecture.

After his back was turned, Karen crept under the table and seized the note carefully opening it.

One look at the name on the bottom and she wanted to throw it away.

'What could 'she' possibly want?'

Now it became apparent that she was behind her and that she had wanted to get her attention through any means necessary.

Karen had always thought that Molly was a fairly nice girl. She would often raise her hands in class and was an active participant, a teacher's pet in a way.

The way the note was so blatantly passed to her seemed to convey the opposite.

Karen snorted. There was no point in crumpling the note now that Molly saw her looking at it.

She had wanted to crumple it in order to make her upset but she had been so wrapped up in her thoughts that it already must have looked like she had read it.

"I'm sorry about before. Don't worry I won't tell anyone your secret."

The note only brought up more questions than answers. Why had she been so curious about what was underneath her dark clothes? Surely she had wanted to humiliate her by exposing her secret.

Karen jotted down her message reaching out behind her to hand Molly the note.

After class, Karen met up with Hermione.

"What purpose did you have in writing that note?" Karen growled angrily.

"So you did read it?"

"Of course I did."

"I thought you would leave it on the ground."

"and let the teacher read it? It's embarrassing enough."

"I just...I just needed to ease this pressure. I feel a little guilty and if we could somehow come to an understanding?"

"Why were you so interested in taking off my robes during that time?"

"You looked so hot with all those robes on." Hermione said.

"That's a lie and you know it."

Hermione who was staring into her amber eyes looked away, her face looking a little flustered.

"I...er...well I was curious what was under your robes. I was curious about why you wore those robes. I don't know it was always just something on my mind."

"Was your curiosity satisfied?"

Hermione mumbled a bit to herself.

"What was that?"

Hermione's eyes widened and she became quiet. Every time she turned to face her however Karen noted that whenever Molly looked at her robes she quickly looked away as though she were ashamed of herself.

Was she ashamed, was she embarrassed or was she acting this way for another reason?

'Wait it was always on her mind.' Karen thought. 'Judging by her reaction it's almost as if she's in love with me."

A smug sense of satisfaction heated up from within her.

"At least you're honest."

"Are we alright then?" Hermione asked.

Karen turned and smiled.

"If it was really keeping you up at night, you must have really cared if it bothered you that much. Almost like you had no interest in my scars but more interested in my body if you know what I mean."

Hermione yelped as Karen pulled her into an abandoned classroom before devouring her with her lips.

HPSS

The weeks went by uneventfully though it was worth noting when nothing noteworthy was happening the time passed by rather happily.

Most of the time Hermione and Karen could be seen doing things that friends usually did though their relationship was always discreet.

While the Wizarding World in 1995 was rather progressive, there were witches and wizards raised in muggle society where that kind of behavior wasn't acceptable.

She'd be daft if she didn't give the thought some consideration. Besides that there were other things that bothered her as well.

What exactly has she meant by the headmaster's prejudice? With the way Irene had been talking about the headmaster earlier that year it was clear that the two knew each other to some extent. Could it be possible that she was aware of his prejudices.

That was the only thought going in her head as Karen set her down on her bed for the second time this week. Most this time was used in exploring each other bodies and reveling in each other's skin.

Karen slowly removed her robes, her fingers brushing against her soft skin. It was a mixture of the rough texture of her hands and the warmth that radiated from her skin that caused her to feel shivers down her spine.

She felt herself arch from the pleasure of her fingers, her wet core throbbing with an irritable itch.

Karen removed her bra and leaned over her exposed chest taking a nipple into her mouth. Her depthless eyes were unfathomable as she stared into Hermione's eyes, her cold purple lips curled into a frown with her eyes unanimated.

It was during their first time gazing into each other's eyes that Hermione had felt unease at first. The way Karen was so blank, the way she was so forward it was like being put in jail and only minutes later heading to your death sentence.

Her tongue was intent and her teeth scraped her skin.

Deft fingers captured her wet core caressing her. Much the first time the act had elicited shivers down her spine and she could only lick her lips in anticipation as Karen's fingers worked their magic as Hermione clenched around her.

Karen's mouth drew closer to her ear taking it in her mouth at around the same in which she captured one of her hands pulling it close to her bosom.

"Touch me." She whispered.

Hermione grabbed the big lumps of her breasts squeezing them between her fingers.

Karen squealed moving around jerkishly.

"Calm down. I haven't even touched you." Hermione whispered.

"I know we haven't talked much since that day and I've been really wanting to talk about it." She said.

"What do you mean?" She asked, gasping at the onslaught of pleasure.

"I know you apologised and all but I ah can't help but AH!"

"Are you alright?" Hermione asked looking down at her with warm brown eyes...her relaxing brown eyes.

"Quit distracting me." She huffed. "I was trying to talk. I can't help but voice my concerns because I feel a little bad that you had to apologise for something like that. We're friends aren't we? I feel as though I should have trusted you."

"Hmm...I wouldn't beat yourself up about it. I mean I think I kind of understand why you acted the way you did."

"It still doesn't justify my actions. I was afraid and I didn't trust you."

"You don't have to explain anything to me. If I was in your situation I would have done the same thing." Hermione said, thinking about the times when she was a little girl who happened to stand out in a class of students solely because she happened to have parents who were dentists.

It was painful to think about her parents after being transported so far away from them. If she visited them now there'd be no doubt that they wouldn't even recognise her.

Her chest felt tight and her breathing felt strained, the skin on her face felt clammy. She didn't even need fingers to determine it either as it almost felt like she had stepped foot into some hot cave, breaking out in a sweat before stepping foot outside in cool breezy weather.

It was irritable and uncomfortable. Hermione's skin itched.

"Are you alright?"

Hermione's lips rose in a fake smile.

"I'm fine."

"You look a little peakish."

"I was just thinking about something sad is all." She said, though she noted that talking in and of itself was beginning to require effort. Her throat seemed to close in on her and she felt she had to focus on withholding that emotion or she'd completely fall apart.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Karen asked with concern. "Don't hold back on my account. I'll listen if you want to confide in me."

She did. She missed her friends. She missed the talks they had. Sure Ron always got in trouble, sure Harry always got into situations where he bit off more than he could chew but they were always there for her.

Every minute she was back in this time she was risking her neck tooth and nail to prevent her own existence from being deleted. During her second year she had read on time travel.

While there were many books on the subject about the repercussions of time travel that was all under the implication that one was aware of their effect on the past.

Hermione knew next to nothing about the Lestranges other than the fact that Rabastan's father was a death eater. Her interactions between Molly's brothers and the Potter could have even affected Harry's future.

It gave her no end of anxiety just thinking about it and she felt that risking her life to do something that she really longed to do would just mean dealing with ill consequences in general.

She was scared for her life. One word...just one word...could cause a butterfly effect and she was afraid of the outcome.

The sound of footsteps treading up the stairs interrupted Hermione's thoughts. Someone was coming.

"Quickly someone's coming." She told Karen as she crawled off her.

Karen quickly dressed in her robes.

HPSS

Stacy wandered inside.

"What were you two doing?" She asked slyly as Karen had put on her robes.

"We were just-"

"I was just putting on a new set of robes is all." Karen said curtly.

Stacy smiled slyly heading straight to bed.

"What was that all about?" Hermione asked as they headed downstairs.

"You don't seem to be the kind of girl that can tell a good lie."

"Neither did I seem to be the type of girl who gets in trouble but we both know that's not true." Hermione replied.

"True. So what are you intending on doing for the rest of the day?"

"Well since we can't finish what we just started...I believe I'll go visit my brother. I need to talk to him about something anyway."

"Then I guess I'll see you later."

"Yes." Hermione said before she headed outside the Gryffindor common room.

One of the first things that surprised her was the fact Rabastan was in the library surrounded by books.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

Rabastan looked up from what he was doing.

"Just using that spell you taught me." He said waving his wand over the book.

"I thought you didn't like reading?" Hermione asked.

Rabastan smirked.

"It's not really reading when you're listening to someone else read."

Hermione felt her face heat up. Thinking back on it, the spell only seemed to read things in her voice. The implications of what he said made her head spin. Did he love listening to her voice?

"Bastian, I have something I want to ask you."

Rabastan turned to glare at her, his face a deep crimson red.

"Stop that, will you? It's embarrassing."

"Sorry, anyway I've been meaning to ask you but how well does your mum know the headmaster?"

"They've known each other since my mum was a student at Hogwarts. What's with the question?"

"How does the headmaster feel about muggleborns?"

"Why? Did he insult you in anyway because if he did..." Rabastan growled.

Hermione was surprised by the amount of fury present in his voice. Looking at the way his lips were curled in a frown and his eyebrows were furrowed she had the impression he was seriously upset for her sake.

"Does that mean he shares the same views as most other wizards?"

Rabastan grinned.

"How did I ever think you were a pureblood?"

"Wait does he?" Hermione asked with surprise.

"Does he what?"

"The headmaster does he really dislike muggleborns?"

"He doesn't really like much of anyone really and blood status has nothing to do with it."

"Really? I would have thought you'd be praising him. He is your mother's friend."

"That's just it. He's my mother's friend...he isn't my friend. My mother told me he was a little sour when his sister married a goblin."

"There's not many wizards or witches who like them anyway, right?"

"Really any creature in general. Werewolves are nasty, vampires always suck your blood to the point where you feel drained and don't even get me started on veelas."

Hermione chuckled thinking back on Fleur who was a veela through and through. Veelas were creatures known for seducing men with their good looks but it had never crossed her mind that any man of a right mind wouldn't fall for one of them.

"What's wrong with veelas?" Hermione asked curiously.

"One looks at them and they could get you to do anything. I want control of all my body parts if you know what I mean."

Hermione tried to stifle her laughter.

"Glad to see you smiling."

Still that was only a temporary relief for Hermione as she thought about magical creature hybrids and the least she figured the least she could do was study to get a position in the Ministry to help with those magical creatures. It might even help Karen maybe even Lupin, who was a very good friend of Harry's.

"So what books have you read so far."

"Nothing interesting really except a couple of theories on time travel. It's quite a fascinating topic really. It dawns on me that there must have been a lot of witches and wizards who've tried it with all the biographies out there."

Hermione spotted a title among the books, 'The Insane Wizard'.

"What's that one about?" She asked.

"I haven't read that one yet." Rabastan said.

"Oh, well good luck." She said before she left.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"I'm heading to bed."

"Thanks for the gift by the way. I never did have the time to think you after Christmas." He said before smiling as she left.

"You're welcome." She said softly.


	31. Who knew he could pack a punch?

Chapter 31: Who knew he could pack a punch?: March 8, 1974

After the exchange of polyjuice at the beginning of the week switching places with Harry, Rodolphus had felt a kind of relief returning home among the Slytherins. It was much horror however that he had also realised that acting as Harry would mean he would have to acquire a bit of a reckless streak.

He sighed. Rodolphus wasn't really in the mood to fight any Gryffindors.

After he had gone to bed that first night however he found himself particularly curious by Snape's reaction that following day.

His black eyes seemed fixed on Harry sitting at the Gryffindor table.

"Who's that?" Snape asked.

"My brother." Rodolphus lied through his teeth.

Still the atmosphere was most unsettling when Snape had continued to stare at him. His lips seemed to twitch in irritation the moment Harry's eyes had darted in Potter's direction.

"A Gryffindor. He must have more brawn than brains."

Rodolphus was wisely silent on the matter.

They went their separate ways for classes because Snape had said he had something to do.

During classes however Snape was running late and when he did arrive he was followed by Avery and Muliciber.

Rodolphus thought that he looked a bit sour. He snorted, Harry at this point would pester him about what was going on. A rather Gryffindor thing to do really.

He certainly wasn't looking forward to it, he knew that much. Snape could be really sour when he was angry.

After classes the three of them were heading to lunch to sit at the Slytherin table to eat. He noted however that Snape wasn't really eating his food.

"What happened before you went back to class. You seem a little angry."

Snape was silent as he ate his food.

Rodolphus turned to look at the Gryffindor table. Somehow it seemed Potter had roped Harry into joining his little group. He wondered what would happen if they knew realised he was the same person as he was now portraying in Slytherin.

'Nah, they wouldn't believe it. Two people existing at the same time. Hah.'

He turned and saw Snape was nose deep in his food his black hair covering the sides of his face.

Suddenly Potter and his cronies had left dragging Harry in tow. Once Potter was talking about Evans however he noticed Snape neglected to touch his food.

Apparently Evans was supposed to be in the library studying with Lupin.

Snape got up from the table and somehow Rodolphus knew he was going to follow them. Rodolphus got up to join him.

"What are you doing?"

"Following you. What does it look like I'm doing."

Part of the snark was genuine. He would be lying if he happened to respect Snape as much as Harry seemed to respect him. It was lucky for him that Harry had some snark of his own or Snape probably would have seen through his horrible act.

Snape turned to look at him with a scowl on his face and that's how he knew that his acting had been flawless though he had to admire the fact that Harry could put up with staring into his eyes for so long.

Inwardly he quivered under the intense scrutiny and longed to look away. Snape turned before he could see his lips twitch trying to contain his laughter.

The two carried on walking on in the shadows until they found Harry talking with Lily and Mary in the halls. As the conversation drew on however he saw Snape tense up the longer the conversation had drew on.

Of course Rodolphus thought he had every right to since Harry was in fact talking to his best friend in such a manner.

Still it was awfully amazing that not long after that conversation Snape maintained his stoic demeanor. His eyes seemed to be enraptured by Harry's presence for a time before Lupin showed up.

He walked up to Harry and punched him across the face. Rodolphus could hardly believe his eyes. An extreme protective urge welled up in his gut and he couldn't help but want to punch Lupin across the face.

Rodolphus turned towards Snape who was looking rather smug.

He found he was quite irritated after Harry was practically taunting Lupin. Did he have no self-preservation?

"That stupid idiot." Rodolphus whispered.

Snape stared at him strangely.

"I'm sorry. She's right. Is your nose alright?" Rodolphus could hear Lupin say. He sighed with relief.

"Thank Merlin, he apologised." He whispered to Snape who was still staring at them.

"It's strange how you can be so protective of your brother despite the fact he's a Gryffindor." Snape whispered.

Just then he heard it, Snape's eyes seemed to be pinned to where Harry had been standing talking with Lupin. He looked on with wide surprised eyes.

He turned and saw Harry looking down at Lupin. Did he...? He did, he had to...that would be the only reason Lupin was on the floor moving his jaw around like that as if he were punched across the face.

"Snape are you alright?" Rodolphus asked.

"You never told me your brother knew how to throw a punch."

"I didn't even know he could throw a punch so how could I tell you?"

Snape looked on at Harry with envy.

It was later that night when Snape had decided to head outside the common room.

"Where are you going?" Rodolphus asked.

Still Snape was mysteriously silent as they seemed to be heading into the direction of the medical wing.

On the way there however the ward was empty.

"Are you looking for someone?" Madam Pomfrey asked.

"Arthur Lestrange."

"Oh, he left about ten minutes ago."

Rodolphus glanced at Snape but he looked to be wearing a mask of indifference. He had forgot he was Harry Lestrange when he had come down to the hospital wing and only when Snape had uttered Arthur Lestrange had he remembered his role.

It had been quite horrifying to be treated to Snape's kindness, his actions were downright thoughtful that he had almost thought the boy knew him extremely well but no it might have been he just knew Harry that well and might have even liked him.

As they headed back however Snape stopped just outside the Fat Lady in one of the darkened alcoves staring on at Harry, Mary and Lily talking.

It seemed the three were talking about a man who had been friends with Harry, who just so happened to know a thing or two about the dark arts.

"Interesting conversation. Do you have any idea who he's talking about?" Snape asked quietly.

"Our parents are practitioners of the dark arts, so I think it's reasonable to think they have a lot of good friends who are masters of the dark arts."

"Fascinating. I'd certainly like to discuss the details at a later date if you're willing to make a date." He whispered, smirking with a tell tale smirk of a prankster who managed to pull their prank with flying colours.

"Why do you want to know? You wouldn't happen to have a crush on Potter would you?"

Snape turned to continue to pry into their conversation and it was worthy to note that his nose seemed to stick out more prominently like a nosy beagle when the word Potter came up absorbing all what Lily had to say about her ideal man.

Still Rodolphus thought that Potter was the least of Snape's concerns when Harry drew closer to Lily pulling her chin close to his as if he were about to kiss her.

Snape looked on, gritting his teeth, his fists clenched. He turned and walked away.

"Lestrange please tell your brother to refrain from his flirty behavior. I don't what I'll do to him if you don't."

Rodolphus looked up and met Harry's eyes. It suddenly became clear that Harry had been aware of them all along.

"Go in, I'll talk with you later Mary."

Mary nodded before she followed Lily to the other side of the portrait.

"I know you're there so come out."

Rodolphus approached Harry.

"How did you know?"

"Snape is not as stealthy as he'd have you believe and before you ask I'm aware of Snape and his threats. He doesn't even need to voice them to me."

"He thinks you fancy Lily."

"I don't. I can't and even if I could it would be too disgusting to contemplate really." Harry said.

"I assume that is a subject pertaining to your mother's sudden interest in you and your well being."

"Yes, you know where she's from. From my name and my appearance I think you could deduce the rest." Harry said. "Oh and you can tell him if he tries to eavesdrop on my conversation again that I will not be held responsible for what happens."

"Don't taunt him. You are aware that he could kill you if he wanted to. Do you want to die?"

"I can defend myself." He said defiantly.

"Remind me again about that time how you were mercilessly shoved around by _those Gryffindor hooligans."_

"Look I can defend myself alright. You needn't be so concerned with me. It's unnerving."

"Well goodnight in any case."

"Good night." Harry said before he crept on the other side of the portrait of the fat lady.

HPSS

The next day, Harry stopped by Slughorn's office with the hopes of seeing Hermione again.

Hermione of course was sitting at the desk.

"Did you know about Abraxas Malfoy being the Minister for Magic?" He asked.

"Oh that. I forgot to tell you." She said.

"He's a death eater isn't he? How could they let him be in office?"

"I am aware of that, Harry. Truthfully there's not much to be done about it. I've been investigating it for quite some time myself." She explained with a combination of irritation and frustration. "It's as bad as it is that he practically purged the law about the dark arts and the unforgivables so that wizards can no longer be arrested for using them. You're practically defenseless here if you don't find a way to defend yourself and the disarming curse isn't even going to do a thing."

Harry seemed to be struck with a thought.

"Defenceless? The Minister might has well have composed a list of the things a wizard isn't allowed to do."

"Oh, there are some spells that are forbidden. Apparently even evil has it's standards. Some dark hexes are included even ones that aren't even illegal in our time. There's the inflatable head charm, a spell that is quite dangerous. It causes your head to keep growing and growing until it pops."

Harry cringed.

"That's nasty."

"I know."

"Well, at least we have some advantage on the battle field," Harry said. "You've told me before that they are ramifications for using time travel correct?"

"Yes."

"I'm assuming that you're talking solely about the Grandfather paradox."

"If it was just that it would be simpler. Ever heard of a time loop?"

"Isn't that where you go back in time to replay a certain moment in time over and over again?"

"Yes, then there's predestination paradoxes. That's where one goes back in time to do something that has already been done in the present however if that moment in time just so happens to be deleted by someone outside the paradox then everything within the timeline ceases to exist." She said coolly.

"So theoretically those are the only things I would lose in changing the past?"

"You're not thinking about changing the past are you?"

"You already altered the past, don't you see we already have a lot to lose."

It was worth noting that Hermione seemed to be eerily calm by these events. It was very out of character for her and Harry thought this would have been one of the times where she would have been very upset.

"We could adjust."

"The way I see it there'd be no point. The fact that we are here means that the past is going to be changed no question about it."

"There are more risks in intentionally changing the past though."

"Face it, the past is going to be changed no matter what so the way I see it as long as we try our hardest to preserve our futures while trying to change the past enough to help the present than at least even if we cease to exist by our own choices in the past as least there's a better future to look forward to."

"Yes I suppose so."

"What do you intend to do?"

"Well, I think the path is crystal clear." Hermione said. "We need to remove the death eaters' pedestals of power so to speak. Minister Malfoy uses the money he gets from the Ministry to create wizarding propaganda for all the purebloods. Take away his money and that's all gone so the death eaters can't raise funding in acquiring essential potion ingredients for big projects. That could be the first step in getting rid of the dark lord."

"If I could convince anyone from Slytherin to defect from his cause..."

"It's not something you should expect to happen. That's simply wishful thinking."

"I know but it doesn't hurt to try."

"If Voldemort was dead, you'd get rid of half the problem."

"Speaking of that, I've been meaning to ask you this. Have you ever heard of a horcrux?"

Hermione's eyes widened.

"Vaguely. It's all fuzzy to me. I do recall you could use fiendfyre or a basilisk fang to destroy them. It's forbidden magic to speak about. I recall hearing Henry telling me about it, he studies them in depth."

"I suppose when you say Henry you are talking about..."

"Your grandfather. He's a cursebreaker, he told me a while back he had not only found but destroyed a horcrux of Herpo the Foul."

"Herpo the Foul? Is he still alive or something?"

"I've heard he made a series of three horcruxes."

"Salazar told me that they were all destroyed."

"I know but it seems he was resourceful enough to make more without even the Founders knowing."

"You never did tell me how he destroyed his horcrux. It's magic that cursebreakers generally research. They keep it a secret from within their guild. He told me the Ministry tried to close the operations when they discovered that a goblin was possessed by one so they secretly researched it."

'So there is a way to do so without a basilisk fang or casting fiendfyre.' Harry thought.

HPSS

It was after the following week before the start of the OWL exams that Professor McGonagall had asked Harry to drop by her office.

"I trust you're enjoying your stay in Gryffindor."

Harry nodded.

"I've heard that in the future you are already working on the path to becoming an auror."

"About that...I was wondering professor...if it's possible I could change my career path."

"Why ever for?" She asked.

"I'd like to try my hand at being a cursebreaker."

"Are you aware what that would entail?"

"I don't know it sounds interesting enough."

"That's not the real reason for this is it?"

Harry who was smiling at the beginning of the conversation turned serious.

"No, it isn't."

"You are aware of the amount of work that goes into that occupation right? So you can't be slacking off whenever you feel it prudent." She said.

"I am aware, professor. Besides I have someone that will ensure I remain focused on my work."

McGonagall smiled.

"Good."

"As you are aware, you will have to take 2 years of all core magical classes alongside Astronomy, Ancient Runes and Care for Magical Creatures. It's generally an impossible thing to do without a time turner." She explained. "An average student cannot attend more than 2 classes daily as you well know however it just so happens to be lucky for you that I might manage to convince the Ministry to issue one."

"Thanks."

"Do not let this get out of hand."

"Of course Professor." Harry said before he left.

HPSS

There wasn't too many days left before school was over and that was when Harry ran into Hermione just as she stepped foot outside Slughorn's office. Luckily it was a weekend and most students were either in class or heading to Hogsmeade.

"Hey!"

"Oh hi Arthur."

"I've been meaning to ask you if Harry and I could...you know..."

Hermione's eyes lit up.

"Yes, I trust this has to do with the fact you want to see 'him' again."

Harry blushed.

"Yes, actually."

"I just hope he don't cause any more problems for you than necessary. He does seem to obsess about your father alot.

"Wait, you wouldn't happen to still have the Marauder's Map on you...would you?" Harry asked.

"Actually I've been meaning to give it to you because you seem like you could use it more than I can. Follow me."

Harry followed Hermione until they made their way to the Room of Requirement.

"I hid it here." She said before the two paced back and forth. The door appeared before them.

Harry followed Hermione inside and she handed him the parchment.

"I'll send a message to Harry on Saturday." She said. "Meet me early at around 7 o'clock on Sunday morning."

Harry nodded and headed back to the Gryffindor common room.

HPSS

It wasn't until Sunday when Rodolphus and Harry had both headed towards Slughorn's office.

Rodolphus met up with Harry along the way.

"I trust since you're here, we'll be switching again." He said.

"Yes."

"This wouldn't have anything to do with Lupin did two weeks ago would it?"

"I'm not a coward, you know. I just have another agenda in mind."

"This wouldn't happen to have anything to do with Snape would it?"

"Of course not."

"Well, I was going to say if that was the case and you were harping over Snape like a little nancyboy...your feeling aren't exactly unreciprocated."

"What do you mean by that?" Harry snarled.

"I didn't think nothing of it at first but it hit me that he would have to dislike you for flirting with her friend so shamelessly."

"I told you before that I wasn't flirting with her."

"I know. In any case when he saw you getting punched by Lupin..."

"Wait, he saw me getting punched by Lupin?"

Rodolphus glared at him with brown eyes. He didn't like getting interrupted.

"Yes, he seemed to be intent on us visiting you in the Hospital Wing. At first I thought he might have been visiting you out of pity but...that wasn't it at all." Rodolphus whispered. "He visited you because you're my brother. That in and of itself is a degree of significance if you really think about it."

'He visited me for my brother's sake. My brother who happens to be me. That's actually quite thoughtful of him.' Harry thought with a degree of a surprise.

The two eventually wound up in Slughorn's office where Hermione was waiting for them.

"I trust you know why you are here, Rodolphus?" Hermione asked him as he and Harry were heading inside.

"We are here to switch places and thank Merlin. I thought I'd feel right at home in Slytherin but...recently it seems I find myself surrounded by Gryffindors."

"Are you trying to imply something?" Harry fumed.

"Not at all but next time we switch be sure if you two make any progress in your relationship to tell your little boyfriend to keep his hands to himself. The last thing I want is to recieve a kiss from another boy. I'm straight and I want to keep it that way."

"You needn't worry about that." Harry growled. "You don't even need to attend. Professor McGonagall is going to try and issue me a time turner next year so I could take all my classes."

"I heard you were thinking of becoming a cursebreaker. Whatever happened to wanting to become an auror? You wanted to become one in our fourth year what happened?" Hermione asked.

"You know why. If I could get rid of him earlier I'd do anything at this point."

"I just hope you won't regret it."

Hermione handed over vials of the antidote to both Harry and Rodolphus who each took a swig of their potion.

Harry reverted to his former self as did Rodolphus. Hermione handed Rodolphus another bottle of polyjuice potion.

"This will cause you to transform into Will." She said giving the vial to Rodolphus.

Rodolphus took a drink and instantly transformed to Arthur.

"Oh and since school is going to end soon, I'll be sending you two a letter where you are to meet me." Hermione said. "So don't forget."

Harry and Rodolphus made their exit before going their separate ways. On the way back Harry ran straight into Snape.

"There you are."

"I had to go see my mum is all."

"This is probably the second time you've seen your mother the whole year. You'd think a person like you wouldn't like all the coddling." Snape said.

"Nice to see you, too."

As the two headed for the Slytherin common room, Harry saw that Muliciber, Avery and even Evan were gone. He assumed the three had headed to Hogsmeade with Professor McGonagall.

"School's almost over isn't it. So what are you planning to do for the summer?" Harry asked curiously.

"With a lot of luck I might be able to attend the Malfoy's little party. It really depends on whether my mother has enough sense to leave that drunk with his alcohol. That's really the only time she can be left out of the house." Snape said. "Father of course wouldn't let me go anywhere and I intend to head to Rosier's home for the summer."

"Oh."

"You sound disappointed."

"I was just wondering if I could stay with you at your house for the summer but if you're not intending on even staying there."

Snape turned towards Harry with a mask of indifference.

"Believe me if you had a choice you wouldn't want to stay there."

Later that evening as Harry had climbed back into his bunk, he noticed the sense of ease as he curled up in his covers and thought back on his time in Gryffindor.

It seemed even though his father bullied Snape, he had a good side as well. Harry almost thought he could see why most people liked him, he was quite personable.

What amazed him even more was the way his father had gone from being completely mean to him to being somewhat amiable with him despite the fact his 'brother' was a Slytherin and they both had the last name Lestrange.

So wrapped up in thoughts he could barely hear it until the portrait had closed but the noise was there all the same. Someone was heading out after curfew, carefully Harry got the Marauder's map from under his pillow where he had stashed it earlier.

With a quick wave of his wand, the map lit up.

"I solemnly swear I'm up to no good." Harry whispered.

The map revealed itself and he moved the flaps of the map so he could see into the dungeons. Snape wasn't in the Slytherin common room at all. He was heading upstairs to the first floor.

Quickly shining the light on his bag, Harry retrieved his invisibility cloak and the Marauder's Map before heading out of the dungeons.

He donned the cloak over his head once he was out of the Slytherin common room and headed in the same direction as Snape had, tailing him a safe distance from behind.

It became more apparent that whereever Snape was going had alot to do with James, Sirius and Wormtail as the three suddenly showed up on his map heading in the direction of the third floor.

Snape it appeared was following them and someone else...Bertha Jorkins, who was also walking steadily behind them.

What was she doing here? Suddenly Sirius' words from his fourth year at Hogwarts had made more sense. It appeared she held her reputation in being too nosy for her own good.

Eventually they arrived at the destination and Harry recognised it as one of the seven secret passages of Hogwarts.

'Isn't this the one with the cave in?'

The classroom in and of itself was quite dusty with some old school supplies topped on one another and the mirror guarding the secret passage was in the middle of the room.

Snape hid behind one of the desks near the secret passage and Harry hid on the opposite side and removed his cloak. He was just about to creep closer towards the mirror when someone else joined him at his side.

"What are you doing over here?" Harry whispered to Bertha who was sitting right beside him.

"I could ask you the same thing, Lestrange."

"How do you know my name?"

"Professor Lestrange told me of course."

"You know H-my mum?"

"She taught at Hogwarts so yeah of course I knew your mum."

"What are you doing here?"

"Watching."

"You're awfully nosy aren't you?"

"Look who's talking?"

"You're here to spy on them aren't you. Do you work for the school newspaper or something?"

"Shh, not so loud. The wall has ears you know."

Harry saw that Snape crept closer to the mirror, his ears close to the mirror.

"What's he doing?" Harry whispered.

"I'm not sure. He always comes here everyday always following Potter and his gang." Bertha said.

Harry looked at him for quite some time before he noticed Snape backing away. The mirror moved to the side and James and his cronies walked outside and seemed to be heading out.

Snape was the first to head out of the room with Harry and Bertha following a safe distance from behind.

"Oh no you don't." Harry whispered grabbing her on the shoulder

"What?" She protested.

"You think following them is going to spare you from their wrath once they realise you are stalking them."

"I wasn't-"

"You're not a very good liar nor are you an adept hider. The very fact I found you means it's only a matter of time before they spot you."

"Then how will I get my story."

"You really do work for the school newspaper don't you?"

"It's one step closer to my goal."

"What's your goal?"

"I'm thinking of maybe working at the Daily Prophet."

"Ugh."

"Something wrong with that?" She whispered angrily.

Harry shrugged. "You won't and don't think you can use the same tricks twice. I have ways of tracking you."

"I would assume then that you have the Marauder's Map."

"As a matter of fact I do."

Bertha frowned.

"Don't think this is the end."

Harry frowned before wrapping the cloak over himself once more as he followed Snape outside into the courtyard.

"Okay on the count of three we'll try it again." Harry heard as he stepped outside.

Snape looked to be standing in the shadows seeming to focus on the three boys who stood in the middle of the courtyard.

"One."

"Two."

"Three."

The hindquarters of his father were very reminiscent of a deer and Sirius himself had seemed to acquire a set of dog ears on the top of his head while Wormtail had a rat tail sticking out of his bum.

He turned towards Snape and saw him looking on intently.

'So that's where he's been going every night.' Harry thought.

Harry looked on and wondered if the three could help him with practising his animagus form.

The only thing Harry was ever able to change during his lessons was his eyes and mouth. His eyes which helped him see in the dark and his mouth which turned into a sharp pair of canines.

"So anyone want to offer an explanation of what we did wrong?" James asked with a sharp grin.

"Well for some reason we all either grew a pair of hairy legs, a pair of ears or a rat's tail."

"All three of us were working on transfiguring that part of our body." Sirius offered.

"No!" James said. "Our wands were all pointed in the wrong direction. The wand is supposed to be drawn out but held in the centre of your body. It's written in the transfiguration book. Try again."

This continued until Harry finally spotted Snape turning to leave.

Quickly Harry turned and headed back to the Slytherin common room. If he didn't beat Snape there, he was sure the boy would be able to sense him out...after all his adult counterpart had been ten times as better at spotting him and that was when he had been trying to avoid him.


	32. Harry's Story filling the blanks: Engage

Chapter 32: Engagement: March 10, 1995

As the days began to fade away something became clear from the memories that were invoked by looking into the eyes of that woman.

Many centaurs were taught not to argue with fate. Fate was the element written in the stars that dictated their lives. While Ahalaror had disagreed with the fates, Cynthia had always believed in the fates.

Still a part of her couldn't help but be afraid. What if he left her someday? What if he abandoned her because he found someone better? It was a thought she hadn't realistically considered.

She wondered if Huna was actually wiser than she seemed. Harry might abandon her someday.

Maybe he wouldn't want to be in public with her, perhaps it was an intention to keep it secret from the public. She was deadly afraid he would throw her away like garbage.

That would be the only way he would ever turn from her so easily. There was no way it could have been a trick of the fates.

She wanted to test him to see if his love was true. Cynthia wanted to know if Harry would be alright with making their relationship public.

How could she ask him?

Maybe a date to Hogsmeade? She thought while lying down in her tent.

Her parents stepped inside.

"Oh there you are, Cynthia. We were looking all over for you?"

For the past several months her parents had gone hunting in the forest and had only returned yesterday.

"We've got good news."

"What is it, father?"

"You are engaged."

"WHAT? Who am I engaged to?" She asked.

"Acero, honey. He seemed fine with it. He's really a nice guy I don't see why you are so shocked."

Cynthia had paled at the revelation.

"Mum, I already have a boyfriend."

"Who?"

"It's Harry Potter, mum."

"That human that Firenze likes to talk about. Nonsense." Her father said.

"It's not nonsense it's true."

"You know how our clan feels about such matters. A relationship between a human and a centaur isn't even acknowledged. You are engaged with Acero and that's my final word on the matter."

"I'm not engaged to anybody."

"At least give him a chance."

"No."

"Cynthia don't be difficult.

"Fine I'll leave, I'll go with Harry and I'll leave." Cynthia said defiantly stomping off in the forest.

Her father sighed.

"That girl is difficult."

"You wouldn't raise her any different."

"But surely she knows of our traditions."

"She'll have to find out for herself."

HPSS

Even though Snape's detentions were hardly a comfort, Harry found it to be a better thought in comparison with the stress from his homework. Often times however Harry did find Snape's manner rather confusing and his character very perplexing.

Harry found his mind often drifted towards the potion master against his will. 'It's that stupid kiss.' He thought trying to convince himself that was the reason for his obsession.

Besides Ron, Harry had no one to confide in and now that his friend was giving him the cold shoulder no one could reprimand him for getting lost in his own thoughts.

He was so wrapped into his thoughts he didn't notice until he ran straight into Professor McGonagall.

"Mr Potter, just who I wanted to see. Come along, I need to talk to you in my office."

Harry followed her until she stopped at the portrait of Godric Gryffindor.

"Who was headmaster in 1871?" The portrait asked.

"Phineas Nigellus Black." Professor McGonagall muttered with distaste.

The sound of the lock on her door clicked open. Harry glanced at Godric Gryffindor in wonder. His curiosity was peaked and he couldn't help but wonder if Godric could elaborate on Slytherin's story. Herpo the Foul seemed a bit of a shady character.

Quickly Harry followed her inside. By the time they were both seated, Professor McGonagall had conjured a basket of cookies and cakes for Harry to snack on.

"Filius told me to talk to you. He's been concerned about your grades in his class. Is everything alright?"

Harry nodded. He was sure if he had stated otherwise that Professor McGonagall would be beyond herself. She'd probably think he was making stupid excuses. It seemed pathetic to him asking for her help...'almost as if I'm desperately seeking attention.'

He'd just have to practise...even if he was frustrated even if he hadn't a clue what to do. Professors could only be so helpful without having an unnecessary biase towards a student.

After talking with Professor McGonagall, Harry finished breakfast in the Great Hall before heading to Charms.

Ginny met up with him after class.

"Ginny, what are you doing here?"

"During breakfast you looked a little pale and I was concerned." She explained. "You look frustrated. What's the matter?"

Harry told Ginny all about his classes and how he was failing charms.

"I don't know why you bothered listening. It's not as if you could even help me with the class-"

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." Ginny said, with an air of confidence. "Hermione's not the only one who reads the school textbooks you know. She always lends me her copies of spellbooks after she does her homework."

The edge of Harry's mouth twitched.

"You said you needed help mastering the stunning spell and the impediment curse and I'm willing to help you. Where's a good place to practise?"

"Maybe the courtyard."

"Alright. We'll practise tomorrow and we'll keep practising until you get it."

Days went by and Harry was insistent. It was perhaps due to his commitment in practising those spells everyday that the burden heavy on his heart began to slowly fade away.

Weeks had passed and Harry had nearly completed his plans now all he had to do was steal the ingredients from Snape's potion stores.

He was so excited he nearly ran into Cynthia in the courtyard.

"Oh sorry."

"It's all right."

Harry looked up. Tears ran below her eyes slowly skittering down her cheeks.

"What's wrong?" He asked wiping the tears from her cheeks with his fingers.

"I, I-I'm engaged." Cynthia stammered causing Harry to pull away as if he were stung.

"What? With who?"

"Acero, from my tribe."

"Then why are you here."

"I'm running away."

Harry's eyes widened with surprise. She had run away just to meet him?

"But you're engaged. What will happen if they catch you here?"

"They won't." She said. "Why don't we go to Hogsmeade and we could have a decent date for once?"

"I can't go."

"Why not?"

"I'm not allowed to."

She glanced at him suspiciously.

"What's the matter? You seem upset."

"It's nothing."

Over the past several days it seemed Draco had spilled about his relationship with Cynthia. The teasing that had began earlier that year when Harry had been named a tri-wizard contestant had intensified at the rumours of his relationship with a centaur.

Usually he wouldn't let it bother him but he was at the point where he had just wanted to give up. He had been in the hospital wing for weeks solely because of all of this. After he left the teasing began and Harry hardly survived day in and day out. He hadn't realised that his friends had been helping him get through it. Now that Ron wasn't there, he had no one...not even Hermione to lean on.

Was it even worth it at this point?

Harry didn't give up easily but he did have self-preservation. Perhaps they were right perhaps their relationship could never last.

It was strange, illogical and unrealistic. Malfoy was right, if they ever were to get together their relationship would border on bestiality. While centaurs were half human, their hindquarters were all horse there was no denying that.

"It's not nothing."

"I was just thinking that the odds were never quite in our favour were they?"

"What are you talking about?"

"They're all against us. Your family...my classmates. Perhaps we shouldn't see each other again."

"What's wrong with us? Do you really think it won't work out? How do you know unless you've tried?"

"I don't want to try." Harry said. "I can't deal with this right now."

"I see." She said. Harry was amazed that she wasn't crying.

She turned on her heel and left him, her shoulders hunched in defeat.

He was on the way back to the Gryffindor common room hoping to meet Ginny somewhere along the way, but he was so dazed he almost missed her.

She also seemed wrapped into her own thoughts but her attention was immediately swayed by a familiar short mop of black hair.


	33. Hermione's Story: Prejudice

Chapter 33: Prejudice

The weeks went by until eventually Dumbledore had stopped her with concerns about her future career. Apparently it was something he addressed to all fifth years.

"I trust you have dreams and aspirations, Ms Lestrange?" He asked as they headed to his office.

"I do."

Once they were inside his office, she sat down.

"Where can you see yourself in ten years."

'Dead.' she thought. 'Probably best not to tell him that though.'

"If-I mean when I get the chance I'd like to get a position at the Ministry. Maybe a career in regulating magical creatures."

"You are aware that most occupations at the Ministry require hands on experience. Am I right in thinking that you want a job in handling some of the more dangerous creatures?"

Hermione shuddered.

"Not at all."

"So you mean your interested in an office kind of job where you work behind a desk."

"Not just office work but a career that handles verbal disputes against said creatures."

"Interesting career choice, Ms Lestrange." Dumbledore said before he took out a sheet of parchment and began writing stuff on it. He rummaged through his desk before handing Hermione a couple of pamphlets.

"I hope you'll spend your time studying. You'll have to take Muggle Studies, Care for Magical Creatures and Defence Against the Dark Arts for the remainder of your years."

"I know."

"That doesn't even count the amount of work experience needed to take on the job. You'll have to spend over 10 years with hands on experience which could be spent teaching at a magical school, working at Gringotts or working as a magizoologist."

"I'll be fine. I'll have plenty of time so I'll study hard."

"Let's hope so." She said.

After talking with Dumbledore for a while she headed out running into Karen.

"Oh there you are."

"Karen."

"I'm assuming you just finished talking with Professor Dumbledore."

"Just talking about the classes I'm going to take next year."

"What do you want to be?"

Hermione frowned her face a light reddish colour.

"I'm thinking of working at the Ministry. Do you think it's a bad idea?"

"I don't really know. I mean I don't know you enough to say for sure." said Karen. "I think it'll be fine if it's something you really want to do."

"Thanks." Hermione said before kissing her on the cheek and heading for bed.

Around the corner, Rita glared at them with bright blue eyes.

HPSS

Around dinner, Hermione walked into the library surprised to see Rabastan sitting at one of the tables as if he was waiting for her. She quickly took a seat across from him intent on starting conversation.

"So how did it go?"

"What do you mean?"

"You weren't around at lunch."

"I was just talking with Professor Dumbledore about my career options. Apparently it's something he does with all the Gryffindor fifth years."

"Is it wrong of me to be curious of what career you could possibly be interested in?" Rabastan asked his hands folded on the desk staring intently at her with cool blue eyes.

Hermione's face heated under his scrutiny. He was gazing at her sharply as if he could see right through her.

She found herself backing away unable to handle the intense scrutiny.

"What's wrong with you?"

"N-nothing."

She noted his eyes were quite expressive and was afraid what Rabastan might see in her.

"I thought about it for a while but I think I'll work at the Ministry regulating magical creatures. It's just not fair that some of these creatures can't learn about magic just because they are a magical species. I was thinking about it and I think I could really change things."

"I just hope you won't go over board with it," Rabastan said leaning on the palm on his hand as he stared at her from the side with a bored expression. "Some Ministry officials won't be happy with you changing their pure-blooded agendas."

"Let them be unhappy. It's what I want to do."

Rabastan smiled.

"Fascinating but what will you do if some of their corrupt officials decide to send you to Azkaban?"

"Let them send me to Azkaban...if they can catch me," Hermione said with a smile.

"Well normally it'd probably worry me but since mum works there it should be fine."

"Irene works there?"

"Yeah, she works in the Werewolf Regulation Department. She had a bit of a problem a couple of years ago with some werewolfs running amok. Greyback had been accused of killing a several muggleborn kids. Ol' Lupin worked with her at the time, he's probably moved up in the Ministry since then."

"Lupin? Does he have a son?"

"Is there a reason you're asking this question or perhaps an ulterior motive for why you wish to know?"

"If there is I don't see how that's any of your concern."

"I'm just curious but if you won't indulge me I'll leave it at that."

"I'm just curious? Isn't Mr Lupin a werewolf?"

"From what I've heard neither Lupin nor his son are werewolves. Why?"

"No reason."

"Is his son a werewolf in the future or something?"

"Not exactly."

Hermione didn't really know all the facts and she couldn't make assumptions that this was the same Lupin who was the father of her old DADA professor.

"I just want to know if this Lupin you're talking about has a son that goes by the name of Remus. Can you ask your mother surely she would know about all about him? Wouldn't she?"

"I can try. There's no guarantee she'll know what you're talking about though."

"Are you just saying that so I'll be discouraged from even trying it?"

"Nah, if you want to do something that causes your own death I wouldn't be opposed to it."

"No need to be sarcastic. My survival is all just a big gamble anyway and you know it. I think if I could change at least change the future a bit it could do me some good and I think the bit with werewolves could be a good starting point."

Rabastan folded his arms.

"I am serious though. There is a very big chance that she could have forgot about him it has been 3 years since the two have conversed."

"Well that's better than nothing."

Rabastan sighed.

"Alright I'll write her tonight then."

HPSS

The next afternoon after Hermione had finished breakfast, she met up with Karen in the Courtyard who seemed to be accompanied by a familiar brunette.

"Andromeda."

"It's 'Dromeda, remember," she added with a smile and yanked her off her feet.

"Where are we going?" Hermione asked.

"We're having a girl's night out. I asked Professor Slughorn if it was alright if we can use the Defence Against the Dark Arts Classroom since Professor Luckless is in his office and he said it was alright."

She might as well have dragged Hermione along with how much force she was pulling her.

The three eventually arrived in the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom. Andromeda looked to have prepared piles of clothes on the tables.

"Sit down, you two are making me uncomfortable."

The two sat on a couple of stools while Andromeda handed Hermione one of the outfits.

"Try this on," She said shoving a dress in her hands.

Hermione looked down her face red cringing inwardly at the fancy bluish green dress with what looked to be a faux fur scarf.

"After you're finished with that I have a red dress for you to try on."

Quickly Hermione changed in one of the closets and blushed as the girl's scrutinised her with judging eyes.

"What's the matter?" Andromeda asked.

"This doesn't feel right. These clothes look a little too fancy on me don't you think," Hermione stammered.

Karen looked away shamefully, her face tart red. "Nonsense you look very beautiful in that dress."

"Do you really think so?"

"Yeah."

"I think you might even be an impressive wife for a handsome husband," Andromeda said, looking at her in awe.

"Thanks, I think."

"Now try on the red dress."

Hermione took the red dress and headed to the closet once more. After trying on several more dresses, Andromeda gave her some of the clothes.

"I want you to have some of these clothes, Molly. I think they'll look very good on you,"

"Thank you."

"We should try this again sometime when we have more time," Andromeda said with a smile.

Hermione nodded and the three headed downstairs passing by the one-eyed witch statue. Both Hermione and Karen were just about a little ways away from the fat lady's portrait and the entrance to the Gryffindor common room when a flash of red light whizzed past Hermione.

She whirled around and caught sight of an unfamiliar man with short blond hair with a demented look in his blue eyes. Quickly Hermione brandished her wand pointing it at the man.

"Expelliarmus."

Hermione's wand flew straight into the man's hand.

"Is that the best you can do? All the rumours have been so disappointing. This is supposed to be the brightest witch of our age? Hah."

Karen growled as she took out her wand while the man was distracted.

"Stupefy."

"Protego," The man said lazily and Karen crumpled under the blast.

"Karen!" Hermione looked down at her in horror.

"I'd be happy that she procured such a low-level spell with such mediocre skills such as the ones she has."

"Who are you?!" Hermione asked.

"Oh you'll find out soon enough...Ms Granger."

Suddenly another flash of light seemed to come from behind him and the blond-haired man dodged in the nick of time.

A boy with blue eyes, short black hair and sharp cheekbones could be spotted from the shadows behind him. The boy's eyes shimmered with ire and danger marked every inch of his skin but only Hermione could recognise Rabastan Lestrange.

The blond man turned and glanced at the shadows before his wand moved in such a quick fashion and then suddenly smoke arose from around him. Before Rabastan could even vanish the smoke he was gone. The only evidence he had even appeared was Hermione's wand that remained on the floor.

Hermione picked it up before turning towards her other guest.

"Rabastan!"

The boy stepped out of the shadows.

"Hermione, are you alright?"

"I'm fine but I am a little worried about Karen."

"What was she hit by?"

"A stunning curse though that isn't what I'm worried about. I'm worried the impact might have caused a concussion."

"Then what are you doing just standing there. Take her to the hospital wing."

Hermione's eyes widened and Rabastan conjured a stretcher for her, moving his wand so Karen's body was in the stretcher.

"There I even prepared her to be moved."

Hermione held her wand out and the stretcher levitated and floated in front of her. She turned towards Rabastan.

"Thanks."

Rabastan however said nothing and Hermione began to head towards the hospital wing.

"Wait."

Hermione peered over her shoulder.

With the way his eyebrows contorted in a sullen expression, Hermione thought he might have looked indecisive about something.

"I'm coming with you."

"It's just a little ways away. I don't need any help," Hermione said. "What if Pringle catches you?"

"Is that all you're worried about? 20 lashings is totally worth it."

Hermione sighed and Rabastan walked with her to the hospital wing.


	34. Meetings

Chapter 34: Meetings: June 16, 1974

Towards the end of the school year, Harry and Rodolphus had received a letter from Hermione to meet them outside The Three Broomsticks in Hogsmeade.

Rabastan and Hermione were already there by the time they arrived.

"So where are we going?" Harry asked curiously.

"Oh you'll see." Rabastan said smugly as he motioned for Rodolphus to come to him.

"Don't tell me we're apparating there?"

"Well, I don't exactly see an accessible fireplace anywhere."

"Don't be so sarcastic." Harry snarled as he drew closer to Hermione preferring her hands over his.

Rabastan extended his arm drawing Hermione closer to him in a possessive embrace and the four vanished.

The four reappeared outside what looked like an empty piece of land surrounded by walls made of flat multi-coloured pieces of stone. Ivy crept up the stone fence though it was worth noting there was no gate present.

Harry followed Rabastan, Rodolphus and Hermione between the two stone fences past the empty gap. With a quick slash of his wand, it seemed a disllusionment charm was removed and as a result Harry could now see all that had been concealed.

It was a small stone building that seemed to encompass as much room as a shopping mall. The height didn't seem to be as large as what Harry envisioned a manor would look like though with the length of the building it wouldn't be too surprising if all the rooms were on one singular floor.

Rabastan turned to give Harry a smug glance.

"Are you impressed?"

"It looks very small. I'm amazed you could find one that's blends so well with your personality."

"Are you calling me cheap?" Rabastan snarled.

"I would think a manor would have more than one floor."

"All the rooms are on one floor because it's easier to get around but you would know that if you even owned a manor."

"If that's the best excuse you can come up with." Harry said smugly, his arms folded.

"Cease will you? You two fight like an old married couple." Rodolphus growled.

Harry and Rabastan followed behind Rodolphus and Hermione as they set foot inside the manor. Much to Harry's surprise the manor was bigger on the inside.

Much of the interior looked to be made of fashioned stone. Harry found himself absorbed in some of the pictures on the wall. The 2 pictures on the left and on the right were of four good looking men, Harry had assumed to be some of Rabastan's ancestors.

"See something fascinating?"

Harry backed away.

"Nothing at all."

"Hermione, will you show him his room?" Rabastan asked.

Hermione gave Rabastan a soft smile.

"Of course."

Harry followed Hermione without a word.

His room was north of the entrance towards the back. It was a relatively large room or at least larger than Dudley's old room at the least.

"Thanks, Hermione."

"I wouldn't be a good friend if I left you stranded with nowhere to go." She explained. "I am curious though. Why are you were you making an effort in becoming an animagus all of a sudden?"

"I was training. Dumbledore thought it was prudent with the uprising of an upcoming war."

"Training? If I remember correctly you weren't exactly motivated to prepare for a tournament that could possibly kill you so why would it matter to you about Dumbledore and some upcoming war. It's obvious you wouldn't care even if your life was on the line."

Harry laughed...laughed as if it was the most funniest joke in the world.

"I don't see what you think is so funny about that."

"No..." He explained. "You're right. Of course you're right, it's true. I didn't...I think it's because I didn't want to think about it."

"Harry..."

"I'm not doing it for Dumbledore. Everything I did was to find you. I wanted to become stronger. I figured if I was stronger I could find you and if I found you I could protect you."

Hermione sighed. Her eyebrows knotted up and she looked pensive.

"Harry, it's a nice sentiment and all but I don't need protection." She said looking up. Her lips curled slightly into a soft smile.

Somehow Harry seemed to perceive sad emotions from the expression on her face.

"I already prepared some bedding for you in the room, you can change it more to fit your liking if you wish to." She said before leaving the room.

With a flick of his wand, he opened the suitcase and put everything away.

It was after he finished packing that he dropped by the kitchen. Rodolphus, Hermione and Rabastan were already sitting at the table.

Harry slowly cautiously picked at his food as if looking for telltale signs of poison in his meal.

"It's not poisoned, Harry. I fixed it." Hermione said.

Rabastan glared at Harry, looking very offended at the thought he would poison the boy.

"What are you planning on doing after lunch?" She asked.

"I don't know really. Do you have any place to train in this house?"

"HOUSE? How dare you! This is a manor." Rabastan snapped. "House? What kind of place did you live in?"

Harry smirked at him.

"Come on, Harry. Don't tease him."

"I'll bet your house doesn't even have a big training room like ours does."

"Do you want me to show him the room, Bastian?" Hermione asked.

Rabastan smirked.

"Yes let him grovel at my feet at my luxurous quarters."

Hermione rolled her eyes as she guided Harry by the shoulders to an open field in the back yard.

"Wow, it's big."

"You can practise your animagus form over here during the summer."

"About that-Is it alright I mean-I have yet to ask him but I'd really love to stay the night at Snape's house. Just for about a month. It'd have to be after the party and of course he has no way of knowing if he's even going to attend. I can still stay here, can't I?"

"Of course."

"It won't be too much of a hastle?"

"Of course not, but that's assuming that Snape even invites you to his house."

HPSS

A couple of weeks went by and as he headed towards the centre room, he saw Rabastan and Hermione draped with fancy robes standing together holding hands almost as if they were about to go to a formal outing together. Hermione wore red and Rabastan wore blue with red ribbon embelishing the bottoms of their robes.

"Where are you two going?"

"Who says we're going anywhere?"

"You two wouldn't happen to be attending Malfoy's little party would you?"

Hermione squeaked.

"How did you know?"

"So it's true then? I heard Snape talking about it but I didn't think the Malfoys actually threw a party every year. How did you hear about it?" He asked.

"I told her." Rabastan replied.

"I honestly was just as clueless." Hermione said.

"I see and let me guess...you two didn't want me to come?"

"I didn't think you wanted to go." She replied.

"I personally thought such parties were below you." Rabastan said with a smirk.

Harry's lips curled into a mirror image of his smirk.

"There are but you could say I have a hidden agenda so don't you even think about ditching me."

"Don't get into any trouble, Harry." Hermione warned him.

"I don't plan to." He said and ran into his room.

"AND CHANGE INTO SOME DECENT ROBES FOR CRYING OUT LOUD." Rabastan yelled calling out to him.

It was a good fifteen minutes before Harry headed back to the front room.

"About time." Rabastan said.

"Is Rodolphus coming too?" Harry asked.

"Nah, he's sick I sent him to my mother's home so she can take care of him."

With a sigh Harry followed Rabastan and Hermione outside their home.

Instantly Harry reached out for Hermione's hand and cautiously grabbed for Rabastan's hand.

In a flash the three apparated outside Malfoy's home.

Taking a deep breath to ease his mind, Harry followed them into Malfoy's home.

Faintly in his mind he was reminded about the fame he received after competing in the tri-wizard tournament and the large fanbase that followed.

One of the first people Harry spotted was a young Rita Skeeter talking with a tall blond-haired man with thick moustache and a beard.

He had the impression that the man Rita was talking to was in fact the owner of the manor, Abraxas Malfoy. It was either that man or the other man who was talking with a woman of a slightly shorter stature. The woman reminded Harry slightly of Snape as she had the same dark eyes and crooked nose as he did except her skin was fairer.

Neither of the three people held his attention very long before Harry spotted Snape at the corner of his eye.

Snape wore black robes alot like his counterpart and was standing next to a very familiar woman. It suddenly struck him where he had seen that dark black hair, sallow face and the absurdly clashing features of her face.

The woman standing next to Snape was none other than the school librarian, Irma Pince. Harry noted that her attire was a complete 360 from the present school librarian which explained why he had seen her that one day at Snape's home.

Harry tried to collect his thoughts trying to remember her real first name, most of the memories he had received from Cynthia were gone, only the faint reminder that something was missing from his head remained. He only had his own memory to work from.

'Irene, Illie, wait, Eileen. Yes, that's her name.' Harry thought. 'And if I remember properly her husband should be none other than Tobias Snape.'

The funny thing however was the fact there was no sign of the man. 'Perhaps it's probably better that way, he is a muggle I think if I remember right.'

He briefly wondered when was the best time to surprise him before he remembered what Snape had told him before the summer.

For the first time he was a bit nervous approaching him.

'Well, I'll just have to take a deep breath and approach them on the count of three,' Harry thought.

'1'

Harry braced himself.

'2'

'3'

Gathering his courage Harry was just about to walk towards them when he saw Avery and Muliciber walk up to him.

With a sigh, Harry turned and was about to head back to where Rabastan and Hermione were standing when he ran into someone.

"Hey, watch where you're going?"

Harry turned and caught sight of short blond hair and demented blue eyes.

"Y-You watch where you're going," Harry snapped. Something about the way his blue eyes bore into his own, paralysing him so he was rooted to the spot.

The boy before him closely resembled that of Barty Crouch jr.

"Ah, and you are?"

"Um...I?"

"At a loss for words I see."

Harry felt his face heat up just as the blond haired boy turned on his heel and left him. He caught eyes with Rabastan who seemed to be in a middle of a conversation between his wife and Amelia Bones.

Rabastan seemed to look on, a look of horror present in his eyes. Did Rabastan perhaps know who the blond was?

Harry walked up towards the two. Rabastan drew close to Harry whispering in his ear before just as he was about to ask what the two were up to.

"You are aware you were just talking to Crouch's son, weren't you?"

"Yeah, what about him?"

"I would be a little cautious if I were you,"

"Is that a threat?" Harry asked coolly.

"Just be careful,"

"...that wretched man even went so far as to cause the Minister to be kicked out of office just so he could take on the position himself. I remember you were so courageous that I felt I had to follow foot," Amelia said.

"Thanks for that. It means alot to me," said Hermione.

"Um, Hermione. Can I talk to you for a minute?" Harry asked.

"Of course, Harry."

Hermione and Harry walked to the corner of the room out of the earshot of all of the guests.

"Your-he..."

"You're referring to my husband."

"Yeah, I ran into Barty Crouch jr. He seemed to have alot to say about him. What does he know?" Harry asked coolly.

"I know you dislike him and all but Rabastan is a good man," Hermione said.

"Could have fooled me. Are you aware that Barty Crouch jr is still alive?"

"I've never heard of him at all, so it doesn't really surprise me."

"It should surprise you because he was supposed to have died from the dementor's kiss when I was three years old. He's a death eater and now he has the ability to travel back in time. He probably has plans on deleting this timeline for good."

Hermione shrugged.

"I always thought it was strange when he appeared. I always mistook him for his father but I thought it a little weird when he tried to attack the school. I knew he must have been attacking me because he was telling us that he owed a friend a favor and that's why he was attacking the school."

"I know you're going to think I'm crazy for suggesting this. I even think it's crazy but with the way Winky was talking I'm beginning to suspect something must have happened to make him act like he does. I mean you didn't see the way he looked at me and then he tried to rescue me after your husband tried to kill me," Harry said.

"You're not thinking of actually trying to make friends with him are you? He's a death eater, Harry."

"There has to be more to it than that, there just has to."

'Why he shouted 'her' name in his sleep and why his father placed him under the imperius curse and why he looks at me like that?' Harry thought.

"I hate to be Ron but I feel it would be prudent to remember that you don't have to be everyone's saviour. Some people just aren't meant to be saved," Hermione said. "You can't expect to change everyone even if you feel your presence would be enough to make them a good guy, I wouldn't read too much into his actions."

"I know, I know-"

"But you're going to do it anyway. I just hope you don't have any regrets."

'There's nothing I could possibly regret. The worst possible case scenario would be that I'm dead. Everyone else could die but that's not going to happen if things continue as they are. I only need to change one or two events and as long as everything happens as it did before everything should be fine and no one will die.' Harry thought.

"Everything will be fine." Harry said.

"Hey, don't I know you from somewhere?"

Harry whirled around. A brown-skinned girl looking to be the same age as Harry himself stood behind him in a sparkling blue dress.

If he didn't know any better he'd say the girl was his old Astronomy professor at Hogwarts, none other than Aurora Sinistra. Harry turned towards Hermione, but his friend just smiled.

"Looks like I got to go. Good luck, Harry."

"I thought I knew you, you must be Harry Lestrange. I am Aurora Sinistra, a sixth year," She explained with a sultry voice. "I've never seen you around before. Is this your first time here?"

"Are you flirting with me?" Harry asked.

"No, can't a woman be curious?" She said taking him in by the arms. "It'd be a shame to waste this dance."

Together the two began dancing with the rest of the couples.

"I'm not very good at dancing you know," Harry whispered.

"I hope then that you'll have enough trust in me to guide you," Aurora said softly.

This display had went by unnoticed by most everyone except for Severus Snape.

"So Snape how's the party? See any women you want to dance with?" Avery asked.

"None here." Snape said. "Wouldn't be caught dead with any of them. It's outright sickening how desperate most of them seem trying to primp themselves up before they're married. Most of them are already involved in arranged marriages?"

"Yes Merlin forbid, any single of one of us try to get a pureblood woman by simply trying to court her. I'd have thought you'd be happy you aren't exactly good looking after all," Avery said.

"The apple doesn't fall too far from the tree, Avery." Snape said as he was scooping up a cup of lemonade. As he turned around however, Snape stood stark still almost tense about something.

Avery followed his eyes caught on Lestrange dancing with Aurora Sinistra. He turned towards Snape looking a little smug.

"You don't exactly seem too upset by this prospect Snape. Could it be that you don't even have interest in women at all?"

"Quite the contrary, Avery. I simply have no interest in the women at present."

"Men either?"

Snape turned and glared at Avery.

"No, excuse me." Snape said curtly leaving Avery and Muliciber in the dust.

HPSS

As they were dancing, Harry caught sight of Sirius, Wormtail and another boy sneaking out the front door. 'Where are they going?'

"Is there something the matter?" Sinistra's words echoed in the distance.

"I-I have to do something," Harry said before he broke away. 'Where are they going?'

Suddenly someone crashed into him.

"Who-?"

Just then Snape towered over him and grabbed harshly on to his shoulders.

"Where are you going in such a hurry, Lestrange?" Snape snarled angrily.

"I have to go somewhere." Harry said.

"And where's your brother, Lestrange?"

"Look Snape, I don't have time for this."

With a surprising burst of strength, Harry wrenched his arms out of Snape's grasp and headed in the same direction as the other three.

Snape turned and looked towards the door in longing.

Outside Harry was just about to follow them when he was stopped in his tracks. Harry turned quickly to see who it was.

"You, follow me." He said frantically as he grabbed Sinistra's hand and ran following Sirius, Wormtail and that other boy outside Malfoy manor. Harry peered around the corner.

"What-" Sinistra screeched.

"Shh."

"Where are we going now, Petey?" Harry could hear Sirius ask from around the corner.

"We just want to head to the Three Broomsticks for a couple of drinks." The boy said. "Peter thought you'd want to come along. You do have a little crush on Rosemerta don't you?"

"I suppose a few drinks couldn't hurt."

Harry peered around the corner and saw them vanish in less than a few seconds.

"What was that all about? Why are you following Black for?" Sinistra asked curiously.

"I was just curious is all."

"I don't buy it. That was a lot more than just your standard curiosity. You seemed almost obsessed with him a lot like Snape is." She said.

Harry sighed.

"All right. It's just that I have a hunch and a bit of a bad feeling about this."

Sinistra smiled.

"You want to follow them, then?"

"Well I can't exactly apparate to them can I?"

"That's right. I can apparate you there if you like?"

"Certainly."

"Are you always so quick to trust your fellow slytherin?"

"No, I just have confidence in my own abilities should you decide to abandon me in Hogsmeade." Harry said.

A safe distance away, Sinistra quietly opened the door to the Three Broomsticks.

"The coast is clear." She said.

Harry quietly followed behind her and sat near the windows towards the entrance away from the door.

"What a coincidence we happen to be going to the Three Broomsticks together. It's almost like a date." Sinistra murmured, smirking as she followed Harry's eyes up to the three boys sitting on the bar stools near the front of the pub.

Madam Rosemerta was at the counter serving drinks to the teens at the front of the pub before she headed towards their table.

"Is there anything you'd like to order?"

"Uh...er?"

"You didn't bring any money did you?" Sinistra asked.

Harry sighed.

"Just get what you want I'll pay for it but you owe me."

"Can I get a butterbeer?"

"I'll have whatever he's having."

"Alright."

With that Madam Rosemerta left to retrieve what they ordered.

Just then Harry heard someone entering from the front entrance. Turning around he felt a pull on his mind when he saw a young pale looking girl who looked around the same age as him come into the pub wearing indescribably exotic clothing. Harry took note of her long red hair tied up in various pigtails on the top of her head.

She took a seat next to Sirius.

"Who's that?" Sinistra asked.

"Who knows."

"She's giving me a bad vibe. I don't like this."

Harry took out his wand and pointed it towards the woman.

"Sonorus." He whispered. Suddenly their conversation could be heard as though they were all talking at the same table.

"How's your friend?" The pale girl asked in a melodic voice.

"He's a little drunk." The boy from before said.

"Can I buy you a drink, honey?" Sirius asked.

"Aren't you a little too young to be ordering me drinks?"

"How old are you?" Wormtail asked.

"Much too old."

"But you look so young." Sirius said.

"It's because I'm a vampire."

"You're lying."

"Perhaps I am. Would you like your friend to come with me and see I am a little hungry and there is no food here after all."

"I don't think."

"Nonsense, we'll be fine. Don't you agree Sirius Black?"

Sirius nodded. He looked very drunk as he followed her like a sad puppy dog.

"D-Do you think she's serious?" Sinistra asked shakily.

"Very, if you don't want to get hurt I suggest you leave. The last thing you want is a run in with a vampire."

"You don't seem scared. Are you aware of how foolish this is? Only a gryffindor would do something like that." Sinistra said. "If you're not afraid neither am I but I trust you to protect me."

Carefully the two followed them outside. Near an alley over the corner, the vampire woman had Sirius Black in her hand. His neck had leaned over to the side and she bent over his neck with her sharp fangs hanging from her mouth.

"Stop." Harry cried out as he ran towards her. "What are you doing?"

"I believe I'm getting my meal. According to Ministry law as long as I have the witch or wizard's consent I have my rights to a meal." She explained.

"Yes, because he's clearly in his right mind."

The vampire gritted her teeth and her eyebrows scrunched in irritation making her almost look like an angry bulldog.

"I need to get my meal somewhere."

"If you must feed, drink from me." Harry said. "I trust you will stop when you've had your fill."

"Certainly." She said as she drew closer to Harry and bent his head so his neck was exposed. Carefully she lunged for his neck and bit into his flesh drinking up the blood he had to offer.

Over time he gradually felt weaker as she drained him nearly dry before pulling away.

"Does that suffice?" Harry stammered weakly as he was half tempted to go home and lay down in his bed and sleep.

"How could you be so nonchalant are you aware of just how good you tasted?" The vampire asked.

"I hope this doesn't mean we're soul mates?"

"Is that such a feared sentiment?"

"I happen to love someone else." Harry explained.

The vampire sighed.

"Pity I was hoping I could ask to drink your blood whenever I felt thirsty."

"Is it such a problem to come across wizard blood?"

"Yes actually."

"Honestly I wouldn't mind if you drank my blood...for a price." Harry said with a smile. "I believe you were this close to draining my little friend here and he wouldn't have been too happy with feeling groggy after attending a party at the Malfoys."

"What would you have me do?"

Harry thought carefully. He and Hermione did have goals in altering the future somewhat...all his plans having to do with the early defeat of Voldemort.

"I'll think about it." He said. 'First things first, I have to settle things here.'

Harry carefully picked up Sirius from the wall. It seemed Wormtail and that other kid had headed back to the party. 'Some friends they are.'

"Sinistra can you help me?"

Sinistra walked around the corner and helped Harry with Sirius.

"You know I'm going to have to apparate you one at a time don't you?"

"Take Black first." Harry said.

After Sinistra had apparated Sirius outside Malfoy manor she dropped by Hogsmeade once again to pick up Harry.

"What did you mean when you said there was already someone you love?" She asked as they apparated back.

Harry's face turned red.

"It's a secret actually. Nothing worth starting a little drama over really, it's about time I get over myself." He said. "I'd prefer to not even remember anything about it, this is supposed to be a happy time and I think we could both agree that these have been happy times we've spent together so far."

"Nothing like a little danger and excitement to put you on your toes." Sinistra said.

"I assure you the dangers and excitement will never end when you're with me. If you're still looking forward to it we could be friends. If it leads somewhere we'll go from there but I need a friend right now not a lover."

Sinistra nodded.

Both Harry and Aurora headed back inside Malfoy Manor with Sirius in tow. Instantly Harry caught sight of James Potter talking with what looked to be the person he had polyjuiced as while he was in Gryffindor.

Snape came walking over from the right side and seemed to be heading towards him.

Quickly the two walked over towards Snape. Sirius provided a good blockade as Snape tripped over his unconscious limbs.

A loud crash made Harry turn around.

"Lestrange, what's the big idea?" Snape snarled as he collected himself. He seemed to notice them holding Sirius between them. "And why are you holding Black?"

"Oh I was just delivering him to Potter." Harry explained.

James whirled around.

"Why exactly is he unconscious in the first place?" James asked.

"I caught him having a couple of drinks at the Three Broomsticks with Pettigrew and some other boy."

"You mean Belby?"

"Is that his name?" Harry asked. 'Belby? He couldn't possibly mean 'that' Belby could he?'

"I guess I shouldn't be so surprised that you don't know anyone outside your own house, Lestrange."

Harry snorted.

"Well maybe next time you should keep a better eye on your friends. They outright abandoned him at the pub and he was almost bitten by a vampire. It was just lucky I happened to be there to offer my blood."

"Why would you even offer that? If he was about to get bitten by a vampire maybe he deserved it," Snape said distastefully.

"What makes you so certain I wouldn't leave him there if I didn't have some ulterior motive? Besides she wasn't even going to drain him dry anyway because it's illegal." Harry said smugly.

"She?"

"Yes, she. What's your problem?" Harry asked.

"Is it so common for you to attract multiple hoards of girls to date at your beck and call?" Snape snarled in what Harry could only interpret as jealousy but he had a feeling it had nothing to do with him and all about those woman having a crush on him.

To be honest, Harry didn't exactly know how to handle a situation like that. If it had anything to do with him of course he may have at least tried to explain himself but Snape it seemed had no feelings for him outside of friendship.

"Not really." He said. If anyone had a crush on him it wasn't because he was attractive and if Snape had felt so much jealousy perhaps he should have taken Harry's advice and became a tad more personable. Thinking back on it though he was quite glad that Snape had been offended over his advice at the time.

He probably would have got jealous if Snape had suddenly a lot of girlfriends lined up around the corner.

Snape clenched his teeth, his jaw tense and snapped shut. He seemed to be making an effort in suppressing his irritation.

"Look it's not like I really have much going on about me. I always thought I was fairly average looking." Harry said. "If you feel you must change something I'd say that attitude of yours could use an adjustment."


	35. Harry's Story filling the blanks: Failin

Chapter 35: Failing Charms: March 16, 1995

"Oh, there you are.I thought we were going to meet in the Courtyard," Ginny called out to him.

"I'd rather not. Do you have somewhere else where we can practise?"

"There's Professor Trelawney's classroom. It's usually empty during this time as she usually does her afternoon jog."

Harry snorted.

"I'm serious you know."

"You've had Professor Trelawney?"

"No, she's very good friends with Lavender and Parvati. They often eat lunch in her classroom they invited me to eat with them and I couldn't refuse. She's actually very nice when you get to know her."

Harry smiled.

The two walked to Trelawney's classroom which was empty besides the various crystal balls littered around the room.

"Let's see if you've mastered the impediment curse."

Harry whipped his wand in a straight horizontal line.

"Impedimenta."

The spell's effects didn't seem to have any effect on Ginny.

He tried the spell again...and again and again.

His body shook with irritation and his wand movements became unsteady as time drew on.

During this time, a head of blonde hair peered into the room.

"Harry, Ginny what are you two doing down here?"

Ginny was silent.

"We're practising spells." Harry said.

Ginny's brown eyes shimmered with mischief.

"Why don't you help us, Lavender?"

Ginny walked to the door pulling her inside.

"What spells are you two practising?"

"We're working on the impediment curse now and I kind of need a test subject."

Lavender gulped.

"Oh alright." She said standing completely still.

Harry moved in a dueling position, his wand out as Ginny crept behind him encircling his wrist with her own.

"Impedimenta."

The spell froze Lavender in her tracks.

Ginny reversed the curse.

Lavender attempted to move her wrists.

"Wow! That spell really makes you stiff."

"Now try it by yourself."

Harry repeated what Ginny did but Lavender was still experimenting with her wrist very interested in the long term effects of the spell.

Once again, Ginny's wrist encircled his own and they cast the spell freezing Lavender in place.

Harry pulled away from her, disgusted with himself.

"Quit it." He snapped. "It's no use...at this rate I would be better off giving up."

"Give up? GIVE UP?! What's the matter with you?You're just going to let your frustration and anger get the best of you?" Ginny snapped. "Even if you're ready to give up I won't allow it. Try again."

Harry glared at her.

"You're going to this...I believe you can do it so don't ever give up."

Harry wanted to but there was a motivational fear that kept him from quitting and he certainly didn't want to be the victim of her bat-bogey hex.

HPSS

Late one evening compelled with curiosity, Harry donned his invisibility cloak and headed over to Professor McGonagall's office.

"What are you doing down here so late at night?" The portrait asked.

"I was curious about something."

"What is it?"

"I've read books and I'm wondering what exactly does this school have to do with Queen Maeve and Herpo the Foul."

"Back in our time there was only one magical school in the world located in Ireland. Queen Maeve was the headmistress of that school. Herpo was her assistant. Many bad things happened at the school however...students had gone missing, some were mutilated beyond all reasoning. Since the only way to learn magic was to have someone teach you however it was a more reliable method."

"When we created the school, something shady went on between Queen Maeve and our school. Strange things began to occur, I suspected some strange magic at work. She was a crafty woman using her powers of persuasion in attempts to lure people away from our school. Every single person who had left our school mysteriously disappeared. Her assistant broke through the wards of our school and Salazar discovered he made a chamber in the bottom of our school housing a basilisk." Godric said. "It took us quite sometime before we were able to defeat them in the School Wars. We thought Herpo was immortal when in reality he had created a series of horcruxes."

"Horcruxes?"

"Vessels for the human soul. He killed a lot of students simply to provide means of protecting his own mortality. We discovered Queen Maeve was also a vessel for his human soul. She had a diary...it started off as dreams. She'd have these visions where she was seeing things from her assistant's own eyes almost as if they were one soul. Eventually the horcrux ensnared her life and altering it completely. It was as if she had taken on the traits of her assistant."

Harry flinched in horror. The nightmares from before...could he be a horcrux?

Days after those events, much of Harry and Ginny's behavior and actions had changed to something far more amiable.

Occasionally Ginny would drop by Trelawney's classroom discussing something that had transpired among her friends.

It turned out she was very good friends with Hannah and Susan from Hufflepuff house.

Harry certainly loved to hear her opinion about her classmates in Hufflepuff house as Ginny had relented that she had quite a number of things to say about Ernie, Hannah, Zack and Justin.

Apparently Hannah Abbott had been very leery about the rumours concerning Harry's character.

"She said it didn't even cross her mind. It didn't seem in character for you to use such methods in fooling the Goblet of Fire...she thought a professor might have been trying to frame you. She's not a very outspoken girl really. It's why her opinion was shoved to the side." Ginny said.

"Why is she even friends with them?" Harry asked.

"I don't know. It might have something to do with peer pressure. Perhaps she was persuaded into believing that her house would abandon her otherwise."

"What about Susan?"

"She believed you even after her house shunned her but she'd not really much of a social person anyway."

"If she knew suspected it why didn't she say something? I'm sure Hannah would have listened to her."

"How would you know you wouldn't react differently if you were in her shoes? There's clearly a reason why she chose not to."

"Well?"

"Come on guess. I'm open to your opinion."

"I would guess that there really is no evidence to her claim and she wanted to be certain before making any assumptions."

"That's right."

There was a twinge at the corner of his mind, something about the death of Barty Crouch that was bothering him.

Harry told Ginny about the events that transpired around his death.

"I'm almost certain that Professor Moody is somehow involved with this. He's the only logical person who could do it." He said. "No matter how many times I try to convince myself that Snape is somehow involved it doesn't fit. All this time he could have killed me and the culprit is almost always the professor who takes on the Defence Against the Dark Arts position."

"If that is the case how do you suppose he could have killed Barty Crouch and appear at the headmaster's office in a matter of minutes?"

"The unforgivable curses. It makes sense...they're dark curses and Durmstrang is the only school that teaches these curses. It's not a part of our classes and it's forbidden to teach yet he's the only person who uses them. If we're assuming that Barty Crouch polyjuiced himself as Moody and his operation was exposed by real Moody, we could assume that Moody might have broke free and killed Barty Crouch in an act of self-defence."

"That doesn't completely rule out that someone else did it." Ginny said.

"I don't know it just seems strange that he appears right after Snape tells him the news. It's too good of a story."

"You could try asking him."

"He wouldn't talk. We don't even have time to be even contemplating this, I have yet to practise for the third task."

"Just try it...I just can't help but have a bad feeling."

"I'll talk to him about it in detention."

During practise, Harry managed to master the impediment curse and much to his own amazement it was almost as if a warm syrupy feeling welled up in his gut that loosened the large weight that pressed harshly to his chest.

"I did it." He shouted with excitement in his voice. Puzzled by the lack of joy coming from his partner, Harry turned and felt his face turn red when he realised he forgot to reverse the spell he had cast on Ginny.

"About time." She said. "Lavender's right. That spell really makes your bones stiff."

Harry embraced her and pulled away seeing Ginny was smiling pleased with the progress he had made.

"Thank you." Harry said softly as he headed out of the classroom.

"You've changed, Harry." she said, her voice a sheer whisper.

Harry turned.

"No I haven't."

Deep down however Harry knew better. In the past he would have kept his thoughts to himself, he really had no incentive in using his brain at the time and he probably would have childishly suspected Snape of being involved with the current events.

'But then that's what you wanted to happen so you'd have more excuses to hate him.' The voice of his thoughts taunted.

Unfortunately after Harry had finished lunch he still had divination today and even with Ginny's good opinion of her, he still disliked her tremendously.


	36. Hermione's Story: In the Summertime

A/N: I took a while to write further ahead in Harry and Hermione's story to see what transpires next. I've decided to slow down with Hermione's Story and Harry's Story because I was a little behind with the other story where Harry travels back in time. So Harry's story will be reposted a little bit at a time.

Chapter 36: In the Summertime

At the end of the school year as the new students were heading for Hogsmeade, Hermione met up with Rabastan at the train station.

"So what does our family have planned for the summer?" Hermione asked as he joined Rabastan on the train. They sat in one of the empty compartments in the front.

"Not much just the typical Malfoy parties."

"They sound boring to you."

Rabastan snorted.

"Nah, they're fun though I notice you don't seem to share in it's entertainment value."

Hermione felt her face heat up.

"It's just awkward is all. I think it could be fun if I were with friends."

"What about that Karen girl?"

Hermione sighed.

"The last I saw her we weren't exactly on speaking terms. Now that I practically got her expelled she'll probably avoid me."

"Is that about that article in the Hogwarts Draconis? No one believes that rubbish from Rita Skeeter."

"He did. I know he did. You didn't see his face when he looked at me. It was as if he knew," Hermione snapped. "You said it yourself that he hated magical creatures. Karen is a werewolf."

Rabastan snorted.

"Well then it's probably for the better she was expelled. A werewolf can be very possessive."

Hermione smacked him on the shoulder with her fist.

"Don't be so mean. You certainly wouldn't like it if you were insulted like that."

Rabastan's eyes widened with surprise before they narrowed. His lips curled and he looked at her with disdain.

"I suppose you're right."

He turned and looked at the window avoiding her for the rest of the trip. If she didn't know any better she'd say he was sulking.

HPSS

Several weeks had went by fairly quickly and Hermione found herself very amused by the Potters. Due to this, she found much to her dismay that there had been hardly any interaction between herself and Rabastan.

Weeks of banter between the Potters however grew tiring and it was near the beginning of the week in which she decided to explore the Potter's backyard. In the back there was a large garden maze and Hermione had heard that there was a beautiful fountain in the centre of it.

So she decided to take a walk in the backyard. It was while she was doing this that she looked up and saw someone hovering in the air on a broom.

"Rabastan?"

The person on the broom flew towards her and a few feet above her she saw Rabastan holding tightly to his broom.

"Hey Hermione, do you want to join me?"

Hermione took a step back.

"N-No thank you."

Rabastan grinned. His blue eyes glistened with a mischievous light.

"Come on, I insist."

Hermione backed away as he began reaching out with his left hand. She stumbled backwards on her knees.

Rabastan chuckled heartily.

"Could it be you are afraid of heights?"

Hermione scowled. How dare he mock her.

"I'm not afraid," She spat. "And if I was what's so wrong with that?"

"So you admit it then."

"I didn't say that."

"Then you wouldn't mind joining me. Come on it will be fun."

'You seem to be enjoying this far too much, Bastian.'

Rabastan got off his broom and held out his hand.

"Come on, Hermione," He said pulling her to her feet.

She stumbled a bit before Rabastan set her behind him allowing her to cling to his abdomen.

Hermione's hands shook at his abdomen. She began to glance around restlessly.

"Hold on tight. Don't worry you'll only fall if you let go."

"That's comforting."

Rabastan chuckled before he hopped off the ground and the broom began it's takeoff.

Hermione looked down in horror as everything began to look smaller. What would happen if her hands happened to slip. It was a long way down...she could wind up with broken ribs, broken bones...a broken neck and that alone could be potentially life threatening.

She leaned forward clutching on to him tightly at a wave of motion sickness.

"Put me down," she cried out.

"We're not even that high up."

"I think I'm going to get sick."

"You wouldn't dare."

"PUT ME DOWN!"

"Alright, alright already."

Eventually the wind had stopped whistling around her ears and Hermione looked up letting out a sigh of relief.

"We're down now will you quit being so fussy."

Hermione sighed and climbed off the broom.

"What were you doing up there anyway? Thinking about joining the quidditch team or something?"

"Of course. I have to be twice as good for Rodney when he wakes up. That and I want to be the best quidditch player Slytherin has ever seen."

"Well at least your happy. You were right perhaps I was always in denial...I should have known someone would know about 'her' condition eventually. I shouldn't have snapped at you like I did. I was thinking about it and instead of whining about it I should do something about it."

Rabastan turned to stare at her shrewdly. He continued to do this for a while and after a minute his downturned lips extended into a wide smirk.

"Fascinating. You never cease to do the most unexpected things," He said. "You needn't apologise for something like that. It's stupid and it's not going to change anything."

"I didn't do it for that reason. I did it because you didn't expect it."

The grin faded. Rabastan stared at her with confusion. He looked at her in suspicion.

HPSS

The rest of summer vacation went by uneventfully and then came the new school year. Professor Dumbledore had given her a list of the classes to take for her career.

Among those classes there of course was the new Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor and Care of Magical Creatures with Professor Kettleburn.

She had never had Professor Kettleburn as her teacher and had no idea how he was as a person. She only hoped he had stuff to teach and didn't carry any eccentric traits like the other professors at the school.

It was first day of class with Professor Kettleburn when she had walked into the musty shack by the Forbidden Forest. As she walked inside she looked around and that's when she felt the stare like 1000 spears had pierced her flesh.

A girl with short blonde hair glared daggers at her. Hermione took a seat quite a ways from that girl not wanting to be anywhere near her.

When Professor Kettleburn walked inside however Hermione knew in that instant that her desires were for not as the man was as eccentric as they came.

Most of his limbs were gone save his right hand, his arm and half his left leg. His entire left arm and right leg were replaced with wooden prosthetics...it was sad really.

The first lesson was on Manticores.

Much to Hermione's horror he seemed to have acquired one specifically just for the class. It was a rather majestic looking creature bred from combining a lion, a scorpion and a dragon.

"The Ministry for Magic refers to this species as a creature under the XXXXX classification though as a species they are rather testy at being referred to in this manner."

Hermione raised her hand.

"Yes, Ms Lestrange."

"Not to mean any offence to the manticore or anything but Professor how did you manage to acquire one?"

"I didn't. Manticores are independent creatures and thus cannot be contained or tamed by anyone much less witches or wizards. If anything a manticore comes to you. You had better hope it is friendly or you might just be the main course."

The manticore chuckled.

"That's one way of putting it."

HPSS

Weeks passed and it wasn't until Friday of the second week that anything significant really occurred.

Hermione had potions that day with Professor Slughorn and they were brewing Amortentia.

"Ms Lestrange, you'll be paired up with Mr Gideon Prewett..."

Quickly Hermione took a seat next to him in the back row.

"You best tie your hair back before we start the lesson, Mr Prewett or there will be nothing left of it," Slughorn said.

Gideon sighed and pulled his hair back tying it with a hair tye he had worn on his wrist.

"Let's get started."

Hermione acquired all the ingredients for the potion while Gideon prepared the book of instructions and set his cauldron on the burner.

Carefully Hermione read out the instructions for Gideon to follow. Eventually as they got into the later stages of the potion, the fumes consumed the air.

Hermione smelt could make out an old musty smell in the air and a subtle smell of manly sweat. Neither of these things came from Ron, who she had associated with the smell of grass and the smell definitely wasn't from a woman so it couldn't have come from Karen.

Professor Slughorn had said that the smell of the potion would be of the object they desired yet it left more questions than answers.

In front of them, Hermione could see Molly and Arthur working on their potion as well. According to Molly at this point that was when Arthur had discovered he had loved her unconditionally. She found herself quite happy at the way things had turned out.

Later that same day, there was news all over Gryffindor tower of the Quidditch tryouts.

"Did you hear?" Bridgette asked. "Quidditch tryouts are today."

"Yes, I know."

"You don't seem to hyped about it."

"I'm not really into quidditch I was never a good flyer."

Bridgette sighed.

"Well come on, you at least want to see who makes the team don't you. I heard Gideon might become a beater this year."

"Gideon? Why the mention of Gideon all of a sudden?"

"You were his partner in potions weren't you? I heard all about it. I'm kind of jealous."

"It was just nothing. We just worked on a potion together that's all."

"Yeah, yeah whatever you say."

"That's really all it was. I can't help but wonder why this topic interests you in the first place."

"You're interested in trying out for the Quidditch team aren't you?"

Bridgette's eyes widened in a combination of surprise and horror.

"What? Where did you get that idea?" Bridgette asked.

"The expression on your face totally gave it away."

Bridgette sighed.

"Am I that obvious?"

"Kind of," Hermione said.

"I'm sorry for teasing you before. I want to try for the Gryffindor Quidditch team but if my mum finds out she'll have a heart attack," Bridgette said. "I wouldn't want to stress her with her weak heart and everything."

"It'll be fine why don't you just tell her."

"I'm a little afraid that she won't accept it you know. I really want to do this. Can you please keep this a secret?"

"Sure."

"You mean you will support me in my decision."

"I'll support you no matter what. After all that's what friends are for."

Bridgette embraced her.

"Thanks Molly."

Hermione felt her face heat up.

Bridgette felt her stiffen and she immediately pulled away.

"Let's go."


	37. Old Flames

Chapter 37: Old Flames: July 1, 1974

Snape caught sight of James as he tried to hold back a snicker.

Grumbling Snape snarled and whirled around on his heel walking away.

"Potter, can I talk to your cousin for a minute?" Harry asked.

"What for?!" James asked with narrow eyes.

"I just need to talk to him unless you'd love to read a certain article in the Daily Prophet about a little scandal with your little friend, Sirius Black?"

James narrowed his eyes and glared at him with scrunched eyebrows before turning to address his cousin.

"Will, hey Will."

The other boy he was talking to whirled around and sure enough Harry could see the resemblance between him and what he had polyjuiced as in Gryffindor. He was rather tall with brown almost reddish curly hair, the only difference between them was a pair of square glasses that had gone on Harry's face.

"Can we talk in private?" Harry asked.

"Certainly." Will said.

James turned to look around his shoulder and glared at him.

The two walked into a shadowy corridor.

"What's this about?"

"Muffilato," Harry said, chanting a spell before he spoke to Will. "Do you know my father, Rabastan Lestrange?"

"Yes,"

"He asked you for your hair didn't he?"

"You mean for polyjuice potion?"

Will's eyes widened in surprise.

"Yes, he did." Will explained. "Judging by your smug look you already know about it."

"Then you also know your uncanny resemblance to my 'brother'."

"Your b-brother? This is rich and who's bright idea was this?" He stammered.

"I take it you didn't know about this."

"Well that does explain why James always seemed to talk of you. I assume you were in fact polyjuiced as your own brother."

"For the most part, I had to have some else polyjuiced as me to go in Slytherin in my place."

Will's eyes narrowed.

"So you yourself aren't just another polyjuiced Potter? I mean you almost look exactly like my father. I know for a fact that our bloodline had yet to intermingle with the Lestranges so either you are in fact who you say you are, or like I suspect you are not a Lestrange but you are a Potter."

"I was raised in an orphanage and adopted by the Lestranges if that is any of your business."

"Is that an alibi you just happened to cook up. I bet it's some clean cut story too. It isn't a coincidence that you use polyjuice potion and become resorted in Gryffindor. Everything seems to revolve around my cousin," He said.

"Fine...you want the truth, you have to promise you'll make no move to eradicate me in all forms of the word,"

"I promise."

"Your word isn't enough."

"What would you have me do, make an unbreakable vow?"

"An unbreakable vow?" Harry asked in confusion.

"What are you muggle too?"

"No, I just forgot."

Will rolled his eyes.

"You're not very bright are you? No one of a sane mind would forget something like that." Will said. "It's simple. The unbreakable vow is a promise between two wizards with another wizard performing the spell and sealing the deal. It's a magically binding enchantment that the wizard involve cannot break without the tragic side effect of his demise."

"Oh."

"Yes, oh."

"Is there a way of making a vow like that without a go between wizard? I will tell you the absolute truth but only if it remains between us."

"Yes." He said irritably. "There is the two way vow but it requires utmost honesty. If there is any trace of disbelief or unspecifed doubt, the spell will interpret it as dishonesty from both wizards the spell will kill us both."

Grabbing Harry's wrist, Will took his wand out.

"Then you best be sure that anything that is reasonably doubtful is perged from your mind because what I tell you is going to be honest and you'll be the only one who is dead by the end of it."

Will glanced up at Harry.

"Alright," He said before he recited the incantation.

"Will you desist from killing me at during and after the clause of our agreement?"

"Yes." Will said. "What is your name?"

"Harry Potter."

"Why are you concealing your last name?"

"It's because I'm from the future."

"How did you travel back in time?"

"I don't know except one day I was sleeping in the Room of Requirement and the next day I arrived here."

Waving his wand, the strands of magic vanished.

"You don't seem too surprised with everything I said."

"Well, it had to be something outright impossible to make you express such doubts about my own life." Will explained. "At first I figured you might have been a descendent of a distant relative but even then something like that wouldn't even leave a trace of doubt. You had to be hiding your name for some other reason and this is the only one that makes sense. My question is whether or not the Lestranges actually know?"

"They do."

"If you are from the future I assume you are either directly related to me or my cousin. Can you at least tell me my relation to you?"

"I am James Potter's son."

Will looked at Harry skeptically.

"You're not lying?"

"What would I have to gain that I don't already have. If I wanted to hurt him in any way, shape or form, I could have done it when I was in Gryffindor house. I'm already friends with him."

"Say I believe you? To what purpose would it serve being friends with your own father in the first place. I think you would know him rather well in the present time, I get that you may miss him but you are aware any interraction with him could possibly delete your own existance from the time line."

"I know that," said Harry. "The timeline has already been altered significantly. In reality I have nothing more to lose than my own life."

"Your father isn't dead yet, I think that would be a good thing."

"If he doesn't die in the future."

"What are you talking about?"

"That bit about me being an orphan is true. My parents are dead." Harry said. "They have been dead for quite some time. No, I didn't go back in the past to change it. I was mysteriously sent here after I had tried to go back into the past myself. My only objective was to retrieve my friend is all. She was stuck here too but for much longer than I was."

"So your friend changed the past."

Harry nodded his head.

"It'll only be a matter of time before I die and I simply am going out of my way to see the people I love before I die."

"When your parents died who took you in?"

"Um...er."

"My cousin's parents took you in didn't they?"

"Dumbledore told me all my relatives were dead besides my mother's sister and her husband."

"I know I can't persuade you but it'd be very sad if you weren't able to see your grandparents in your life. They'd be just as happy to see you, I'm sure if you tell them they'd be happy to see you."

"I can't tell them. If I told them about me do you know what would happen? They'd probably think I was crazy."

"If they figure it out themselves then would you tell them?"

"I don't know."

Will sighed.

"You talk with my father right? Has he told you about what happened to Sirius to make him act like that? It almost looked like he was trying to forget something."

"So I take it that Sirius is still a good friend of your father's?"

Harry nodded.

"From what James told me, it seemed his mother was trying to sever all ties between them. Something about James being a bad influence on her son. I believe her exact words were, 'Only a brawned fool would try to pass that bloody thing as a magical enchantment.' He got a muggle tattoo and his mum didn't like it and called him a waste of space."

'So I take it he couldn't cope with it and so he planned to get pissed.' Harry thought. In a way, Harry could sympathise with him, with the way his mother insulted him he didn't blame Sirius for acting so rebellous. He had done it himself when his aunt didn't want him in any shape or form associated with magic.

It must have been built up with being raised in a family of purebloods. According to Ron, Malfoy had similar standing with his family. Lucius it seemed was quite strict with his son and Draco often had welts from where his father had belted him.

"I see."

"Don't tell James I told you that. I was told to keep it a secret."

"The secret is safe with me." Harry said.

'I only wanted a better understanding.'

"We should head back to the party. James will want to know what's been keeping me."

Harry nodded. As the two headed back however Harry ran into someone just as they broke away.

"You're one to talk," a woman said. "We wouldn't have to worry about an heir if you had any children, Regina."

"The last thing I want is a half-blood in charge of the money." Regina said.

"Maybe it would serve you right with everything you've done. At least my sister was a bit more frugile with her money. My son has been gambling it off to Malfoy."

"Malory, be sensible. You have to admit Thomas would be a more fitting heir over Severus."

"That remains to be seen." Malory said. "His daughter is a spoiled brat and I certainly feel sorry for her husband if when she does marry."

Regina sensed someone staring at her and she turned and glared at the boy standing behind her.

"Can I help you?" She asked.

"Not at all." Harry said and he continued walking.

"Who were they?" He asked when he was some distance away from the two women.

"The Prince family." Will said. "I had heard that Snape was related to them but I guess it's true."

'Yet it doesn't explain why he inherited the manor or the Prince fortune.' He thought.

That was when Harry spotted Snape standing by himself at a corner in the shadows sulking and looking a little put out by all the dancing couples. His stance was much like an ugly woman forced to attend a beauty pageant and he was certain that most of his sulking was due to the fact he didn't have some beautiful woman to dance with.

With a sigh, Harry walked up to him.

"Hey!"

"What are you doing over here, Lestrange? Why don't you dance with Sinistra? The two of you did seem to enjoy yourselves." said Snape.

"What are you talking about? Can't a man dance with another woman or is it a crime?" Harry asked. "Besides if I remember correctly you seemed to be enjoying yourself talking with Avery and Muliciber. You're just jealous that women like to dance with me."

"Hardly." Snape spat. "If you feel some big breasted bimbo is worth your time and effort, who am I to argue with that?"

"Someone is rather sore. I hope you didn't take my words too seriously." Harry said.

"Why would that concern you?"

"It was hardly an insult and besides I rather like you prickly."

"I seem to recall your last words went somewhere along the lines of me needing an attitude adjustment." Snape snarled. "If that's not an insult what is?"

"If I knew you'd be so sensitive about it, I wouldn't have said anything."

"Liar."

Harry chuckled.

"Believe what you like." He said.

"Did you see Evan here?" Snape asked.

"No, I take it you haven't seen his mother either?"

"I had hoped to see him but no matter."

"If it's really so bad I could stay at your house for the summer."

"I'm hardly in need of a pity party, Lestrange."

"It's hardly pity. What is so pitiful about living with a person who's endangering your life?"

"I've dealt with it before."

"You shouldn't have to."

"Why does it concern you?"

"What makes you so sure it does? How it pertains to me is irrelevant. I'm just very persuasive when I want something. In other words I'll just keep begging until you give in." Harry said with his arms folded.

Snape sighed with defeat.

"You are insufferable." He grumbled before he headed into the direction of that woman from before.

As he left, Harry felt sharp eyes on him. He looked up and saw the one he suspiciously thought was Abraxas Malfoy glaring at him.

The two continued their glare of wits when Snape returned with his mother.

"Mum, this is Harry Lestrange."

Eileen turned her hallow black eyes towards Harry, narrowing them as she glanced over him.

"I simply do not understand you, Severus. You never invite friends over yet you want this boy to come over."

"You don't have to understand mum." Snape said.

"Well, we better head back. You know how angry your father gets when you're out too long."

"Um, er, is it alright if I talk to my mum for a minute?"

"Hurry up then, Lestrange."

Quickly Harry looked through the crowds of people for Hermione and Rabastan. He turned just as Snape and his mother left the building. At least he didn't have to use all his time and energy to look for them.

Just as he spotted them at the corner of his eyes, that's when all h-l sprung loose.

"Molly!" Abraxas snarled. "I thought I saw you here. Do you often fall for the most obvious traps?"

"The better to taunt you with," Hermione said with a smile.

Suddenly a red beam of light shot from his wand and Hermione ducked just before it hit one of the pillars holding up the manor.

He shot another one towards Hermione and much to Harry's horror it was heading towards his father which was behind her.

Harry ran up to James and pushed him out of the way.

"Run." He told James.

James quickly ran and all Harry could do was pray that he survived lest he vanish from existance.

A blue light headed for her this time.

"I thought I got rid of you."

"Not so easily," Hermione said smugly.

"Don't act so smug. Rumour has it your adopted sons are attending Hogwarts. If I can't take you I can take down your children."

Suddenly his wand was aimed at Harry and a white shot of light appeared from his wand.

Not knowing what to do, Harry conjured a shield and the light reflected off the shield.

"You are certain the Dark Lord would be fine with that?"

Snarling Abraxas waved his wand.

"Avada Kedavra."

"Harry look out."

That was when Harry saw the green light and promptly ducked to the side. Suddenly he heard a cracking sound as though one of the pillars had been crumbling.

There was some screaming as Harry got to his feet. He turned and saw Rabastan and Hermione were in one piece, running for the door.

Harry quickly headed out before Abraxas could hope to retaliate and ran outside.

"What's going on in there?" Snape asked. "I heard screaming."

"Nothing. I guess there was a lot of excitement." Harry said. "I'm ready now."

Together the three shared hands before Eileen apparated them outside their home.

Quietly the two followed her to the front door which Eileen carefully unlocked with her wand. The three stepped inside.

Harry felt a little awkward being there after spotting Tobias napping on a large armchair with an empty bottle of beer in his right hand.

"Show him your room, Severus." Eileen whispered.

Snape walked towards the same bookshelf that held the secret passage upstairs and that's when it hit him.

The room he had taken up at Spinner's End had been Snape's room. Removing a book, the bookshelf moved to the left and a staircase was revealed.

Taking a deep breath Harry followed Snape quietly upstairs to his bedroom right as the bookshelf slid back in place.

As Harry followed him in his room however he was surprised by how sparse it looked. There was a bed and a dresser of course, but the mattress on the bed looked to be worn out much like his own bed at the Dursleys.

Suddenly Harry felt very ashamed of himself as he felt as though he outright encumbered him.

"You can sleep on my bed if you like." Snape murmured. "I'll just prepare a bed on the floor."

"Nonsense. I practically invited myself over here so I'll sleep on the floor. I could conjure my own bed so it shouldn't be a problem."

"Why do you insist on being so stubborn?" Snape asked irritably. "You're a guest in my home."

"I insist on sleeping on the floor."

Snape sighed.

"If you wish."

"Do you have something to conjure?"

Snape headed to his bed and got down on his knees, his hands rummaging underneath his bed as he pulled out a pair of dirty socks.

"Is that sufficient?"

With a quick wave of his wand, Harry transfigured one of the socks into a sleeping bag and the other sock into a pillow before making his bed.

"It'll do," He said as he laid down on the bed.

"Earlier you said it wasn't pity so I assume you wouldn't mind me asking what exactly you meant with what you said before. You know about my living arrangements."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Your parents are just as bad as mine are...aren't they?"

"You have it all wrong. My parents are good to me," He said. "At least my current parents are."

"So I was right. You do know."

"Don't laugh. It isn't funny," Harry said irritably. "I'd rather not think about it if it's alright with you."

"Yet you are fine with this?" Snape asked with some skeptism.

"At least in this situation, I have some control," Harry said. "I've been in many uncontrollable situations before and trust me it isn't fine."

"Hm..."

"If you had the power to go back in time and save someone's life would you?"

"It depends."

"If you were the only one who could change it, would you? If you were in a situation where you made a mistake and someone died because of it, would you?" Harry asked. "I know that I have no control over life and death but I can't help but feel as though I can have the power to control it if I truly wanted to."

"Is death that significant to you?"

"Is it wrong to want to save people's lives?"

"You can't. You just have to accept that you can't and adjust to it," Snape said. "I mean you may save some people but you shouldn't expect to save everyone. I mean that's awfully egotistical don't you think. An inflated head would cause more death in my opinion."

Harry looked up and glanced at Snape, looking at him for the first time. He was surprised over the insight and the advice that came with it. It was much like a student absorbing everything a professor had to teach, the advice...made Harry's chest heat up and he felt a deep respect for his words.

'He acts almost exactly like Professor Snape.' Harry thought with a smile. 'Only he would refer to me in such a manner. An inflated head indeed.'


	38. Harry's Story filling the blanks: The Sc

Chapter 38: The Scandal: March 27, 1995

The room was very hot. Harry felt the room had spun around him. Trelawney as usual had been prattling on and on and he felt his eyes begin to droop.

'Wormtail, I find myself rather curious as to how you've remain hidden for so long.' Harry felt himself say.

"My lord, what prompted this response?" Peter asked.

'I was simply curious if there was something more to that rodent's life you happened to live.'

Peter quivered in fear.

"It was a rather simple life. It all couldn't have been done if I didn't have friends in high places. I have yet to thank that one man in particular for helping me dispose of the evidence. For a fair price, he snapped my wand into pieces keeping them in one of his secret vaults. He didn't even bother hiding it at Gringotts said he had more better places to hide it."

Suddenly his head was seared with pain and he passed out cold on the floor.

When he awoke he was bombarded by the stares of the students from his class...he felt like a monster.

"Are you all right?" Professor Trelawney asked looking at him with doe eyes. "I hope you'll indulge me by telling me what you saw."

Harry slowly backed away, sprinting out of the classroom. He needed to see Dumbledore.

On the way to his office however Harry was confronted by Snape as he stepped out of the shadows.

"Where are you going, Potter?"

"I'm heading over to Professor Dumbledore's office. I had to tell him something."

"The headmaster is a busy man. He doesn't need to be held up by the likes of you." Snape said.

Harry felt his face heat up.

"That may be but-"

"No buts, Potter. Go back to class where you belong."

Harry felt an air of defiance rises up within him.

"No."

"I see you're being openly defiant as usual."

"I have a question to ask you."

"Then ask away."

"On the day Barty Crouch died, did you happen to run into Professor Moody?"

Snape gritted his teeth.

"I don't have time to play detective with you, Potter." Snape snarled.

"Answer the question."

The door to headmaster's office opened with Dumbledore and Fudge stepping outside.

"Harry, what are you doing down here."

"Professor I need to talk to you."

"Headmaster, I must insist that the boy head back to class. There is still a half an hour of classes-"

"It's alright, Severus. Harry, I'll speak with you later. You are to remain in my office for the time being."

Harry turned towards Snape.

"Professor, you have yet to answer my question."

Snape scowled.

"No." He said softly. "Now that you so persistently wasted my time, I'll be taking my leave."

HPSS

After sometime leaving Harry alone in his office, Dumbledore had returned after talking with Fudge.

For much of his absence judging by the way the boy's arse was hanging out in the air as his head was submerged in the pensieve he had been there for quite some time. He had put most of his memories of Barty Crouch jr in the pensieve to view them later but Harry had beaten him to it.

Eventually Harry returned and set foot in his office.

"Is there a reason you wanted to see me, Harry?"

"I had a vision in divination. It was about Voldemort and Wormtail."

"Yes, please continue."

"That's it. The vision was kind of fuzzy and I couldn't make out anything else" Harry lied turning his eyes away. There was a feeling of unease, something about the vision seemed wrong and he felt as if he were missing something important.

"What is that thing? It's weird. It was like watching a film."

Dumbledore explained.

'A pensieve? What a weird name to call it.' Harry thought.

Dumbledore pulled a couple of silky strands of a white substance and placed it in the pensieve and watched along as Harry watched his thoughts bounce on the surface.

"Has this kind of thing happened before?"

"How did?"

"I've been informed by Sirius himself." Dumbledore explained. "I'm amazed you're not questioning me about these visions or about your scar."

Harry was silent.

"I remember you saying that you have your reasons for trusting Professor Snape and I respect the fact that you cannot tell me however I'm wondering if it's possible that I can be allowed to question him. If the matter is so personal then if I asked surely he could answer my questions."

"You could but I wouldn't particularly recommend it. I have a feeling he would avoid answering the question at any cost."

Still it was something to do. He had a feeling that Snape was hiding something important from him and he didn't like it.

For the rest of the week a day after Harry had mastered the Impediment curse, he practised the shielding charm hoping to master it as he was having the most trouble with that spell. He worked throughout the week, aided by Ginny who helped him with a few other spells that would aid him with the third task.

It wasn't until a week later that a school owl dropped by with a copy of the Daily Prophet landing on his lap.

He opened the newspaper with nervous anticipation and looked on with horror as he read the headline.

"HARRY POTTER AND SEVERUS SNAPE'S SECRET LOVE AFFAIR"

Harry could only read on in horror about Rita praddling on about how he had dropped by Dumbledore's office and had talked about Snape getting arousal off of Harry's pain. Then there was another scenario where the two were locked in the closet.

He could only anticipate how Professor Snape would react to this and it couldn't have possibly been any better than how he felt.

"POTTER!"

Harry whirled around and was startled by wide angry black eyes and the sight of yellow teeth.

"The headmaster would like to see you please."

Much to his horror, Snape followed him until they were inside Dumbledore's office.

"He's here, Dumbledore."

"I've taken you both read the news in the Daily Prophet."

"Yes." Both men said.

"I think we all know who's responsible for this." Snape snarled, glaring at Harry.

"You think I'm responsible for this. Why would I do that after she talked bad about my friends? The only people who seem foolish enough to confide in her about anything are the Slytherins in your house. Maybe you should reign them in." Harry taunted.

"How do you think she did that without being spotted, Harry?" Dumbledore asked.

"I don't have a clue unless there was some spell capable of bugging a room or area in order to retrieve information without being caught."

Snape glanced at Harry as if a thought had just occurred to him.

"Hermione was trying to figure it out but she doesn't have a clue."

"Then let this be a lesson to you Severus to keep a better eye on your students."

HPSS

That evening, Harry went to bed early. Most of his preparations were complete and he had managed to conjure an extendable bag for his feats so all he had to do was wait. Only then he could be certain that everyone would be in bed when he decided to head to the dungeons.

Ron was the last to turn in for the night when Harry got up from his bed and took out his invisibility cloak from his bag before heading out.

"Where are you going?"

Harry sighed. So much for stealth.

"I'm just taking a walk. I'll try not to get caught."

"Really, because if I didn't no any better I'd say you were avoiding me." Ron said. He had of course gave Harry time to adjust to Hermione's disappearance and thought he had needed time to recover at the time but it was becoming clear that Harry had been busy with other things lately and he was beginning to worry about his friend's health.

Harry felt cornered, irritation and anxiety taking it's toll on his exhausted brain. The hours at hard work had never vanished with all the sleep Harry managed to get, all the exhaustion had simply built up in that space...the space he had put aside for all thoughts he wished to avoid thinking about.

"It's really none of your business." Harry said coolly, leaving the room.

'What was that all about?' Ron thought.

Once he had stepped foot in the common room, Harry covered himself with the invisibility cloak before leaving the portrait.

As he crept closer and closer to the dungeons, he had a sudden thought. What if the door to Snape's potion stores was locked?

Still he had to be sure...maybe he wouldn't have to resort to using spells to unlock the door.

Eventually Harry had managed to step in the dark halls of the dungeons. The sight of a bright light came from the distance. It was very close to the potion classroom where Harry knew Snape's potion stores were located.


	39. Hermione's Story: Our Dirty Little Secre

Chapter 39: Our Dirty Little Secret

As Bridgette and Hermione headed to the Quidditch pitch, they both spotted two large groups of people in the middle of the field. Hermione guessed from the jerseys that there was a scruffle between the Gryffindor and Slytherin captains.

At closer inspection she saw the captain was the girl from Professor Kettleburn's class. She appeared to be in a sparring match with the Slytherin captain.

"What's going on?" Bridgette asked.

"The captain is just dealing with a bit of a minor inconvenience," Gideon popped in.

Hermione whirled around and spotted Gideon for the first time. It seemed he was still wearing that ponytail like before. If Hermione didn't know any better she would have thought that this was his way of rebelling against the school's code of ethics.

"Where's your brother? I'm amazed he isn't here,"

Gideon smiled pensively.

"Oh he'll show up. He always does."

"Oh..."

Gideon's jade eyes gleamed in mischief.

"You sound disappointed. Could it be you were hoping that he wouldn't show up?"

"No, nothing like that."

Gideon raised his brow.

"M-maybe a little bit," Hermione said timidly.

Gideon chuckled and Hermione elbowed him.

"You're enjoying this," She accused.

"I'm not," He protested.

"You are."

"Um Molly," Bridgette cut in.

Hermione looked up and saw Fabian walking angrily towards them.

"What's the hold up, captain?"

The girl with the boy cut turned towards him.

"Prewett, you're late," She snarled.

"I'm sorry, I was held up in potions."

"Ah, well."

"What's the hold up anyway? Our team wants to play quidditch."

"Apparently the Slytherin team acquired permission before we did," She said.

"Well that reeks," Fabian snarled and he stomped to the benches.

Hermione and Bridgette headed to the stands where they saw Stephen Bones sitting next to a boy in his same year.

"So you are trying for quidditch too, huh?"

Stephen looked up.

"I didn't expect to see you here, Molly. I'm hoping to get the position of chaser but I'm not too optimistic."

Stephen looked up and followed her gaze which seemed to honed on the person sitting next to him. The boy sitting beside him had brown hair and dazzling blue eyes.

"Oh, have you two met?"

"Not at all."

Stephen outstretched his arm and brought the boy closer to him.

"This is my pal, Teddy."

The boy shoved him away.

"I told you before that the name is Ted."

From how flush his face was beginning to be, Hermione thought he might have been a little embarrassed.

"Ted himself wants to become a beater. A fat chance of that happening. I've heard the Prewett twins have held that position since they've attended this school."

Ted turned towards him irritably.

"A man can dream can't he?"

Stephen only chuckled.

"Molly, why don't you come sit with us? We can watch the slytherins fail together."

"Alright," Hermione said though she inwardly kept the part out that she was only watching the game to support Rabastan in the first place.

Eventually the captain of the Slytherin team called Rabastan up for tryouts. The captain handed him what looked to be a small baseball bat with some reinforced black padding near the edge.

He got up on his broom and hopped up in the sky and a big round metal object was thrown in the air. Hermione recalled seeing the object before while watching Harry during Quidditch practise.

The object seemed to hold an uncanny fascination with Rabastan who was hoving on his broom with the bat in his hand.

Rabastan swatted the object with profound strength.

The slytherins sitting on the bench whopped in cheer at the force behind his swing. Hermione felt her heart beat faster, her eyes absorbed in his game. The metal object continued to pursue him persistently and his blows were just as strong.

Hermione realised the captain was testing his endurance.

Suddenly Rabastan turned towards her. His blue eyes catching hers. He looked surprised to see her staring at him.

"Rabastan, look out!"

Rabastan turned and swung his bat just as the metal ball was about to hit him.

"Whoa, did you see that? He just barely managed to hit the bludger with the bat," Stephen cried out.

"You have to admit that was completely awesome."

"Awesome for a Slytherin maybe."

After Rabastan had gone and the Slytherins had completed their tryouts, the Gryffindor quidditch team as well as the gryffindors applying for the position stepped out on the field.

Hermione was waiting in avid anticipation for Bridgette's turn.

When it was finally her turn, Hermione saw her as well as Fabian and Gideon who were also on their brooms hovering in the air.

"Tonks and Bones you two will double as beaters and the keepers for the time being."

Ted and Stephen got to their brooms and headed towards the center of the field.

The Gryffindor captain tossed up a large red ball with pock marks on the side.

Bridgette instantly dived for the ball alongside Fabian and Gideon. In a swift dive, Bridgette was able to get ahold of the ball and fly back upwards directing it towards Tonks who had moved so he was blocking the goal.

Stephen swatted one of the bludgers with the bat towards her direction. Her eyes which were focused on obtaining the ball had no chance of anticipating that the bludger was heading in her direction.

Suddenly Bridgette flew up causing the ball to hit Tonks in the side giving her enough time to throw the ball within the top hoop.

Similar scenarios were wrought with Stephen and Tonks and by that time tryouts were nearly finished.

Hermione met Bridgette as she exited the stands.

"So did you make the team?"

"She told me I was to be a seeker."

"Well the flying was rather impressive."

"No as impressive as me, I hope."

Hermione whirled around and saw Rabastan behind her looking smug.

"Did you make the team?"

"I'm the seeker," he said.

"Well you don't need to sound so smug about it," Hermione said.

"I'm not smug. I just got a bit confident after you watched me play."

Hermione felt her face heat up.

"Er...thanks I guess."

Rabastan left before Hermione could mumble another word.

HPSS

**_"Hey Hermione it's been a long time since I've seen you."_**

**_"Can you keep a secret?"_**

**_"I'd suggest if you want to keep anything a secret use our tongue. The walls have ears."_**

**_"I never learned how to speak your language._**

**_A sigh._**

**_"Well then don't blame me if this backfires in your face."_**

**_"It's Gideon. He says he loves me but he's hurt Rabastan and I don't know what to do."_**

**_"The answer is simple...tell him to back off. You humans always like to complicate things."_**

Hermione gasped.

'What was that?'

The voice from the dream sounded so familiar and there was a sense of deja vu not unlike the last dream she had concerning the headmaster.

What were her dreams trying to tell her? She had a feeling she was forgetting something important and it was disturbing.

Hoping to clear her mind, Hermione headed to the library skimming through the shelves for a good book to read.

On the bottom of one of the first shelves she stumbled across, a book with a white glittering cover caught her eyes.

Carefully she took out the book. It looked rather new as if no one had ever touched it before. On the cover was 'The Insane Wizard'.

Hermione opened the book and skimmed through it with curiousity. The book was about a mysterious disappearance of a witch stuck in time.

She found herself relating to the wizard as he was also stuck in time but he was unlucky to find himself back in time during the French Revolution. It was rather engaging. She would have continued if she hadn't sensed someone staring at her.

Looking up from her book she spotted Fabian Prewett gazing down at her with emerald eyes.

"Whaccha reading?" He asked curiously.

Hermione swiped the book away.

"It's none of your business."

"Ah really," He said unpreturbed and walked about gallantly before swiping the book from Hermione's hands.

"The Insane Wizard? Sounds boring and unoriginal. I would have thought you had better taste than that."

Hermione felt irritation well up in her gut.

"It has a relatable protaganist."

Fabian flipped through the book.

"What's so relatable about him? His personality is next to non-existent. All he does is whine and complain at the world as if it does him a great unjustice."

"You've only skimmed through fifteen pages."

"That's generally how these books tend to go."

Hermione's eyes widened.

"You've already read it haven't you?"

Fabian smirked.

"Of course I have. You shouldn't look so surprised after all you are not the only one so supernaturally smart. I know a lot of things...and one thing I know off the bat is that you are no liar. The only thing remotely relatable in the slightest is his situation and I believe you know what I'm talking about don't you, Molly."

Hermione scoffed.

"H-Hardly."

"I think we both know that isn't true."

"What do you want?!" Hermione sputtered.

"I need a little help getting rid of a little irritant," Fabian explained. "You're going to be my little pretend girlfriend. If you utter a word about this to anyone I'll tell everyone your little secret."

Hermione felt her face heat up in shame.

"Fine."

"I'm glad we can agree," Fabian said curtly before leaving her to bask in her shame.


	40. Letters

Chapter 40: Letters: July 2, 1974

Early the next morning, Harry felt someone pushing and prodding at him. Groaning he tossed a blanket over his head.

Suddenly things grew very cold as he felt someone pull it off from his head. Instinctively he bunched up in a little ball.

"Get up, Lestrange."

"You were never a morning person were you?"

"We don't have time for fun and games. My father won't be too happy once he notices another wizard in the house," Snape said harshly.

The hidden meaning behind his words hit Harry like an alarm clock. Quickly he began slinking out of his pyjamas and into some snug trousers leaving his white shirt on.

"We need to go."

"Then let's go," Harry said.

The way his eyes widened, horror bulging his green eyes, and the way he quickly got dressed had been strange, almost as though he knew exactly what the repercussions could be.

Harry immediately followed Snape downstairs and the two headed out.

One of the things that struck Harry as odd was the fact that he had seen neither Eileen or Tobias.

"Where's your parents?"

"My mum's probably gone out to buy groceries and 'he' is possibly working until he could gather all the fair lads to get pissed. Don't worry mum usually come back before evening."

"What do you do while they are gone?"

"Usually? The lazy pissant usually leaves behind his mess for me to clean up."

"Do you eat?"

"Anything we could get from the skin above our teeth," Snape replied irritably. "He spends his evenings watching the telly it's almost to the point that I just won't pay for the cable."

"Do you usually pay the bills?"

"Of course, if I didn't he'd have empty beer cans scattered all around this house. My half wit of a mother can't say no so I've resorted to taking care of the bills myself."

Just from assumptions it became quite apparent that despite the lack of competent caregivers that Snape had known his way around the house. He seemed very independent and grounded with stability, very calculating enough to not let his circumstances and the emotions it induced to effect his judgment. Really it was quite admirable.

As the two headed out, Harry was struck with curiousity.

"Where are we going?"

"We're meeting up with Lily at the secret hideout. She lives right across the street. It gives me something to do at any rate."

The two continued their trek until Snape had lead Harry to the hideout however Lily was nowhere to be seen.

"Where is she? She said she would be here," Snape said.

"Where does she live? I could go look for her."

"She lives across the street from my house."

"I'll go get her then. I'll be right back."

Harry quickly ran back to Snape's house. After eventually arriving at his destination he spotted James, Sirius and Wormtail outside Lily's house. Lily had just been stomping out her front door.

"What are you three doing parading outside my house?!"

"We were around the neighborhood and just wanted to say hello."

"Ooh. Father is not going to be happy with you talking to those boys."

Lily turned and saw what Harry assumed was his future aunt Petunia.

"I wasn't talking to them they were talking to me," She snapped.

"They've dropped by here ever since you attended that wretched school."

"I've have you know that this school will be the main reason you will fear my wand if you slander your sister any further," James said. "I happen to be very good at magic and I'd hate to have something awful happen to you."

Petunia snorted.

"Stop it right now. You two are acting like children."

"Your friends are nothing more than brainless half wits. None of them look like they could pass a professor's exam much less cast magic."

James and Sirius snorted however Wormtail simply smiled.

"Then do you want me to show you?" He asked.

With a twist of his wrist and his wand following the motion, Petunia's hands were suddenly holding a bouquet of roses.

Lily chuckled.

"Aw, how sweet."

Petunia turned a dark sheen of red as she ran off.

"You have a cute sister," Wormtail said.

She snickered.

"If you find lemons appealing perhaps."

Wormtail chuckled.

James seemed to stare at Lily as though lost in her eyes.

"Say Prongs, didn't you say after we visited Lily that we were going to visit that record store and get the latest record of the twisted sisters?"

James however seemed to be enraptured by his mother.

"James."

James turned towards Sirius.

"We should get going."

The three headed out.

Harry used this time to approach Lily before she headed back into her house.

"Lily."

"Harry, what are you doing down here?" She asked with surprise.

"I'm staying with Severus right now. He's waiting for you in the meadow."

"Oh you mean the secret place?"

"Yeah."

Lily quickly got ready and walked with Harry over to the meadow.

HPSS

It was later in the evening when the two had headed home stepping foot inside the house that Snape had began to cook dinner in the kitchen.

Eileen had been sitting at the dinner table in the dining room with her elbows on the table and hands to her chin.

"Your father should be back at around 10. Remember to save a plate for him," Eileen said.

Harry took a seat on the couch. At the corner of his eye he seen Eileen fiddle with something before maneuvering it under the table.

'What's she doing?' Harry thought.

Just as he began to contemplate what it was Snape came in the dining room with 2 plates of dinner in his hands.

She turned around and visibly flinched at the sight of her son. Snape narrowed his eyes at her.

"What are you doing?"

"Er nothing."

Harry knew it was something. Why else would she go through such efforts to conceal it from her son?

Snape headed back into the kitchen to get his plate and that was when Harry joined her at the table. He saw Snape promptly return with another plate.

Glancing at the table though he seemed awfully surprised that Harry had taken a seat on the side of the table without any food.

"Are you going to eat?"

"Oh, yeah. I didn't know you were going to feed me is all. I didn't want to be too presumptuous."

"If I wasn't going to feed you I wouldn't have had to bother fixing my portion. It is polite to serve the guests first."

"Oh."

Snape handed Harry his plate and took the only empty seat in the kitchen.

Once Harry had dug into his food he marveled over the cooking. He of course had tried Snape's food before but he was always amazed by how good it always tasted every time he'd tried it. This was one thing the two always found pleasure in as it had been a habit to have amiable conversation over meals.

Harry glanced over at Snape almost instinctively however none of the enthusiasm was present as he frowned picking at his food with his fork.

It was almost as if he detested his own food however the only time that Snape had ever did this was when he had been on edge about something. The only thing that Snape could be on edge about was his father's return.

Snape sighed and got up from his seat taking his plate with him. Harry guessed he was going to put it in the fridge as Snape had always been very conservative something to do with limited income.

"I'm heading to bed," Snape said as he made his way to the secret room behind the bookshelves in the living room.

"I'll join you after I'm finished," Harry replied.

Once Snape had left, Harry took a couple of bites from his food before glancing at Eileen.

"So who's the letter from?" Harry whispered.

Eileen peered up with a combination of horror and surprise. Her eyes narrowed in irritation. It reminded Harry of the angry slits of Snape's eyes.

"Awfully nosy aren't you?"

"You seemed upset and the fact that you didn't tell your son speaks numbers."

Eileen sighed.

"It's a letter from my sister, Regina. Apparently my nephew and his daughter were found dead yesterday and because of that my father's manor has legally been handed down to my son however she doesn't want Severus to accept it."

"Why? Is she afraid of Severus tainting their blood line?"

"More than likely. I couldn't accept it even if I wanted to. I've been receiving money from both my brother and my other sister to aid in caring for Severus."

It struck Harry as odd because if he remembered right didn't Snape receive a letter from his relatives over giving him the manor. He had also mentioned it had been planned by a friend of theirs for him to receive it around that time.

"So they have money then?"

"That's the only thing they have. No one really likes anyone of the Prince lineage. Every single thing they do is a front only to be accepted. They don't even have friends."

Harry seemed to contemplate this information.

"Not even close friends?"

"Nope."

It was at this point that Harry began to harbour the suspicion that he might have been the one who had sent the letter in the first place. So that bit about Lionel and Malory coming over to visit an old friend might have been about him and not Dumbledore like he had first thought.

"Are you going to reply to her letter?"

"Of course."

"I'll assume she intends on telling them and everything will be arranged."

"So they are the true heirs of the manor then?"

Eileen nodded.

"Then why don't you just write them yourself?" Harry asked. "Why have her do it?"

"I haven't talked to my brother and sister in ages. I prefer to keep that part of my past buried."

"It they are the legal heirs of the manor then why does it matter if your sister knows? As far as I'm concerned it's none of her business."

"My affairs are none of your concern either. Yet you persist on being involved. Why is that?"

Harry sighed.

"I'm not going to sit back and allow your sister to insult Severus. If you don't intend on writing them I will and you can tell Regina anything you like."

Eileen's eyes widened. Harry saw her doing the strangest thing, her lips curling into a smirk.

HPSS

The next morning Harry got up to glance at Severus who was lying asleep next to his own bed. It was the perfect time to compose his letter.

Carefully and quietly Harry headed to the desk to compose the letter.

"What are you working on?"

Harry nearly jumped out of his skin as he felt Snape creeping up behind him.

"I'm just writing a letter to my parents...that's all."

When Harry was finished he glanced over the letter.

'This should be good.' Harry thought.

It was just minutes after Harry had been thinking this that Snape crept into the room.

"Say Snape do you happen to have an owl?"

"Does it look like I can afford such a thing?" Snape snapped.

"What's got you into a pickle?" Harry asked.

Snape sighed.

"Nothing. Sorry."

Snape remained quiet until around lunch time when he had left the room to eat leaving Harry to his own devices. It was around that time that Harry was surprised by the appearance of an owl at the window.

Carefully Harry retrieved the letter from the owl on the other side of the window. It followed him inside landing on top of the desk. Harry joined it at the desk.

Opening the letter he saw it was a letter from Hermione.

'Dear Harry,

How are you? I hadn't realised until you had left that you don't have any means of writing me so I sent this owl to you. Consider it a present from me to you.

From your mum'

Harry chuckled under his breath. He looked up and saw the owl was poking at the other letter he planned to send to Snape's aunt and uncle.

"Quit that will you," Harry reprimanded the bird. It was awfully persistent though and didn't stop until Harry managed to retrieve the letter.

He eventually handed it to the bird.

"Can you send this to Lionel and Malory Prince?" Harry whispered to the owl.

The owl hooted in reply.

Harry quickly opened the window and the owl flew out just as Snape had come back from lunch.

"Is that an owl?" Snape asked gruffly.

"Are owls not allowed or something?"

"Nothing like that. I'd be careful though. My father doesn't like owls if he catches that bird in my room he will dispose of it."

"Oh."

"Are you going to eat?"

"Yeah," Harry said following Snape to the kitchen to collect his lunch.

After lunch, Harry helped himself to Snape's desk to compose his letter to Hermione.

"Who are you writing to now?"

"What makes you so certain I'm writing someone else? I'm rewriting the letter to my parents. I had to dispose of the first one after I got their message and they needed the owl for something else."

"Hn."

HPSS

It wasn't until a week later that Harry's owl had returned with a letter in it's talons. Harry opened the window and the owl hopped in.

He cut through the wax seal and much to his surprise it seemed he had received a reply.

"Dear Mr Lestrange,

I am displeased that you didn't tell me you had engaged our nephew. If we had known you felt so strongly about this we would have arranged a meeting to discuss the arrangements. If you want to discuss in thorough detail please drop by the manor with your parents and we'll discuss the details of your engagement with my nephew.

Sincerely Mr Lionel Prince"

Somehow Harry had a feeling they had misinterpreted the situation completely. It sounded an awful lot like they were giving away their nephew to be married to him.

Perhaps he had been wrong but he in any other circumstances he would have been certain to be shunned of a reply because it really wasn't his concern. He remembered he had addressed in his letter how Eileen had not wanted her son to obtain the manor. None of the contents of the letter had to do with Severus.

Still a part of himself could only remember Eileen's smug face and wonder whether she had changed the rules of the game.

Harry took his letter off the desk and turned it around adding a carefully scrawled message about visiting Lionel and Malory sometime before the end of the summer. He gave the letter to the owl who pecked him and flew away without a word.

"You ought to think about giving that bird a name?"

"Are you kidding all the bird ever does is act like a spoiled primadonna."

Snape chuckled maliciously.

"All the more reason to give it a name."

"Have any ideas?" Harry asked before he sat next to the window peering outside.

He barely saw the small fat boy outside in the sheer darkness but it almost looked like Peter Pettigrew was parading outside Lily's home.

"There's Perseus, Hermes, Heracles."

Harry turned from the window.

"Is it coincidence that those three are heroes of greek mythology?"

"The brawniest of them and overconfident," Snape muttered in distaste.

Harry snorted before turning to look outside. A girl looked a lot like Petunia seemed to be talking to him from the other side of the gate.

"If we're going for both then I think it's clear his name has to be Heracles."

A long time they simply stood there...probably talking by the looks of it and then Petunia stepped outside the gate.

Wormtail pulled her close and kissed her on the lips or at least that's what Harry thought he saw.

HPSS

Several days had gone by before Harry had received a reply from Hermione. He hoped she answered his questions primarily the ones that had to do with why Abraxas Malfoy had attacked them.

He read the letter with great anticipation.

"Dear Harry,

I'm glad to have received your letter. I know you have a lot of questions about the incident so I'm going to reply as best as I can. Abraxas attacked me because of an incident that happened in 1969. He managed to be voted for Minister for Magic in that year and it was months after that incident that he had intentionally established a law forbidding muggleborns to work at the Ministry and they had spells that could track it. He simply attacked me out of revenge for creating a little scandal between him and Walburga Black. Don't worry though I don't think he'll attack us again after he killed the only accepted heirs to the Prince fortune. I had no idea that Snape was related to the Princes but after reading your letter it makes sense and most undoubtedly it appears to me they think you are intending on marrying their nephew. I hope there isn't some misunderstanding between you three.

Your mum, Molly."

So he had been right. He'd have to tread carefully, one wrong move and he'd be sentencing Snape to a forced marriage.

After another week had passed, Harry and Snape had gone in to the secret place to meet up with Lily. As soon as they arrived at the park however Harry was struck with a sense of vertigo as someone stifled his cries and pulled him against their chest. He turned to the side and saw a woman had snagged Severus as well.

The air around them suddenly narrowed as Harry felt as though he were being squeezed through a thin tube.

Within the moments that Harry opened his eyes he spotted the familiar presence of Prince Manor. A manor surrounded by rose bushes.

"Come along. Someone's expecting you," A gruff voice whispered in his ear.

Quickly Harry headed towards the manor and that's when he spotted Rabastan and Hermione sitting on the sofas in the living room.

"Well, this is unexpected."

"Why are you two here?"

Hermione sighed.

"You never specified when you would return and we never got around to making arrangements to come pick you up."

"I just wanted to get everything done in one trip is all," Rabastan said smugly. "Maybe clear up a few things while I'm at it."

Harry glared at him.

Lionel took a seat on the couch across from them.

"Now I take it you wish to discuss our nephew's wedding arrangements?"

"Um, er it's nothing like that."

"Then why go through the trouble of sending us a letter? Eileen could have sent it herself and she didn't even bother."

"I only sent the letter because I didn't like how your sister was treating Severus."

"You mean Malory?"

"No, Regina," Harry said with distaste.

"Are you sure you don't wish to marry my nephew? You seem awfully concerned for someone who is just his friend." Lionel said.

He scrutinised Harry carefully.

"You like him don't you?"

Harry blushed.

"You turn the prettiest shades of red when you are flustered."

Harry snorted before letting out a sigh.

"Even if that is the case, I have no wish to marry your nephew against his will. If he holds no regard towards me than I am not going to force him."

Lionel chuckled heartily.

Just then the door burst open and Malory came in with Snape in her arms.

"Let go of me." Snape snarled as the woman had released him from her clutches.

"Why'd you bring me here?" Snape growled under his teeth.

"Does there have to be a reason? Can't we just talk?"

"I don't want to speak to either of you. You deliberately kidnapped me from my home."

"It was for a good reason. Harry here has expressed desires to marry you."

Harry turned red.

"Not at all. You're twisting my words. Just because I said I liked him..."

Snape's eyes widened and he staggered on his feet.

"Are you trying to give him a heart attack?"

Snape looked at Harry in disbelief.

"You like me?"

Harry sighed.

"Yes, I do."

He snorted.

"I don't approve of this," Snape spat in disgust.

"I'm not looking for approval. I merely said it to prove a point and keep meddlers out of my own affairs," Harry said irritably.

"As long as you know that."

A part of Harry was satisfied when Snape stomped outside their home and slammed the door.


	41. Harry's Story filling the blanks: Half B

Chapter 41: Half Blood Prince: March 27,1995

What luck. It certainly wasn't like the man to keep his store room open consider the way he often accused Harry of stealing his potion ingredients. He would have thought that Snape would have been a little more cautious.

Harry stepped inside the potions classroom and stepped into the storage room in the back. He removed his invisibility cloak and looked around having memorised the ingredients for the potion that he needed.

Quickly he placed the ingredients in his extendable bag. When he had collected all the necessary ingredients, Harry grabbed his invisibility cloak stepped out of the storage room and was just about to leave when he caught sight of the books standing on a shelve nearby.

One book in particular stood out. It looked to be an old potion book standing among the other fifth year potion books.

Harry took it out and opened it and was fascinated by the tiny scrawl etched on the bottom of the back cover of the book.

'Property of the Half-Blood Prince'

Rummaging through it, it became very obvious that the previous owner had left their notes written on the pages in the book.

What was Snape doing with this book in his possession?

Quickly without sparing a second thought Harry put it in the bag. When he heard the door open behind him, Harry quickly shoved his invisibility cloak in the bag as well. Just as he was about to leave, a firm hand pulled him by the shoulder.

"I thought you were here, Potter. Now I've caught you red-handed." snarled a familiar voice.

Harry was spun around and nearly jumped out of his skin in fright to have been caught by none other than Professor Snape.

Snape glared at Harry. His eyes narrowed in suspicion, booring into Harry's green eyes.

"What have you got there, Potter? I know you've taken some things from my stores." He spat angrily.

"I've got nothing, sir."

"DON'T LIE TO ME! Believe me Potter, I have ways of finding out."

Like other times in which Snape's black eyes gazed deeply into his own, Harry sensed the man pulling memories from his brain...when he was a child running away from Aunt Marge's pitbull, when his aunt nearly hit him with the frying pan, at a moment in his life where he simply wanted to run away...but couldn't.

Harry concentrated hard to prevent him from reading his mind...he didn't know how to do it but he thought if he tried it might have been as easy as magic.

Suddenly a clear image of the Forbidden Section of the library was vivid in his mind. He was looking through books eventually pulling out, 'The Dark History of Hogwarts' and he began skimming through the books eventually stopping at the page where...

"That potion." Snape inquired with a combination of interest and awe. Harry did not like the expression it produced on his face. "What do you hope to use them for, Potter?"

"That's none of your business."

"I beg to differ...You did steal my potion ingredients after all."

"What good are they doing being kept in your storage room? I'm trying to help Hermione and that's more than you ever did."

"Do you even know what that potion is and what it does?"

"Yes."

"May I mention that they were enscribed in a book that you've retrieved from the forbidden section of the library."

His lips were upturned in a smirk as though he were satisfied with himself.

"What are you going to do? Give me another detention? That's what you want isn't it?" Harry asked.

"Empty your bag, Potter."

Harry glared at him defiantly slowly giving him the ingredients one at a time.

"A little faster if you please."

Harry's scowl darkened further.

Eventually Harry gave him the last of the ingredients.

"I believe the headmaster would agree that the punishment should fit the crime. Serving detention for the rest of the year will surely suffice. I trust that you agree with this arrangement, Potter?"

His tone bore no room for argument.

Harry nodded stiffly.

Snape grabbed him by the arm and dragged him away.

"Where are we going?"

"I'm taking you back to your common room where you belong."

If that was the case why did Snape feel it was a necessity to drag him away like a child? Was that another one of his fetishes?

As they drew closer and closer to the Fat Lady's portrait, Harry saw Ron standing outside.

"Mr Weasley, what are you doing out after curfew?"

"I was waiting for Harry, sir." Ron said.

"Waiting?"

"It's my fault he was out so late. I asked him to retrieve those things from your storage rooms...and I shouldn't have. He's been a little tired lately with all the research he's been doing in the library after class. I tried to tell him to stop but he insisted and his cold has been getting worse. He was coughing earlier in Transfiguration class and I told him to see Madam Pomfrey but you know how stubborn he is."

Snape turned to face Harry scrutinising him like an insect.

Harry glared at him.

'Don't even think about it.'

Snape placed the back of his hand against Harry's forehead to feel for a fever.

"What colour is his face when he coughs."

"A bright yellow sir."

"That's n-" Harry spat out angrily.

"Hmmm." Snape said. "From the lack of sleep, impulsive anger and yellow skin that is present why you cough it's clear that this is not your common cold. I expect you in the hospital wing tomorrow morning. If you don't show up I'll drag you out of the common room myself."

He relinquished Harry's hand before he turned and swept away, his cloak bellowing behind him.

Harry glared at Ron.

"A cough? Really?"

Ron chuckled sheepishly.

"Don't be upset."

"You said that my skin turns yellow when I cough and now he thinks I'm sick."

"It got him off your tail."

"That isn't the point. How am I going to rescue Hermione when I'm in the hospital wing."

"I'm sorry, mate." Ron said before muttering the password. It seemed he was apologising for more than just that causing Harry to smile inwardly. Truthfully he had missed Ron but it would have been taxing to his pride to admit it. The two crawled inside the portrait after it moved aside.

Ron sat on the couch while Harry sat on the floor with his extendable bag in hand.

"So what are you going to do now?"

"Luckily he didn't steal my invisibility cloak." said Harry before dumping the contents of his extendable bag across the floor of the Gryffindor common room.

His invisibility cloak fell on the floor in a clump next to a book that made a soft thump next to it.

"What's that?" Ron asked pointing to the book.

"Oh, this?"

Harry held up the potions book.

"I completely forgot I had this."

He was amazed that Snape hadn't asked for it because there was now no doubt that he had the power to read minds.

"Do you know a half-blood Prince?"

"Never heard of him."

Ron peered over his shoulder.

"Why are the instructions crossed out like that?"

Most of what was written in the potion book had been crossed out with notes on the side.

"Whoever had it seems to have written some notes of their own."

"You don't think this book is like the diary my sister had?"

"Well, there's only one way to find out. It should be safe to test with you around. If worse comes to worse you could always tell Professor McGonagall."

"I'll get my quill and ink." Ron said before running upstairs.

It took a while but Ron had returned with the quill and ink.

Harry dabbed the quill in ink and began writing on the page.

'Hogwarts.'

The writing remained on the page.

"It doesn't seem to disappear like last time."

Harry blew on the ink to make it dry faster and began skimming through the rest of the pages.

"There's spells and hexes in here too." he said with excitement.

"What are you two doing?"

Ginny who had just woke up, stepped into the common room looking a little disheveled.

"We were just checking out a book Harry stole from Professor Snape."

"Is that his old potion book or something?" Ginny asked.

"No, we don't know who it belongs to but it must be rather old by the looks of it. The last person who had it wrote lots of notes in the book."

"That's a quill and a piece of paper. You're not intending on copying notes from that book are you? It could be dangerous."

"He just tested the book, Ginny." Ron said.

"Yeah, I don't think the words I wrote in this book will disappear any time soon." Harry said.

"Indeed." said Ginny before her lips curled up into a smile.

"Besides should Snape ever discover that book is missing, Harry might never get the chance of ever acquiring the book again. Who knows it could be useful."

"That's beside the point." said Ginny, her face a crimson colour.

Harry's lips crept closer to her ears.

"If it makes you feel better I don't exactly trust what's written in this book either."

For the remainder of the night, Harry spent his evening copying the spells on a sheet of paper.

"I'm heading to bed, mate. See you in the morning." Ron said before treading upstairs.

"What are you on about, Harry?" Ginny asked staring at him in confusion.

Harry opened the book and showed Ginny the back cover.

"Could you research this for me? I'd appreciate it. I'd do it myself but I'm quite busy."

Ginny nodded in determination.

"Of course."

End Notes:

1. I changed the year of the HBP's potion book for reasons that will become more apparent later on.


	42. Hermione's Story: Hermione in the Middle

A/N: This chapter contains a bit of het smut.

Chapter 42: Hermione in the Middle

It wasn't until Friday of the following week that Fabian had joined her before they headed to Hogsmeade. Upon spotting her, he immediately pulled her close.

The curly blonde haired girl that Hermione had seen during the Malfoy's Christmas party walked up to them.

"Oh I know you. Aren't you Emmeline Vance?" Hermione asked.

"I see you've managed to snag yourself another girlfriend for your snackpack."

"Snackpack?" Hermione snorted. "He'd be lucky if he received any pleasures from me."

"Oh now now, surely you don't think me so cruel honey," Fabian cooed as he dragged her along.

"I hope this will be enough to amuse me, Fabian because you know I'm not easily impressed," Vance said.

Fabian scowled and the three headed to Madam Puddifoot's. Hermione was dragged to one of the front tables sitting next to Fabian against her will.

Vance was sitting across from him looking fairly amused.

"When are we going to stop this game. You know you will never win." She said.

Fabian gritted his teeth as one of the waitresses stopped by their table to take their order.

Catching her eyes, Fabian smirked at the waitress before turning towards Vance.

Hermione meanwhile hadn't uttered a sound. Fabian's fingers had brushed against her outer thigh slowly caressing the muscle there.

Ocassionally his fingers would brush her skirt moving it aside and she would slap his hands away.

After the waitress had returned with their food, Hermione immediately dug in though she sensed his icy stare. She turned noticing for the first time that he was murmuring something under his breath.

Suddenly his hands moved closer to her hot core. She tried to move her hands in attempts to stop him but her hands were stuck to the table.

Gritting her teeth, Hermione attempted to crush his hand between her legs. His hands were relentless however caressing the muscle and soothing it with his touch. He lifted her skirt exposing her underwear. To her horror, Hermione realised she was quite wet from his touch alone.

"Come a little bit closer, Molly." He said huskily as he pulled her on his lap.

With his other hand, he brought her mouth closer to his and he kissed her. She gasped under his onslaught as his tongue caressed her bottom lip. He devoured her mouth with a passionate vigour and Hermione felt completely and utterly lost in the kiss.

She nearly squealed when he caressed her bottom. It was around this time the waitress had headed towards their table that she gasped. Fabian's fingers had dug into the underwear of her plump arse.

Vance coughed.

That was enough for Hermione as she pulled away, the first signs of shame permeating her being.

HPSS

Over the past weeks, Hermione had made it her routine to avoid Fabian Prewett at all costs. She knew if she had seen him again the raging inferno that began the moment that they kissed had been horrifying. She didn't know if she would be able to face 'this' whatever it was.

Never had she felt so helpless before. She was so used to being the one who helped other people not the other way around. Hermione for the first time felt a loss of control.

It was only a matter of time before Fabian would see her again. She could only imagine her own shame as he looked at her in ridicule.

While attending Care for Magical Creatures class it was mandatory for most students to remove their robes during class lest they were easy food for the more dangerous creatures. It was during this time, Hermione had been studying some of the more obscure creatures when she felt it.

There was a tightness in her chest as if her shirt were growing smaller. She turned and caught Fabian's jade eyes.

They looked at her with smug mischief, smirking at her with ridicule.

The first button came loose and fell to the floor. Next came the second button then the third.

"Is something wrong, Ms Lestrange?" Professor Kettleburn asked with concern.

"The buttons are coming loose...my shirt is shrinking."

Hermione felt eyes on her as her face began to heat up and shame encompassed her.

"Mr Prewett?"

"Ah yes?"

"Would you take Ms Lestrange to the hospital wing if you please?"

"Certainly," Fabian said.

Hermione stomped towards him with folded arms covering her bra.

"Why did you do that?" She asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about?"

"You shrunk my shirt. I know you did."

Fabian turned towards her.

"Even if I did you have no evidence and you wouldn't dare tell a professor after all you wouldn't want your secret exposed."

Hermione grabbed him by his robes and shook angrily.

"This isn't funny."

"No I suppose it isn't though I must confess if it were me the exposure would be oddly arousing."

Fabian reached down and caressed her through her underwear.

"Perhaps I'm not too far off."

Hermione pushed at him.

"How dare you?"

"You like it though don't you. You love the idea of being exposed, of being humiliated."

Fabian pushed her against the wall and kissed her harshly with both tongue and teeth. He lifted her legs and wrapped them around him.

Pulling away, he found himself absorbed by the complete horror in her brown eyes and watched in amusement as her bra shrunk until it completely disappeared. He knelt down and took her right breast into his mouth sucking on it languidly.

Instinctively Hermione cried out, arching into his mouth.

"You like that don't you?"

Hermione pushed him away.

"Never."

"Your body doesn't lie."

Fabian saw tears at the corner of her eyes.

"Just because you think my body adores you doesn't mean my mind thinks along the same path."

Fabian lunged for her but before he could make another move, Hermione slapped him and removed her legs from his person.

He pulled away instinctively before he could utter another word and Hermione took this time to leave him.

Ugh, she was really beginning to hate how easily she fell in his little game. If only there was a way she could come out of it without her emotions being abused.

'Stupid, stupid, Hermione. There's magic of course. It's always got you out of trouble.' She thought. 'Yes, there's a potion that could suppress emotions.'

All she had to do was convince Professor Slughorn and the man seemed fairly gullible as the students often conducted elaborate schemes under his nose. She only had to persuade him it was for a good cause and she was a good student.

"Yes...that's what I'll do," She said. Her plan would be as easy as taking candy from a baby.

HPSS

Weeks went by, everything had been easier than she thought. She had been able to take the potion with no strings attached. Hermione only had to tell him that she was planning on conducting some experiments in order to break down the mechanics of the composition of the potion.

She would be lying though if she admitted she wasn't doing that as well. This potion was a necessity. She couldn't continue being abused like this...she felt she would explode with the pressure and begin to snap if she didn't tell someone.

Before she knew it the beginning of December had began. Like usual of course she had ingested the potion before heading to class readily ignoring Fabian's lustful glances.

It wasn't until after classes that she spotted someone most unexpected.

"Rabastan? Why are you outside my class-"

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"I'm fine. Why-"

"You've been avoiding me for weeks."

"No, I haven't. I've just been busy with school work."

"You never call me Rabastan."

"I'm fine," Hermione protested.

Rabastan grabbed her by the cheeks pulling her close to him. His sharp blue eyed scrutiny digging into her eyes.

"You have black bags under your eyes like you haven't been sleeping and you're almost as thin as a toothpick."

"You exaggerate."

"It's really irritating when you act oblivious to your obvious flaws."

"Hah, I'm fine."

"If you insist on this, why do you look as if you're experiencing a horrible crash as if you're dosing yourself with an absurd amount of potions."

"I don't want to talk about it," Hermione growled irritably.

"Rabastan!"

Hermione whirled around and saw Andromeda running towards them.

"This isn't over. We're talking about this later. Meet me in the library," He said to Hermione before he ran towards Andromeda.

Hermione let out a sigh. She was rather pensive that she couldn't keep that promise.

'I can't risk him knowing my secret.'

It was with this thought in mind that she headed to the Great Hall for lunch. The loud sound of moaning and groaning seemed to be coming from the darkened corridors of the school as she transversed the halls.

It was then she spotted him. Fabian was busy with the Gryffindor captain of the quidditch team devouring her lips with a kiss.

Hermione felt her heart skip a beat.

'What the h-l was he thinking performing an act like this where everyone could see them?'

Once she was out of their sight she all but ran nearly stumbling into Bridgette.

"Molly! What's wrong?"

"Uh...er nothing." She stammered.

"Are you heading to lunch?"

"Uh of course."

"Then I'll join you."

After she had finished with the remains of her classes and finished dinner she was about to head to Gryffindor tower to head to bed early.

Hovering by the doors however Rabastan stood by as if waiting for her.

"I knew you wouldn't show up."

Hermione looked up at him in horror. She saw him standing rigidly, his shoulders tense. His eyes noticibly avoiding her gaze.

The way his lower lip was curled in a frown gave Hermione the impression he wasn't too happy with her.

"Why are you here?

"We were supposed to talk in the library but you didn't even head in that direction."

"You're the one who wanted us to meet there. I don't remember agreeing to it at all," Hermione huffed.

"I'd have never thought you to be so egotistical. This isn't only about you. You act as though this is some inconvenience to you? Do you think anyone in their right mind would fall for a robot?" Rabastan asked incredulously.

Hermione was about to nod her head.

"No and not everyone is going to treat you like a trash. So don't even think you are allowed to insult yourself especially when they're others who care about you."


	43. Regulus

A/N: I've made some altercations to the plot line, timeline and omitted several future subplots. I'm hoping that the diverging plot line from the Snarry plotline does not bother anyone. As I've noticed a lot of fics go straight into the Snarry business without much/any focus on any of the characters except for some romantic subplot so hopefully it's fine.

Chapter 43: Regulus: August 18, 1974

After Snape had left, Harry was left dealing with the sharp scrutiny of Lionel.

"It appears I've made a mistake and for that I apologise."

Lionel's eyes turned away but only part of the sensation of sharp scrutiny diminished.

Harry turned and was nearly startled by Malory's narrowed eyes.

"If what he's saying is even true. For Merlin's sake, I'd think you'd be able to sense the tell tale signs of sulking. His lips are plastered in a frown and his eyes are so dull it's clear he's at least slightly disappointed by this turn of events," Malory said. "So tell us the truth. You like our nephew don't you?"

Harry sighed.

"I do but if you think for one second I'm going to change my mind about this forced marriage proposal...you have another thing coming."

"So you want our nephew to choose for himself?"

Harry shrugged his shoulders. The image of Lily Evans wasn't fun to compete with and while he aspired to mend Snape and Lily's friendship he certainly wasn't planning on the two getting together.

"Not really however that doesn't give you or you..." Harry pointed at Hermione and Rabastan. "...any right to meddle in my affairs."

Hermione sighed.

"It wasn't our intention to meddle in your affairs," Rabastan explained. "Molly merely wanted to test Snape's regard for you and she thought this was the best way to do it."

Harry seethed.

"What did you find out?" Harry snapped. "That he loathes me."

"Learn some respect, she was only looking out for you. You should be grateful she even considers you worth her time," Rabastan snarled.

"Knock it off. He does have a point and contrary to belief I do understand that sometimes I meddle into your business with little regard for your wishes. You can hate that part of me if you desire because I'll admit I did it with without thinking of your feelings at all," Hermione said. "I only disregarded your feelings out of a selfish desire to know his intentions. I was concerned. You can hate me for it I'm not going to ask you to simply accept it because that would be forcing you."

Harry looked at Hermione as if she grew another head. Hermione had never shown such emotional maturity. His friendship with both Ron and Hermione had always been so strenuous that it took every ounce of Harry's tolerance to keep from smacking them at most times. He of course had eventually learned to see the good things in even the worse people and had even grown to see the bad in good people so even now he could understand why she did it. Still it irked him and before he had even had this whole experience he still wasn't used to saying how he felt.

"It's alright," He said even though there was more he wanted to say.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

He was certain by the end of it however that Hermione had known that there was more he wanted to say.

"I wouldn't worry about it all too much though," she said.

"I beg your pardon."

"About Snape. He doesn't detest you as much as you might think."

"You look way too much into these things," Rabastan said.

"What do you like about Snape, Harry?" Hermione asked as if to prove a point.

"I don't know how to explain it without it sounding ridiculous. He's always so particular about everything and organised. He's also loyal to those he cares about and he's stubborn but he never let's his personal opinion falter his overall outlook of a person."

Lionel and Malory gazed at Harry in shock.

Rabastan gaped at Harry.

"How do you know that?" Hermione asked. "Anyone else would believe it to be a trap. He could be luring you into a sense of false security."

"It's because I know him."

"Then you would know better than anyone why he's acting this way."

Harry's eyes lit up with wonder.

'Well, he's a very private person. It's clear that one time he invited me to his house that he didn't even like Dumbledore setting foot on his property and that's saying something since the two seem to be friendly at least however it doesn't seem like it's that kind of anger exactly. He has taken to forcibly removing people from his office when they step out of line but my behavior didn't seem to offend him or he would have left the room earlier,'

Harry thought.

'Yes, because he's done it before. He only sticks around to talk with people worth his time. It's because I was Lily's son that he regarded me at all but now he can't even make that comparison yet he still stayed. He didn't even seem offended by the confession at all even outright brushing it aside. The only time he acts this way is when he's feeling defensive and the issue has only arose when it was something he would have been otherwise outright against.'

"Still how would you know that he feels anything for me?"

"You still haven't convinced yourself that he loathes you. The moment you told him everything even after he denied you, you didn't look exactly upset by the revelation if the amusement in your eyes was any indication. To me it didn't really act like a rejection but rather an ending to some love spat. It faded away when you sensed there were eyes on you."

Lionel's eyes lit in comprehension.

"You needn't be ashamed of your feelings, son. I can understand we are generally an intimidating bunch. If you really feel strongly for our nephew's sake we'd be willing to give the manor to our nephew."  
>"Then do me this favour and let me gain his affection on my own terms."<br>Lionel coughed.  
>"Very well."<p>

Harry turned to glance at Rabastan before he faced the desk and transfigured the candle, the candlestick and the book setting there into a piece of paper, a bottle of ink and a quill.

He diligently scribbled something on the paper while Snape's relatives looked on intently. It was after Harry composed the letter that he gave it to Lionel.

Lionel's eyes skimmed through the letter before glancing at Harry. There was a hidden message in their eyes.

"Well, if that will be all. I'm certain that the three of you have much catching up to do so I won't be impeding you any longer."  
>HPSS<p>

By the time, Harry had gone home with Rabastan and Hermione he had jumped in his bed and was out like a light.

As the days had gone by however it was quite apparent that both Rabastan and Hermione were trying to avoid his questions at all cost. It was during this time that Harry wondered if there was something they were trying to hide.

Every time they called him for meals both of them always seemed to be nearly done with their portions leaving before Harry could get a word in. Harry who liked to credit himself for having such patience grew tired of it as the days dragged on.

It was on one such day that Harry planted sticking charms on their chairs and the table knowing Rabastan's habit of eating with his left hand planted on the table. Hermione herself usually pushed the table in order to move her chair away from it so it was with pride that he dished out the prank.

"Harry, dinner's ready," Hermione called out.

Harry felt his lips curl in a smile and he ran downstairs and took a seat at the Kitchen table. It was just as he was finishing his food that Rabastan tried to remove his hand from the table and Hermione was pushing away from the table.

He glanced at Rabastan.

"Is there something wrong?" Harry asked in fake amusement.

"It seems we're stuck," Hermione pointed out.

Rabastan looked up towards Harry and there was this glimmer in his eyes that told everything.

"You little brat."

"Were you hoping to avoid me perhaps? I know I can be stupid but I'm not that stupid. You two seem awfully reluctant to tell me what happened at the Ministry."

Hermione sighed.

"Sometimes you are better off not knowing the truth. You mentioned a Bartemus Crouch jr after the events of the Tri-Wizard Tournament. He appeared several times while I was here and seemed to know a lot of information about you even expressing a personal interest in you. He was the one that orchestrated the events in 1969 and the events at Malfoy Manor."

"So he happened to travel back to the same time as when you were teleported?"

"That's the only thing that I'm uncertain about however it's crystal clear he has a major vendetta against you."

"Well so. I'm not scared of him. He's delusional if he thinks something like that will scare me. I've had to deal with worse."

It was at this time that Harry was inwardly grateful that he had mastered the ability to conceal fear. He still remembered the first time he had seen Barty Crouch jr, the way his blue eyes gazed at him with the hunger of a carnivore and he'd have to be stupid to be oblivious over the fact that Malfoy had nearly killed his father.

"Of course we're not considering the incompetent nincompoop," Rabastan explained. "We're talking about competent wizards. Against a competent wizard it's clear even with all of your training that you have a long way to go."  
>'Wait, there was that scrap of paper with the spells from 'that' book. It is his fifth year book after all.'<br>"Yes, because I'm positive though I come from the distant future that all innovative additions to the wizarding world could only have happened in the past."  
>Rabastan snorted.<br>"You've said your piece, so now that we've talked a sufficient amount are you intending on releasing us?"

Harry was pulled from his thoughts.

"Oh sorry," He said as he waved his wand and cast the countercharm.

With profound excitement Harry ran to his room and rummaged his trouser pockets for the piece of paper. As soon as he found it he set it on the dresser. The next time he saw Snape he'd have to ask about these spells.

HPSS

Around the time Harry was due to return to Hogwarts, Rabastan and Hermione had him dropped off by the Knight Bus outside the train station.

Harry glanced around noticing Snape was nowhere to be seen.

'He probably doesn't even want to see my face let alone be in the same room as me. I mean I know he doesn't outright hate me but...the last thing I want him to do is run away from me.'

Harry hid in the shadows sitting down waiting for most of the students to board the train and that is when he got on. He glanced from compartment to compartment until he saw Snape holded away in one of the compartments in the back.

"Hey!"

Snape looked up from where he was seated and he immediately moved to get up.

"You are aware that you're not allowed to move while the train is moving," Harry pointed out.

Snape sat back down, his arms folded as he glared at Harry.

"Ridiculous," He hissed.

"Look I won't touch you if you don't want me too alright. I just want to talk that's all."

"What could we possibly talk about?" Snape inquired nastily.

"How's your mother doing?"

"She's fine, I suppose. Doesn't even complain about father like she used to."

Harry smiled.

"Good."

"If that is all?"

"I'm a little curious."

Snape looked at Harry warily.

"What do you like to do?"

"Get to the point. I know what you really want to ask."

"Do you?" Harry asked. He turned his head to the right glancing at him with amusement in his eyes.

"The answer will still be and always will be no."

Harry snorted.

"My question doesn't have a yes or no answer because I already asked my question. You just haven't given a response."

"You can't possibly mean to learn my hobbies?"

"And why not? We might have a lot in common. We hardly talk about anything outside school work. All summer you wanted to brag about making some potion and I get it that it's fun but surely you have other hobbies."

"Well, if I could I'd like to try my hand at gardening but alas I'm stuck with simple reading otherwise it's just dueling or inventing new spells or potions."

"So you invent spells? What kind of spells?" Harry asked. He had to know more about those spells on the paper.

"I don't like to divulge my secrets."

"Come on we're friends. We've slept together and we're the only two people who can say it. I think you should have a little trust."

Snape's face turned red.

"Don't say it like that. Do you have any idea how disturbing that sounds?"

Harry chuckled.

"Ah, you're flustered. How cute!"

"I'm no such thing. I guess I can tell you one spell I've created. It's the spell called Levicorpus, it's supposed to cause the victim to be hoisted into the air by their ankles. The counter curse is liberacorpus."

"Oh."

"It's not the most effective spell but it has it's purposes."

"So who do you think will take on the Defence Against the Dark Arts position?"

Snape grinned.

"Your guess is as good as mine."

"The position is cursed is it not?"

"It should be amusing to see if the person can last the entire year."

"Aren't you worried about the dangers?"

Snape snorted.

"I'm Slytherin. The Dark Lord only targets muggleborns so I think I'm pretty safe in case one of his servants come to power."

Harry sighed.

"If you say so."

The moment the train had dropped them off at the train station, Harry spotted a familiar face. He could recognise the towering figure of Hagrid anywhere as he looked to be tending to the threstrals.

"You'd think with all the crazy things that these teachers get away with that Dumbledore would hire someone who could actually do his job."

'Hagrid is alot smarter than you give him credit for.'

Harry was quiet.

"You're quiet. Are you alright?"

'He could see the threstrals before...could it be possible that he doesn't see them?'

"I'm fine."

"Is your brother coming back for the new school year?"

"Yeah."

"I trust that he's getting along with everyone."

"As much as can be expected."

The two sat across from each other on the carriage alongside Evan and Mulciber.

By the time they got to the school, Harry had arrived in time for the sorting.

He spotted James and his friends already seated at the Gryffindor table and he almost forgot that they were enemies before they whirled around to glare at them.

"Ignore them," Snape whispered.

The two sat down across from Evan and began to dig into their breakfast.

HPSS

Around the time that Harry was due to be heading to bed, he quietly got down from his bed and skipped out of the slytherin room to head to the nearest closet. He took out the polyjuice potion in his thermos that Hermione had packed in his bag. Taking a quick sip he wiped off the excess on his lips and closed the thermos.

Quickly stepping out from the closet Harry skipped towards Professor McGonagall's office and knocked on the door.

"Come in."

"Arthur, I've been expecting you. I don't think I have to tell you to be very cautious."

Professor McGonagall handed him the time turner.

"Good luck."

Harry got the time turner and nearly ran into Rodolphus on the way to the closet.

"What are you doing here?"

"You can't honestly believe that you could use that to attend all of your classes and pose your way through Slytherin. People would catch on. If I could carry some of your load I will do it."

"Even if it requires you to get up close and personal with Severus Snape."

Rodolphus snorted.

"It is not a privilege for me to take my fifth year classes. It's a necessity.

Harry saw he had a vial of polyjuice potion.

"Then I need your hair if that's alright."

Harry sighed and pulled out a strand of his hair and handed it to Rodolphus. He opened the supply closet and the two headed inside before Harry took a swig of the polyjuice potion.

Once Harry had stepped out from the closet that is when he heard the crash. He moved the door to see who he had hit.

Severus Snape was on the floor rubbing his nose.

"Ah sorry," He said picking up Snape's books and papers and handing them over.

Snape swiped them from his hands and got up.

Harry walked to his classes unaware that they were heading in the same direction.

"Quit following me, Lestrange."

"Don't flatter yourself we're heading in the same direction."

When McGonagall had been arranging both of his time tables, she had ensured that all of his electives overlapped with each other. So even while a sixth year in Gryffindor he had shared his electives with his brother.

Fortunately Snape had shared practically the same electives as he did. Favoring Ancient Runes, Elemental magic and Alchemy. The moment he had set foot in the Alchemy classroom it was a welcome surprise to see that Lily was also there.

Snape sat in the empty seat next to her.

The Alchemy teacher headed inside. Harry saw she was a tall woman with blonde hair. She introduced herself as Ms Oakley.

She split the class up in two groups and had them try to transfigure animate object to inanimate objects.

Harry being well practised had utter mastery of it.

"Well done, Mr Lestrange. You are very good at transfiguration however alchemy is much more complicated than that drivel. I only wished to test your abilities."

Ms Oakley paced the classroom.

"The first step in alchemy is mastering the magic of ancient runes. I'll be teaching you magical combinations of letter that form runic magic. It's wordless and wandless magic for those of you who don't want to waste their time paying attention in charms or transfiguration."

"Mr Lestrange, come up here if you please."

Harry got up to the front of the class.

"There are 3 kinds of runes that you can use to incorporate magics with different intents. Blood runes is magic done by spelling runes out with blood. It's intent is to bind. Magic runes is magic done by placing your magical signature into the rune. It's usually used in wards or protection magic. Then there's Mantra runes. Runes that wouldn't usually work with blood or magic. These are the runes that are powered by intent."

Ms Oakley dipped her fingers in a vial of black ink and began to write on Harry's cheek.

"I need you to hand me your wand."

Harry handed her his wand.

She stepped back and held out a wand of her own.

"Impedimenta."

The spell bounced off an invisible shield.

"As you can see the rune that I've spelled on Mr Lestrange's face is in fact the runic word for shield. The intent as a teacher of this class of course is to protect my students and because of that intent the rune becomes a protection spell. If I had wished to harm him, the shield rune wouldn't have worked."

Much of the class had gone by as usual. It was possibly the only class that week that hadn't gave Harry any trouble.

The next day however was Defence Against the Dark Arts with Professor Yorick, a fairly good looking man with short brown hair and blue eyes but that was all there was to him.

Since the beginning of class, he had been glaring at him. It almost reminded Harry of Snape when he attended potion class during his first year. Why it reminded him of Snape in particular Harry had no idea because while it was clear Professor Yorick hated him, he was certain that the man couldn't possibly have loved his mother just because Snape had.

Harry was one of the last students to come in.

"Mr Lestrange, have a seat."

Harry sat in one of the only available seats in the front.

"Mind telling me why you were nearly late for class, Mr Lestrange?"

"I was...

"I don't want to here your excuses. SIT DOWN."

Harry took a seat almost instinctively.

At the end of class, Harry joined with James and his friends at the Gryffindor table.

Sirius was one of the first to acknowledge him.

"So how were your classes?"

"They were terrible."

"So you have Yorick too, huh?"

Harry's eyes lit up in curiousity. Sirius beamed.

"We came in a little late and he yelled at us," James said. "I may have got a little defensive and then he claimed we were being smarmy."

Harry chuckled.

"At least we made him laugh," Sirius said. "I imagine he needed that after having to enjoy that little prick's lecture."

"So how was your summer, Sirius?"

"It was okay."

"Your brother didn't muck it up?"

"Not more than usual."

Harry looked up from where he was talking to Sirius noticing that James was rather quiet.

"What's with him?"

"James? He's a little smitten with Lily Evans."

"Huh? What does he love about her?"

"Have you seen her eyes...those emeralds could melt my soul," James said.

Harry cringed.

"As you can see he's a little hopeless," Sirius pointed out.

Harry chuckled.

Sirius rubbed at his eyes wiping away at fake tears.

"It'll be awfully lonely without my partner in crime."

James chuckled.

"I think you'll manage."

Their mirth was short lived however as Sirius pinned a glare at a boy who had just passed by. Harry saw that he almost had the exact same face as Sirius except he looked more younger and he had short straight black hair as opposed to the brown curls of his godfather.

"Who's that?"

"My brother," Sirius growled.

"What's so bad about him?"

James and Sirius glared at him.

"I mean I'm just curious."

"He's spoiled rotten. Mother gives him all the praise. She didn't even say a word when he locked me in the closet. It was lucky Uncle Alphie found me or I would have been skin and bones," Sirius said.

"Your mother allows it?"

Sirius nodded.

"How do you cope with it? I mean how do you not die from the kinds of things that she does?"

Sirius looked at Harry incredulously and snorted.

"You would think you were a muggleborn with the way you spew such nonsense. I survived with magic of course."

Sirius chuckled.

Harry noticed it was strained. His thoughts must have been etched on his face as the expression on Sirius' face morphed into a combination of irritation and concern.

"Don't look so depressed it can be contagious."

Around the time the weekend had come around the corner, Harry had decided to spend his time with Severus in Slytherin while Rodolphus took his place in the Gryffindor dorms.

"Hey Severus."

"Ah, you're here. I'm fine by myself. I don't need your company."

"Don't be like that, Severus. I love talking to you."

Harry took a seat on the green couch next to Snape who was busy reading a lengthy book.

"What are you reading anyway?"

"Nothing that would concern you."

Harry glanced over his shoulder and saw diagrams of what looked to be helpful hints on how to start a garden. He snorted.

"So look forward to seeing who will make the quidditch team?"

Snape snorted.

"Think you might have a chance?"

"Er, maybe."

"What position are you hoping to acquire? If it's a seeker, it's out of the question. The captain already has one."

"He don't think anyone could surpass them or something?"

Snape snorted.

"You're rather naive, Harry."

"Not naive I'd just rather not throw all my cards in one basket."

"Well, I think you'd have second thoughts if you seen him on the quidditch pitch."

Harry glanced at Snape with narrowed eyes.

"You watch him do you?"

"We are on the same team."

"You play quidditch?"

Snape's eyes lit up.

"Of course."

"What do you play? I mean..." Harry looked him up and down. "You look to have the right build for a chaser."

Snape grinned.

"It's a pity that the seeker position is already taken. I mean there's no point in taking another position. I would have applied for the chaser but I don't want to take your place."

"You can be quite arrogant can't you? You think you can best me?"

"It's not arrogance. I just know my skills and trust me if it were a match between me and you. I'm more speedier than you are. So tell me Severus, who is this so great and almighty seeker than you wish to honor like a god."

"You'd probably know him if you had any idea about Black's blood relatives."

"So it's his brother, Regulus. I'm outright amazed you like him so."

Snape felt his face heat up.

"It isn't like that."

"Isn't it?"

"He's just as spoiled as Black. I'd have less respect for him if he held his brother's ideals."

"The ideal that muggleborns aren't as inferior to pureblood wizards? You like Lily Evans and she's a muggleborn."

"It's different with her."

"No, it isn't."

"You wouldn't understand."

Harry sighed.


	44. Harry's Story filling the blanks: Rottin

Chapter 44: Rotting Flesh Syndrome: March 28, 1995

It was around 6 in the morning when Harry had finished copying the spells from the potion book. In a couple of hours he was expected to show up to the hospital wing for his 'sickness' but to be honest he didn't want to be bothered.

'I'm so tired.' He thought. If it was his choice in the matter he would have slept in if it meant avoiding a day of school but Hogwarts wasn't like any other school. The classes at Hogwarts were actually...fun and there was a lot to be learned by attending. He couldn't afford to skip out on classes if it meant the difference between his death and his survival.

He honestly didn't even care if Snape dropped by. 'I won't be here anyways so there's no way he'd be able to take me to the hospital wing.' Harry thought. 'Besides why would he go out of his way. He has more important things to do.'

Truthfully Harry couldn't be bothered with it. 'I can't give this up just because Snape thinks I'm sick. I'll look through the whole library if I have to.'

Even though Snape had retrieved the potion ingredients that Harry had stolen from him, he wouldn't give up. He couldn't. If he couldn't retrieve the ingredients for the potion surely there was a spell.

Harry put the invisibility cloak back over his head and headed to the library. Hah, as if Snape would go out of his way to look for him in the library. It seemed Snape was under this firm belief that Harry wasn't a studious person with the way he insulted him every Friday during potion class.

In a way many would consider Harry was stupid. Harry didn't do much of the homework and he and Ron often relied of copying Hermione's homework. The reasons why Harry did it weren't logically justified in the least because like any human being, he wanted to be accepted.

Most everyone didn't bother with the homework. Anyone who took their time to do the homework was lame.

Ron didn't want to be lame and by extension Harry agreed with Ron's opinion. That wasn't to say that Harry wasn't a studious person...he just didn't want to be the odd man out however if his friend's life was on the line he honestly didn't care if his reputation was stake. He'd read all the books in the world if he could save his friends and Snape wasn't going to stop him.

Over time Harry found himself getting more and more frustrated when his eyes threatened to close. He couldn't concentrate as if there was gibberish on the pages.

What had he just read?

He needed a break from this. Harry got up and set the pile of books by the bookshelves for the librarian to put away in the morning and headed out to take a whiff of fresh air.

"POTTER!"

'Just as I was heading out of the library, too.' Harry thought irritably.

He whirled around at the familiar sound of Professor Snape calling his name.

"Do you think I'd not follow through with my threat? I believe I told you that you were to go to the hospital wing this morning did I not?" He snarled.

Harry sighed in exasperation.

"Come along Potter."

Snape grabbed Harry's upper arm and dragged him over to the hospital wing.

HPSSHPSS

As the two made their way to the hospital wing, Snape stood outside the door.

"Inside, Potter."

Harry complied sitting on one of the beds in the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey stepped inside surprised to see him with Professor Snape by the looks of it.

"What's he doing here, Severus?" She asked.

"He's sick. I've already taken the liberty in contacting Lupin. He'll be by later this afternoon. Mr Potter has acquired a severe illness."

"Are you sure? He certainly doesn't look sick." She said looking over him.

"You're comfortable with that assessment enough to place your job on the line?" Snape sneered.

He gazed upon her silently as she ran her wand over his casting a sort of diagnosis spell over his body.

When nothing was coming clean, she carefully scrutinised the colour of his face.

"It would appear that the boy's skin is yellow as you said." She said gravely.

Harry was bewildered by the looks of sheer worry on their faces.

"You may have acquired a grave illness, Mr Potter. From the yellowing of the skin it looks like you may have acquired Rotting Flesh Syndrome."

"Rotting Flesh Syndrome, that doesn't sound good."

"It's as I thought." Snape said coolly.

"If it was so severe why didn't you invite his actual guardians?" She asked irritably.

Snape coughed and for a moment Harry could see his face was red as if the answer might have been either humiliating or embarrassing. Harry couldn't understand it neither could he fathom what could have been so embarrassing.

Within seconds however his slick black curtains of hair concealed his face and Harry was left with more questions than answers.

Madam Pomfrey turned towards Harry and suddenly as if she put two and two together she carried about her business.

"Sometimes I wonder about your level of competence. I mean it took you three minutes to even determine that the boy was sick. Perhaps Dumbledore should be on the lookout for hiring someone more competent." Snape snapped.

"Don't you dare threaten me, Severus. It never has nor ever will be effective." She said but when she turned around he was gone.

"That thoughtless, conniving nincompoop." Poppy huffed in irritation. How dare he leave when she was in the middle of confronting him.

It struck Harry that this was the first time Snape ever left without hurling an insult.

"Does he often do that?" Harry asked curiously. He figured Snape would have stuck around to hurl a couple of insults her direction. The man always seemed to dish out insults to those people who had hurled insults to him before.

"No." She replied. "From his history I'd guess it's because he don't want me revealing anything he would consider a weakness. I'm thinking it's because you were in the room that he didn't try insulting me. He wouldn't want you to know about his sketchy history."

"What is Rotting Flesh Syndrome?"

"It's exactly what it sounds like. When the skin turns yellow it slowly decomposes and your body rots. It's something only acquired by being exposed to harmful poisons. Depending on the strength of the poison in the body, it could usually be treated with an antivenom. If the poison is too strong however the only solution is slowing down the body's metabolism to prevent the body from rotting faster."

The very thought that he might have been poisoned by a rather strong poison and might not live to see tomorrow had him shuddering. He longed to change the subject and rummaged through several questions that he had in his brain.

Harry was struck with a thought.

"What was he talking about earlier?...he seemed a little uncomfortable." Harry asked. 'If I'm honest the expression on his face was a little bit disturbing. I don't think I've ever seen him so withdrawn except for maybe that one time when I was trying to find the answer to that riddle in the egg.'

"I don't think it had anything to do with him. He was talking about you. Could you imagine what he might have been talking about?" Poppy asked scrutinising him shrewdly.

Suddenly it hit him...just a day ago Snape had been rummaging around his head trying to discover what he had been hiding from him. Brief snippets of memories had passed by like flashes of memory. Among those memories were his encounters with the Dursleys and it might have been possible that Snape had discovered his less than amiable situation with his relatives.

Too bad Hermione wasn't here. If he told her everything that transpired, she probably would have prattled on and on about how this behavior was very out of character for Snape.

He was pretty sure that even if Snape knew how bad his situation was at the Dursleys, there would be no way that he would suddenly become nice to him. Snape was a spiteful guy, he hated Harry and he hated Lupin. Why would Snape go out of his way to ensure that Lupin come by instead...it made no sense.

Professor Lupin came by later that afternoon. It seemed worry had taken a toll on the man as dark circles appeared below his eyes.

It seemed however once he had taken a good look at the boy that the wrinkles on the edges of his eyes had softened somewhat.

"Are you feeling alright, Harry?"

"I feel fine." Harry replied feeling very perplexed at Lupin's behavior.


	45. Hermione's Story: Fred

A/N: I didn't realize until fairly recently that Chapter 45 duplicated Chapter 36 so I replaced this chapter.

Chapter 45: Fred

Hermione flinched. His blue eyes lingered coolly on her face. She was frightened by his scrutiny slowly backing away though it was noted that his features softened when she felt hints of tears streaming down the side of her eyes.

If she didn't know any better she would have thought he looked concerned. He reached for her hand quickly leading her to the library.

Hermione saw that it was sparse not even the librarian was there.

Rabastan turned towards only entrance and exit of the library and cast a locking charm and an impenetrable charm on the door before turning towards her.

"Hermione, are you alright?"

"I'm fine." She said glaring defiantly with her arms folded defensively.

"You don't look fine. What's wrong?"

"It's nothing. Just leave me alone," She said and ran to the door. Hermione tried the handle.

"Open it," She hissed.

"We're talking about this. You can't just leave when everything doesn't go your way."

"Open the door or I'll hex you."

Her voice was chilly and dangerous, her eyes flickered with unquenchable fire as her wand pointed at him.

"You wouldn't do that to your own brother."

"Oh yes, I would. You'd like to think you know me but if you make one false move I'll hex you."

Rabastan sighed.

"Alright."

He pointed his wand at the door and Hermione could hear the door unlock. She didn't turn from her position certain he'd pull some underhanded tactics if she turned around and instead shoved the door open with her free hand and walked backwards out of the library nearly stumbling into someone.

"Er, sorry," Hermione sputtered before she ran off.

HPSS

Later that evening Hermione awoke from a nightmare in a cold sweat.

'It's the same dream as before.'

Something about these dreams wasn't adding up and this was all combined with the occasional deja vu she felt about certain things.

'What if these dreams are trying to tell me something? Something important.'

Her dreams seemed to be telling her that learning the manticore's language was important. For what reason though, Hermione couldn't even begin to fathom.

'Even if it isn't it gives me an excuse to study.'

Later around that same afternoon she was stopped by Professor Kettleburn.

"Ms Lestrange, was it? I heard from Professor Dumbledore that you wish to seek a job with the Department for Regulation of Magical Creatures and that you were quite interested in the werewolf division."

"A friend of mine was a werewolf."

"Yes, Dumbledore thought it was a good idea for you to help me with some errands. You will need to have hands on experience one day in profession so why not start here."

"What do you need my help with, professor?" Hermione asked with excitement.

"It's the Manticore. It won't eat or drink. It simply prefers to lay in it's dark corner. I nearly lost my left arm trying to get it to eat."

HPSS

During the quidditch game a week before the Christmas holiday, Hermione Granger sat at the stands to witness the 2nd Gryffindor/Slytherin match of the year.

Even if Rabastan was still angry with her, that wasn't going to keep her from supporting him.

It was some time in the middle of the game before the Gryffindor Captain called for a time out.

Most of the Gryffindors has flew to the ground surrounding what Hermione assumed to be an injured player.

Eventually Hermione saw someone wobbling off the Quidditch field and she was struck with curiosity who it was.

'Hopefully it's Fabian. It would serve that jerk right.'

The game started back up again in a matter of minutes. She was so wrapped up in the game that she nearly jumped out of her seat after feeling someone poke on the shoulder.

Hermione whirled around and spotted Gideon looking at her with undisguised glee at having startled her.

"A-aren't you supposed to be on the field?" She stammered in surprise.

"I got an injury so the captain made me sit out for this game so I decided to join you up here. You look a little upset. It doesn't have anything to do with my brother does it?"

Hermione was silent.

"I knew it," Gideon hissed. "I thought it was strange when I seen you with him. You could be honest with me you know? I won't tell Fabian a word. He always uses women like this."

"I-I can't."

"Why?"

"I just can't," Hermione said. "Look I don't want to talk about it."

"Alright."

Together the two watched the game. In the end though it seemed Rabastan caught the snitch. After the game, Hermione and Gideon stepped off the benches intending to leave but before they could even set foot into the school, Fabian held Gideon by the collar of his jersey and roughly shoved him into the wall.

"Fabian, what's the big idea?"

"You stay away from her, you hear me," He snarled through gritted teeth. "She's mine."

"Yes, because blackmailing a girl to have sex with you totally makes her yours."

"How could you possibly know that? Did that slut tell you?"

"Hardly, anyone with half a brain would know your nothing more than a horny jerk."

"She liked it," He spat. "She loved every minute of it and you shouldn't even believe half of what she says. You know she had us all thinking she was a Lestrange when the two of them aren't even blood related. She's a-"

"Silencio."

Gideon gritted his teeth and punched Fabian in the jaw.

"Molly, let's go," He said grabbing her hand before they ran away leaving Fabian unconscious.

The two of them headed to lunch.

"Gideon, are you alright?"

Hermione peered over Gideon's shoulder and saw Dorcas had dropped in on them. He turned and at the sight of her hovering over him, he frowned.

"I'm fine."

"You shouldn't let Fabian get to you. He's your brother."

"He always thinks he could get away with treating me like that. It makes me sick," Gideon gritted his teeth. "One of these days I will make him pay for it."

Brown eyes met her own.

"Are you sitting with a friend?" Dorcas asked.

"I guess you could say that though we were at one point simply acquaintances."

Dorcas was struck with realisation.

"Wait, you're Molly. I seen you at the Malfoys," she said. "Since you're here I'm wondering if you can do me a favour?"

"Of course," Hermione murmured shyly.

"Please take care of Gideon for me."

"I'll try my best."

"Where are you going?" Gideon asked Dorcas as she left Gryffindor table.

"I have to talk with Professor Slughorn about a couple of things."

"Oh."

She quickly left leaving him to his own devices.

"What's up with her?" Gideon murmured to himself.

"She isn't normally that skittish?"

"That isn't the problem. She's more skittish than usual," Gideon pointed out. "I don't see why she has to talk with Slughorn. She's practically the best student in our class."

"Could she be upset?"

"Upset about what?"

"Well you two are close friends right? I mean when we were at the Malfoys she seemed to have quite an attachment to you. She could be jealous."

Gideon smirked mischievous.

"Jealous? I doubt that though you seem to fit the part."

He leaned over towards her causing her to back away quickly.

"I'm not jealous. You wanted a reason so I gave you one."

"Speaking of reasons, I saw you when you ran out of the library. I saw Lestrange as well. You looked quite upset what did you two talk about? If he's your brother he should upset you like that."

Hermione was silent.

"He is your brother right because if by some miniscule chance Fabian is right and he isn't your brother..."

"...You'll tell me stay away from him. Tell him that he doesn't have the right to abuse me...I'm sure that will work numbers."

"Look if you have something nasty to say just say it. I know I'm a coward for not being able to speak my mind to my brother but if it's anyone other than my brother I can help you know."

Hermione sighed.

"I'm sorry. I'm just upset, I didn't mean to insult you. It's not your fault anyway. If I didn't keep such a secret in the first place..."

"I know. I'll help you anyway I can though so be happy."

Hermione smiled.

"Ah you smiled."

Hermione's eyes were compelled by his green eyes which were lit in mirth.

HP

Around Christmas time, Fabian had demanded that she remain at Hogwarts during the holidays. It seemed like the better option Since Rabastan and Hermione had taken to avoiding each other it was with profound hope that Rabastan wouldn't come to her demanding to take her home to for the holidays.

For one she wouldn't accept it. He didn't understand anything and he always acted so ignorant. Did he realise how much she sacrificed to keep her identity a secret or did he hope that she exposed herself?

When everyone was gone for the holiday, Hermione had spent most of the time sleeping in the dorm. Stacy and Bridgette had gone home for the holiday and she didn't really want to waste time talking to anyone else really. Not many people liked her so she only appeared for the mandatory meals.

Around breakfast time she had received a letter from an anonymous source and she was still thinking about who could have sent it. The words from the letter echoed in her head.

'I can't keep it a secret. I have a crush on you and I have a feeling that there is something between us. If you want to have me, you already got me. I am yours. I can no longer keep silent about my feelings. I love you, unconditionally.'

Something about the letter was strange, Hermione just didn't understand who could have done it other than Fabian. What she couldn't understand is why.

'It's probably his idea of a joke. It does sound like him to treat this all as his little game but I'm not falling for it. I won't.'

Later that after she took her time to prepare herself before stepping foot in the Gryffindor common room certain Fabian would be waiting around the corner preparing to torture her. It was with profound surprise as she stepped into the Gryffindor common room that she seen Fabian playing a game of chess with himself.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Just playing a little chess," He said without glancing in her direction. "Want to join me or are you afraid I'll win?"

"You think too highly of yourself."

Hermione reluctantly sat across from him.

Fabian rearranged the pieces so it was set up like a new game.

"You're white so you're first."

By the end of the game, Fabian had beat her.

She sighed.

"Now you're just flattering me."

"You like Gideon don't you?"

Hermione felt her face heat up.

"Where'd you get that idea and why do I have to explain myself to you?"

Fabian's eyes darkened.

"I'd stay away from him if I were you."

"You afraid he is going to take me away. I'm sorry but you've already turned him into a coward so he won't ever have the courage."

"This isn't about me."

"Could have fooled me, you'd kick a dog when it's already down."

Fabian huffed.

"You can choose to believe me or not but we're brother like it or not. I'd like to think I know my brother and I'm warning you he can't deal with relationships."

"You don't think I'm well aware of the fact that you two have a harem."

"Oh, I know you're aware of that. I saw you peeking on us in the shadows. That kind of thing must have aroused you."

"It did no such thing," Hermione protested.

"In any case that wasn't what I was talking about but you're quite stubborn in believing what you like so feel free to choose for yourself," Fabian said before heading out.

Hermione was baffled by the act.

'He isn't going to do anything to me? He's leaving me alone?'

Among the surprise, Hermione felt ...

'Ugh, I shouldn't feel so disappointed. What's wrong with me?'

HPSS

Later that evening Hermione awoke from a nightmare in a cold sweat.

'It's the same dream as before.'

Something about these dreams wasn't adding up and this was all combined with the occasional deja vu she felt about certain things.

'What if these dreams are trying to tell me something? Something important.'

Her dreams seemed to be telling her that learning the manticore's language was important. For what reason though, Hermione couldn't even begin to fathom.

'Even if it isn't it gives me an excuse to study.'

Later around that same afternoon she was stopped by Professor Kettleburn.

"Ms Lestrange, was it? I heard from Professor Dumbledore that you wish to seek a job with the Department for Regulation of Magical Creatures and that you were quite interested in the werewolf division."

"A friend of mine was a werewolf."

"Yes, Dumbledore thought it was a good idea for you to help me with some errands. You will need to have hands on experience one day in profession so why not start here."

"What do you need my help with, professor?" Hermione asked with excitement.

"It's the Manticore. It won't eat or drink. It simply prefers to lay in it's dark corner. I nearly lost my left arm trying to get it to eat."

HP

_"Why don't you eat? Do you want to starve?"_

_"Of course not do you think I'm that stupid. If I eat now what kind of message would I be sending to that limbless lamebrain? He doesn't know his place."_

_"Is he not treating you right?"_

_"While I am prone to having severe emotional outbursts, I would like to think that I am still a human being even if the only human part on my body is my face. This straw is scratchy and I'd prefer to sleep on a soft bed cushion if it isn't too much to ask."_

_"I'll see what I can do but if he complies to your wishes you have to eat. You can't starve yourself. Professor Kettleburn is worried about you, you know."_

These flashes of memory were definitely trying to tell her something.

That evening Hermione dropped by Professor Kettleburn's classroom. She saw him standing towards the back of the classroom and beckoned her to come.

"It's about time you showed up," He said. "Follow me."

Hermione followed him to a stable-like room that was linked outside his classroom.

Much like in her dreams, many of the pins had hay. Hermione had a feeling that the manticore was also in an area with a lot of hay.

It was after class that Professor Kettleburn approached the pin towards the back of the classroom and beckoned Hermione to join him.

She peered over the corner.

"Where is it?"

"He's in the shadows so don't let him deceive you into thinking otherwise."

Hermione focused her eyes on the shadows and could scarcely see brown paws with sharp grey claws. She also noticed the manticore was standing stiffly on the hay considerably odd as most of the creatures in the pins were lying on their side napping yet the creature regarded her cautiously as if waiting for the right moment to attack.

"It doesn't pay to linger in the corners sulking like you do. It's not going to change a thing, you know."

A foreboding growl came from the shadows.

"You might as well state what is bugging you. I know it has something to do with the hay."

"Molly, don't you think that is a little too farfetched."

"Silence ol' man and let the woman speak."

"Professor Kettleburn is worried about your health. You got to eat."

"That man hardly worries about me."

Professor Kettleburn huffed.

"See if I ever give you another fat juicy steak again. I thought I did rather good considering the circumstances."

"Professor if I may offer a suggestion perhaps you could give our manticore-"

"Fred."

"Perhaps you could give Fred a mattress or something."

"Yes, this hay is itchy and deplorable."

"I've practically spoiled you and you still complain. You are insufferable," Kettleburn growled.

Hermione chuckled.

HP

Hermione was swamped. Most of her evening was split between tending to Fred or preparing herself for what tortures Fabian has prepared for her by relaxing n the library.

So it was with profound surprise as she stepped into the Gryffindor common room when she seen Fabian playing a game of chess with himself.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Just playing a little chess," He said without glancing in her direction. "Want to join me or are you afraid I'll win?"

"You think too highly of yourself."

Hermione reluctantly sat across from him.

Fabian rearranged the pieces so it was set up like a new game.

"Your white so you're first."

By the end of the game, Fabian had beat her.

She sighed.

"I lack the patience for this kind of game."

"Someone as smart as you? I'm amazed," Fabian added in amusement.

After the holidays had transpired and most of the students had returned, Hermione began to feel pressure bear down on her almost encompassing her in anxiety. Weeks passed before the next quidditch game. She wondered if Gryffindors were playing against Slytherin and since she was never really good at keeping track of those kind of things she dreaded going to the game.

What if she seen Rabastan there? Would he give her the cold shoulder or would he try and confront her again like last time?

With a sigh, Hermione readied herself and headed to the benches when someone grabbed her by the arm.

She flinched.

"Molly!"

Hermione whirled around and was surprised to see Fabian there.

"Can you meet me here after the game?"

"As if I have a choice."

Fabian snorted.

Hermione got to her seat just as the game was starting. She sighed in relief when she realised the Gryffindors weren't playing Slytherin...rather they were playing Ravenclaw.

Hermione's eyes were pinned on Bridgette who looked oddly pale while she stood hovering in place. She tried not to stare at Fabian who was casting winks at her every 60 seconds.

Suddenly all her focus seemed to be pinned on something. Bridgette must have spotted the snitch.

She leaned down on her broom seeming to pick up speed, her focus centred solely on capturing the object in her hands.

Suddenly Hermione spotted a bludger being smacked by one of the Ravenclaw chasers and it was heading towards Fabian. Fabian was shaken by the impact as the broom flew downwards making a skydrive straight towards the ground.

Just as his face was about to crash into the ground, Fabian set his feet out to balance the impact.

"Time out."

Madame Hooch blew the whistle.

Hermione got up from her seat and ran down to the Gryffindor locker room to see what was going on. Most of the Gryffindor quidditch team had been sitting on the benches other than Fabian and the Gryffindor captain. As she was about to head inside the locker room however Hermione heard whispers from within.

"Do you still intend to do what we've planned?"

"If any of us get caught we'll be expelled."

Hermione heard someone snort.

"Expelled? It'd be worth it just to see her expression. She thinks she's so self righteous just because she's dating Fabian. No one ever does these kind of things and gets by with it."

Hermione's eyes widened.

"What I don't understand is why you torture her. Don't you think the fact that Fabian is dating her is sufficient enough. You know how he treats other girls."

"He's a nasty guy. I am not trying to sugarcoat his nature but he's my guy. He's not hers and I'd suggest next time your team members hit the bludger, not to miss."

"What did that other girl do to deserve it?"

"She didn't do anything the fact that she's her friend is sufficient enough. If you think I'm being too cruel though feel free to back out though I assure you I'll be the first to tell Madame Hooch that you sabotaged our game."

"Fine, but what's in it for me?"

"You've been having trouble with your homework right? Pandora was telling me you are struggling in Defence Against the Dark Arts. I can give you the answers to the tests I did really well in that class after all."

There was silence.

"Good."

Hermione quickly ran towards the Quidditch pitch eager to tell Fabian what she just heard.


	46. Gambling with Fate

Warnings: There will be drug use and slash in this chapter consider yourself forewarned.

Chapter 46: Gambling with Fate: September 11, 1974

After Tuesday, classes had gone on until Friday when Harry had attended advanced potions with several other unfamiliar faces.

Quidditch try outs were today and Harry was looking forward to securing himself a position on the Gryffindor Quidditch team.

He eagerly headed to the Quidditch pitch where some of the other players sat on the bench. Eventually the captain called out his name.

"Lestrange, you're up."

Harry headed out on the field.

"Potter bought us some new brooms. Nimbus 1700s was it?"

"Only the best," James patted him on the shoulder. "Good luck, Joey."

"It's Arthur."

Harry focused on summoning the broom. The handle of the broom was more rough on his bottom than the newer editions but he supposed it would have to suffice.

The captain released the snitch and instantly Harry and his broom had taken flight.

"Wow, he's fast."

James looked up from where he was standing to glance at Harry on his broom. Some other students were also in flight competing for a permanent spot on the team.

"Now the question is who will catch the snitch."

Among the people in flight, Harry instantly recognised one of the boys from Malfoy's little party. He had been accompanying Sirius and Wormtail.

The boy had been on his trail sometime taking to following him instead of the other players. Harry had already spotted the snitch of course but it was clear that the boy hadn't known where it was because he was nowhere near it. It in reality was hovering over another person on the other side of the quidditch pitch.

Hoping to lose him, Harry quickly swooped down to the ground and pulled up on his broom. It was then however when Harry turned around that he realised that the boy had pulled a similar move. The gleam in his eyes told Harry that he spotted the snitch.

'That little-'

Harry followed the boy as he took flight hoping to head him off however just as Harry was about to catch the snitch for outstretched hands, a hard elbow lodged in his ribs. The force of the attack had unsteadied his broom and he felt himself falling.

Wincing Harry used his left foot to kick the broom knocking the boy off balance. The two began plummetting at high speeds.

Harry was the first to recover and steadied his broom as the boy fell off.

He swooped down and caught him just as the boy slipped off about to crash into the ground.

"Whoa how did you learn to fly like that?" James asked as he ran towards them.

Harry grinned.

"I heard it was something my father taught me."

The other boy coughed. His coughs growing harsher. James smacked him on the back hoping to get the thing that was lodged in his throat.

The gold snitch fluttered right out of his mouth.

"Well, it looks like Flavius caught the snitch."

"Really because it looked an awful lot like he slipped off his broom to me. Louis, should have props for just catching him."

Harry glared at James. Flavius turned pale.

"Well, Potter does have a point."

If Harry didn't know better he'd say that Flavius wasn't so much as upset with his winning as he was that he didn't steal his glory.

"Well done, Stan."

"It's Art."

HPSS

After practise, Harry was heading back to the Gryffindor common room when he ran into someone.

"Watch where you're going."

Harry looked up to see that it was a young boy with blond hair.

He was sneering until he saw Harry glancing up at him.

The sight of Harry in front of him must have intimidated him as he was quiet the moment they locked eyes.

"Oh, it's you. I heard you were trying out for the Gryffindor team so I came to watch," He said. "I didn't expect you'd make the team though. Your brother has a more speedy build. I'm impressed."

He tried to sound interested if his smile was any indication but the attention didn't reach his eyes.

'Strange, he was quite nasty a couple of seconds ago.'

It was suspicious. Harry's eyes narrowed.

"There's nothing to be impressed about."

The blond's eyes widened and he turned towards Harry with a smirk.

"Oh? I beg to differ. You're rather interesting."

He tapped Harry on the shoulder.

"We could even talk about quidditch if you like."

Harry narrowed his eyes.

"What is so interesting about me? I'm just like any other student that attends this school."

The blond snorted.

"If you think that you are more dimwitted than I thought."

"Art!"

Sirius was heading towards him.

The blond leaned over to whisper something in Harry's ear.

"See you around...Art."

With those words he walked away.

Sirius ran up to him.

"Who is that? Is that who I thought it was?"

"Barty Crouch jr? Yes, unfortunately," Harry said bitterly.

Sirius reached for him holding him in a partial embrace.

"Come on, Art. You don't need to associate with people like him."

Harry let Sirius walk him to the Gryffindor common room feeling an overwhelming feeling of dread.

HPSS

On Sunday just as Harry was heading to the wardrobe, Rodolphus stopped him on the way out.

"Is there something going on with Potter?" Rodolphus asked.

"No, at least I don't think so. Why do you ask?"

"He's been acting strange since Saturday."

"I think he had detention with Professor Yorick."

"You ought to ask him about that."

Harry sighed.

Once he had arrived at Gryffindor table, James looked up from where he was sitting.

"Well if it isn't our little snitch. You never told me you were that good."

Harry folded his arms.

"I'm certain that I did."

"Ah, well."

"So how did your detention go?"

James was silent. Harry seemed to have hit a sore point.

"Professor Yorick had us writing lines with a blood quill...just because we found something wrong with his teaching method," Sirius said.

"A blood quill?"

"I think it uses our blood as ink."

"Is that legal?"

"Well, it's not illegal according to Remus."

Harry gritted his teeth.

"So when's the first game?"

"You mean quidditch?" Sirius asked.

"What else would I be talking about?"

"We face Slytherin next Friday."

"I can't wait to make Snivellus eat my dust."

Harry looked over Sirius' shoulder and saw the huge grin on his father's face. Apparently talk of Severus was enough to make him chipper.

On Tuesday, Harry was heading in the direction of the Gryffindor common room when he heard a faint voice near a door in the hall on the second floor.

"Is there someone there?"

Harry heard the sound coming extra loud from an empty classroom and he knocked on the door.

"Hello?"

"Art is that you?"

"Uh, yeah. Lily, what are you doing in here?"

"Open the door will you? It stinks. Marlene cast a locking spell on the door."

Harry pointed his wand at the door.

"Alohomora."

The sound of the door clicked and Lily stepped outside, her red hair looking rather disheveled. A strong odour began to circulate outside the classroom filling Harry's nose with the stench.

In disgust, Harry pinched his nose.

"That's awful."

"She made me stink so bad. I'll never be able to get rid of the odour," Lily said. "All because I rejected her gorgeous wet dream, James Potter."

"If she really bothers you why don't you get her back. If you want revenge I'll support you 100 percent."

Lily turned red.

"I don't need your flattery. I was going to do that anyway."

Lily was about to head in the direction of the Gryffindor common room when Harry's voice stopped.

"I know a spell that could get rid of the smell."

Lily turned with a frown.

"You don't mind the smell?"

Harry chuckled.

"Honestly? It's because you smell that I want to help you."

Lily smacked him on the shoulder.

"Enough you."

By Friday, Harry was surprised how quickly the days passed before it was the first match against Slytherin. He was hovering on his broom glancing at the other team.

Harry recognised some of the slytherin hovering on their brooms. Snape was towards the back, his narrow fingers gripping the broom. As if sensing Harry's eyes on him he looked up, his eyes shrewdly glancing at him.

He also spotted Barty Crouch jr who was looking at him with a smug grin on his face, winking at Harry.

"Pay attention, Lestrange." The voice came from Regulus Black.

Settling his eyes on Regulus he waited in anticipation as Madam Hooch opened the case containing the snitch, the quaffle and the bludgers.

"Let's have a clean match everyone."

She immediately tossed the quaffle high in the air, Snape aimed his broomstick towards the air immediately flying up but James was faster as he zoomed towards it like it was a matter of life and death.

Snape snarled.

James flew past him handing the quaffle to Sirius.

"Hey Snivellus over here."

Snape whirled around looking a bit irritated at the fact that Sirius had been taunting him.

Sirius handed the quaffle to Jordan who was heading in the direction of the Slytherin's goal.

Harry of course didn't recognise the slytherin who was the keeper. It quickly became irrelevant as Sirius hovered a couple of feet above the goal and James zoomed in to claim the quaffle from Jordan and threw it in the upmost hoop.

The keeper reclaimed the quaffle and tossed it in the direction of his team members.

A buzzing sound startled Harry from his thoughts. He turned and saw that the snitch was hovering beside his ear before it zoomed off.

Harry immediately gave chase. He spotted Barty looking at him with a smug expression on his face.

"Hey Regulus, Lestrange already has spotted the snitch."

Snape at that instant turned to look at him from what Harry saw at the corner of his vision.

Was it curiousity or something else, Harry didn't have the time to decipher it.

Regulus flew towards him parading at his tail.

The snitch was within Harry's grasp. With outstretched hands, Harry's fingers reached out to clasp the snitch.

The referee blew the whistle.

"Lestrange has caught the snitch."

Harry looked up curious about Snape's reaction. He looked as if he swallowed something nasty. The expression one that Harry was beginning to associate with self disgust.

He quickly landed hoping to talk with James and Sirius about the game when he heard his father talking with Lily from behind him.

"Say Evans, how was I? I was pretty good wasn't I?"

"It wasn't that impressive. Go away, Potter."

Harry snorted. If his mother fell for that act he wouldn't have any respect for her. While quidditch was fun, Snape fascinated him much more. He was about to head into the locker room to change when he spotted Lily at the corner of his eye.

She was peering behind an alcove that stood behind where his classmates sat to watch the game.

He crept up from the other side picking up a male and female voice. There was grunting and groaning intermingled with the voices.

"Did you come here alone?"

Harry was struck with curiousity and peered over the corner. He spotted Regulus holding Marlene McKinnon against the wall.

"Yes, I made sure no one was following me."

He kissed at the nape of her neck.

"Good."

"Why do we have to keep it a secret?"

"You know what they'll say. They won't like seeing a slytherin dating a gryffindor."

"Why wouldn't they? You're a nice person. I don't think they'll judge you too harshly."

"You don't know them."

Regulus pulled away with a frown.

"Regulus, what's wrong?"

His features hardened.

"You should be happy I consider you worth my time. Only you would be so ungrateful."

Harry pulled away. He had intruded enough.

HPSS

After his classes most of Harry's week was invested in quidditch practise. During this time though Harry couldn't help but feel a little worried as if something bad was going to happen. The bit about Professor Yorick was especially unnerving if his father and his friends were left defenceless against the odds.

By Saturday evening, Harry was determined to find a way to teach his parents how to defend themselves the only thing was he didn't know how to go about it. Asking his parents and their friends were simply out of the question. It would be too suspicious and they would certainly ask him why them of all people. They'd probably think he was underestimating their abilities and it was more conflict than it was worth.

Harry sighed.

He had been thinking it over quietly with Snape and Lily as they were eating lunch.

"Hey Lily."

"Oh hi Harry."

"How's classes?" Harry asked.

"I think I'm getting better at Alchemy. It almost seems kind of like charms in a way. It's still pretty difficult though," Lily said.

"So you're good at charms?"

"She's the best in the whole class," Snape said.

Lily felt her face turn red.

"It isn't like that."

Snape snorted.

"I'd have to disagree."

"Do you create your own spells too?"

Lily blushed.

"Er, I guess you could say that though making a counter spell is important."

"Wouldn't a shielding charm do the job?" Harry asked curiously.

Snape scoffed.

"That's the only spell you need in magical combat."

Harry frowned.

"Can you really say that about any spell? They do say the unforgivable aren't blockable."

"Unforgivables?"

"Er...I mean the Cruciatus, the imperius and the killing curse."

Snape snorted.

"But then you wouldn't have a chance to block so what would be the point?"

"Exactly. You have no means of blocking every single charm or curse."

Snape sighed.

"He does have a point," Lily said.

"You mean to teach me other defensive means other than the shielding charm."

"Not exactly, I'd like to teach other people too."

Snape folded his arms and looked at Harry skeptically.

"What? You don't think I can teach anything?"

Snape sighed.

"That isn't the issue. If Potter gets wind of this-let's just say you can kiss your little club goodbye."

Lily frowned, folding her arms defiantly.

"Who is he going to tell, Sev? It's a little unreasonable to think that half-winded nincompoop would even care what you were up to and even if he was, at least if he catches you off guard you can defend yourself. It might even teach him to pick on someone his own size."

Snape glanced up at Harry.

"Do you have a knut on hand?"

"Will any coin do?"

"Give me anything you got."

Harry handed over a galleon.

"Duplico."

Snape cast the spell several times creating many copies of the galleon and then began to cast the protean charm.

"All you need to do is send a message through the coin and it will transfer to all of the copies. We could communicate through the coins."

"Will do," Harry taking all the coins besides one which he had left in Snape's hand.

After lunch, Lily stopped Harry before he could head towards the Slytherin common room.

"Uh, Harry. I was wondering if you'd like to help me with something in the library."

"Oh, certainly."

Lily lead the way to the library and took a seat at a table in the back.

"What did you need me for?"

"Those coins...are you really intending on teaching him more magic?"

"Yes, do you have a problem with that?"

"You know the reason he agreed to this don't you."

"I have some idea."

"If he can defend himself against them, he will retaliate. He's always wanted Potter to kiss his feet. Do you think their games are going to stop?"

"I'm not teaching him for that reason and to be honest, Lily. It's really none of your business."

HPSS

On Monday, Harry met up with Lily as she was walking out from Transfiguration class.

"Hey Lily."

Lily turned.

"What is it?"

"So how did it go? Your revenge I mean."

"Revenge?"

"You know with Marlene."

Lily looked around as if to ensure no one would be eavesdropping on their conversation.

"I saw her kissing Regulus Black," She said, her voice a quiet whisper.

"Oh," Harry said in dull surprise.

"You don't seem surprised. You were spying on them too."

Harry's shoulders drooped.

"I was a little curious."

"Well, I confronted her about it. I told her I would tell everyone if she tried to pull another prank on me again."

"What'd she say after that?" Harry asked.

"She was on her knees begging me to forgive her. Quite sad really. I forgave her of course and then she wanted to talk more about it over lunch. I told her I'd be going to Hogsmeade next week."

"She could be planning on trying something."

Lily snorted.

"If she does, it won't be pretty. I might just tell everyone about what she did anyway. She makes me so angry."

"I could come with you if it'd make you feel better."

"You'd do that?" Lily asked.

"Of course."

Lily turned and smiled.

HPSS

Tuesday after classes, Harry was heading to the Gryffindor common room intending on playing a couple of games with Sirius when he spotted Barty sitting in a shadowy hall. He was covering his face with his hands and smoke was coming out of his mouth.

"What are you doing?"

The boy jumped before turning towards Harry.

"It's none of your business."

Harry frowned and folded his arms.

"Oh really. Looks like you might be breaking school rules."

"Well, you're not a prefect so it's not like you can punish me."

"Wanna bet?"

Blue eyes flashed.

"Fine, if you must know what I'm doing. I'm smoking acid."

"Acid?"

"I didn't stutter. Now if you don't mind..."

Harry slowly got to his feet.

"Unless..."

Harry turned and that's when Barty looked up to glance at him from where he was seated. He had got up and the two were so close...

For some reason however Harry found he couldn't pull away and felt his control slipping away from him.

"Perhaps you wanted something else. I would have thought you were aware of the fact that I'm..."

Barty's lips brushed against his ear.

"...dangerous."

Harry felt his face heat up as he pulled away.

"I'm not scared."

Barty chuckled.

"You should be."

He pulled Harry forward by his robes and kissed him. There was teeth and tongue in the kiss and Harry had no choice but to comply with it's demand.

His arms loosely held on to the blond's shoulders as he surrendered to his desire.

Barty pulled away to whisper into Harry's ear.

"I can't wait to ravish you, to see you on your knees begging me to please you."

Harry whimpered.

"I can make short work of you. I will make you see that I'm the only one who can please you...me and no one else."

Harry pulled away, face red and feeling oddly very aroused.

"I-I..."

"Don't talk. If you don't meet me tomorrow we'll end this before it even started and you wouldn't want that...would you?"

Barty stroked him through his trousers, his loud groans escaping him.

"I'm the only one who can make you happy."

Barty grabbed him and sucked prompting Harry's hands to hold him there.

Eventually the sucking came to be too much.

"I'm about to-"

His words didn't stop the boy who sucked harder. Harry's nails dug into his scalp pulling him closer groaning loudly as he felt himself uncoil.

"If you want me then come with me and then you could have me."

Barty reached down and caressed himself.

"It's a tempting offer. I'll savour every moment."

Harry groaned.

HPSS

By the time Saturday had come around the corner, Harry had been heading in the direction of the supply closet with the intention of switching with Rodolphus. He was concentrating on how to convince his parents to participate when he collided into someone.

Harry looked down the moment he heard a clink on the rocky floors. Lily's green eyes followed his own immediately catching sight of the galleon.

"What's that?" She asked.

Harry chuckled.

"Oh it's my coin."

He said as he reached down to grab it.

Lily's eyes narrowed at him.

"Your coin?"

"Yeah."

Lily smacked his wrist as Harry picked it up causing him to instantly drop the coin.

"Er...wait."

She quickly picked up the coin.

"I don't think so. This isn't your coin. You stole this from your brother."

"H-How do you know?"

"The bottom of the coin has Snape's initials."

"Fine, you caught me."

"You think admitting it will lighten your punishment?"

"I was going to return it. I was curious about the magic that was cast on it that's all."

Lily tossed Harry the coin.

"Don't play so innocent. You know exactly what it is."

Harry gulped.

"Oh don't tell me my brother is starting a new club."

"How did you know?"

Harry smiled.

"I didn't. You just gave it away."

Lily's eyes widened and then she frowned looking very angry with herself.

"I'm thinking I should try starting a club of my own, you know to compete my brother and all. You should come visit who knows it might be useful."

Lily couldn't help her face heating up as he walked away.

HPSS

On Sunday evening, Harry had just finished switching places back with Rodolphus when he headed out colliding into someone.

"Oops sorry," Harry stammered.

"Ah Lestrange. What a pleasure to see you roaming the halls. Fancy a stroll."

"Not particularly. Any reason you're roaming the area?"

Snape's eyes narrowed. They seemed to focus on an object at Harry's feet.

Harry looked down and tensed. The coin that Snape had given him was planted on the floor.

'That coin is more trouble than it's worth.'

Snape picked it up with his hands.

"Where did you get this?" He hissed.

Harry tensed.

"My brother gave it to me-"

"Don't lie to me."

Harry flinched. Snape's eyes were narrowed on him as though they were stalking Harry. He had better think of something fast before Snape got the idea to use a spell on him.

"Er, fine. I stole it. It looked a little fascinating when I saw what it did and all. Apparently Harry cast a number of curses on it. I had to heal a couple of welts on my wrist."

Snape felt his face heat up.

"If you've told Potter about any of this, I will make you pay," He snarled before whirling around and heading into the opposite direction. He stopped.

"Oh and by the way, Lestrange. Stay away from Evans."

Harry gulped. When Rodolphus had said Snape was intending on following through with the threat, he knew that Snape would do it if he had paraded around his mother long enough however knowing it and seeing it were two different things.

His voice had been chilly, causing shivers to run down Harry's spine. A part of him wished Snape would be that serious about him.

'Fat chance of that though. Who would like someone like me? I'm downright despicable...I'm such a coward. I don't even know why I even care about what he thinks. I should have just told him my feelings earlier...and why didn't I? Because I didn't trust him.'

Harry glanced at the coin in his hand. He wondered if his father could duplicate it.

Rodolphus stood patiently waiting in the supply closet.

'Here I want you to have this for the time being. I can't risk Snape finding out that I have this."

"What is it?"

"It's a coin."

"Looks to have a duplicating charm on it."

"You can tell?"

"The copies grow weaker the more they are made."

"Snape wants me to use it to send secret messages."

"Then why are you telling me this?"

Harry sighed.

"Well if you don't want to help next time I won't even bother asking you for advice. I bet you can't even make an exact copy."

Rodolphus' eyes narrowed.

"Why would you want an exact copy?"

"This coin is used to communicate directly to Snape. I want to create a set of coins I can use to communicate with my father and his friends. You know in case..." Harry hesitated. Better not to tell him everything. "Something goes wrong."

Rodolphus snorted.

"It won't be a problem."

He raised his wand transfiguring his hankerchief into a knut. "Use the duplicating charm on this one then. You conjure copies of your little galleon and you'll only succeed in talking with Snape."

HPSS

For once Harry was one of the first people at the Gryffindor table. Lily had been sitting towards the table in back talking with Mary readily absorbed in conversation.

Sneaking past her, he slipped a coin in her bag before heading towards his usual spot. Remus and Sirius had eventually joined him. The two sitting across from him.

"Where's Potter?" Harry asked.

"Oh he's coming," Remus said.

James came in with large black bags under his eyes.

"Oh, I need coffee."

Remus closed his eyes and frowned.

"Well that happens when you spend all night on a study binge. It's a wonder you even have an intelligent bone in your body."

"What's the subject you're having trouble in?" Harry asked.

"I think it's clear what has him in hysterics," Sirius said. "It's Defence Against the Dark Arts."

"All that studying for that class? You don't even do anything in that class than read the source material. All of the test questions will probably test how well you can memorise some passages in the books," Harry said. "Only a person with eidetic memory could score high on a test like that."

James turned to glare at Harry.

"What are you trying to say?"

"Nothing, but if you need a little help studying...I can offer tutoring. I know the perfect place to practise too...a secret passage."

James narrowed his eyes.

"Sounds a little shady to me."

Harry sighed.

"If I'm coming then they're coming too."

Sirius's eyes widened.

"But James..."

James's expression left no room for arguments.

"Fine, but I want the entrance to be a secret..."

Sirius sighed.

"Alright."

James snorted.

"You talk big for someone who just attended this school. I doubt there is anything that you've found that we haven't discovered."

"Still I want to keep it a secret."

HPSS

During one of his last classes, Harry was startled by the hand that had tapped him on the shoulder.

"Why are you so hasty?"

Harry turned.

"Are you the kind of man to leave a girl in suspence? I got your message?"

"So you'll come then?"

Lily frowned.

"Of course I'll come. You'll get yourself in deep trouble otherwise."

"You got to keep it a secret though? You promise?"

Lily nodded.

"I got some other people who are coming with us too and we're going to meet on the third floor."

The two headed up to the third floor and that's when Lily spotted James, Remus and Sirius who were looking at her with a degree of surprise.

"Ah Evans, what are you doing here?"

"She's doing training with us."

James's eyebrow raised.

"She agreed to it?"

"I have to make sure that you four don't get into any trouble."

Harry coughed.

"Is it alright if I cast a blindfolding spell...you know to ensure it's a secret."

"We've already agreed to this, Lawrence."

Harry immediately waved his wand and conjured up blindfolds reinforcing them with a sticking charm before he led them up to a shadowy corridor on the seventh floor.

He paced the corridor until the room showed up and he immediately led them inside.

"You can remove your blindfolds now."

"You sure? With the way you cast magic, I was afraid it was a permanent addition," James said.

"Wow, it looks like we're in an empty classroom," Sirius pointed out.

"So should we get started then?" Harry asked.

Harry paced around the classroom.

"So what kind of spells do you three know I mean besides the ones in the textbooks?"

"I've looked into my mother's library," Sirius said. "Some of the spells in the book are irreversible. I've made some altercations with a few of them, even created a countercurse of course."

"Would you say you could defend yourself and have enough time to counter a magical attack?" Harry asked.

"We can defend ourselves if it's necessary," James pointed out.

"Then let's have a duel."

James grinned, holding out his wand in front of him.

"You're on, Lestrange."

"Don't be so reckless," Lily said.

James chuckled.

Harry fired a flash of red light towards his father's direction. He swiftly dodged it.

"That's the best you could do?"

He wasn't finished however taking to firing a barrage of spells.

"Protego."

Harry fired an orangish looking hex that sliced through the shielding charm like a sword causing James to falter.

"What kind of spell was that?"

"Armascindo, it cuts through shi-"

"Expelliarmus."

Harry flew backwards colliding into the wall.

"You're good."

James smiled smugly.

"Of course I am. Armascindo cuts through shields, huh? I'll remember that next time. Who knows it could be useful."


	47. Harry's Story filling the blanks: Prepar

Chapter 47: Preparations: March 28, 1995

"Severus told me about your illness however I have a hard time believing this to be Rotting Flesh Syndrome-" Lupin said.

"Why?" Harry asked, cutting Lupin off.

"You seem very worried about this Harry."

Harry's face turned red. Earlier he had been trying to brace himself for a death sentence...but a sense of fear came with anticipating future doom. Something as unpredictable and uncontrollable as his own death had made him beside himself. He was fraught with anxiety and felt that he couldn't cope with it.

'How easily it was to simply forget.' Harry thought. 'Why did he feel the need to remind me how depressing this is?'

Harry felt his anger towards Lupin rise but...he couldn't get angry with him. 'Just looking at him gives me the impression he would shatter in a matter of seconds. I couldn't even if I wanted to.'

He could only think of what his parents would say if he treated their friend with anything less than respect. There was always this feeling that if he was suddenly rude or disrespectful that the man would hate him and he longed for Remus to like him just as much as he did Sirius.

"You look a little pale. Are you angry with me?"

"No."

"You're certain?"

"Yes."

"I would understand if you were angry however I have researched this disease before. You couldn't have possibly acquired this disease." Lupin said.

"Why?"

"This disease is acquired by a poison. It's a poison only a skilled dark wizard can brew. Anyone attempting to create this poison would likely be exposed to it themselves also causing the rotting of their own flesh." He said. "I've already talked to Dumbledore and he has no reason to believe that anyone at this school has even created the potion and I've heard you've remained here for a day at most. The yellowing flesh of this curse only appears on the third day exposed to the poison. Anytime after that point your flesh would turn black and blue and your skin would turn translucent eventually blackening as though it were slowly burning away. If what Professor Snape said was true this would have been the fourth day considering the fact that your flesh was yellow just yesterday yet your skin retains it's yellowish hue. I don't think you have Rotting Flesh Syndrome."

"You really think so?"

"I know so, I'd bet my life upon it. All Madam Pomfrey needs to do is test your blood. If there is no presence of the poison in your blood you don't have it. Everyone that has acquired this disease usually has some evidence of the poison in their blood."

It was sometime later before Poppy came in.

"You're still here? If you continue to harass the boy he will never recover."

"Well, I have reason to believe that your diagnosis is wrong. Harry couldn't possibly have Rotting Flesh Syndrome..his symptoms don't match."

Poppy turned red. She seemed a little defensive though Harry could understand why. Snape had insulted her intellect earlier.

"How could you possibly know that?"

"I've researched this disease myself. If you don't believe me, test his blood. If Harry truly has it, the evidence would be in his blood would it not?"

Poppy scrutinised Harry carefully. The boy became unnerved by her gaze.

In minutes she cast a spell over the boy.

Her eyebrows furrowed and she looked frustrated.

"Well..."

"There's no signs of any poison but it's still too soon to rule out..."

"Nonsense...I think the answer is quite clear."

Harry felt his cheeks loosen and his body relax. He realised he had been sitting in a tense position for quite sometime.

Poppy fumed.

"There's nothing wrong with you as far as I can see," She said. "though I wonder why Severus could have sent you here at all? It isn't like him to be wrong about something."

"I told him I was fine. It's Ron's fault I'm here anyway." Harry snapped irritably.

"Ron's fault?" Lupin asked.

"He was the one that fabricated that stupid alibi."

"Alibi? Did you get into trouble or something?"

Harry flushed.

"I may have snuck in Snape's office and stole several potion ingredients."

"I'm amazed you managed to get caught so easily. You had the Marauder's Map didn't you?"

"Professor Moody managed to take it away as I was exiting the prefect's bath during the second task. He said I wasn't in trouble or anything and only needed to borrow the map. I saw him by Professor Snape's office only..."

Harry hesitated.

"The map said it was Barty Crouch. I suspected Professor Moody might have killed him after he was polyjuiced."

"That's impossible. Moody doesn't use unforgivables."

"I imagine there must be something I am missing because if Barty Crouch was polyjuiced as Professor Moody why is he dead?"

Lupin coughed.

"I have another theory. If what you say is true, and I'd have to throw away all preconceived notions about this...the one you know as Barty Crouch and the Barty Crouch you've seen on the map are two different people."

"I know Barty Crouch had a son but he's dead isn't he? I saw it in Professor Dumbledore's pensieve."

"The only person who knows Barty Crouch was using polyjuice potion is you, Harry." Lupin explained. "If anyone else suspected Professor Moody wasn't who he said he was, the aurors would have questioned him. This scenario is just as unlikely to happen but it doesn't make it improbable."

"We got to cancel the tournament."

"I'm afraid it's too late for that." Madam Pomfrey said gravely. "Even if what you said was true if there is no solid evidence, you're still participating in that tournament."

Harry sighed.

"Don't worry, Harry. We'll find a way out of this."

"Can I leave now?" Harry asked Madam Pomfrey.

"You want to go to potions?" She asked as though the thought hadn't occurred to her. Apparently she thought he'd rather do anything else than attend a potion class with Professor Snape."It's Friday isn't it? Seeing as that highstrung arsehole decided to leave you here solely for the fact of wasting my time I think it would be a fitting punishment if you remain here for the rest of the day. I'd prefer discouraging the bad habits that man has acquired over the years."

Harry smiled.

HPSS

On Monday the day of the third task, Harry felt restless, nervous and had briefly paced around in the common room before taking a refreshing walk towards the courtyard.

He ran into Remus on the way there.

"Whoa, Harry."

"Professor, why are you still here?"

"That man from before...you know the man we talked about..."

"He is...?"

"Yes, he is. I cannot talk with Professor Dumbledore." Remus explained. "He's at his side every second."

Harry gritted his teeth, contemplating what he could possibly do in this situation

Much of what Remus had said on Friday was stuck in his mind. 'Lord Voldemort is using this tournament to get to me.' Harry thought. 'At this point he must have figured there was no way to get out of it. It's a binding contract but how it binds me is the question. I could deal with it if the contract took away my magic but...Maybe that's the reason why Dumbledore didn't expel me. No, I can't make assumptions not without knowing the facts."

Maybe it simply didn't hit him maybe he needed a reality check over the implications of his decisions but for once he had been contemplating leaving Cedric, Fleur and Viktor all to die.

The stress from the events had taken a massive toll on his mind. For once he had just wanted to leave it to fate. None of those people should concern him after all they weren't his family. There was no emotional drawback for any of those people to die and if the wizarding world blamed him they blamed him. He could run away and he wouldn't care.

Dumbledore was supposed to be protecting him not the other way around. It was at this moment where he was in this position of power, dictating whether or not people died that he truly realised what role his previous teachers in the muggle world had taken and the purpose of the Dursleys.

Back in the muggle world there was ramifications if a child was let out on his own, if a teacher left a student behind on a school trip, if a child had died due to their parents or their teachers, if a child committed murder. He of course ignorant as ever had never realised that and had the tiniest hope that perhaps Remus, Sirius or Dumbledore would save him. Even with all his death defying stunts throughout the year, there was still the thought in the back of his mind that if things went awry, a professor would pitch in.


	48. Hermione's Story: We're Friends

A/N: I replaced chapter 45 with another chapter since it duplicated Chapter 36. This is the follow-up to that chapter.

Chapter 48: We're Friends

She saw that he was gathered with most of the other quidditch members. If Fabian was hated by most of the general school population odds are that any single member of the Gryffindor Quidditch Team could have known that the Captain had planned on sabotaging the game.

"Hey, are you alright?"

Hermione looked up and saw Fabian staring at her strangely.

Bridgette turned to glance at Hermione.

"Molly, what's the matter?" She asked.

"Can we talk privately?"

She nodded and followed Hermione behind the stands. Fabian sensing her worry followed them.

"What is it?" Bridgette asked.

"This game is being sabotaged by the Captain."

"You can't be serious," Fabian spat in irritation. "Don't you think that idea is a little far-fetched."

"He does have a point y'know."

"Then did it just happen to be a coincidence that the bludger nearly knocked you off the broom?"

"Of course. The captain happens to like me thank you very much."

"You have a bad reputation among the rest of the students at this school if you think you won't be targeted just because you are having exsay with the captain-"

"Do you have a problem with that?" Fabian inquired darkly.

"None at all. Who am I to form an opinion with who you decide to have a fresh shag with?"

"Stop arguing you two."

"I know I'm right. Are you really going to doubt me when your life could be on the line?"

"I don't doubt you but at this point it doesn't even matter. I have to do it...I didn't tell you what happened during my first years at Hogwarts did I? My mum got me a broom that year. When I tried to fly it however I fell, and broke my broom. After I received a concussion my mum has never been the same. That's why I have to prove to her that I can do it."

With a sigh Bridgette and Fabian headed to the Quidditch pitch leaving Hermione to her burdens.

In a matter of minutes they were up in the air again.

Bridgette had been hovering in the air while Fabian seemed to be dishing out his best moves on the Quidditch pitch however the longer she was in the air the more pale Bridgette seemed to get.

Then her eyes were peeled in the midst of the air where Gideon was just hovering around wasting time. She flew towards the place where Hermione had assumed that the snitch would be.

The Ravenclaw seeker seemed to catch on and followed her at tremendous speed.

"It looks like Ms Matthews has caught the snitch but what's this? She almost looks like she's about to fall off her broom."

Suddenly there were screams.

Hermione noticed Bridgette slowly descending towards the pitch. Instantly Hermione ran right onto the Quidditch pitch without thinking about the consequences. Madam Hooch blew her whistle.

She looked up just as Gideon had caught her by her broom and they slowly descended.

"I'll call Madam Pomfrey," Hooch said after she landed her broom.

HP

It wasn't until later that afternoon that Hermione had dropped by the hospital wing.

Bridgette sat on a hospital bed looking quite teary eyed by the tear tracks on her face.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked.

Bridgette sobbed.

"I-I'm p-preg-pregnant," She stammered.

"What? How?"

"It must have been this last time. I had sex with Fabian. I was careless. They're going to expel me now," Bridgette explained. "I'm to leave because the headmaster said I'd be a bad example for the students."

Inwardly Hermione fumed.

'How flamboyant can he be?'

She sighed and headed to the stable outside Kettleburn's classroom where Fred was lying on his mattress like usual.

"What's the matter with you?" Fred asked.

"Nothing," Hermione said shortly.

"You look like something is bothering you."

"It's just...I've been having these dreams lately."

"Dreams?"

"Yeah, it almost feels like they are trying to tell me something."

"What do you dream about?"

"I had a dream about you. That's how I knew about the straw before."

The manticore's eyes narrowed, looking deep in thought.

"Well you don't look anymore special than any other witch or wizard. It doesn't make sense for you to have this ability unless something like this has happened before and if that's the case maybe your dreams are trying to tell you something."

"I know," Hermione said before reciting her recent dream to him leaving out the fact that Rabastan and Gideon had been present.

"So you want to learn my language. You are aware I can't teach you without something in return. What can you give me?"

"I asked you for something so it's only fair that you ask something in return."

The manticore smiled.

"How naive. Would you just say that to anyone? I am a dangerous creature."

"You don't seem like it."

"I only have one question. What you told me was that the whole story?"

"No."

The manticore frowned.

"Well, a deal is a deal. The only thing I ask human is that you keep our language a secret."

Hermione nodded.

"Alright."

Of course after everything was said and done, Hermione had insisted that there wasn't a better time to start than the present. She had been at it until evening when she had to return to the Great Hall for dinner.

HP

Quickly she finished dinner not having much of an appetite when she spotted the Gryffindor Quidditch captain sitting next to Fabian.

It was as she was eating that Hermione had recognised her. It was none other than Rhonda Hatchett, the girl who had been suspended a year earlier.

As if she had read Hermione's thoughts she looked up from her meal to give Hermione an icy glare.

Every minute she spent sitting at the Gryffindor table she couldn't even concentrate on enjoying her meal. All she could see is her glare in her mind's eye.

Blue eyes watched as she shoved her food to the side. Just as she was heading out, a thick leg protruded from the Gryffindor table in front of her and she fell face first.

As she got up, she heard laughter from the Gryffindor table.

"Serves her right." She heard someone say.

"That'll teach that scarlet woman to keep her hands off her property."

Hermione quickly walked out of the Great Hall and headed to the Gryffindor common room but much to her horror, there were even more menacing gryffindors staring at her like she was a piece of meat.

"Oh look who's shown up to the party."

"Pity we didn't have the money for the balloons."

"Mind telling us why you're here, Scarlet?"

"This is where I sleep," Hermione snarled. "Get out of my way."

"Not...a...chance."

Behind her, Hermione could hear the portrait moving aside as someone came into the common room. Amongst the crowd of girls, she spotted Stacy.

"Stacy."

All the girls turned to look at her.

"Do you know this girl?"

"Never even heard of her. We're not even friends."

The first sting of betrayal shot through her veins.

"Coward..." She whispered.

One of the girls kicked her and Hermione crumpled. Hermione lunged for the girl in front of her knocking her to the ground.

"You b-h."

Hermione whited out faintly feeling the pain of girls pulling her hair, and kicking her. Still Hermione couldn't let them win. A feeling of utter bliss overcame her as she began grabbing at anything she could get her hands on anticipating utter carnage and reveling in it.

"Not so tough without your friends are you, you little whore."

Hermione said nothing. She knew opening her eyes meant dealing with more pain.

"Enough," A voice said coolly. The numbing pain ceased and was replaced with a sharp pain as Hermione felt fingers pulled her hair back.

Hermione opened her eyes just a hair. Through her squinted eyes she could make out Rhonda's face.

"You think I was just going to let you have him," Rhonda spat.

Hermione snorted.

"He wasn't mine to begin with. Why don't you kidnap him if you want him so bad? Only cowards would stand her ganging up on another person like this. I'd think you'd prefer a more sensible man but if you want a man like that have at him." She spat.

"Only you would say something like that after you're at our mercy," Rhonda snarled maliciously. "I'll punch that defiant look off your face."

Her fist were clenched and Hermione braced herself for impact.

When no pain was forthcoming however Hermione opened her eyes and was surprised by what she seen.

Fabian had grabbed hold of Rhonda's fist just before she had punched her.

"Leave her alone."

Hermione saw that he was giving her an icy glare.

"You think beating her up is going to make me love you. Don't make me laugh. I could have any one of you whores as I so choose," He said, chuckling menacingly.

Hermione saw Rhonda looking at him in horror.

"You can continue these petty games of yours if you so choose amongst yourselves. It really makes no difference how fickle a woman's friendship can be but you get 'her' involved then you've crossed the line."

Rhonda turned to glance at her and Hermione would have thought it was remorse if she didn't know any better.

She snorted and Fabian stepped out of the way as she headed out, her league of female companions behind her.

HP

For the most part, Rhonda had left her alone. It wasn't until January when she had ran into her though she knew it was hardly a coincidence.

"I'm sorry."

Hermione wisely said nothing. Neither had to say anything when Rhonda had eventually taken the seat across from her.

"I'm sorry for what I did alright. It was wrong of me to pick on you because of some petty jealousy."

Hermione saw her face was red though once again she was silent.

Rhonda growled under her breath.

"Is that all you're going to say to me after I practically groveled at your feet?"

"If it's exerting all your effort than why bother? You're irritating me," Hermione said icily.

"I want to be friends."

"You hated me and you probably still do."

"I saw you talking with her. This would be the second time she's stabbed you in the back. How could you think of still being friends with her?"

Hermione sighed. She should have known that Rhonda had spotted her talking with Stacy in the library.

"Why does it bother you?"

"It doesn't...or it shouldn't but it does. She knows you're going to forgive her. Who's to stop her from doing it again?"

"Do you think you can be any better?"

Rhonda's face heated up.

"I'd like to be better. You seem like you're a good person."

"Is that comment just an excuse for you to stab me in the back?"

Rhonda sighed in frustration.

"Why would I go through the effort especially after what that wretched man had to say? He called me a whore. I wouldn't love a guy like that and if you like him who am I to stop you?"

"I don't like him," Hermione said. "I was telling the truth when I said that. He blackmailed me after he managed to get some dirt on me."

"You're serious?" Rhonda asked in surprise.

"Of course I am and if you are my friend you'd keep it a secret," Hermione said as she picked at the food on her plate.

The next time Rhonda had spotted Hermione, she had been in the library.

"Molly, what are you doing down here?" Rhonda asked.

"Studying, what do you think I'm doing?"

"You told me to meet you in the library yet you're never here."

"I've been studying manticore language."

"You do that everyday after lunch?"

"Yeah."

Rhonda snorted.

"Well then tell me next time so I don't look everywhere for you."

Hermione grinned and nodded.

Months had passed and before she knew it, it had been days before Valentine's Day. Most everyone had received Valentines all except Rhonda who sat across Hermione, sulking like a wet dog.

"Who're the Valentines from?" She asked.

Hermione had received two Valentines. One from Fabian and another from a secret admirer.

'Rose are Red

Violets are Blue

Oh how I long for you

Your luscious lips

Chocolate brown eyes

I want you to be mine.'

"That's a little creepy."

"What's a little creepy?"

Hermione showed off the valentine.

"I've received one before."

"That is a little creepy. I'd be a little careful," Rhonda said. "I'd worry that someone might take advantage of you."

Just then someone tapped her on the shoulder. Whirling around she saw Rabastan behind her.

"Whoa!"

"Molly, we need to talk later. Meet me in the library," He said before heading out.

"Who's that?" Rhonda asked curiously.

"That's Rabastan."

Rhonda smirked, her eyes narrowing at her.

"He looks kind of cute doesn't he? I wished I had a guy who worried about me like that."

"We're siblings," Hermione spat.

"It doesn't matter. Love is love no matter what form it takes."

HP

After lunch, Hermione headed to the library. It was eerily quiet as she stepped foot in the library. Ms Norris was nowhere to be seen.

"Rabastan? Bastian where are you?"

Hermione scoured the rows of bookshelves and that's when she saw Gideon's back hovering over Rabastan's crumpled body.

Gideon turned towards her with a frown on his face. His eyes were sullen as he took on her form. There was red metalic blood on his robes.

"Molly, I didn't expect to see you here?"

"Why're you here?" Hermione asked.

"I just got through talking with this little death eater. I was a little worried after I saw him talking to you so I met with him in the library. Aren't you proud of me?"

Hermione was silent.

"I know you must be curious about the letters I sent you?"

"You're the one that sent the letters. Why?"

"I like you that's why."

"Like me? What's to like about me?"

"You're nice. You're friendly and thoughtful."

There was something chilly in the air, a sense that if Hermione said the wrong thing that something bad would happen.

"What did you do with Rabastan?"

"We had a little talk and he told me you were off limits. How did you think it was going to go? You seem awfully concerned for his well being."

Hermione slowly crept away and ran from the library. She heard Gideon running from behind her.

'Damn it.'

She took big gulps of air, inwardly hoping she'd run into Fabian so he could defend her against his own brother.

Before she knew it she had set foot into the stables behind Professor Kettleburn's classroom.

Fred blinked.

'Molly, what's going on?'

"I'm being chased by Gideon Prewett. It's happening like it is in the dream. He's hurt Rabastan.'

Suddenly the door opened.

Hermione screamed.

Loud growls echoed the stables as Fred hopped over the gate and stood protectively over Hermione.

Gideon stared at them, a mad gleam in his eyes.

"Incarcerous."

Hermione couldn't move a muscle.

Fred lunged for him biting into his leg.

Gideon yelped digging his blade into the creature. In disgust, he pulled the creature off his leg carefully. He walked slowly towards her filled with malicious intent.

"You think you understand me but you're really quite stupid aren't you? It's a wonder anyone even likes you. How easily you forget the people who sacrifice their reputation to defend you. You're quite an ugly little chit aren't you?"

The bloody blade dug into her abdomen and slowly things grew dark.


	49. Flirting with Danger

Warnings: More slash this chapter and some minor hints of incest.

Chapter 49: Flirting with Danger: October 8, 1974

On Thursday, Harry met up with Lily in the courtyard. He saw Barty once he stepped out into the grass. His eyes narrowed on them shrewdly, either he wasn't amused or he was simply didn't care to read the implications of their union.

Lily glanced at Harry skeptically.

"Just a friend. He insisted on coming along."

Barty and Harry followed Lily as they made their way to Hogsmeade. Lily headed towards Madam Puddifoots and set foot inside.

She glanced around growing frustrated as time drew on.

"Now where is she?"

Harry spotted a waitress in the back moving away from a table revealing a blonde.

"Over there," Harry said pointing in the back.

"Hey!" Lily called out.

Marlene turned and regarded both Harry and Lily but when she saw Barty, her eyes widened in horror.

"Who's he?"

"He's with me," Harry said, he and Barty taking a seat across Marlene.

"Look I'm sorry. Don't you believe me?"

"I find it hard to believe with how much you seem to idealise a bully's ideals."

Marlene sighed, seeming rather disgusted with herself.

Barty's hand reached between their legs caressing Harry's right thigh.

"I didn't even dislike you because of that. One of the reasons I hated you was because of your little goody goody two shoes act. You act like you are always right all the time. Frankly it gives you a big ego boost."

Lily glared at Marlene.

"You know how tempted I am to slap you across your face?"

Harry squeaked as Barty's hands edged a little close.

Lily and Marlene stared at Harry with surprise.

"I'm fine don't worry about me. It's just a little pain."

"You know there's a chance you could be wrong about some people? You don't always have to be right."

The waitress came back with Marlene's order.

"I'll be back with the menus."

HPSS

It wasn't until the last week of October that the alchemy professor had given them a big project to test everyone's ability to use it efficiently. It was around that time that news had come around about Samhain. Every year there was a festival on the 31st and this year was no exception.

Lily eyed Harry warily.

"Where's your little friend?"

"He had places he had to be. That festival ought to be fun though. They have it every year don't they?"

"Not everyone likes to celebrate it though."

"You don't like to celebrate it?"

"No, I don't. The stupidest thing about it is that Professor McGonagall wants all the students to attend. It makes me feel uncomfortable."

"Is there anyway to avoid it?"

Lily stroked her chin in contemplation and sighed.

"No, unfortunately or I would have been willing to help because I'm certain you don't want to go either."

"It brings up bad memories."

As the week drew on, Harry saw more halloween decorations filling up the halls. Jack o' lanterns lined the floors and the ceilings brightening up the castle.

On Friday at around dinner time, Harry felt a tingle running down his spine. Most of the students had gone to Hogsmeade for the weekend to do some last minute shopping. Some time had passed before the doors of the hall opened. Professor Yorick had come in looking rather frantic as he headed for the head table.

"Headmaster, there's been an attack in Hogsmeade."

Like the calm before the storm, it hit like an incoming current.

"Stay calm everyone. Everything is going to be fine," Dumbledore said over the commotion. "Follow your head of house, they'll lead you to your respective common rooms."

The students solemnly followed, Harry took the time to sneak away in the middle of all the confusion. Then as if out of nowhere Lily caught him by the seam of his robes.

"What are you doing? Dumbledore told us to follow Professor McGonagall."

"And you're going to tell on me if you don't?" Harry asked.

"You do know that the only reason the teachers would act like this is when they're death eaters involved."

"You think they'll show remorse to the heaps of students who just happened to be unlucky enough to go there?"

"I would never described you as arrogant. You're crazy if you think you could best those death eaters by yourself."

"Think what you'd like. It isn't going to change my mind."

There was a spark of defiance in Lily's eyes.

"Then I'm going with you. You know it's better not to go alone."

The two headed for the one-eyed witch statue on the first floor.

"Dissendium," Harry whispered.

The statue moved to the side revealing a small tunnel.

Harry turned curious of Lily's reaction however she didn't seem all too concerned about it.

He crawled through the small whole and Lily followed behind him. Eventually Harry recognised the doorway leading out to the cellar of present day Honeydukes.

There was no noise coming from above so Harry carefully lifted the floorboard leading outside to peer out and see if the coast was clear before he crawled out. He held out his hand and Lily took it, before he pulled her out.

Once the two got outside, Harry immediately caught sight of some death eaters gathered in some corner and immediately grabbed Lily's hand dragging her beside the building out of their line of sight.

"Now what?"

Harry peered around the corner just as one of the death eaters had turned around.

"OVER THERE!"

Suddenly flashes of light were shot at them. Harry's eyes widened in horror.

"Run Lily."

As the two ran, Harry quickly ran to the northwest. He remained hidden, slowly gaining his bearings. It was around that time that he finally realised that Lily wasn't with him.

Harry turned being extra careful not to make a sound and that's when he noticed the crates stacked towards the back. He saw a pair of cautious eyes peering over the crate and that's when he knew.

He looked to the right careful to see if there were still death eaters searching the place. When the coast was clear, Harry crept closer peering from behind the wall.

Honeydukes was only 2 buildings down from where he resided. The death eaters were all split up looking for them so it would be too risky to sneak out in the open. Originally he had wanted to stay on the tops of the building out of sight looking for the rest of the students with Lily but hovering up to building would have attracted attention.

It wouldn't be perfect but the dark alley would be good enough to conceal most of his actions. The only question was how he was going to access Lily from the other side. He looked to the left and that's when he spotted the tree in front of Madam Puddifoot's tea shop. It was short enough distance that Harry could quickly fly there and land on the building across from it.

The other students could stay on top of the building above him for temporarily. The walls were long enough that none of the death eaters would even be able to spot them. It was a bit risky though but to Harry it was less risky than trying to escape on the ground.

Once he managed to sneak to the other side, he crashed straight into Lily. Harry held her closer.

"Are you alright?"

"We best get going. They will return you know," She said softly.

HPSS

It took a while but he was glad when he had managed to rescue all of the students. Save for several third years there was hardly any students in Hogsmeade. Most of the students had remained behind to prepare for the festival.

They all managed to sneak back into the cellar and crawl through the hole behind the one eyed witch back inside the school. Harry felt a sense of exhilaration from the power coursing through him. His wand was no longer a toy he played with but rather a weapon put to good use. He had mastered the art of the dueling dance admiring the astute way an equal amount of intelligence and power fueled every single one of his movements.

When Snape had been training him, they had practised magic but it was never for fun...it had been a necessity but he had known that for him it had been so much more. The controlled precise moves as Snape got ready to fire a hex had been treated with such care. Every spell that Snape had fired at him in retaliation had been done with quick thought and Harry never even realised it.

Harry let out a sigh.

"Shh"

The two crept in the Gryffindor common room. Harry spotted James and Sirius on the couch.

James' eyes widened at the sight of Lily.

"Evans, you're alright."

"What happened?" Sirius asked curiously.

"That's none of your business, Potter."

"Lily, he's just a little concerned. Cut him some slack."

"We were fine."

James' eyes narrowed.

"Fine? Clearly you two were up to something."

Lily turned red.

"Not anything unusual. Just went on a date with your other twin. He was just as arrogant as you unfortunately."

Harry chuckled.

"I learn from the best."

Lily smacked him on the shoulder.

"That's nothing to be proud of."

Harry chuckled.

"I'm going to bed. Night you four," She said heading to her dorm.

James narrowed his eyes.

"So how far did you go?"

Harry felt his face heat up.

"What? I wasn't interested in her. We were just talking."

James nodded. Harry was about to let out a sigh of relief when James grabbed him by the shoulders.

"I don't buy it. What did you two really do?"

Harry looked away and he sighed.

"We went to Hogsmeade to rescue the students."

James' eyes widened.

"You crazy. You two could have died."

Sirius patted him on the shoulder.

"Aw James, where's your sense of adventure? We never do those kind of things anymore."

"I know. Who knew that Lily liked the adventurous type?"

"She doesn't like the adventurous type. You can't just make assumptions like that," Harry said.

James' eyes narrowed.

"Next time she comes to you. I want you to help me get a date."

"Don't just decide these things on your own."

HPSS

By Saturday evening the great hall was filled with decorations varying from glowing jack a lanterns, to dancing paper skeletons and ivy pinned to the walls. Most of the students were in the Great Hall enjoying the splender from attending the event.

Harry wasn't as unlucky. He was still in the boy's dorm waiting to take a shower as Snape was still in the bathroom doing Merlin knows what.

"How long are you going to be, Severus? I want to take a shower," He said.

"You're just going to have to wait. I'm busy."

"Busy doing what? You've been in the bathroom for over 30 minutes."

"I know you're not taking a shower if your appearance is anything to go by."

"What did you say?"

Snape's voice raised an octave.

"I meant what I said if you need it repeated than clearly you're not as smart as some of us are inclined to think."

"Like some of us don't know the meaning of personal space. It's kind of hard to pee while you're standing outside," Snape snapped.

"I didn't know I had that ability. Who knew you would be so affected by the great and mighty poo."

Snape snorted.

Harry pointed his wand at the door. A simple charm with the ability to see through the door and he could see Snape was sitting on the floor with his back against the wall.

"You weren't even peeing. You're deliberately housing yourself in the bathroom because you don't want to attend," Harry said in exasperation. "You're not fooling anyone."

It must have been minutes later when Harry heard the sound of heavy footsteps coming up the stairs.

Eventually he saw that it was Slughorn. He looked at Harry with surprise.

"I could hear you two fighting from all the way in my office. Why aren't you two out with the other students enjoying the celebrations?"

"I am trying to take a shower," Snape's voice echoed from inside the bathroom.

Harry snorted.

"And you, Lestrange?"

"Um, er I-"

"That's what I thought, trying to skip out on the celebrations. Shame on you."

"But I..."

"No excuses."

Harry heard Snape snickering from inside the bathroom.

"Shower? He's sitting on the floor biding his time," Harry snapped before whipping his wand at the door.

The door opened and sure enough Snape was sitting on the floor in surprise quickly transforming into a scowl which he directed at Harry.

"Both of you? Severus I can understand but you Harry?"

"I'm not going by myself and besides Severus what am I going to tell Evan? That you stayed here out of some keen sense of desperation to avoid some social event?"

"I hate you."

Snape got up and stepped gallantly from out of the bathroom. Slughorn scooped up and lead him along, a hilarious sight to Harry who was chuckling.

"Come on Severus. This is the perfect opportunity. It's a good time to mingle with your classmates."

Snape looked as though he had swallowed something sour.

Once they arrived in the Great Hall, he fared no better preferring to remain in the shadows.

"Aw come on, Severus don't be like that."

"It's your fault that we're here you know."

"Look, I'll find Evan and everything will be fine."

Harry scanned the crowd when he spotted Evan talking with Barty Crouch jr.

"Evan!"

Both turned around, Harry sensed Barty's eyes on him.

"So you were finally dragged down here?"

"Yes."

"Snape's probably still holed up in the bathroom biding his time away like always."

Harry folded his arms and looked away.

"Not a chance. If I'm going he's going too. He's busy standing near the door brooding in the shadows like he always does."

Suddenly the eyes were too much and Harry turned towards Barty.

"Is there a reason why you are staring at me?"

"You reminded me of someone who I love quite fondly," He said. The tone in which he used it however held no warmth but there was amusement in his eyes that conpensated for that fact.

"The two of you look almost exactly alike. His is more curly though. Please tell him to say hi to me when he gets a chance."

Harry flushed.

"Don't be so jealous. It just so happens that your brother is quite a catch."

Harry left feeling confused. He felt his chest well up with heat, something he felt due to his flattery? There was also a chilling feeling, he felt as though he should be creeped out with the way Barty spoke of him and embarrassed that he did it in front of them of all people.

"Hey Harry."

Harry whirled around and saw Lily running up to him.

"Fancy seeing you here," She said with a smile stumbling on her feet. "I was hoping you'd come."

Harry narrowed his eyes shrewdly glancing at Lily.

"How were the drinks?"

"Gooood!" She chirped.

"You're pissed!" Harry pointed out.

"Am not."

"You are," He said turning towards Evan. "It looks like someone has spiked the drinks."

He turned and nearly jumped out of his skin when he spotted Potter bumbling towards them.

"I got to go," He told Evan. "The last thing we need is a public scene."

"What do I tell Snape?"

"That I'm dealing with his friend. Have him meet me in the mirror room on the third floor if he isn't pissed already. The professors are already bumbling about causing a scene already so he should be able to follow with no problem."

Harry grabbed Lily by the hand and headed out the front door walking until they made it to the room on the third floor. He conjured a blanket from one of the desks on the side of the classroom and set her down.

Before he knew what was happening Lily pulled him down on top of her.

"What?"

Lily's hands grabbed his chin.

"What are you doing?"

She pulled him down for a kiss that made him back away as though his life depended on it.

"You!? Why'd you kiss me?"

"I thought you wanted to that's all."

Potter bumbled in just as this was going on.

"Lestrange, keep away from my girlfriend."

"Why don't you tell her to keep away from me? She was the one trying to seduce me."

"Did he hurt you?"

"You're making a scene."

Potter's eyes lit up in fury as he regarded Harry.

"Leave Lestrange."

"Or what? You can barely stand."

"I don't need to stand to hex you."

"You think you are capable in unleashing your threats when you're bloody pissed?"

James' wand was out.

"Leave."

It was a pity his father had no idea that if he had let Lily do what she was planning that he possibly wouldn't have been born. He didn't know if she loved him, she could have preferred him over the likes of Potter.

"With pleasure."

He got up and headed for the door. Opening it, Harry nearly ran into Snape.

"S-Snape!" Harry stammered.

Snape's eyes narrowed shrewdly.

"Don't act so surprised. You did invite me didn't you?"

Harry nodded.

"I heard Lily got pissed so I wanted to see what was going on."

Harry tried to quell his anxiety. If he told Snape what had happened, the boy would surely skin him alive.

"She's fine, I've already took her up to her common room."

"I see."

Harry followed Snape as he headed downstairs.

"So how was the celebration?"

"As awful as can expected. I'm investing my time in more productive things."


End file.
